


【原创sp】樱桃叶底红（主M/F，有M/M）

by mirandaloves14



Series: [原创sp]樱桃【主M/F，有M/M】 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, Blood and Injury, Choking, Corporal Punishment, Domestic Discipline, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Figging, Gay Character, Guns, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Spanking, Trafficking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 132,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14
Summary: 秦肃之第一次见到樱桃的时候，也不知道他将来是要和她过一辈子的。
Relationships: 应云航/应云潜, 秦肃之/樱桃
Series: [原创sp]樱桃【主M/F，有M/M】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 205





	1. 樱桃

**Author's Note:**

> -一个“我不做人了”的脑洞，初衷就是为了涩情文学，没有逻辑  
> -文章内容只是为了剧情推进，不代表作者本人认同角色立场  
> -是MF，请充分了解什么是SP之后再看  
> -一个没什么用处的星际背景，只是为了架空，没什么科幻内容  
> -剧情线有BG也有BL，但SP戏码只有M/F（更新：已经有M/M了，我说话不算话），不接受任何批评指责  
> -未满十八岁的请别看

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之偶尔也会想，如果这一天，他没能遇见樱桃，一切会怎么样呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -一个很臭很长的开篇

秦肃之放完水出来，对着洗手台的镜子狠狠转了一下脑袋，听见僵直的脖颈发出“咔吧”一声响，才把双手凑近水龙头。

他面无表情地抬头看了一眼卫生间墙上挂着的金色钟表，看见现在是夜里十一点五十。

镀金的水龙头感应到人手的靠近，流淌出温度适宜的涓涓细流。秦肃之的目光从墙上的钟表往下，瞪住面前的镜子，看见自己眼下浮现出一层浅淡的青黑。

得打起精神来，他想。他有些粗鲁地掬了一捧水拍到脸上，直起原本半弯着的腰，重重地呼出一口气。几滴水珠从他的眉弓一路向下，沿着鼻梁慢慢滑落到下颌，终于滴落到他价值不菲的黑色衬衫上，在前胸洇开一小片更深色的印记。

算不上狭小的空间里里飘荡着高级香水的橙花味道和肖邦的第六号圆舞曲，这短暂的安宁让秦肃之慢慢镇定下来。卫生间这道厚重的镀金门板这么一关，隔绝了夜总会里五颜六色的灯光，震耳欲聋的重金属摇滚乐，小年轻们声嘶力竭的走调歌声和大丨麻燃烧起来的油腻臭味，纸醉金迷的世界里，在连灯光都是干净白色的门板这一边，这一小块地方成了仅存的净土。

门把手被人拧动，厚重的镀金门发出“吱呀”一声响，秦肃之循声看去，从卫生间门外走进来个西装革履的年轻人。

“我来和你道个别。”年轻人反手关上卫生间的门，推了一下鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，笑眯眯说。

夜总会里空调温度开得不低，年轻人却连领带都没摘，浑身上下穿得板板整整。但他的神情却毫不严肃，眼尾微微上挑，目光也是温柔而迷离的，洁白衣领上的半个红唇印就是他这一晚风流的小小佐证。

秦肃之对着烘干机吹干了双手，了然道：

“云潜兄，令兄长这过了十二点就要回家的规定，未免太不近人情了吧？”

年轻人名叫应云潜，是鼎鼎有名的应家二少，与秦肃之同岁，两人也是自幼交好。他们两个从小到大一起不学无术，成年了又开始一起花天酒地，不过与无所事事的秦肃之不同，应云潜好歹凭借着应家的关系，在统计局里挂了个闲职，现在也算是纨绔子弟中难得的有工作的一员。

应云潜上面还有个大哥。与碌碌无能的应云潜不同，应云潜的大哥应云航却是十分争气，是那种“别人家的儿子”。他一路读书读得顺风顺水，硕士毕业就进了统计局，如今已经是处长了。

秦肃之与应云潜臭味相投，同他那个大哥应云航却不是很对路，因此有事没事总喜欢拿话刺上几句。

应云潜知道他的脾气，也不生气，只微笑道：“段思睿不大信任我，那个地下王国也不可能对我开放，我现在离开是好事。肃之，接下来的事情都要由你自己做主了。”

秦肃之点点头，神色端正起来：“我明白。”

应云潜拍拍他的肩膀：“一切以你自己的安全为重，切勿操之过急。”他一边讲话，左手腕上的电子手表忽地振动起来。应云潜朝秦肃之抱歉地笑笑，点开手表的触摸屏，一个五寸大小的光屏骤然浮现在手表上，屏幕上赫然闪着“应云航”三个字。

是他大哥的来电。

秦肃之识趣地同应云潜告别，当先走出了卫生间。在关上门的瞬间，他听见应云潜温声道：

“大哥？我这就回去了……我刚才和肃之在一起呢。”

-

一来到走廊上，各个房间不死不休的公鸭嗓高音就海啸般迎面扑了过来。秦肃之忍着头痛，沉沉吐出一口气，推开一个包间的门。

包间能有十个卫生间那么大，装潢贵气逼人，五彩斑斓的镭射灯一圈圈旋转着，在四面的电子光屏上闪烁着令人眼晕的光芒。包房三面围着巨大的真皮沙发，正前面站着个染着北极绿头发的年轻人，正在鬼哭狼嚎地唱一首完全听不出来调的歌，角落里几个小青年挤在一团，正在飞丨叶丨子，正当中则坐着个衣衫不整的男子，左拥右抱地被穿着清凉的公主们簇拥着。

男子见秦肃之进来，当即笑道：

“秦少！”

秦肃之早在进门的瞬间调整好了表情。他抬手招过来一个穿着黑色丝质吊带的公主，虚环住她的腰，又给自己开了一瓶香槟，对瓶喝了一口，才懒洋洋笑道：

“段少好兴致。”他又状似不经意地道，“刚才碰见应云潜，他这就走了？也不再玩玩？”

被称作“段少”的男人正是之前应云潜提到的段思睿。

段思睿笑着在身边一个公主的胸前掐了一把，才说：“应二少呢，家规比较严，这玩起来就不太尽兴……”那公主非常有眼色地娇嗔着往他身上贴去，水蛇一样的腰肢灵活地摆动着，段思睿胸前的衣襟被扯开一大片，他也不恼，噙着笑在那公主屁股上甩了两巴掌，才继续道：“秦少你就不同了，最近我与你实在是投缘得紧。”

秦肃之大笑道：“我不着调是出了名的，别的不敢说，可这吃喝玩乐上，我敢说我是专家。”

段思睿十分捧场地同他一起大笑起来。两个人举起各自手边的酒瓶轻轻碰了一下，段思睿看一眼时间，道：

“秦少找上我，也是对伊甸园慕名已久，这我都知道。现在午夜场刚开场，正是好时候，我说什么也要让秦少见识一下这星河宫的地下王国。”

听到“伊甸园”这个名字，秦肃之心里不由一紧，面上却适时显示出震惊和期待来：

“真……真的么？我听说‘伊甸园’和天堂可没什么两样了，我寻遍了门道，也进不去。”

段思睿这次是真的笑了：“秦少这就不懂了，天堂哪里会有伊甸园好呢。”他将缠在他身上的公主推下沙发，招呼还在抱着麦鬼叫的北极绿男人：

“钱少，我带秦少去伊甸园玩，你要不要一起？”

“钱少”的大名叫钱莱，也是京城纨绔子弟群里数一数二的人物。他听见段思睿的话，立刻丢了手里的麦：

“这等好事，段哥你就是不叫我，我也要厚着脸皮跟去啊！”他几步走到秦肃之身边来，嘻嘻笑道：“小秦还没去过呢吧，我跟你说，星河宫这个伊甸园，那可真是太了不起了，以前我都要打个飞的去伴星玩，哪里能够想到就在京城还能有这么个销金帐？”

钱莱的性格非常大大咧咧，一听能去伊甸园，连被第三十七任女朋友甩了的事情都不让他觉得难过了，嘻嘻哈哈地跟着段思睿和秦肃之走出了包厢。

他们的包厢在七楼，伊甸园却是在地下，段思睿带着秦肃之和钱莱走进七楼最边上的电梯，才一进去，电梯里立刻响起机械化的女声：

“欢迎搭乘。请问您需要去几楼？”

段思睿随手拢了拢衬衫领子：“地下。”

机械化的女声再一次响起：

“进入地下需要权限。已开启虹膜识别。请稍候。”

电梯内忽然降下一个银色外壳仿佛摄像头一样的装置，装置内部发射出一道浅蓝色的激光，对着秦肃之三人上下扫描了一遍。段思睿是这里常客，自然对这一套非常熟悉，他泰然自若地由着激光扫过自己的双眼，同秦肃之解释：

“伊甸园毕竟不是谁都去得，还请秦少体量。”

他话音刚落，机械女声一字一句道：“识别到贵宾：段思睿；识别到贵宾：钱莱；有一人未识别。是否进入地下？”

段思睿：“未识别的这个是我们秦少，秦肃之。把他加进权限。”

“好的。请稍候。”机械女声应道。那道蓝光再一次探出，这一次对着秦肃之仔细扫描了一遍，段思睿解释说这是在录入秦肃之的详细信息。见秦肃之摆摆手表示自己毫不介意，段思睿便吩咐电梯进入地下。

蓝光已经收了回去，电梯连接处发出非常细微地一声轻响，秦肃之感觉到有瞬间的失重感，知道这是电梯带着三人飞速下行，向着那神秘的地下王国“伊甸园”而去了。

-

伊甸园是个什么样的地方呢？

真的仅仅只是一个更高级的声色场所吗？

秦肃之发现，除非是被纳入这个审查十分严格的交际圈子，否则想要得到伊甸园的资料，几乎是绝无可能。你的灵魂和肉体，至少总要有一个在这里沉沦下去才行。

接下来他该怎么办？难道只剩下与段思睿之辈同流合污这一条路了吗？

秦肃之尚未拿定主意，电梯却已经微微一沉。

他们来到地下了。

段思睿当先走出电梯门，挥手示意秦肃之和钱莱跟上：

“秦少，一会还需要再录入一个权限，你可先别急。”

秦肃之笑道：“伊甸园久负盛名，要我等上多久都是值得的。”

他一边应付段思睿，一边抬起眼观察起四周。

伊甸园建造在星河宫的地下，却丝毫不显得昏暗。电梯门正对着一条长长的走廊，走廊两侧俱是窗户，窗框上爬满了开着花朵的藤类植物，仿真的光芒从窗外照进来，整条走廊仿佛沐浴在白昼的日光下。

在走廊的尽头，是一个只容一人通过的安检门，正幽幽地散发着浅绿色的光芒。秦肃之熟悉这种款式的安检机制，只要通过安检门的人身上携带了武器或者监视监听设备，那绿光就会立刻转换成红色的激光束，将人瞬间电晕并束缚住。

而在绿藤掩映下的走廊上……不知道隐藏着多少的摄像头。

秦肃之不易察觉地动了下手指。这个地方难怪被段思睿称呼为“地下王国”——就算是王宫，也不会布置得更仔细，更严密了。

他不动声色地跟着段思睿和钱莱走过安检门，又一次录入了自己的详细信息，期间段思睿一直保持着得体的微笑，见秦肃之一系列必要事情都做完了，才一推安检门后面的黑色大门：

“秦少，请吧。”

-

电梯门对着的那条走廊就已经极美，黑色大门后面却更是别有洞天。

秦肃之端详了一下，发现这里被布置成了一个巨大的舞池，但比起楼上，灯光却要明亮柔和得多，目前舞池里也并没有任何人。一架乳白色的三角钢琴摆在一侧，一个穿着黑色燕尾服的琴师正在弹一首轻柔的曲子，他身边还沾着个同样穿着燕尾服的小提琴手，正和着钢琴进行演奏。三角钢琴的对面是架子鼓、双排琴等电子乐的设备，不过眼下并没有人用。舞池外围是一个小小的吧台，吧台后站着两个衣着整齐划一的调酒师。调酒师见到他们一行走进来，便安静地鞠躬行礼，一句话也不多说。

段思睿向秦肃之介绍：“如你所见，这里是玩的地方，不过近来到伊甸园的人少，我自己也不大喜欢这些东西，这里便暂且空着。”

秦肃之点点头：“我也不喜欢这些东西。我这个人过得糙，高雅不起来。”

段思睿就呵呵笑了两声：“除此之外，地下一层还有餐厅。”他遥遥指了指远处，“可以去那里用餐，也可以用设备点餐，他们会把餐食送来的。”

他在这里一项一项耐心解释，秦肃之是第一次踏足这里，自然很认真在听，钱莱却早不耐烦了：

“段哥，你还要讲多久啊？这些东西随便问个谁就知道了，咱们能下地下二层了吗？”

段思睿收回手点了点钱莱：“就你最猴急。”他转头看一眼秦肃之，道：“也是我怠慢了，秦少怕是也等得及了，那咱们这就下二楼吧。”

这回不用段思睿费心介绍，钱莱勾着秦肃之的肩膀就开始吹捧伊甸园了：

“小秦，你以前没来过，不知道，这个地方一楼根本没得玩的，那是他们高雅的人才喜欢的地方。我就喜欢二楼！他们伊甸园里，你想要什么样的人，他们都有！”钱莱没忍住吸了下口水，“食髓知味，食髓知味，我是到了这伊甸园才懂的！”

秦肃之微微偏过头看他一眼：“这么说来，这伊甸园不就是个好一点的……”他“窑丨子”两个字还没说出口，钱莱就道：

“哎，你不懂，一般的地方哪有这里的人好。而且在这，你想要雏丨儿，还是想要经验丰富的，男的女的，什么口味的都有！还都一水的特别漂亮，比那些明星还好看！”他哈哈笑了两声，“我跟你说，当皇帝也就不外如是！”

秦肃之顺势道：“那这敢情好，你还真别说，我平时这个事情还是挺挑的，随便找吧，总怕不干净……”他见段思睿和钱莱都在认真听他讲话，就摸了下鼻子，有点尴尬道：“而且我这上面的喜好……有点特殊。”

他讲着话，注意力却全放在段思睿身上。他余光看见自己说完“喜好特殊”之后，段思睿明显姿势变得更舒展了一点，显然也是松了一口气，心里面也稍微安定了一点。

虽然这个连他都不知道是什么的“特殊喜好”只是他编出来糊弄段思睿的，但只要段思睿觉得他秦肃之可控就好了。

就是不知道接下来要怎么应付下去……

秦肃之心思不停，面上却不显，只跟着段思睿来到了地下二层。地下二层的装潢又与地下一层有所不同，走下楼梯，入眼就是一个带有感应屏的室内高尔夫球场，秦肃之跟着段思睿走过球场旁边的走廊，走过带有桑拿房的室内泳池，这才来到一个约有二百平占地面积的房间。

房间一面墙内嵌着与天花板等高的水族箱，里面游弋着各色的热带鱼类，水族箱对面是一片室内竹林，有闻不大出味道的清雅幽香四散溢出。竹林旁边是整面的冰箱与酒柜，地面上到处铺着厚厚的天鹅绒地毯，墙的另一面另有一道门，此时还紧闭着。

段思睿轻车熟路坐到沙发上，按下了呼叫铃。钱莱和秦肃之说：

“看见那道门了吗，那后面是好多客房，你在这里看好了人，要是想背着人那啥，就去客房去做，也是一样的。”他轻轻给了秦肃之一肘，“老弟，你那个特殊喜好是什么啊？”

秦肃之不由一僵。

这要怎么解释？

他之前是担心没法不当着段思睿的面与这里的小姐做丨爱，才搪塞了这么一个借口。但什么样的性丨癖才能不与这里的小姐发生接触？如果他来到伊甸园的代价是不得不伤害一个无辜的女孩，那他来到这里是值得的吗？

秦肃之心念急转：

“我……我喜欢SP。SP你知道吗？不是，钱少，这个和SM不一样，我是很单纯地恋臀……”

段思睿在一边轻笑出声：“这有什么可不好意思的，秦少，在我们这里头，你也算是小清新独一份了。”

他拍拍手，从门外就走进来一排年轻姑娘。这群女孩统一穿着裙摆极短的水手服，发型肤色各不相同，却是个顶个的好看，走路也都轻手轻脚，走进房间来没有发出一丝一毫的动静。

段思睿说：“我也没问秦少的意见，就擅作主张，让她们穿着校服来了。大家都是男人，没有不好这一口的吧？”

钱莱眼睛都亮了：“段哥，你也太懂我了！”

段思睿说：“都不用客气，喜欢什么样的，随便挑，不够还有。”他才说完，钱莱就已经扑向这一排女孩正中的一个黑长直姑娘，他匆匆和段思睿道了别，急三火四地就拽着这女孩进了客房。

段思睿顺手点了个站在最左边的栗色头发双马尾的少女。他做这些事情都非常自然随意，并不像钱莱那样沉溺其中，只把玩着少女微卷的一边马尾，看向了秦肃之：“不知道秦少喜欢什么样的？”

秦肃之无法，也只能硬着头皮看向那一排女孩。

钱莱和段思睿各自叫走了一个姑娘，眼下还乖巧站在原地的女孩剩下六个。秦肃之看了一圈，也不知道该怎么挑，正是发愁之际，房间的门忽然被轻轻敲响了。

段思睿眼都不抬：“进来。”

门被人轻轻推开，一个穿着白色吊带裙的少女端着托盘走了进来。

少女看起来不过十六、七岁，身形纤瘦，半长的头发没有扎起，而是自然地垂在身后，一双黑亮的杏眼安分地盯着自己穿着白色露趾凉鞋的脚面，浅粉的嘴唇开合，轻声细语道：

“萧总听说有新客人来，让我来送瓶酒。”

萧总。秦肃之心里一动，抬眼看去，就看见少女端着的托盘里果然放着一瓶看不出标签的红酒，和几个高脚杯。

段思睿已经把身边的双马尾的上衣堆到了胸口以上，此时正在漫不经心地揉搓着双马尾颤颤巍巍的乳丨房，听见少女的话，他也只是“唔”了一声：

“那就过来倒酒。”

少女应了声“是”，小心翼翼端着托盘走近他们二人，秦肃之带着点好奇看她走路，却见她不知怎么脚下绊了一下，一整瓶的红酒连着高脚杯从托盘里摔了出去，正嗑在茶几上，立时噼里啪啦碎了一地。

少女大惊失色，她惊呼了一半，正对上段思睿悠闲看过来的目光，后半截惊叫就卡住了：

“对，对不起……”

也不顾地毯上是否还有玻璃碎片，她仓皇跪倒在地，也不敢为自己辩解什么，只缩着身子直打哆嗦。

房间里的打扫机器人开始自发地工作，很快收拾好了一地狼藉。段思睿抬起手勾起少女的下巴，微笑道：

“我还当是谁这么不小心，却没想到是你，樱桃。”

被叫做“樱桃”的少女显然是吓得狠了，她对上段思睿没有一点感情的眼神，两行眼泪就淌了下来：

“对不起，段先生……”

段思睿亲昵地拍拍她光洁白嫩的脸颊：“你可不是对不起我。”他的话语没什么波澜，樱桃却抖得更加厉害。她几乎连跪都跪不稳，却抽噎着转向秦肃之，再一次道歉：

“对不起秦先生……”

秦肃之非常想在心里说算了算了，这小姑娘都快吓傻了。但迎着段思睿审视一样的目光，他知道这时候绝对不能做错，否则之前的努力便都功亏一篑了。他没有讲话，盯着樱桃的眼神渐渐变得深邃起来。

段思睿满意地笑笑：“我看，这别的姑娘没入秦少的眼，樱桃和你却是有缘。”他挥挥手让还站在原地的六个水手服少女离开，又吩咐身边媚态丛生的双马尾女孩：

“你去，给秦先生拿些趁手的工具来。”

双马尾少女应声走了，很快又提了一整只银色箱子进来。她半跪下去，当着秦肃之的面打开箱子，又回到段思睿身边站定。段思睿一手揽住双马尾女孩，挑眉看向秦肃之：

“秦少，不介意我看着吧？”

秦肃之定睛看向那敞开的银色箱子。箱子里铺着红色绒布，满满当当摆着戒尺，板子，皮带，和林林总总他叫不出名字，但一眼看过去都是用来打人的工具。

他镇定下心神，重新看向仍然跪在他面前的樱桃。

她身子细得仿佛一阵风就能把她吹倒，因为哭泣，眼圈变得通红，看起来好不可怜。

但就是这么一个可怜极了的姑娘，段思睿叫得出她的名字，她又是奉了“萧总”的命来送酒的。那在这伊甸园里，她会不会是稍微特殊一点的一个？

秦肃之狠狠地闭了一下眼睛，再睁开时，眼里的一丝怜惜也散开了，剩下的只有瘾君子看到毒丨品时一样疯癫的热切：

“樱桃是吧？”

他朝段思睿露出个有点感激的笑容，调整了一下坐姿，对樱桃道：

“你过来。趴我腿上来。”


	2. 手掌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之是个被赶鸭子上架的新手，但段思睿不是。他是老油条了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -角色行为不代表作者本人立场  
> -这个脑洞的初衷真的只是为了取悦我自己，如果踩雷了请及时退出  
> -请充分了解什么是sp之后再考虑是否继续看  
> -文章有个目前没什么作用的剧情线，感兴趣的话可以稍微关注一下  
> -未满十八岁不准看

听见秦肃之的话，樱桃浑身就跟着一哆嗦。

秦肃之见她怕得厉害，本来就没藏好的良心又一次砰砰乱跳，但碍着段思睿就在一边，他也没有办法，只能板着脸道：

“和你说话你听不见吗？”

樱桃手忙脚乱从地上爬起来，带着哭腔道歉：“对不起秦先生……”

她蜗牛似的一步一步慢慢蹭到了秦肃之身前，见这个身材高大，面相也硬朗，仿佛土匪一样的男人脸上毫无怜香惜玉之意，只好抖手抖脚地伏在了他的膝头。

她趴过来，秦肃之才意识到这女孩的确是太瘦了，趴在他身上几乎没半点重量，像一片小羽毛一样。他伸手抚平樱桃身上略微皱起的白裙子，将她整个人向上托了托，这下女孩的足尖只能略微碰到地面，臀部则被他的右腿支撑着，在裙子的包裹下显出挺翘的形状来。

秦肃之试探着把右手放在了樱桃的后臀上，樱桃就又是浑身一抖，纤细的双手立刻抱住了他的左腿。秦肃之对她这点小动作视而不见，他本也不想难为这样一个萍水相逢的小姑娘，以前也从来没这么打过人，眼下只能疯狂地在脑子里过爱情动作片，想借鉴着哪一部来个速成学习。

赶鸭子上架也就不过如此了。

秦肃之清了清嗓子，压低声线：“知道自己错哪了吗？”

樱桃说：“我不该把酒瓶打碎了……对不起秦先生……”她一边说话一边抽噎，从秦肃之的角度看去，只能看到她一耸一耸的肩膀和绷紧的后颈线条。

秦肃之心里软得一塌糊涂：路边抓个兔子怕是都没她胆小。

但不知道为什么——这样软绵绵的小兔子居然真的让他有施丨暴的欲望了？

秦肃之悚然：原来这真的是我的隐藏性丨癖吗？活了二十五年，我终于知道了我原来是个变丨态！？

他为自己的发现感到极其震惊，但伊甸园的地下二层显然并不是求证的好地方，他只能慢慢吐出一口气，把满脑子的胡思乱想赶走，继续板着脸道：“还有呢？”

樱桃的哽咽提高了音调：“我不该在秦先生命令我过来的时候没作出回应……”

……这也太上道了。秦肃之轻轻拍拍樱桃的屁股，有这小姑娘不知道是主观配合还是真被吓到了的配合，他自觉也找到了那么一点感觉：“做错事的坏孩子应该被怎么惩罚，嗯？”

樱桃这次没有立刻回答。秦肃之看见她从脖颈到后肩都泛起一层浅红色，估计她是害羞，但这戏总要继续走下去，于是他手上用了点力气，一巴掌用力甩在樱桃的臀峰上：“说话！”

这一巴掌打在樱桃身上，发出极其清脆的一声响。秦肃之对自己的手劲到底有多少并没有太准确的认知，也估摸不出来自己用了多大的力气，他只见樱桃两条细白的小腿不自觉地向上蹬了一下，才小声哭道：

“应该被……被打丨屁丨股……”

秦肃之在心里默念了一遍“色即是空，空即是色”，再开口时就强迫自己进入了施丨虐丨者的状态，冷声道：“六十下，你自己报数。错了咱们就从头再来。”

他比照着刚才那一掌的力气，再加了两成力，对着樱桃的左半边屁股拍了下去。樱桃的身子立刻跟着小幅度弹了一下，女孩哭道：“一……”

秦肃之见她乖巧，便也不多说什么，闷头一下一下地往她左臀上招呼，连着打了十下，才略略一停。他的手掌宽大，一掌下去能照顾到樱桃整个臀瓣，又因为段思睿还在一旁好整以暇地看着，便也不敢放水，第十下重重打下去的时候，樱桃就疼得低声叫了出来，连报数也忘了。

秦肃之硬起心肠，手掌却稍微往樱桃臀部中间挪了挪，才又一巴掌拍了下去：“让你报的数呢？”

樱桃被这一巴掌打得整个人往前一窜，她嘤咛一声，眼泪止也止不住：“对不起秦先生，我忘记了……”

秦肃之说：“刚才说报数错了该怎么办？”

樱桃嗫嚅道：“错了就……重来。”

秦肃之看着她这副胆子都要吓破了的小模样，心里直犯嘀咕：以自己的手劲，这小丫头片子到底能不能受得了？这才十下就数不明白数了，六十下岂不是遥遥无期？

他余光瞥见摊开在地上的银色箱子，为难地意识到，和这一箱子的工具比起来，自己的手恐怕是力道最小的一个了。

秦肃之重重地叹出一口气。樱桃不知道他为什么叹气，还以为是自己惹他生气了，连忙回头道歉：

“对不起秦先生，我不该惹您生气……”她抽噎了一下，“我不会再数错了……”

她自从打翻了酒瓶那一刻起就一直在哭，这会眼泪还在一滴一滴往下落，秦肃之感觉得到自己的西裤被她哭得沾湿了一片。但即便是哭了这么久，她的眼睛还是很好看，眼尾微微垂着，带着一抹浅浅的嫣红。秦肃之不由自主地抬起左手给她抹了抹眼泪。

她现在就这么哭，一会可要怎么办啊？

秦肃之让她重新趴好，他想了想，把女孩将将到膝盖的白裙向上掀起到腰际。感受到身后微凉的温度，樱桃控制不住地轻轻颤栗起来，秦肃之只好拿左手按住她的后背：

“别动。”

樱桃立刻不敢再动了。

秦肃之犹豫了一瞬，把女孩的白色内裤也脱了下来，堪堪卡在她膝弯的位置。他看了一眼樱桃的臀部，也不知还是道是不是她肤质特殊，才挨了十下的左臀就已经浮出一层红色，几乎再让人找不到地方下手。

秦肃之高高抬起手，对着樱桃身后比划了两下，才重重一掌拍了下去。

这一巴掌裹着风下来，落点又是在樱桃之前就受过折磨的左臀上，照理说巴掌打下来第一感觉不应该是痛，而应该是麻，但樱桃已经感觉不到麻了，身后的疼痛一下子炸开，她忍着疼哆哆嗦嗦吐气，没想到左臀上紧接着挨了又一巴掌，秦肃之问：

“让你报的数呢？”

樱桃被秦肃之牢牢按在他腿上，疼得想动却动不了，只能两条腿徒劳地向上踢：“对不起秦先生……”

秦肃之不说话，抬手敲了敲她的大腿。樱桃明白他这是嫌自己乱动，她慢慢放下腿，伏在秦肃之的膝上趴好，啜泣了半天，小声问：“我……我太疼了，您能不能……能不能换个地方？”

秦肃之摸了摸她的左边臀肉，发现已经被他打得微微发烫，他心里一软，面上却哂笑：

“你和我讨价还价呢？”

樱桃浑身一僵：“对不起秦先生……”

秦肃之：“趴好。重新报数。”

他低下头看了看樱桃的身后，小姑娘左半边臀部已经红了一片，暂时是没办法再打了，他收了点力道，连着五下冲着她还没被磋磨过的右臀打了下去，小姑娘在他手底下哆嗦着哭泣，裸丨露着的白皙皮肤应声显出几个浅红的巴掌印。

樱桃被他用力按着腰背，连用扭动来缓解疼痛都做不到，只能老老实实哭着报数。秦肃之见她配合，心里就安定不少。

他意识到这种事情恐怕还是得速战速决，再拖下去这细皮嫩肉的丫头片子只会更受不了，就也收了怜惜之意，狠下心一掌接着一掌往樱桃的屁股上面抽去。

小姑娘的哭声高一下低一下，就没停下来过，不过这次好悬记住了要报数，断断续续地终于数到了四十。她身上沁出一层薄汗，身后已经眼见着全红了起来，臀上的肌肤细微地发着抖，却怎么也逃不开秦肃之的巴掌，于是越发哭得梨花带雨，好不凄惨。

秦肃之怕她哭得喘不上气，见已经打到四十，手上总算停了停。他捏了捏樱桃的两瓣臀肉，感觉到这姑娘这点嫩肉已经被打得有了肿起来的迹象，耳边一直是她可怜兮兮的哭声，再要他下手，他也是有点硬不下心肠了。

这么小个小姑娘，她成年了吗？

她是怎么来到这伊甸园的？

她这么乖，这么老实……难道以前也被人这么收拾过么？

秦肃之说不出自己是什么心情。他侧过头，看见段思睿叫的那个双马尾水手服少女眼下已经脱得精光，正跪在地上，头埋在段思睿的胯间，一下一下地吞吐着他那事物。段思睿见秦肃之看过来，向他遥遥举起酒杯，舒服地叹了口气才道：“我得和秦少学学，你这样的才算是有情调。”

秦肃之哈哈笑道：“上不得台面的癖好而已。”

段思睿挑起一边眉毛：“没想到樱桃还挺不禁打的，嗯？”

秦肃之听出他话音里的意思，心里就是一凉。他自己觉得樱桃在他手底下已经是遭了大罪，但听段思睿的口气，打成这样不过是个开胃菜罢了。秦肃之拍着樱桃的后背给她顺气，对段思睿笑道：

“太瘦的小孩，的确是不大禁打。”

段思睿笑了一下，这次没说什么。

见他又把胯下那东西顶进了双马尾的嘴里，秦肃之收回目光，一时间不知道该怎么继续下去。

但他明白，如果想要得到段思睿的信任，真正扮演好一个沉迷声色场所的二代，他只能收起这点无谓的同情心。对段思睿这些人来说，这种地方的女人是不配被称作为人的，她们只是物件，没有尊严，自然也没有人权的。

他沉默地看着樱桃止不住颤抖的身子，见她身后那两团嫩肉都红得透亮，举起的手上力气就又轻了两分，这次向着她唯一没遭过罪的，尚且白皙细嫩的臀腿交界处打了过去。

秦肃之没这么挨过揍，也没这么打过别人，自然不知道臀腿交界处的皮肤更细更嫩，打起来只会更疼。他本是好意，但这十下巴掌一口气打了下去，樱桃的哭声立刻就跟着拔高了一度，她上半身直往上挺，脚也乱蹬起来。

秦肃之恼她乱动，又不知道她为什么又哭得狠了，接下来就没留情，照着樱桃的臀峰上就是狠狠三下招呼下去：

“你就非得乱动不可是吧？”

这三下打得很重，秦肃之打完就后悔了，却也只能眼睁睁看着樱桃浑圆的臀肉被他打得不断凹陷弹起，本就被打得通红发亮的臀肉乱颤着，立竿见影地浮出更深更红的掌印来。小姑娘的双手紧紧扒着秦肃之的大腿，她倒抽了口冷气，才抖着嗓子哭道：

“五十三……对不起秦先生，我不敢了……”

秦肃之把她的上身按下去，让她的腰更塌，后臀更翘起，这才冷声道：

“你要是再乱动，我不介意咱们再重头来一遍，嗯？”

樱桃啜泣着表示自己听明白了。秦肃之盯着她身后看了一圈，后腰他是绝对不敢打的，现在臀腿交界的地方也泛了红，他没有办法，只好再度把沉重的巴掌落向樱桃的臀峰。

秦肃之这点好心，樱桃是体会不到的。她看不见自己的伤势，也不明白怎么会有人的手劲那么大，简直赶得上板子，只觉得屁股整个肿了一圈，疼痛早从点连成了面，随便碰一下哪里，都是牵一发而动全身的疼。

躲也躲不开，逃也逃不掉，秦肃之还偏偏要让她报数，甚至剩下的这几下，连动都不许了。

樱桃没有办法，只能细细弱弱地哭，抓着秦肃之大腿的手上不自觉就用上了更大的力气。小姑娘没有多大手劲，秦肃之知道她是疼的，见她还记得报数，就也不管她，只手上带着风声，继续往她臀峰上打去。

秦肃之每打下来一下，樱桃就要跟着缩一下身子，再极其可怜地哭上一声。秦肃之原本计划的速战速决实现不了，只能耐着性子等小姑娘挨过这一截疼，自己不动了，才能继续打下一巴掌。

但这样只会让她把身后的每次疼痛体会得更完全，再下一次就会更痛。剩下的这几下简直度日如年，秦肃之的耐心几乎要告罄，落下最后一掌的时候完全收不住力气，手掌甩在樱桃的臀峰上，发出的声音已经不像之前那样清脆，而是闷钝的一声响。

樱桃的哭声变成一声呻吟：“……六十！”

她几乎脱了力，趴伏在秦肃之的膝头流着眼泪，一动也动不了了。

秦肃之也是身心俱疲，但他并不敢有丝毫的松懈。他揉了揉樱桃那两团变得肿硬的软肉，正想着能不能把肿块给揉开，忽然听见段思睿道：

“秦少这是中场休息了？”

秦肃之手上给樱桃揉肿块的动作并不停下，脸上带着笑：“有点累，我歇一会。”

樱桃才挨完打，身后正疼着，秦肃之这个揉肿块的动作无异于给她在伤口上撒盐。但她之前哭得厉害，这会却不知道为什么一声也不吭了，只紧紧抓着秦肃之的西裤布料，安静地听他与段思睿讲话。

段思睿就笑了两声：“秦少，这可不行啊。”他拍拍胯下双马尾的脸蛋：“这里不用你了，你走吧。”

双马尾非常听话，立刻站起身收拾好她散落一地的衣服，也不敢穿上，裸着身子就退了出去。

段思睿放下手里的酒杯站起身，慢条斯理地拉上自己的裤子拉链，一步步走到秦肃之面前来。

他并不看秦肃之，只一双眼睛鹰一样盯着樱桃看：

“看起来秦少是原谅你了，是不是？”

樱桃轻声道：“是秦先生大度……”

秦肃之忽然意识到，她不再发抖了。她此刻还趴在秦肃之身上，一切微小的变化都能让秦肃之清楚地观察到，秦肃之注意到她不但停止了颤栗，甚至原本放松下来的肌肉都悄悄收紧了，就好像在戒备着什么似的。

她这种表现，是怕段思睿，还是不怕？

为什么在面对他和段思睿的时候，她表现得这么不同？

秦肃之还来不及想清楚这里面的玄机，段思睿就继续开了口：

“秦少说自己累了，要歇着——那不介意把樱桃借给我用一会吧？”他似笑非笑看着樱桃：“毕竟，虽然秦少原谅你了，但我可没原谅你啊。”

秦肃之低下头和樱桃对视了一眼。秦肃之发现，虽然她哭得眼圈通红，但她的目光却镇定而冷静，看上去和之前那个哭哭啼啼的小女孩已经完全不一样了。

“我不介意——我还想见识下段少的手段呢。”秦肃之维持着假面笑道。

樱桃慢慢爬下了秦肃之的膝头。她身后的伤显然还很疼，让她连做大动作都不能，秦肃之听得见她小声吸气的声音。但她没再哭，甚至连还滑落在膝弯的内裤都没有提起，只是几步走向段思睿，在他面前跪下了：

“樱桃听段先生的安排。”

段思睿微笑道：“樱桃，你知道我最喜欢你哪一点吗？”

樱桃摇了摇头。

段思睿俯下身，亲昵地拍拍她的脸蛋：“整个伊甸园里，数你最听话，最懂事了。”下一瞬，他神色一冷：“把衣服都脱了吧。”

樱桃低低应了声“是”，伸手解开凉鞋上的扣子，脱下了本就快滑落到底的内裤。没有段思睿的命令，她不敢站起身，便半跪起身子，把裙子侧面的拉链也拉了下来。本来堪堪包裹住她身躯的白色连衣裙被她没有一丝犹豫地脱下，她重新在段思睿面前端正跪好，没有再说话。

秦肃之不知道段思睿到底要干什么，但眼前这一幕对他的刺激实在是有点大。

他也是二十几岁的大好单身青年，火气不可能不旺。之前有个娇软的身体趴在他身上一声接一声哭着挨打，就已经让他的老二没出息地抬了头，眼下樱桃这么赤丨身裸丨体地跪着，莹白的身上唯一一抹粉红色还是他亲手打出来的，视觉刺激完全不是看黄丨片所能比拟的。

但他多年所受的教育和自己坚持的道德底线都在告诉他，要冷静。

他还有更远的事情要图谋。

他看着段思睿从那个银色箱子里挑挑拣拣，最终拿出一根藤条。

段思睿说：“去茶几上跪趴着去。规矩都没忘吧？”

樱桃说：“是的，段先生。”她忍着身上的疼痛，快步走到茶几边上，然后毫不犹豫地爬了上去，摆出一个标准的跪趴姿势。

段思睿摆弄着手里的藤条，慢慢踱步到茶几附近去。他用藤条点一点樱桃的后腰，女孩立刻乖觉地将腰再塌下，臀部高高送出去。段思睿走到她面前，藤条向前一伸，挑起樱桃的下巴，强迫她对上自己的目光：

“你现在这算是什么表情呢？不甘心是吗？”

樱桃垂下眼睛，并不与他对视。

段思睿扬起左手，重重地给了她一耳光：“你不会说话了？”

他这一耳光打得极重，樱桃的身子跟着就是一歪，右脸颊立刻肿了起来。但她只是闷哼了一声，很快在茶几上爬起来，重新摆好了跪趴的姿势，低声道：

“对不起，段先生。”

段思睿却并不为她的态度而满意。他脸上还噙着笑，眼里却半分笑意也没有：“怎么，以为不在他面前，我就不敢打你了，是吗？”

樱桃摇了摇头。

秦肃之敏锐地抓住段思睿话里的关键词：不在“他”面前。这个“他”是谁？

会是樱桃提到的萧总吗？

段思睿继续道：“我不像秦少那么好说话。一会要打多少下，我也不知道，我也不用你报数——反正这种事情呢，就全凭我高兴，对不对？”

樱桃毕恭毕敬道：“是的，段先生。”

段思睿伸出右手里的藤条，轻轻点在了樱桃光滑洁白的后背上。他绕着茶几来到女孩背后，藤条沿着她的脊椎，一路慢慢滑向她还红肿着的，高高翘起的臀部。

第一下始终没有打下来，这种无言的等待是最难熬的。樱桃缓慢地调整着呼吸，感觉到藤条点在她赤丨裸的臀峰上，仅仅是接触，就已经带来了些微的疼痛。她的体力在之前就流失了大半，此刻维持着跪趴的姿势都很勉强，后穴和两瓣阴丨唇很快就在段思睿的注视下，不受控制地颤抖着翕张起来。

段思睿右手拿着藤条的动作不变，左手探向她仅有着稀疏毛发遮挡掩映的两片幼嫩花瓣，非常不温柔地捏起那两瓣阴丨唇，狠狠一拧——

这痛楚尤其难耐，樱桃未经人事，哪里受得住这个，立刻就哀叫出声：

“……段总！”

段思睿终于见到她一点不一样的反应，这才哼了一声松了手。他左手还停留在樱桃的私处没有移开，两只手指试探着往里伸了伸，见幽径的入口极其干涩紧张，格外抗拒着他的进入，不由笑道：

“秦少是伺候得你不满意吗？连湿都没湿。”

樱桃太了解段思睿了。这个男人荤素不忌，又向来不喜欢她，再这样下去，他不知道会做出来什么！

本以为是挨一顿皮肉之苦就能熬过去的事情……难道段思睿他……

樱桃还在想着如何应答，段思睿的手指却又向着她身体里面伸进了一点。年轻稚嫩的身体一切反应都是生涩的，那里从来没有外物进入过，这已经不仅仅是疼痛的威胁，段思睿这一举动一下子冲破了她的心理防线。

她惊慌失措地回头，对上段思睿含笑的目光时，眼里终于有大颗的泪珠滚滚而落：

“段总，求您……别……”

这一次她的反应极大地取悦了段思睿。

段思睿知道她是谁的人，也并不敢真对她如何，见她服软，便抽出了手指。他右手持着细长的藤条，耐心地一寸一寸划过樱桃臀部的红肿肌肤，见少女这一次在他的手下不住地发着抖，才心满意足地高高举起藤条，对着樱桃的臀峰重重挥了下来——

藤条在空中划出一道优美的轨迹，裹挟着凄厉的风声急转而下，砸上樱桃赤丨裸的臀峰，发出响亮的一声“啪”！

樱桃的臀肉顺着藤条的走势陷了下去，很快臀肉就沿着原路肿胀而起，浮出一道深紫色的棱子。

她被段思睿这一下打到摔在茶几上，双肘和膝盖狠狠磕向桌面，发出“咚”的一声闷响，但她不敢就势趴下，只能强忍着疼痛跪回原处，后臀和大腿止不住地哆嗦。

段思睿眯起眼睛看着她跪趴回原处，什么话也没说。见樱桃摆正姿势，段思睿再一次扬起藤条，朝着樱桃后臀上肿起的那道檩子，用力地连着打了三下！


	3. 藤条

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱桃仿佛没搞清楚状况似的眨了眨眼睛，终于露出了今晚的第一个微笑：
> 
> “秦先生，”她软绵绵地说，“你真好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -我不是人，我这样折丨磨我女儿，我有罪  
> -有一点点的罚坐情节和抽丨打丨胸丨部情节，没十八岁真的不要看  
> -AO3上会一直同步更新的，所以走过路过的游客们喜欢的话可以在AO3里留下kudos❤，作者不会知道你的ID的，请不要害羞，我真的很渴望与读者有良性的互动（鞠躬）

藤条划过空气的时候，会带起特殊的“嗖”的风声，仿佛一道尖锐的哨音；落在皮肤上的时候，又会发出极其明亮的响声，这声音一直是段思睿所喜欢的：清脆，透亮，像雨天劈下的一道道惊雷。

连着三下藤条炸响在樱桃的后臀上，落点一致，紧紧咬着最初那一道肿痕叠在一起，这一道细细长长的痕迹立刻由紫变黑，转眼就肿起一指多高，油皮薄得发亮，眼见着就要破了。

樱桃再一次被段思睿狠厉的手段打到摔在茶几面上。她疼到失声，只能咬着牙支起止不住颤抖的身体，重新跪趴回原处，缓慢而艰难地嘶出一口气。

段思睿向她的方向走近两步，左手搭上她的后腰缓缓向下抚摸，饶有兴致地在她的两团臀肉上不太温柔地掐了两把。见那两团嫩肉在他手里颤栗着，瑟缩着，自己手上一用力便要跟着抖上一抖，段思睿不禁笑了：

“怎么，疼得受不了啦？”

他的语气温和极了，仿佛是一个年长的哥哥或者恋人在耳边呢喃。但他根本不等樱桃说话，右手就举起藤条，再一次挥了下来。

这一次的鞭打犹如疾风骤雨。段思睿没有停歇，连着足足打了三十多下，藤条从樱桃的后腰处下落，每挥下一鞭后，下一次的藤条便平行着向下移出约莫一指宽的距离落下，生出的新伤痕便紧紧挨着上一道交叠着。三十多下打完，樱桃身后从臀肉到大腿，每一寸的皮肤都被藤条照顾到了至少两遍，从背面看去，只能看到她身后横亘着无数深红深紫色高高肿起的檩子，再看不出一点本来的雪白肤色。

樱桃跪趴的姿势在段思睿这样猛烈的抽打下根本维持不住。她一次次摔向茶几，又强撑着爬起来，手肘和膝盖很快就青紫了。但手肘和膝盖的这点痛楚根本比不过身后的痛，屁股上仿佛烈火烹油，樱桃的大腿根剧烈地哆嗦着，她不自觉地摇摆着身体以期能减轻疼痛，生理性的泪水早就流了满脸。

如果不是知道段思睿一定还顾忌着萧总的面子不肯将她打到流血，樱桃几乎要疑心身后已经被打脱了一层皮。剧烈的疼痛让她根本没办法思考，段思睿又开始用手掌暧昧地拍打揉搓她的臀部，樱桃的身后再经不住一丝一毫的触碰了，她疼得直抽气，后知后觉才意识到，嘴里的丝丝甜腥气是被她咬破的嘴唇渗出的血。

段思睿的手掌一寸一寸捻过她身后红紫得发胀的两团臀肉，间或掐起一截发亮的油皮，手指就势一转——等他再松手时，那一块早变了色的皮肤上便再印出几个更深色的手指印。

他每掐一下，樱桃的两条小腿就跟着绞在一起，脚趾拼命地蜷缩，仿佛这样能让那钻心的疼痛更好捱过似的。段思睿的手掌渐渐向下去摩挲她肿满了檩子的大腿后侧，一道一道的凸起肿痕让他十分满足，连说话都带着笑音：

“我们樱桃啊……的确是不太禁打。”

樱桃闭了下眼睛。再睁开眼时，她的声音里泪意已经消散了大半：

“对不起，段先生。”

段思睿笑眯眯道：“不要道歉，你可没做错什么。”他随意地拍拍樱桃的腿根，随后收回手，盯着少女两瓣肿胀臀肉中间的粉嫩缝隙看了一会。

樱桃不知道这短暂的安静是因为什么。但还没等她反应过来，段思睿就再一次高高扬起藤条，对着她娇嫩的臀缝狠狠打了下去！

那样脆弱的地方怎么可能禁得住这样力道的鞭打，樱桃瞬间哭叫出声，她的后背霎时像弓一样绷起，随后整个人像断了线的风筝一样重重摔落下去。但她什么也顾不得了，她趴在茶几上，双手拼命伸到后面去想要护住臀部，但两只手才伸到半路，就被段思睿抓住了。

段思睿把她的两只手反拧到后腰上，用力压下她光丨裸的后背，又捞起她的腰臀，让她饱经折磨的臀部翘得更高。他冷笑一声，对着少女高耸的两团臀肉间夹着的红肿缝隙用力再甩下一鞭：

“我让你用手挡了？”

他也不等樱桃回答，照着少女那已经瑟瑟发抖的臀缝和后穴，手中的藤条毫不犹豫地再次竖直劈了下去！

他这一鞭打得尤其重，藤条笔直而落，精准地照顾到了少女那一整处极为娇嫩的肌肤，甚至连带着重重刮打到了她的阴部。樱桃整个人剧烈地打着颤，私处和臀缝同时传来的难言剧痛终于让她崩溃地啜泣起来：

“段总，段总，求您……”

她被段思睿狠狠摁在茶几上，侧脸和赤丨裸的胸部都紧贴着冰冷的茶几面，此刻两行眼泪流淌下来，很快就在茶几面上汇成了一滩，一滴一滴落到地毯上去。

段思睿放开她的两只手，手掌从她的后颈开始摩挲，一路经过她的后背和腰肢，再搭在她比之前肿了许多的臀肉上，轻轻揉了揉。她臀部的皮肤早不复起初的细滑，上面布满了无数长长的檩子，摸上去只能让人感受到这可怜小臀的主人此刻屁股已经被揍得肿胀发烫，又因为无法逃离桎梏而哀哀戚戚地发着抖。

正如樱桃了解段思睿，段思睿也很了解樱桃。

他非常清楚，虽然樱桃现在看起来仿佛一点打也再挨不了了，但这个小狐狸精的极限远远不在这里。只是他碍着萧总的面子，并不好将他的人打到破皮流血，因此只能悻悻将藤条扔回了摊开在地的银色箱子里。

樱桃还趴伏在原处，听到段思睿把藤条扔回箱子里的声音，她也没有松下这一口气，依然勉强地收束着自己因为剧痛而涣散开的精神。没有段思睿的命令，她不敢再动，只能用余光看见段思睿按下了服务铃：

“送个吧台的高脚凳过来。”

樱桃绝望地闭上了眼睛。她就知道，段思睿不可能就这么算了——他接下来是要罚她坐了。

很快便有侍应生敲门而入，送过来一个高脚凳，又无声无息地退了出去。

这个高脚凳全部由金属制作，窄窄的圆面座位下仅仅由一个可伸缩调节高度的金属杆支撑着，底下连接着四个可旋转的轮子，并没有可以搭脚的地方。

段思睿薅着樱桃的后颈，非常不温柔地把她从茶几上揪了下来，不顾她连路都走不动的事实，朝着高脚凳的位置一抬下巴：

“坐那去吧。”

樱桃狼狈地被他扯下茶几，她踉跄了几步，缩在原地努力深呼吸了两次，但还是藏不住眼里浓浓的惧色。段思睿最喜欢见她这样，见状也不动手催她，只俯身从地上的银色箱子里又拣出一把棕黑色的木制戒尺，搁在手上轻轻掂了掂，走到高脚凳旁边站定，微笑地对她道：

“怎么，要我帮忙吗？”

樱桃心里十分清楚，她要是等到段思睿来“帮忙”，情况只会变得更惨。她不敢再拖时间，只好勉强直起身子，呜咽着一步一步艰难地走向段思睿身边的高脚凳。

她每移上一步，身后的伤处碰撞摩擦，就带来令人手脚发软的剧烈疼痛。樱桃缓慢地吸着气，走到高脚凳边上的时候已经痛得出了一身的汗，有几滴汗珠从额角流进眼睛，又混着她成串的眼泪滑下脸颊，从下颌一滴一滴落向她的身前，尽数砸在她还未发育完全的，颤动挺立着的稚嫩乳房上。

这一幕被段思睿尽收眼底，他的眼神就跟着一暗。他没了耐心等着樱桃自己一步一步挪过来，而是伸开手臂一捞，就把樱桃拦腰抱住，也不顾她的挣扎，就把她一把按在了高脚凳上。

樱桃才被藤条好好收拾了一遍的紫胀屁股完完整整地坐在了高脚凳冷硬的平面上，她全身的重量都落在了这一处，臀腿上的每一寸肿胀的皮肤都被狠狠地挤压着，让她才沾上凳子的瞬间就差点整个人弹起来。但段思睿的手还按着她的腰，用力地把她钉在这张凳子上，让她半点躲的机会都没有。

真的太疼了。樱桃感觉自己的屁股仿佛被撕掉了一层皮，好像有无数的毒蛇正在争先恐后地撕咬着那块地方上的肉，她眼前两度发黑，只能哆嗦着抽气，没一会就呜呜地哭出了声。

段思睿满意于她的反应，很是愉快地将高脚凳慢慢调整到更高的高度，这下樱桃的头部与段思睿持了平，她脚不着地，手无处扶，终于是彻彻底底地完全坐在了这个凳子上。

赤丨身裸丨体的青涩少女坐在金属制的高脚凳上，脸上泪水涟涟，胸前是小莲蓬一样娇嫩的白皙乳房，两颗粉色乳粒哆哆嗦嗦地挺立着，跟随着少女的哭泣不停耸动；再往下看去，被身前交叠着的双手遮挡着的是她只有着稀疏毛发的私处，两条霜雪般洁白的腿上膝盖青紫着，纤细的脚踝下是蜷缩起来的小巧脚趾。

段思睿把玩着戒尺，慢慢绕到她的背后去。

少女身后的风景又不相同了。

她半长的头发遮掩住修长的雪颈，光洁的后身形状优美，在腰肢的地方向内收去，又在腰肢以下完美地鼓胀起来，勾勒出一条漂亮的弧线。与雪白的脊背形成鲜明对比的是那细腰以下的臀部——从红到紫的肿胀伤痕一小半露在外面，却又被高脚凳遮挡了大半，带出一股犹抱琵琶半遮面的意味，让人既想一探究竟，又想抓过她继续施虐，非要让她的哭声再高、再可怜才好。

段思睿就这么一圈一圈地绕着她踱步，樱桃分不出精力思考他还要干什么，她全副心神都被身下的剧痛占领了，就连哭泣时的身体抽动都会让臀上的痛感加剧，但她实在是太疼了，根本没办法止住流泪，只能一边抽泣，一边用手指紧紧掐住自己的大腿，试图阻止这本能的乱动。

没料到段思睿伸手捉住她的手腕：

“我让你掐自己了吗？”

樱桃低泣着摇头。

段思睿看一眼她的身后，见她的后臀红紫肿胀得不成样子，实在没法再打，于是松开捉着她手腕的手，命令道：

“把你的双手背到身后去。”

樱桃不敢违抗，只能颤着身子把双手放到背后。她这样一动，原本含着的前胸骤然挺起，两个乳房形状尖尖地展现出来，段思睿用左手先捏了捏其中一个的粉嫩乳粒，见这稚嫩的地方极其配合地抖了两下，便微笑着揉搓另外一个。两颗粉色的石榴粒很快在他的反复把玩下充血挺立起来，酥麻难耐的感觉让樱桃哆嗦着哭求：

“段总，您不能……”

她的哭音很快变调成了呻吟，段思睿放开她的乳粒，转而耐心地用力揉捏她的一对乳房，轻声反问道：

“我不能吗？”

樱桃怎么也想不到，段思睿这样揉捏她的胸前，竟然会让她的下身也跟着传来了异样的感觉。她既屈辱又羞愧，拼命绞紧双腿想压制这种难堪的反应，却又猛地扯到了臀上的伤处，痛和痒从四面八方炸开，她的精神终于到了极限，哀声哭道：

“段总，您饶了我吧……呜……”

她一晚上哭了那么多回，段思睿却听得出来，只有这一句才是真心的。他慢吞吞收了左手插回西裤口袋里，右手攥着戒尺轻轻抚摸过她的前胸，温柔道：

“段总不太想饶了你。”

也不顾樱桃如何哭泣哀求，他举起戒尺，对着少女胸前那对白皙的乳房，毫不怜惜地连着打下三尺。

胸前哪里是挨打的地方，樱桃的两个稚嫩乳房被这三下狠狠的戒尺打得乱颤起来，雪白的皮肤上立时浮出三道红色的戒尺印记。因为面积小，交叠处瞬间就淤出了星星点点的紫色。

樱桃的哭声还没跟着飘出来，段思睿的戒尺又在她胸前点了点，这一次戒尺放过了上面，转而从小腹向上扫去，对准乳房底侧又是狠狠三下！

樱桃哀声尖叫：

“段总……段总！”

她疼得快要昏过去，上身也疼，下身也疼，段思睿站在她面前就是极强的精神压迫，她仅剩的那点沉着冷静全都垮了，只能呜咽着求饶：

“我错了段总，您饶了我吧……”

段思睿上下扫视她一番，见她的示弱不似作伪，这才把戒尺也扔回了地上的箱子里。他转回身，看向坐在一边沙发上观看了全程的秦肃之，微笑道：

“那我就把樱桃还给秦少了。”

秦肃之坐在原地没动。他不知怎么涨红了脸，有些尴尬地咳了一声，才说：

“段少，之前钱少说过，这里面有客房是吧？”

段思睿先是挑了挑眉，随后了然点点头，笑道：“秦少，你这是——？”

秦肃之：“怪不好意思的，你说我这看着看着，还——”他没再说什么，而是站起了身子，裆部支起的帐篷就足以说明一切。他快步走向还坐在高脚凳上抹眼泪的樱桃，托着她的后背和膝弯把小姑娘粗鲁地抱了起来，急三火四地往客房冲，一边冲一边喊：

“段少——实在不好意思，我就先失陪了——”

段思睿眯着眼睛看着秦肃之抱着樱桃渐渐走远，似笑非笑地哼了一声。

还以为这个秦肃之能有多大能耐，结果也就是个和钱莱一样的色胚罢了，不足为惧。

只是樱桃……萧驰居然真的就这样把樱桃放出来了？值得吗？

-

伊甸园的客房装修也十分上档次。秦肃之抱着樱桃，随便挑了一间空房进去，反手锁上门，屋内的灯光就跟着依次亮起，露出十分后现代化的各种家具和电子服务设施。

小姑娘在他怀里不住地发抖，秦肃之不知道她到底是怕的还是疼的，见她前胸和身后都是伤，便只好将她抱至床边，好声好气问：

“你先像之前在茶几上那样跪趴一会行不行？你要是说行，我就把你放床上了？”

人在屋檐下，哪里有说不的权利。樱桃点了点头，有些漠然地想：这么个姿势，难道这个姓秦的更喜欢后入？

很好，在萧驰和段思睿之后，她喜提第三个变态。

她慢吞吞地摆好标准的跪趴姿势，哪怕床垫柔软，膝盖跪上去也还是很疼，但和胸前和身后的伤比起来，却又显得不值一提了。

她知道萧驰今天让她来送酒，是为了让她被秦肃之收用的。

打从她认识萧驰起，她就知道自己不可能有任何好结果。萧驰是个变态，如果在萧驰这棵大树上吊死，结局已经是可以预见的悲惨；但如果是别人要了她，结局也不见得会变得更好。

没有人会怜惜她的，她不是没做好过准备。

但是当这件事情真的要发生的时候，她还是控制不住地害怕。

她怕秦肃之比萧驰更加残忍，更怕秦肃之对她用完就扔，从此以后她在秦肃之那里就再没了价值。

她怕的事情太多了。

然而她胡思乱想了半天，甚至连眼泪都慢慢止住了，也没等来想象中秦肃之脱下裤子挺身进来的场景。

——他难道是不行吗？看着也不像啊。

樱桃迷茫地回头，意外地看见秦肃之捧着条毛巾从浴室里走了出来。

他身下的帐篷还硬挺挺地支着，樱桃想不明白他到底要玩什么把戏，心里的疑惑就带到了脸上。

秦肃之会错了意，还以为她是嫌弃他的失礼，尴尬地笑道：

“不好意思不好意思，我最近挺久没和我的右手谈恋爱了，这么的确实不太礼貌，你能不能就当没看见？”

他一边说着话，一边走回到床边坐下，从床头扯了两个枕头放在樱桃的小腹下面，说：

“你看看这样趴下来还会碰到你前面的伤吗？”

樱桃完全不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但她还是识时务地依言趴了下去。小腹被两个枕头垫高，胸部就有了缓冲，不用直接碰上床褥，樱桃慢慢用头抵住床单，极其细微地松了一口气。

这样的姿势……就算是要做，也比刚才要强。她刚苦中作乐地想完这一茬，臀上突然一凉，樱桃整个人跟着条件反射地剧烈一抖，还没等她作出别的反应，秦肃之就伸出手有节奏地轻拍着她的腰，安抚道：

“你别怕，别怕啊。我不打你了，真不打了。”

樱桃勉强回头看去，看见臀上被秦肃之敷上了刚刚那条毛巾。毛巾被他在浴室里浸过了水，贴在臀面上，冰冰凉凉的，那些个肿胀的伤口好像也跟着变得没那么疼了。

秦肃之说：“先帮你敷一下，一会我再给你揉一揉肿块，这样能好得快一点……”他这点絮絮叨叨的打算还没说完，忽然瞧见樱桃一双黑亮的眼睛紧紧盯着他，本来要说的话一下子忘了词，“呃，你不愿意的话，我给你找个女服务生来也——”

樱桃打断了他：“所以你骗段思睿说你想跟我上床，其实只是为了把我带过来，好让我不用再挨打。我说的对吗？”

她的目光清凌凌的，好像一切的谎言在这样的注视下，都无所遁形似的。

秦肃之摸了摸鼻子：“段思睿他也太狠了，我实在看不下去——”

“秦少，”樱桃冷冷道，“我不管你来到伊甸园是什么目的。你有没有想过，这种话一旦让别人听到，你转头就会被段思睿踢出他的圈子，再也没办法摸到伊甸园的门？”

秦肃之不闪不避地与她对视，目光一点点沉下来。

伏在他膝头撒娇哭泣的樱桃，和在段思睿的手段下痛哭求饶的樱桃，这两个影像在这一个瞬间，同面前这个神情冷淡转头盯着他的樱桃合而为一，秦肃之意识到，他可能终于稍微触及到了一点这个小姑娘的真实面貌。

“你说的都对。”秦肃之沉声说，“但我没有办法。虽然这样说你一定觉得可笑，但是我的良心让我没办法做一个彻头彻尾的坏人。”

他伸出手摸了摸搭在樱桃后臀上的毛巾。只浸过冷水的毛巾很快被小姑娘的体温烘得温热了起来，他把毛巾取下来，决定再去浸一次冷水。

樱桃怔怔地看着他走远，又捧着重新浸了水的毛巾回来，轻手轻脚地给她搭在臀上，不知为何，在这个瞬间她竟然有了流泪的冲动。

她哑着嗓子问：“所以你今天不会强迫我，对吗？”

小姑娘的声音细细的，尾音带着点不易察觉的哭腔，句尾上扬着发问的时候抖上一抖，听的秦肃之心里就跟着软乎下来。

他给樱桃整理好身后的毛巾，见她还扭着头定定地看着自己，忍不住伸手一弹她脑门：

“傻小孩。你成年了吗，就敢想这种事情。”

小姑娘的脑门上被他弹出一道浅浅的红印，但她并没有呼痛。樱桃仿佛没搞清楚状况似的眨了眨眼睛，半晌，她终于露出了今晚的第一个微笑：

“秦先生，”她软绵绵地说，“你真好。”


	4. 上药

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之开始怀疑他是不是个变丨态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -关于aftercare和心态变化  
> -我终于要走剧情了可喜可贺  
> -依旧十八岁禁止

有那么一会，他们两个谁都没有说话。

但这样的沉默却并不尴尬。樱桃安静地趴在床上，仔细地数着自己的呼吸。她听得见客房里空调吹起的细微风声，感觉得到灯光从她的头顶笼罩下来，这样难得的惬意甚至不合时宜地给她带来一阵久违的放松感，臀上的伤痛好像霎时间变作了一片被风吹走的绢布，缓缓地飘向远处，让她几乎想要昏睡过去。

然而她计划的小憩并没有实现。

一是因为身后的伤实在还是太疼了——段思睿心狠手黑，她再怎么欺骗自己的感官，也做不到忽视身上的痛楚；二是因为秦肃之突然开始在房间里翻箱倒柜，他不知道是在找着什么东西，乒乒乓乓的声音一下子打碎了樱桃想象中沉静安详的氛围。

从即将睡着的状态惊醒时，人会无意识地抽动四肢，同时心跳加剧，血液循环加快。这样的滋味并不好受，樱桃忍着心悸往秦肃之那边瞟了一眼，见那个高个男人正盘膝坐在地上，对着医药箱仔仔细细地不知道研究着什么，只留给她一个剪着乌黑短发的脑瓜顶，就悄悄叹了口气。

她一时间也没有想通自己究竟为什么叹气，但这样小小的一声却让秦肃之听到了。他立刻抬头看过来一眼：

“你怎么了？”

他的话音里是藏不住的在意和关心：“身上疼是不是？你别急，我看看这几个伤药都是什么用处，等弄明白了就给你上药，你先忍一忍。”

他用这样的口气说话时，就是幼儿园老师，也绝不会比他更亲切，更和蔼，更温柔了。

樱桃就非常小声地笑了笑。她瞥一眼秦肃之手里的瓶瓶罐罐，低声咳嗽一下，老练地开口给他总结要点：

“那个白色包装的是喷剂，最好是受伤后一小时内喷，体感比较凉，镇痛效果好一点；浅绿色的那个打开是透明的软膏，是消肿化瘀的；你左手上那个红玻璃瓶里的一般是前两个药没用处了才会用的，一般是睡一觉起来……”

秦肃之听着她的话，手忙脚乱捞起喷剂和软膏，他想了想，又把红玻璃瓶也放到床头柜上一眼就能看到的地方，这才左手一支喷剂，右手一支软膏地走向了樱桃。他有点恼羞成怒，又有点不好意思地笑：“行了行了，就你会，我不认字吗？”

樱桃琢磨不出他这是不乐意了，还是只是语言上习惯性地打趣，为求稳妥，也几乎是自保的本能在驱使，她低了低头：“……对不起。”

秦肃之走到她身边坐下，轻轻挑起她身后的毛巾放到一边，接着打开白色喷剂的盖子，将喷口对准她遍布肿痕的身后，按下了喷头。

细密而冰凉的喷雾一团一团落在樱桃的身后，秦肃之怕她疼得乱动，左手轻轻按着她的腰，嘴里说：“要我说，你这个有事没事就道歉的毛病得改改。我刚才哪句话说你了，用得着你这么低三下四的道歉，嗯？”

这款喷剂喷在身上，只会让人觉得冷，却并不会太痛。樱桃感觉到身后的疼痛逐渐转变成麻木的冰冷，这让她觉得好过了不少，原本已经松懈下来的大脑终于开始有了要运转的迹象。她一遍遍在脑海里回忆着进入客房后秦肃之说过的几句话，男人的神态，语气和语调都被她颠来倒去做足了阅读理解，这才轻声道：

“对不起，我——”她顿了顿，“我说习惯了……”

秦肃之右手持着喷剂缓缓向下，给她红丨肿不丨堪的大腿也喷上喷剂，听见她细声细气说出这么一句话，一时心里只剩下了心疼。

“你……”他问，“你总被人这么……？”

“总被人这么打吗？”樱桃帮他补上他没说出口的后半句。她想了想，自己回答道，“也不总是的。平时我都跟在萧总身边，萧总他没这么……”她找不出什么合适的形容词，“……没这么不讲道理。不过段总一直都不太喜欢我，所以才……”

虽然她的话语在极力地美化修饰着她的经历，秦肃之还是听出来，樱桃是在隐晦地回答“是的，我的生活就是如你所见的不好过”。

秦肃之机械地给她喷着喷雾，连旁敲侧击问出点什么的心思都歇了。

算了吧——他想。算了吧，她已经够难了。

樱桃盯着自己面前那一小块洁白的床单，有些发愣。她没等来预料之中的发问，因此只好自己把话题继续下去：

“你一点都不好奇萧总是谁吗？”

秦肃之：“实不相瞒，我秦某人无所事事多年，虽然名下也挂着几个爹妈的公司，但这些这总那总的，实在是一个也不认识。不过我们这些二代，谁还不是个总啊？”他把手里的喷剂递给樱桃，让她自己顺便处理一下胸前的伤，又问：“用我扶你起来吗？”

樱桃小声说不用，自己撑着床垫，慢慢地跪直身子。秦肃之礼貌地移开目光，捡起床上的浅绿包装的软膏，认认真真读起外壳上的使用说明来。

樱桃举起喷剂对准身前的伤处，轻轻地喷了几下，忽然听见秦肃之问：

“你平时总跟在那个萧总身边，那你今天要是真的被我睡了，你的萧总不会生气吗？”

樱桃一举一动都会牵扯到身上的伤痛，她紧抿着嘴唇给自己喷完药，之后那个白色的喷剂瓶几乎是从她汗涔涔的手里滑了出去。秦肃之见状，连忙扶住她缓缓趴回枕头上，听见樱桃吸着气道：

“萧总他养了我这么久，总要让我有些作用才行啊。”她用手指揪住面前的床单，意味不明地笑了一声，“他手里有那么多女人，但他最看重我，你知道吗？……他说我是最好的那个。”

秦肃之一时默然。别的不说，单论外表，樱桃的样貌和体型的确都是万里挑一，那种天然去雕饰的美感实在是过于吸引人了。萧驰的评价也许一点都没错：她就是最好的那个。

他不知道该说什么，只好拧开手里软膏上的盖子，在掌心挤出透明的膏体，再把手掌轻轻覆盖在樱桃的身后。“我给你揉一下肿块，但一会肯定会有点疼，你忍一忍，行吗？”他问。

樱桃调整着呼吸，把面前的床单攥得更紧：“……我忍得住。”她说。

几下巴掌就能被揍哭的小姑娘说这种话，秦肃之只当她是在逞强。他手上尽可能地放轻了动作给她按揉着肿块，果不其然下一秒小姑娘就跟着哆嗦起来，身下的床单立刻被她揪皱了一大片。她身后肿痕遍布，青紫发硬的肿块不碰都疼，肯定不是那么好揉开的，樱桃嘶了半天的气，最后还是没忍住，“呜”地一声哭了。

她的两条小腿要蹬不蹬的，才翘起来就又扯到伤处，小姑娘的哭声转眼就拔高，她一边哭一边躲，硬是把秦肃之之前好不容易压下去的那点色心又挑了起来。

秦肃之又好气又好笑，也不知道之前信誓旦旦说她忍得住的是哪位，他只能头疼地瞪一眼自己胯丨下的老二，暂时撒开放在樱桃身后的手，自己往床沿边挪了挪，侧着身子调整着坐姿。

他把左腿盘在床上，右脚撑住地，随后伸长手臂一捞，把樱桃捞进了自己怀里。他拽过枕头搭在自己曲起的左腿上，这才示意小姑娘重新趴下。

樱桃一边抹眼泪，一边顺从地再次趴伏下去。这姿势她不陌生，萧驰有时候在床边就是这么揍她的。但秦肃之好像并不是要揍她，他用右腿紧紧压住了她悬空垂出一小半的双腿，左手则按住她的腰，紧接着右手带着令人生怖的透明药膏再一次揉上她的身后。

这一次秦肃之杜绝了她一切乱动的可能。樱桃浑身上下从头发丝到脚趾都在拼命拒绝他这简直是酷刑的好意，但秦肃之是一个身强力壮的年轻男人，他如果打定主意不想让她再有任何动作的话，她根本一点办法也没有。

疼痛带来的挣扎和哭泣都来自于本能，樱桃不能也不想对抗。她先是呜呜咽咽地小声哭了半天，最后终于选择与自己的本能和解。挣扎这条路已经被秦肃之堵死了，于是她干脆自暴自弃地在男人的钳制下放声大哭，期间她用尽了自己掌握的一切刻薄词汇大骂了段思睿一顿——后来樱桃回想起这时，总疑心自己可能也顺带骂了秦肃之好几句。不过这天的事情秦肃之很少再同她提起，因此她这点不知是否错乱的记忆就也没办法得到证实。

温香软玉在怀，秦肃之几乎是在脑子里循环播放大悲咒，才能让自己勉强装一会柳下惠的相。他恨不得掏两团棉花塞在耳朵里堵住小姑娘没完没了的可怜哭声，好不容易才把肿块给她尽量揉开了，他硬是跟着出了一身的汗。

不过这会他也顾不上哄人了。秦肃之几步蹿进了浴室，“砰”地一把关上门，可算让他蓄势待发的老二和右手姑娘谈了场久违的恋爱。

隔着门板他好像都还能听见樱桃嘤嘤的哭声，小姑娘身上的触感也似乎还都停留在他的手上。秦肃之就着这种奇异的感觉稀里糊涂地释放出来，终于确信他自己的确是个变丨态。

你还是人吗？他骂自己，人家小姑娘这样惨，你却对她产生了这样的想法，你还是人吗？

秦肃之神情恍惚地收拾干净自己，游魂一样拧开浴室的门飘出来，意外地发现樱桃趴在床上，居然已经昏睡过去了。

床头暖黄的灯光铺在她的身体上，眼前的场景仿佛是一副古老而神圣的油画。原本那些痕迹在这样的灯光的沐浴下，好像也并不再带有色丨情的意味，只是让人感到更加怜惜和心痛。

秦肃之就这么静静地站在一旁看了她一会，过了许久，他表情复杂地叹出一口气。

不做人就不做人吧。他一边想着，一边关上床头灯，抖开一条毯子给小姑娘轻轻盖上，自己则蜷起身子，在旁边沙发上将就着睡了。

-

樱桃身前身后都是伤，别说翻身，就连动都动不了，因此这一晚上睡得极不安稳，醒了能有七八次。秦肃之的长手长脚辛苦地挤在沙发上，睡姿也很委屈，樱桃这边稍微有些风吹草动，他便要跟着醒上一回。

樱桃伤得重，总还能再昏睡过去，秦肃之被这样吵醒几回，却是彻底睡不着了。

但这一晚上事情太多，他也是精力耗尽，脑子里什么正事也盘算不下去，只好睁着眼干瞪着天花板发呆，直到手腕上的电子手表轻轻地振动了一下，才把他唤回了神。

秦肃之低下头看向手表，发现居然已经过去了一个小时。电子表盘上显出一个小小的未读消息提示的红色光点，他伸手戳开光标，一个小小的对话框就浮在了手表上方，上面写着：

怎么样？

是应云潜的消息。

秦肃之揉了揉眉心，他向外看一眼天色，窗帘缝隙里投进一点点清晨的光线，天就快要亮了。他点出虚拟键盘搭在膝上，飞快地给应云潜回信：

过两个小时给我打电话。

应云潜回了他个“好”。

对话框和虚拟键盘慢慢消散在空气里，秦肃之无意识地敲打着表盘，计算起时间。眼下六点刚过，樱桃才睡了不到四个小时，这根本不够她休息。可就算她能在这里睡到中午，等自己一离开，还不知道等待着她的会是什么。

除非——

除非他把她带走。

这可行吗？

但无论可不可行，这都值得一试。

秦肃之再次点出虚拟键盘，很快打出了一串字。这次他没有急着发送，而是对着这短短两行字删改了几遍，他反复在心里默念文本，确认挑不出什么毛病了，才发送给段思睿：

段少，小弟沉迷美色，一时很想带美人去敝公司体验一下办公室play。请问贵园能把姑娘带出门吗？

段思睿的消息很快回了过来：

可以。伊甸园的小姐可被贵宾带出，不过七天之内必须由同一位贵客陪送回来。秦少，祝玩得开心。

秦肃之盯着这条消息，仔仔细细读了又读。

段思睿的意思是，他可以把樱桃带走，甚至带走的时候不用走任何手续，但这个行为并不会改变樱桃的归属权，她依然还是伊甸园的一员。而且七天之内，他还得把亲手把她送回这个狼窝。

但无论如何，这几天总能让樱桃得到一点喘息的时间。他不能就这么把她扔在这里不管了——不管这女孩到底是小白兔还是小狐狸，他都做不出把她推回火坑的事情。

至少应该让她知道外面的世界是什么样子的。与她同年龄的女孩子都在上学，她每天的烦恼应当是怎么做也做不出的数学题，和不知道该怎么悄悄送给校草的情书，而不应该是如何应对段思睿之流的虐丨待，如何在声丨色场所与别人虚与委蛇。

迟到的困意终于渐渐袭来，秦肃之向后靠了靠，慢慢眯起眼睛，想小小地打个盹。但他不过感觉自己才刚刚睡着，手腕上的电子表就又嗡嗡响了起来，他只好皱着眉睁眼去看，发现已经是八点，应云潜这厮准时地给他打了电话。

秦肃之盯着表盘看了半天，没有消散的睡意和缺觉导致的头痛一起找上门来，他一时竟反应不过来要去接电话。

但这持续的振动声很快把樱桃吵醒了。她睁着惺忪睡眼扭头看过来，才睡醒的嗓音里带着浓浓的倦意：

“秦先生，你的电话在响。”

秦肃之忍着头疼，迟钝地点击一下表盘：“喂，云潜。”

他没有戴上耳机，应云潜的声音清晰地传了出来，在客房里回响：

“肃之，你还在星河宫吗？”

秦肃之一只手按着眉心，强迫自己集中精神。他的脸色是十足的倦怠，但话语里却已经适时地带上了一点炫耀之意：“段思睿带我来了伊甸园。怎么样，你没这运气吧？”

应云潜：“那你这一晚上是——”

秦肃之哈哈大笑：“鏖战整夜，好不快活！”

应云潜配合地吹捧：“那你可真是宝刀未老，了不起了不起。”他转而说起闲话，“我就想问问，你现在在哪。我本来还想翘班出来跟你吃个午饭，不过看你这一晚几度春风，如今美人在侧，怕是未必还想让我侍寝啊陛下。”

秦肃之嬉皮笑脸道：“爱妃你不要吃醋。朕最近虽然有了新宠，但对你的爱是不会变的——我问过段思睿了，我能把人家的姑娘带出来玩几天。你赶紧订好饭店发我地址，我中午带美人过去给爱妃认识认识。”

他同应云潜的谈话并没避着人，樱桃听出来秦肃之这是准备带她出去，眼睛立刻瞪得溜圆。她还想说什么，却见秦肃之转头看她一眼，目光里十足的安抚之意，心里便踏实下来，老老实实裹着毯子缩回了原处。

秦肃之又和应云潜插科打诨几句，挂掉了通讯。他见樱桃已经清醒，便走过去掀起她的毯子，看了看她身后的伤势。夜里那些肿块看着可怖，到今早倒还消下去不少，只是颜色却没见浅，本来红的地方泛成紫，紫的位置变成青，还是一整块抽象画，让人看着就心疼。

秦肃之拿过床头的红玻璃瓶，倒出些冰凉的药液，仔仔细细给小姑娘身后再抹上一遍药。樱桃身上还是疼，但总算比夜里强了那么一点，便只在疼得厉害的时候细细地哼哼上两声。秦肃之给她上完药，绕到她面前去看了一眼，见她通红的眼睛里还是含了两包泪，觉得她这样子简直又可怜又好笑：

“哎，你能不这样吗，好像我是个绝世大坏人似的。”

他俯下身对着小姑娘，拿袖口给她擦了擦眼泪：

“好了，不哭了啊，哥哥今天带你出门玩去，高兴不？”

樱桃抽了两下鼻子。她虽然是在哭，脑子反应却飞快，立刻接道：“你是要见那个云潜……？”

秦肃之说：“对，那个云潜哥哥好有钱的，但是特别抠门。不过他特别喜欢漂亮小姑娘，你一会见到他，一定要记得敲他一笔，省得和他吃饭总是我掏钱。”

他表情轻松，话里带笑，似乎真的只是要去见个老朋友。樱桃见状，便也放下了心里那点莫名的不安。她仰头看着秦肃之，朝他笑了笑：

“我都听你的。”


	5. 大哥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之的直男审美初露端倪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本来想写得很严肃的，最后变味了哈哈哈  
> -应家兄弟非亲生

应云潜很快发了饭店定位过来。

秦肃之看一眼位置，发现地点离自家公司还真不算远，一时心里还真兴起了给樱桃带到公司去的念头——这么漂亮个小姑娘，带到哪儿去都倍有面子。秦肃之那点男人的虚荣心蠢蠢欲动，认真地思考起带樱桃去自己那个八百年不见得进去一次的办公室的可能性会有多少。

樱桃并不知道他这会在想什么。因为怕客人玩得太大导致第二天没衣服穿，伊甸园的客房是常年备有新衣服的。她几乎是半身不遂地洗漱完毕，裹着浴衣站在衣柜门前，对着里面挂着的一排连标签都没摘的衣服直发愁。她转头看看秦肃之：

“应先生是个什么风格的人呢？”

秦肃之：“怎么，你还要为了他特意搭配衣服吗？”

樱桃说：“我想着应先生是你的好朋友——”

秦肃之一瞪眼睛：“就他那个人，根本不值得你给他精心打扮！”他快步走到衣柜旁边，挑挑拣拣拎出一件宽松的花布裙子，往樱桃怀里一扔：“凑合凑合穿这件得了。”

他本来就要拿着剃须刀再拐进卫生间，不经意一瞥却看见樱桃手里还拿着条她自己挑的牛仔紧身长裤，他只好又把这条裤子抢过来，一把扔回衣柜里：

“这么爱美啊？还敢穿这种衣服，身上不疼了是吧？”他伸出手指头一戳樱桃脑门，“都什么毛病。”

樱桃被他戳得往后退了两步，也没法和他解释她这种穿得漂亮以讨好陌生人的心理，只能一举手中的花布裙子，努力辩驳：“……那这个也太丑了。”

“丑什么丑，我说好看就好看。”秦肃之隔空指指她，手里的剃须刀还嗡嗡响着，“就吃顿饭，你以为选美呢？行了换衣服吧，我刷牙去了。”

他三步两步进了卫生间，樱桃无可奈何地低下头看一眼花布裙子：

“……这什么审美呀。”

抱怨归抱怨，她还是忍着疼，慢吞吞地解下浴袍，把这条裙子换上了。她对着镜子一看，衣服丑是真的丑，但宽松也是真的宽松，胸前堆着层层叠叠的荷叶边，这样她甚至连胸衣都不必穿，也不会显得尴尬。樱桃在心里原谅了秦肃之这实在不怎么样的审美，她随便找出一条底裤，抽着气换完衣服，秦肃之那边正好也洗漱整理完毕。

两个人一对上视线，秦肃之说：“坏了，你现在没鞋——”

樱桃摆摆手：“我穿双拖鞋吧。”

秦肃之：“那不行，应云潜不得以为我虐丨待你了？一会出去先找商场买一双吧。”

这一应事务本来也不由自己说的算，樱桃见他坚持，就也没拒绝。秦肃之想来想去，又从衣柜里找出一件浅米色的外套，胡乱给樱桃裹上，小心避开她的伤处，抱起人就往外走。

樱桃起先直挣扎：“秦先生，你放我下来，我自己走还是能走的——”

这小姑娘，才受了伤就敢穿紧身裤，现在还大言不惭说自己能走路了。秦肃之懒得跟她在这种事情上面讲道理，干脆往小姑娘屁股上甩了两巴掌，沉声问：

“现在还能走吗？”

这两巴掌打下来，连点响声都没有，半点也不痛，但樱桃还是瞬间老实了。她环着秦肃之的脖子，连忙摇头，细声细气道：

“……不能了。秦先生抱吧。”

-

应云潜在包房里足足等了半个小时，服务生陆续把菜都上齐退出去半天了，房门才又一次被人推开。

他手里拿着个薄薄的平板电脑，正低头看着上面的资讯消息。听见推门声，应云潜头也不抬地没好气道：

“秦肃之你不要在我这里装大爷，我好不容易翘班出来跟你吃饭，你居然这么半天才来，怎么着路上堵车吗——”他一抬头，看见秦肃之怀里还抱着个漂亮的年轻女孩，嘴里的话跟着一个磕巴，下一句话就成了：

“我靠老秦你是不是人，这姑娘成年了吗？”

秦肃之翻个白眼：“造化弄人。”他单手抱着樱桃，拉开餐桌边一把带着软垫的椅子，慢慢把小姑娘放下，见她只是皱了下眉轻轻吸口气，才放下心。

应云潜哪知道昨天夜里在伊甸园究竟发生了什么。他看看秦肃之，再看看连坐着都很勉强的樱桃，心里没办法不涌出各种十八禁画面，扶着眼镜腿的手都哆嗦起来：

“你——你不是吧？秦肃之，你做人有点底线行不行，未满十四周岁可是三年起步上不封顶的，你这——”

樱桃默默看了两眼应云潜，想不明白这个看起来斯斯文文的人怎么就脑补了一堆奇怪戏码，只好轻声出言打断他：

“应先生，秦先生是个好人，他没有强迫我，我……”她顿了一下，因为不知道应云潜和秦肃之到底是什么关系，就也掂量不出究竟能对他坦白多少，只好尴尬道，“……我上个月满十六周岁了。”

秦肃之其实也不知道樱桃多大，听她说自己才满十六岁，只越发地觉得段思睿不是人。他三言两语把气的跳脚的应云潜安抚下来，张罗吃饭：

“我们樱桃没工夫听你在这里叨叨，赶紧吃饭吧，你还要饿着人家啊？”

他给樱桃倒了杯鲜榨橙汁，又老妈子似的嘱咐她吃些清淡的，喜欢什么自己夹菜，这才自己拉开椅子坐在旁边，有一搭没一搭和应云潜聊起天。

应云潜和秦肃之认识这么多年，心里也觉得好友不至于一夜之间就成了变丨态，又见他忙前忙后的，对这小姑娘很是照顾，估计可能是有什么隐情。之前因为估计有女客来，他特意点了道蓝莓山药，此刻便伸手把这道菜往樱桃那边推了推。做完这些，他转头看着秦肃之，犀利的目光在镜片后面紧盯住他：

“到底怎么回事？”

秦肃之叹口气：“说来话长。”

他简单跟应云潜讲了下昨晚的事情，说樱桃不过是打碎了一个酒瓶就挨了打，他怕段思睿再下狠手，就装作精丨虫上脑把樱桃带去了客房，今天又把她带出了伊甸园。

应云潜来来回回看了樱桃好几眼。小姑娘只顾着眼观鼻鼻观心地吃饭，她的动作慢条斯理，即使被应云潜注视着，也只是略微低垂下视线，长长的睫毛遮掩住她的神情。

应云潜本能地觉得有些不对，但哪里不对他也说不上来，就只好又看向秦肃之：

“那你就没想过——”

秦肃之向他使个眼色，打哈哈道：“想过什么？没，我还是有职业操守的，这种事情必须要等到成年才行。”

应云潜看懂了他的意思。他不自觉地将眼镜向里推了推，半晌叹出一口气：“……你决定好了？”

这句话问的没头没尾，秦肃之却好像听明白了。他与应云潜对视一会，随后缓慢而坚定地点了下头。

应云潜就又叹口气：“吃饭吧。”他这么旁观一会，就大致看出樱桃喜欢的口味，于是把几个清甜点的菜一个个往女孩旁边推了推，笑眯眯问：

“你叫樱桃是吗？”

樱桃停下筷子看着他，冲他抿嘴笑了笑，没说话。

应云潜说：“你的事情我听你秦哥哥讲了，我们的意思都是让你在外面多歇几天再回去——你有什么想去的地方吗，想玩点什么？”见樱桃停了筷子，他又连忙让她吃饭，“你该吃继续吃，我和你秦哥哥这里没有用餐礼仪。”

樱桃心想，这应云潜看着戴个眼镜彬彬有礼的，她还以为他和段思睿是一路货色，没想到秦肃之这个朋友居然也是个好人。

她夹起一小块点缀着蓝莓果酱，被雕成玫瑰花形状的山药，有点为难地说：“我也不知道我想做什么……”

秦肃之说：“她这伤都还没好，你俩能不在这儿做梦了不？——等能好好走路了再说吧。”他转向应云潜，“这里离我家公司不远，要不下午让樱桃上我办公室去找个地方睡一会，咱俩就在外间打会游戏？”

应云潜是知道秦肃之的这个“办公室”的。秦肃之家里生意做得挺大，他爸为了锻炼他，特意拨给他一个公司让他练手。结果办公室被秦肃之改造成了一个吃喝玩乐装备齐全的小套间，外间有一个很大的多人交互VR游戏机，应云潜印象当中，只要秦肃之会去他那个办公室，那一定是去打游戏了。

不过那个办公室被秦肃之这样一番改造，墙面里和地面上都嵌了信号屏蔽器，倒是个谈私密事情的好地方。

应云潜点点头：“那咱们快点吃饭，吃不完的打包走。”又说，“我前两天刚看到消息说，《文明战争8》里新出了个女角色，我看了他们论坛里发的截图，哇真的是可爱在性感面前不值一提……”

他和秦肃之就兴致勃勃聊起游戏角色来，樱桃听了一会，实在听不太懂，她又夹了两筷子菜慢慢吃了，就伏在桌面上轻轻合上了双眼。

秦肃之说的其实挺对，以她现在这样精神不济的状态，的确是什么也干不了。秦肃之和应云潜谈话的声音渐渐变成了模糊的背景音，樱桃的呼吸慢慢平静下去，竟是又睡着了。

-

樱桃再醒过来时，意识到自己再一次被秦肃之抱在了怀里。男人的双手有力地环着她的腰背和腿弯，樱桃眨了几下眼睛，视线慢慢变得清晰，只见他们正站在电梯里，红色的字符不断向上跳动着，很快停在了57楼。

樱桃轻轻“唔”了一声：“这是哪儿？”

秦肃之见她醒了，解释说：“这是我们家公司的楼，我和应云潜带你过来玩一会。”樱桃就又看一眼应云潜，发现他手里提了一堆大大小小的打包盒。

应云潜说：“看你刚才没吃多少东西，菜我们都给打包回来了，一会在肃之的办公室你可以继续吃。”

樱桃小声说：“谢谢应先生。”

应云潜就笑着向她摆摆手：“谢什么谢，举手之劳而已。”

电梯发出“叮”的一声，金属的门板向两边缓缓拉开。秦肃之抱着樱桃当先走出去，不知道怎么的，他就见不得樱桃好声好气和应云潜讲话，闻言立即不乐意道：“我还抱了你这么半天，你怎么不谢谢我呢？”

樱桃有点狐疑地看着他，不知道他这股莫名其妙的脾气又是从哪里来的。她双手攀着秦肃之的脖子，认真地低头想了想：

“那……也谢谢秦先生？”

秦肃之“哼”了一声，抱着她走进长长的公司走廊。

樱桃抬眼看去，这一层的装修非常简约，但每一个看得到的物品上都带着一个小小的logo，上面写着“言秋科技”。她猜测这个应该就是秦肃之的公司名字，果然很快他们就在走廊里遇上很多得精致得体的男女白领，见到秦肃之都纷纷打招呼：

“秦总。”

这些白领显然素质非常好，哪怕看见秦肃之怀里还抱着个他们根本不认识的人，但没有一个人交头接耳，都只是认真继续着自己的工作。

樱桃就又看了看秦肃之。这个男人长着一张一看就很不好惹的脸，眉眼深邃，鼻梁硬挺，虽然穿着西装，却好像个黑手党，根本没法想象他做生意的样子。樱桃不知怎的觉得有些好笑，又觉得这种好笑的情绪非常陌生——她与秦肃之才认识短短一天不到，但在秦肃之这里，她得到的情绪反馈居然绝大多数都是正向的，舒适的，这简直令人难以置信。

她的这些心理活动，秦肃之当然不会知道。他稳稳当当抱着小姑娘走向走廊深处的一间办公室，通过虹膜识别打开门走了进去。

办公室的门上面挂着个写着秦肃之名字的金属铭牌，外面看起来普普通通，打开来却是别有洞天。樱桃粗略地估计了一下，光是外间的面积就得有个小一百平米，更别说她一眼就看见里面还有一扇虚掩着的门，这哪里是个办公室，说是个高档私人公寓还差不多。

外间占地面积最大的就是个巨大的VR游戏机，旁边还有个立式冰箱，再往里面居然还像模像样地摆着个宽大的实木办公桌，上面立着个一看就是用来打游戏的台式电脑。办公桌后面是个看起来构造非常符合人体工学的老板椅，再后面是个同桌子同样材质的高大书柜，里面书没有几本，架子上摆满了游戏光碟和角色手办。

秦肃之抱着樱桃就往老板椅上一坐。他分开双腿，让樱桃侧着坐在他腿上，这样小姑娘的屁股底下是悬空的，也省得太痛。樱桃被他紧紧搂着，倒也没觉得坐不稳当，好奇地往书柜上面看：

“你怎么有这么多这些东西？”

如果这些手办能变成人的话，组成个军团攻打下一座小城镇估计都是没有问题的。秦肃之对自己这些藏品非常得意：

“这都是我这些年来的心血——”

“对，所以他二十五岁了还是单身。”应云潜从角落里找了把折叠凳出来，在秦肃之对面坐下，毫不留情地道。

秦肃之抱着樱桃进屋之后就像个大爷一样坐下不动了，应云潜两手都提着打包盒，他忙着把餐盒在秦肃之的办公桌上一一打开摆好，又从冰箱里摸出几瓶果汁端到桌上，再递给樱桃一双筷子。这还没完，他又看一眼室内空调的实时温度，确认既不会冻着人也不会热着人，才想起来给自己找个凳子坐下。

他才坐稳，就看见樱桃咬着果汁瓶的吸管看着他：

“那这么说，应先生是有女朋友了？”

秦肃之哈哈大笑，应云潜尴尬道：“不是，我那个——”

他话还没说完，手表忽然嗡嗡振动起来，秦肃之探头一看他的来电显示：“又是你大哥？”

应云潜说：“估计是发现我翘班了——”他接通电话，“大哥？”

给他打电话的果然是应家大少，应云航。

应云航的声音十分沉厚：“阿潜，你现在在秦肃之的办公室吗？”

应云潜：“是，我在，你怎么——”他看见秦肃之给他做口型，说的是“你大哥给你身上装定位器了吗”，就也用口型回秦肃之：他和我有心灵感应。

秦肃之非常果断地翻了个白眼，应云潜笑了一声，继续讲电话：“你要过来吗？”

应云航说：“我在电梯里了，再有一分钟到吧。你是不是忘了我昨天说今天中午要和你一起吃饭的事情？”

应云潜被他这样一提醒，才想起来好像的确是有这么一回事。但他昨天一晚上光顾着担心秦肃之了，和大哥吃饭的事情早让他抛到了脑后去，眼下冷不丁一想起来，再看着秦肃之办公桌上摆得满满当当的一桌子菜，心里就十分过意不去：“大哥，我给这事忘了，我——”

他话没说完，秦肃之突然一拽他袖子，压低声音问：

“你大哥要过来，樱桃怎么办？”

应云潜一愣：是啊，樱桃怎么办？

伊甸园的事情是绝对不能和大哥讲的，但樱桃年龄小，要是让大哥看见了，几句话就能问出她底细来。

应云航的声音还在从通讯里传出来：“我记得秦肃之的办公室在最里面是吧——那个虹膜识别我记得有一回你给我录入过，我现在过去能直接进去吗？”

应云潜一句话也没说。他和秦肃之面面相觑，两个人都被眼下的棘手场面难住了。

但是时间并不会因为他们两个的不作为而静止住。

下一瞬，应家大哥应云航的声音从应云潜的电话里和办公室的门边一起响了起来：

“——看来我是进得来的。”

-

应云航比弟弟应云潜还要高上一点。他穿着得体的西装，头发被发胶定型成背头，领带打得一丝不苟。明明不到三十岁的年纪，他背着手走进办公室的样子却仿佛一个视察的老领导，就差手里没捧着个保温杯了。

他外表看上去和和气气的，没有一点攻击性，笑着和弟弟说：“我问了秘书处的小李，她说听见你给秦肃之打电话要一起吃饭，我想那你们一起吃饭就吃饭吧，结果又听见秘书处小刘说，她有个朋友在言秋科技上班，跟她说他们半年不上一次班的小秦总过来了。”

他一边说，一边看见秦肃之偌大的办公桌上摆满了菜，又说：

“你们两个这是搞什么？吃饭怎么不去饭店吃？”

应云潜僵硬地咽下一口唾沫：“我们打算一边吃饭一边打游戏来着——大哥你是不是还没吃午饭？过来一起吃吧。”说着就起身去给应云航取凳子。

应云航对这个弟弟再熟悉不过，见他这副手脚都不知道往哪里摆的样子，一眼就看出来他有事情瞒着自己。应云航再看一眼秦肃之，这位小秦总平时仿佛话痨，这次看到自己进来，视线一个劲往桌子下瞟，却一句话都没说。

应云航看看这个，再看看那个：“你们俩怎么了？”

应云潜放下一个新的折叠凳：“怎么也没怎么，大哥你坐下一块和我们吃点——”

他的话说到一半就卡住了。

应云航背着手慢慢踱步到秦肃之实木办公桌的对面去，慢悠悠低下头一看。

缩手缩脚躲在办公桌下的樱桃正对上他视察一样的目光：“……”

应云航：“……”

秦肃之的办公室为什么会藏着一个陌生小姑娘？

秘书处小刘可没说过还有这一茬事啊？

这两个弟弟到底在搞什么鬼！


	6. 身世

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应父有两个儿子，但他们应家还是绝后了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp内容M/M预警，BL预警，十八岁以下不能看预警  
> -狗血剧情预警

空调尽职尽责地吹着，在办公室里发出轻微的声响。

应云航反客为主，端坐在办公桌后面极为舒适的老板椅上，微微向后一靠，看着面前老老实实站成一排的三只鹌鹑，慈眉善目道：

“叫什么名字？”

鹌鹑一号秦肃之急忙开口：“她叫樱桃，是我——”

应云航一掀眼皮：“我没问你。”他指指缩在秦肃之和应云潜中间站着的小姑娘：“你自己说。”

鹌鹑二号冷不防被点名，整个人都跟着一激灵，声若蚊蝇道：“……樱桃。我叫樱桃。”

应云航上下打量她几眼：“就叫这个名字，没有姓氏？”

樱桃沉默了一会，才说：“我姓冯。”

冯这个姓氏非常普遍，单凭一个名字，很难看出来更多的消息。秦肃之默默记下这个名字，打算有空的时候私底下查一查，却听见应云航慢悠悠道：

“说谎。”

樱桃仍旧维持着低眉顺眼的神态，听见应云航这样斩钉截铁的一句话，她也没什么更大的神情变化，只是轻声道：“……我没有说谎。”

应云航定定地看着她，并没有因为她的反驳而不悦，只是继续道：“今年几岁了？”

樱桃说：“十六周岁了。”

“……十六岁。”应云航复述了一遍她的年龄，再问：“现在在哪里上学吗？”

她哪里有学可以上？

这问题让樱桃为难起来。她下意识地把求助的目光投向了秦肃之，但很快又意识到不能这样，只能又垂下视线，闭口不言。

但她刚刚的求助目光还是精准地被秦肃之接收到了，男人连忙打圆场：“大哥，你这是查户口呢？她就一小姑娘，我——”应云航来得突然，秦肃之也没想好该怎么编，话到嘴边就开始磕巴，“我就是——”

应云航有点好笑地看他一眼：“我怎么不知道你秦肃之是路边见到个漂亮小姑娘就往家里拐的人，嗯？”

这话太难接了，秦肃之内心挣扎半天，也不知道还能说什么，只能和樱桃一起看向了一直站在一边不说话的应云潜。

与秦肃之和樱桃不同，应云潜对他这个大哥熟悉到不能再熟悉，他太知道大哥应云航虽然外表看上去只是个和气善良的人，但实际上，这个毕业于著名高校的精英有着一双观察力惊人的眼睛，任何的伪装都很难在他面前持续下去。

想要应付他大哥，只有少说才能少错。应云潜干脆埋头装鹌鹑三号，对秦肃之和樱桃的目光视而不见。

应云航看他们三个打定了主意要当锯嘴葫芦，也没再为难，只是说：

“我看你们这一桌子的菜，是午饭还没怎么吃吧？”

秦肃之忙道：“我和云潜其实吃了，主要是樱桃还没吃。大哥，你看这也不能饿着人家小姑娘是不是……”

应云航不动声色再看一眼樱桃，发现她似乎维持住站立的姿势有些勉强，不停地左右脚换着重心，心里一瞬间翻转过许多念头。但他最后只是说：“肃之过来陪她吃饭吧。阿潜跟我进里屋一趟。”

秦肃之和应云潜对视一眼，都从彼此的眼睛里看到了绝望——应云航这是要各个击破了！

应云潜垂头丧气扶一下眼镜框，认命地跟着应云航往办公室里间走，临进去前，只来得及回头留给秦肃之一个自求多福的眼神。

秦肃之一看他这样子，就知道他肯定是要出卖自己，当即在心里大骂“叛徒”，要不是顾忌着樱桃在场，简直想不顾风度拽住应云潜的胳膊，就是哭喊撒泼也不能让他跟他大哥进去。

但他最后什么也没做。他眼睁睁看着应云航和应云潜走进办公室的里屋，直到那道自己亲手挑选并装修的黑色木门“砰”地一声在他面前合上了，才后知后觉地想：

这不是我的办公室吗？怎么应云航一来，弄得好像是他家一样？

-

秦肃之的办公室里屋装潢整体也是以贵和简约为目标的，床铺和布艺沙发一看就价值不菲，都是黑白灰的色系，角落里堆着五颜六色的大号手办，各种可遥控的飞行器摆了一茶几。应云航以前就来过这里，因此对这不土不洋的装修风格也不予置评，权当看不见。他当先在沙发上坐下，随后示意弟弟也坐。

和应云航的自然随意不同，应云潜显得尤其束手束脚。他犹豫了半天，回避着应云航的审视目光，挑了一个离他不近不远的位置坐下了。

应云航被弟弟这副如临大敌的模样逗得想笑：“我又没打算严刑拷问你，至于吗。”

应云潜低着头不敢抬起来，只小声咕哝道：“……谁知道你要做什么。”

应云航看了他两眼，发现他居然说的是真心话，当即解开袖口的扣子就往上挽，笑眯眯道：

“本来我的确什么都不打算做的。既然我在你心里如此不堪，那我也不介意当个恶人，是吧？——你给我过来。”

应云潜哪里肯依，他自从看见应云航慢条斯理地挽起袖子，就触电一样从沙发上弹了起来，一路往后退，慌里慌张道：

“大大大大哥！肃之和樱桃还在外面呢！”

应云航气定神闲道：“你过来。”他看一眼几乎要缩进房间角落里的弟弟，语气平和地威胁道：“事不过三，阿潜。别让我喊你第三遍。”

什么样的人，才能在明知山有虎的情况下，偏向虎山行？

反正应云潜是知道，他能一步一步挪向应云航，并不是因为有勇气，而是因为被他大哥层出不穷的手段吓怕了。

见弟弟开始以龟速向自己的方向移动，应云航就也懒得再催他，只是好整以暇地等着应云潜靠近。等应云潜终于磨蹭到了他身边，应云航才站起身，揪着弟弟的后颈，就把人往沙发扶手上一按。

应云潜当即被按成了个趴伏在沙发扶手上的姿势。多年的对敌斗争经验让他立刻觉得不妙，扭着身子就想往外跑，应云航就在这时俯下身，在他耳边低声说：

“你再动，我就把门打开，让外面那两个小的看着。”

这句威胁十分有效，应云潜立刻一点也不挣扎了。他乖乖巧巧趴好，像是怕应云航不满意似的，又特意把屁股往上翘了翘，末了小声讨饶道：

“……那你轻一点，大哥。这都是秦肃之的主意，我撑死了算是个共犯，你不能因为这个就对我施以极刑啊。”

应云航抬起手抚摸上应云潜的后臀。他这个弟弟两条修长的腿被西裤包裹住，此时这样趴着，臀部上翘，饱满紧致的臀肉就被勾勒出好看的弧度。应云航轻轻拍拍他的臀尖：

“那上午刚去单位打了个卡就跑出来，也是秦肃之让你干的？”

他话音落下，手上就朝着弟弟的臀尖着打下一掌，擦着布料发出“啪”地一声响。

应云潜的两团臀肉跟着应声弹了一弹，他连忙把手向身后捂：“疼……疼。”

鼻梁上的眼镜都快滑下去了，应云潜干脆一低头，把眼镜甩落在了沙发上，这才抱怨：“你以前说过翘班不是用来打我的借口的。”

应云航把弟弟的两只手放回前面去，轻轻揉揉他的臀肉，说：“翘班的确不是打你的借口。可你翘班出去都不跟我说一声，转头就出来找秦肃之吃饭，你什么意思？昨天晚上说要跟我吃中午饭的人是谁？”

应云潜的臀肉被他揉捏的已经慢慢放松下来，应云航见状，又是两巴掌抽了上去。

这两下抽得比第一下要重，应云潜只好又把两只手往身后捂，一边假意发出点哭音博取大哥同情，一边在这不同寻常的疼痛里咂摸出一点奇奇怪怪的醋味：大哥这点火气，好像是冲着秦肃之来的？

难怪大哥从进屋开始心情就不好！他还以为大哥是看见樱桃之后才生气的——他蠢到家了，樱桃根本不是导火线！

想通这一节，应云潜真是连装哭都装不下去了，他把头深深地埋下去，肩膀剧烈地抽动起来。

站在他身后的应云航不明所以：这才打了几下，怎么还哭上了？

应云航犹犹豫豫搭上弟弟的肩膀：“……阿潜？”

应云潜肩膀耸动的幅度越来越大，他憋了半天，终于再憋不住，大笑出声：“你——你在吃秦肃之的醋？”

他笑得怎么止也止不住，最后只得在沙发扶手上翻了个面仰躺着，上气不接下气地笑道：“大哥什么时候变得这么小心眼，连秦肃之的醋都要吃？”

应云航这才看出来弟弟不是在哭，而是在笑话自己，一时也觉得自己这飞醋吃得简直莫名其妙。他和弟弟对视半天，没能板住脸，也跟着笑了，于是一把将弟弟又翻个面按回去，大手在他后臀左右两边挨个抽了二十来下。

屋里一时只剩下了一连串的巴掌声，夹杂着应云潜应时应景又十分做作的假哭，让应云航听得十分没有脾气，只好一巴掌甩在他臀峰上，无可奈何地停了手：

“你这还演起来没完了是吧？”

见他总算停下来，应云潜连忙伸出双手再一次护住了屁股。他小心翼翼摸了摸身后，发现连肿都没肿，只是点泛着热的疼，就笑着抬头看向应云航：

“我这不是想让大哥可怜可怜我嘛。”

应云航从沙发上捡起被弟弟甩掉的金丝眼镜，仔细地给他重新戴上，佯怒道：

“大哥要是不可怜你，你现在就肿着光屁股被我按在墙上操了！”他伸出手指一戳应云潜的脸蛋，“小没良心的，就知道油嘴滑舌。”

应云潜十分得意，权当“油嘴滑舌”是来自大哥的夸奖。他顺手一推刚戴上的眼镜，一双眼睛在镜片后面带着点勾人的意思往应云航脸上看：

“屁股疼，大哥不给我揉揉吗？”

应云航深呼吸了几次，才把脑子里那点邪念驱逐出去。他对着应云潜的屁股，又是狠狠一巴掌落了下去：“你想得美！”

应云潜捂着脸嗤嗤地笑，笑了没一会，他就感觉到应云航那温热的大手轻轻搭在他的臀上，慢慢给他揉起臀肉来。

应云航本来打他打得也不重，与其说是给他揉伤，倒不如说是在调情。他的力度恰到好处，带点痛又没那么痛，很快就舒服得应云潜小声哼哼起来。

应云潜自认很有素质，一边爽得快上天，一边还故作好心地提醒：“大哥，这是肃之的办公室，你忍忍，等晚上回家我再——啊！”他猛地吸口气，“疼疼疼……”

应云航松开掐住他臀肉的手指，慢声细语道：“你以为我不敢在这里把你怎么样吗？”

好汉不吃眼前亏，应云潜立刻服软：“敢的敢的，我错了大哥。”

应云航这才又轻轻拍了拍他的两瓣屁股：“不跟你闹了。外面那个小姑娘——自称叫‘樱桃’的那个，是怎么回事？”

应云潜的身子就跟着一僵。应云航见状笑道：“怎么，以为挨我几下巴掌，这事情就也跟着揭过了？——阿潜，你的美人计可没好用到这份上。”

应云潜坚强不屈道：“我不能陷肃之于不义。”

应云航并不意外弟弟的反应。他继续给弟弟揉捏着臀肉，慢慢道：“好，那你不说，我来猜猜看。”他的手指沿着应云潜臀部外缘，一点一点伸向弟弟身后更向下更向里地方，像威胁又像调情似的，在一个软和湿热的洞口前停住，隔着衣物布料，慢悠悠地往里伸了伸：“她是伊甸园的人吗？”

哪怕隔着布料，穴口传来的熟悉触感还是让应云潜有些心猿意马。但大哥的问话又不能不答，应云潜连忙否认：“——不，不是的，她——嘶！”

应云航坏心眼地往弟弟身体更里面再伸了伸，才道：“说谎。”

这太不妙了。

应云潜感觉到自己的后穴已经下意识地分泌出液体，再这么下去，他在秦肃之这里可找不到能换的裤子！

他欲哭无泪，只好臊红了脸求饶：“大哥，大哥，你别……别在这。有话咱们回家去说，行不行？”

应云航没说行，也没说不行。他居高临下地端详着弟弟，视线无形地在他微微潮湿的西裤上停了一瞬，重复了一遍之前的问题：“樱桃是伊甸园的人吗？”

屁股还掌握在大哥的手里，坚强不屈的应云潜立刻改换了奉行的宗旨，决定死道友不死贫道。他垂着头闷闷不乐道：“……你怎么知道的？”

这就是承认了。

应云航拍拍他的屁股，条分缕析道：“昨天晚上我给你打电话问你在哪，你没说地点，但是说你和秦肃之在一起；等夜里你回来的时候，衣服领子上沾着半个口红印。”他笑了一下，“看起来只能是去了不那么正式的地方。今天呢，还凭空冒出来一个小姑娘。我再联想一下组里最近的任务——这就不是很难猜嘛。萧驰控股的夜总会，最出名的就是星河宫，而星河宫连通伊甸园的传言，我和你都很早就听说了。”

应云航给弟弟快掉到外面去的衬衫往里掖了掖，才继续道：“你们想尽快扳倒萧驰，这我知道。可是这个小组的直属领导人，我记得好像是我吧？私自行动，不打报告，你们俩主意挺大啊？”

应云潜心服口服，只能低头：“这个计划之前和你提过几次，你都说太危险……”

应云航：“我说得不对吗？你在政府统计局挂职，萧驰他们忌惮你，根本不可能让你碰到伊甸园的门——秦肃之只能一个人进去！”他的声音渐渐高起来，“他一个人，别说武器，连秘密通讯器都带不了，万一出点什么事，你让我怎么和他爸妈交代？他们秦家就这一个独苗！”

应云潜一时嗫嚅：“大哥……”

“还有你！”应云航越说越气，手上又是几巴掌狠狠拍了下去，“秦肃之要是完蛋，你就是第二个跟着遭殃的人！我为什么不通过这个计划？”他猛地喘几口气，手掌都跟着微微哆嗦，“因为我不能把我的两个弟弟往火坑里送！更何况其中的一个还是我的爱人！”

房间里一时安静下来，应云潜只觉得视线有些模糊，他抬起手抹了一把脸，才发现自己不知什么时候竟然掉了眼泪。他只好又一次把眼镜取下，拿袖子狠狠擦了擦，轻声道：

“你别生气了，大哥。……这件事情是我做得不对。”

他虽是背对着应云航，但话一出口就带着哽咽，应云航如何听不出他这是哭了，只好叹着气给弟弟顺了顺后背。刚刚一番话似乎耗尽了应云航全部的力气，他再说话时，连声音都是轻轻的：

“你和秦肃之一个比一个有主意，事到如今，我也是拦不住了。今天回去你记得把落下的报告给我重新补上，我给你们盖章留档——秦肃之的任务不能这么名不正言不顺的。”

应云潜闷闷应了一声。

应云航道：“怎么，打你打重了，闹脾气了？……我不收拾你了，你起来吧，总这么趴着也不嫌头晕。”

应云潜咬着嘴唇从沙发扶手上爬起来，眼圈通红。他一把抱住应云航，湿哒哒的眼泪全蹭在了他大哥的衬衫上，嘴里喃喃道：“……你怎么总对我这么好啊。”

应云航就揽着他慢慢在沙发上坐下，又拿过他手里的眼镜，从口袋里掏出男士手帕仔仔细细地擦干净镜片，无可奈何道：“又说胡话了。我不对你好，那还能去对谁好呀？”

应云潜想了想，发现也是这么个道理，于是他又理直气壮起来：“那是。对谁也不能比对我更好了。”

应云航乐得哄他高兴，就也跟着点点头。他有一搭没一搭轻轻拍着弟弟的大腿，动作突然一顿：

“……这还真不一定。”

应云潜见了鬼似的看着他，几乎疑心自己是听错了。他下意识地挑起眉毛：“——什么？”

应云航这才发现自己刚刚没把话说清楚。但能见到应云潜吃醋也是十分难得，他饶有兴味地观察了一会弟弟的神情，才心满意足地出言解释：

“不是你想的那样。是那个樱桃……”他无意识地用手指在弟弟大腿上敲了敲，“我知道你和秦肃之心里有数，不会在她那里说不该说的话。我是觉得，她看起来有点像个我以前见过的人。”

应云潜有点没跟上他的思路：“啊？”

应云航把擦干净的眼镜重新架回弟弟的鼻梁上，温声道：“你那时候小，才九岁，估计是不记得了。妈妈去世之后，爸爸曾经喜欢过他的秘书。这个秘书在和爸爸在一起的时候意外怀过孕，不过后来她和爸爸分了手，孩子听说也打掉了。”

应云潜想起来好像是有这么回事：“——我记得她好像姓陶。但是……但是我后来听说，她好像死了？”

应云航也陷入到了对过去的回忆里。他的声音逐渐变缓：“是的。据说是和她十岁大的女儿一起死了——听说是被仇家顾了杀手，伪装成了入室抢劫。”他慢慢叹了一口气，“那已经是六年前的事情了。”

应云潜听见自己的心跳一声一声，不受控制地加速震颤起来：“……樱桃今年十六岁！”

应云航点点头：“陶秘书当年那个孩子，如果没有打掉的话，年龄和樱桃是对得上的。”

应云潜惊愕地睁大眼睛，听见应云航轻声道：

“刚才我问樱桃姓什么，她说她姓冯——陶秘书的妈妈就姓冯。阿潜，你觉得，这仅仅是个巧合吗？”


	7. 游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室play的解释是：资深宅男秦肃之邀请樱桃在他的办公室打游戏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -纯剧情，快点过完这一段我就可以继续写我的××文学了

樱桃有可能是他们的妹妹。

应云潜被这个大胆的猜测震惊得久久不能回神。他看了应云航好几眼，要不是大哥的表情太过严肃，他几乎要以为这是大哥和自己开的玩笑。

他语无伦次：“那怎么就……爸爸他知不知道？……不，不对，应该找机会做个鉴定……樱桃她自己知道吗？”他坐立难安，只好站起身绕着茶几转了两圈，最后有些懊恼地抓了把头发：“我没想过这个可能——我才让秦肃之记得提防樱桃，因为她是伊甸园里的人，难保不会走漏消息……我刚才吃饭的时候，应该对这孩子再好一点的。”

他在地上转来转去，应云航坐在沙发上，目光就一直追随着他。见他慢慢有些冷静下来的意思了，应云航才说：

“无论如何谨慎都是第一位的，你做的又没有错。就算樱桃是爸的亲女儿，现在她的立场身份不明，你也不应该把她直接划入己方阵营。”他稍微调整了一下坐姿，双手十指交叉，将下颌轻轻搭在双手上，才慢悠悠说，“至于她到底是不是我们应家的孩子，你想办法拿一根这小姑娘的头发，我抽空去做个鉴定就行。”

他的语气这样不紧不慢，很快就把应云潜感染得也沉稳了下来。他长长吁出一口气：

“那接下来你打算拿樱桃怎么办？”他重新走回应云航身边坐下，“你别看她现在能和秦肃之待着，过不了几天，她还是要被肃之给送回去。哥，伊甸园就是个狼窝，这孩子要是回去，指不定要被怎么磋磨——我狠不下这个心。”

应云航有点讶然：“她还要被送回去？”

应云潜点点头：“秦肃之说的，还说得是他亲自送回去才行。”他把午间与秦肃之吃饭时得知的事情都讲了一遍，就见应云航皱起眉：

“……这不对劲。妓丨女也好牛郎也好，这应该是伊甸园产业里最不受重视的一部分了，照理来说，应该出钱就可以买得回人才是，最大的困难应该只在于金额的多少——”

应云潜：“你为什么知道这是伊甸园产业最不受重视的部分？”

应云航见弟弟差点又要露出一副兴师问罪的表情，只好连忙拍拍他：“我手底下有个线人在里面，但是也挺久没有联系了。”

应云潜并不为这个回答感到满意：“你在伊甸园有线人？这事情你怎么没告诉过我？”

应云航见他不依不饶，就也针锋相对道：“那你和秦肃之昨天去星河宫，我怎么也没听人告诉过我？”

他一翻起这个账，应云潜立刻又变得理不直气不壮了。他有点不好意思地移开目光：

“……好吧，好吧。那有线人这个事情，总得告诉肃之一声吧？伊甸园他肯定还要再去的，多点准备总是好的。”

应云航沉吟了很久。应云潜知道他这是在思考，因此也不催促他，只静静在旁边等着。

也不知道从什么时候起，大哥对于他来说就好像是定海神针一样的存在，应云潜总会下意识地觉得，只要是大哥做下的决断，就不会出什么大差错，他猜想的事情，大多总是正确的。

但这一次，他的大哥只是慢慢叹出口气：

“我现在只担心一件事，阿潜。”应云航说，“樱桃显得有些过于重要了。”

见弟弟有些不解，应云航解释道：“我刚才说过，色丨情产业在伊甸园算不上最主要的业务。但是这个樱桃，秦肃之说她平时是跟在萧驰身边的，而伊甸园的二把手段思睿甚至不肯将她仅仅作为一件商品送人——”

一个优秀的，被培养多年的雏丨妓，最大的价值就是在社交场合中发挥作用。但萧驰却直到她满了十六岁才将她放出来，甚至不允许将她的所有权转交给别人。

应云潜听明白了：“萧驰很在乎她。”

应云航没什么笑意地扯了扯嘴角：“而且，她有可能是萧驰特意拿来对付秦肃之的。”

-

应家兄弟把门一关，在里面究竟说了些什么，屋外的秦肃之和樱桃都是无从得知的。

秦肃之重新占据了老板椅的使用权，他把樱桃抱回腿上，连哄带劝地让她再吃了两口饭：

“听话，多吃一点，你身上也就骨头还有二两重，真的太瘦了。”

樱桃反复摇头，证明自己真的吃不下了。秦肃之见状就也没再为难她，只问：

“困不困，要睡觉吗？还是你想干点什么？……打游戏吗？”

樱桃被秦肃之这样揽着，一抬头视线就正对上里屋紧闭的房门。应云航虽然面容和善，但气场实在太强，哪怕他现在和他弟弟都进了屋里，那种没有消散的压迫感还是让她觉得十分不适。

她走了一会神，才想起来秦肃之还在等自己说话，便又看向他，不太好意思地笑了笑：

“我没怎么打过游戏，不太会，还是算了吧。”

资深宅男秦肃之一竖眉毛：“不会也是理由吗？不会我教你啊！”他示意了一下身后的书柜：“我这里这么多游戏呢，你挑几个你喜欢的，等上手了就好了——小朋友不要妄自菲薄，我就没见过人不会打游戏的。”

一说起游戏，他的眼睛都跟着亮了几分，樱桃看得出他是真心喜欢，就也不忍心扫了他的兴。她也不知道自己到底心里在想些什么，鬼迷心窍似的，冲着秦肃之点了点头。

秦肃之就稳稳当当抱着她站起身，对着书柜看了看，找了一摞游戏光盘拿出来，往樱桃手中一塞：

“你挑挑看？”

樱桃措手不及被塞了一摞光盘，还没来得及说什么，秦肃之已经抱着她慢慢往游戏机那边走了。她哭笑不得，只好低头一张一张看起手中的光盘封面。

秦肃之给她拿的并不是VR类游戏，大概是看她身上伤还没好，不宜有大动作，因此这些游戏都是手柄类的。樱桃大致扫一眼，就看见好几张都恐怖类游戏，单是丧尸游戏就有三张，还有好几张是大逃杀，封面看起来都极为阴森可怖，让人连多看一眼都做不到。

樱桃无可奈何闭着眼睛把这几张游戏光盘翻过去放到最下面，这才睁开眼睛重新看向其余十几个游戏。战争类、赛车类……她内心毫无波动地一张张翻看完，下一张光盘的封面赫然出现在她眼前：

一个穿着清凉的女孩子光着被打得粉红的屁股，跪在沙发上可怜兮兮地回头，身边是几个十分浮夸的字体——惩♂罚不听话的女仆。

不是大逃杀也不是赛车，这是个黄色游戏。

樱桃面无表情地和光盘上的小女仆对视了一会，最后还是伸出两指捏着这张光盘，往秦肃之面前一放：

“……原来你真的比较喜欢这种吗？”

秦肃之起先正忙着调试游戏屏幕和手柄，这张光盘被递到他眼皮底下，他也只是很随意地看了一眼，一边调大音响一边说：“哪种？我口味还挺杂的——”然后他看清了光盘的封面，手上动作立刻僵住了，“——不是！我没……”

他脸色涨得通红，越想解释越解释不明白：“那我一个男人，你得给我一点渠道抒发正常的生理欲望吧……”

樱桃：“秦先生，你不要害羞。我这个当事人可什么都没说呢。”

秦肃之臊得恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他把这张光盘从樱桃手里抽出来，手忙脚乱塞回书柜角落里，没什么底气地说：

“这只是个黄色游戏，在里面打丨屁丨股说到底只是一种调情手段罢了。”他抬头看一眼樱桃的神色，发现她并没有因此露出反感的表情，才继续道：“……我以前从来没打过人，你是第一个。昨天晚上打了你，我真的很抱歉，当时形势所迫……我并不是想要和你调情，也并不觉得你真的需要接受所谓的惩罚——我很抱歉，但我当时真的没有别的办法。”

他已经有些语无伦次了。

樱桃轻声道：“我知道。你和段思睿他们不一样的，一开始我就知道。”

她的话平平淡淡，却听得秦肃之心都跟着揪了起来：她到底都经历过什么？

但这个问题很难问出口。交浅言深未免尴尬，秦肃之只好打消向她剖白自己内心的想法，只问：

“你挑好游戏了吗？”

“……哦？哦！”樱桃低下头又看了看剩下的几张游戏光盘，终于拨拉出来一张，递给秦肃之：“喏。”

秦肃之定睛一看，这张光盘的封面在一众丧尸僵尸和枪丨支赛车里简直是小清新，封面是一个手脚修长的芭蕾舞女的剪影，旁边写着漂亮的花体字“芭蕾迷情”。他用力回忆了一阵子，才想起来这个光盘估计是应云潜有一天随手扔在他这里的，这是个音乐游戏，主要是操控女主角按照节奏跳出正确的舞步，这样就可以一步一步进行剧情。

秦肃之把光盘放进游戏机里，音响里很快就响起一阵优雅的管弦乐，屏幕渐渐亮了起来，游戏中的女主角出现在画面上，正弯下身系着舞鞋的绑带。

秦肃之带着樱桃过了一遍新手指导，这游戏不算难，只要跟准音乐节奏按下相应的手柄键位就可以，樱桃很快就熟悉了操作，操纵着女主角在画面里翩翩起舞。

秦肃之怕她伤口疼，给她在地上垫了好几个软垫，此刻见她乖乖巧巧地坐着，眼神专注地盯着游戏画面，心里又觉得心疼，又觉得有些难得的安慰。

“……怎么了？”樱桃手上按键的动作不停，甚至连头都没偏，“我感觉你好像在笑。”

秦肃之不知道，她对人情绪的感知竟然敏感到这种地步。他笑了笑：“我在想，我早上和段思睿说想和你来一场办公室play，没想到你现在居然真的在我的办公室里打起游戏了。”

屏幕上是一连串的“perfect”，樱桃越发紧张，生怕断了连击，说话就有些跟不上趟：

“你用的这个借口其实挺浮夸的，段思睿不一定会信——我的combo断了！”

秦肃之本来一直在看她，听她懊丧地抱怨，才抬头一看，发现屏幕上本来有几十个鲜艳的“perfect”不见了，取而代之的是一个硕大的灰色的“miss”。他再低头去看樱桃，小姑娘的脸都快要皱到一起去，表情是难得一见的鲜活灵动。

这是他从没见过的样子。

秦肃之果断地嘲笑她：“笨不笨？才第二关就打不好了。”

樱桃又想回嘴，又忙着手上的操作，一心无法二用，连击越断越多，一个个“miss”接二连三地弹出来，芭蕾舞女在屏幕上摔了一跤，悲伤地倒在了地上——这一次游戏彻底地失败了。

樱桃把手柄一放：“——你不要干扰我！”

秦肃之：“我就不！”

樱桃难以置信地看着他，似乎怎么也想不到这家伙性格居然这么恶劣：“你——”

秦肃之哈哈大笑，伸手指指灰掉的屏幕：“美女，这关重新来吧？”

樱桃憋屈地咬着嘴唇，看一眼屏幕，再看一眼笑嘻嘻的秦肃之，觉得这一口气还是不能就这么咽下去。她生气地瞪一眼秦肃之：“下一关你不许在我旁边说话了！”

秦肃之乐得逗她：“我就不！”

-

应云航和应云潜从里间出来，就看见樱桃啪嗒啪嗒掉着眼泪，秦肃之围在一边，手足无措地哄人：

“……我这不是跟你开玩笑吗，你怎么还哭上了？咱不哭了啊，你再打游戏我保证不说话了。”

樱桃一边抹眼泪，一边小声哭道：“你说话不算话！上一局你就是这么说的……”

应云航和应云潜对视一眼，都没搞清楚这是什么情况。

但兄弟二人心有灵犀，立刻一边一个分头行动。应云航一把拽过秦肃之：

“你这怎么回事，欺负小孩呢？”

应云潜蹲下身安慰樱桃：“不哭不哭，你跟应哥哥说说，刚才怎么了？”

于是两个人在樱桃哭哭啼啼的抱怨和秦肃之底气不足的反驳中，总算弄懂了刚才发生了什么：樱桃让秦肃之在她打游戏的时候不要讲话，她会分神，但秦肃之不听。于是樱桃游戏中操作频繁失误，评级的时候没能拿到她想要的三颗小皇冠，而是只拿到了一颗。

应云潜给樱桃擦擦眼泪，温声细语劝道：“你秦哥哥这人吧，人不坏，就是嘴损。你别往心里去。”

应云航则差点没被秦肃之和樱桃给逗笑，几乎疑心这一屋子里只有自己一个才是心智正常的大人。他骂秦肃之：“人家孩子好不容易打个游戏，用你在这里多嘴多舌吗？”

秦肃之诚恳地摇摇头。他这才深刻地意识到女人真的是水做的，哪怕是你仅仅是在她打游戏的时候让她断了连击，没能拿到三颗皇冠，她也能给你哭上一场。

应云航伸手一拍他：“去道歉。”

秦肃之走到樱桃面前去，蹲下身认认真真道：“对不起，我错了。我在这里郑重地给樱桃小姐道歉，我不应该在樱桃小姐打游戏的时候出言干扰，导致她断了连击，拿不到三颗皇冠，我为我的行为感到十分抱歉。樱桃小姐是一位漂亮、优雅、善良的小姐，因为我的错误，这位小姐掉下了眼泪，虽然这样她也依然是漂亮优雅的，但樱桃小姐还是笑起来的时候最好看。”

见樱桃的眼泪慢慢止住，秦肃之笑了笑，继续一本正经道：“我觉得，樱桃小姐不应该因为我个人的错误而承受损失美貌这样重大的损失。我在此诚恳地请求樱桃小姐不要再哭了，笑一笑好吗？”

樱桃双目含泪地瞪了他一会。

秦肃之朝她眨眨眼：“您不肯赏脸吗？”

樱桃在他毫不掩饰地注视下，脸很慢很慢地红起来。她破涕为笑，嘴里说：

“秦先生，你怎么这么讨厌啊。”

-

没了秦肃之的干扰，樱桃的游戏进程显然变得顺利了很多。她操纵着芭蕾舞女在屏幕上辗转腾挪，三个男人全都坐在一边安安静静地看着，就听见小姑娘跟着古典音乐的旋律轻轻哼着曲调。见屏幕上出现了三个闪耀着的皇冠，三个人齐刷刷拍手，樱桃有点害羞地把一缕掉下来的头发别到耳后：

“……你们也不用这样。”

再下一个关卡的表演剧目是《天鹅湖》。樱桃瞥一眼屏幕，放下了手柄。

应云潜关心地问：“你是不是累了？要歇一会吗？”

樱桃摇摇头：“我只是不喜欢《天鹅湖》。”

秦肃之给应家兄弟解释：“她好像对芭蕾舞还挺有研究的，刚才你们在屋里没看见，她打《胡桃夹子》那一关的时候，肢体动作跟屏幕里游戏角色的动作是能对应上的。樱桃，你是不是会跳？”

樱桃不知道他居然观察得这么仔细，只好点点头：“我小时候学过一点。”她有点感慨，又像有点怀念似的笑笑：“我最喜欢的剧目就是《胡桃夹子》。”

应云航问：“那为什么不喜欢《天鹅湖》呢？它们不都是很出名的芭蕾舞剧目吗？”

樱桃就看了看他。

这个应家大哥每看她一眼，她都疑心自己所有的秘密都被袒露在了阳光下。这种感觉让她本能地觉得害怕，哪怕应云航长得是那样的和善，也无法打消掉她心头的紧张。

她微微垂下目光，并不和应云航对视：

“……不喜欢就是不喜欢，哪有那么多理由呢？”

应云航看得出她的回避。他也不为难她，低头看一眼时间，发现已经是下午三点，干脆站起身和几人告别：“我得回单位去了。阿潜留在这里和肃之玩吧，我交代你的事情记得办。”

应云潜点点头，抬起手冲他比了个“OK”。

应云潜和秦肃之都坐在原地，没有要起身相送的意思，樱桃看看这个再看看那个，不知道自己该不该稍微站起来送一送应云航。

应云航向着她做了个手掌向下压的手势：“你好好歇着，不用送我。”

樱桃：“……那您慢走。”

她明明一句话都没有多说，一点多余的表情都没做，但应云航却不知怎么，好像听到了她的心里话一样说：

“不需要为你的隐瞒感到为难，孩子，我知道你有你的苦衷。你只记得一样就好：现在在这个办公室里，没有人是想要害你的。”

樱桃的瞳孔紧跟着剧烈收缩。但她还没来得及再说什么，应云航却已经走出了办公室，又轻轻地关上了门。


	8. 早饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此时的应云潜还没意识到，秦肃之有朝一日会变成他的妹夫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -依然纯剧情，我的××文学显得是那样遥不可及（痛哭出声）

樱桃意识到自己在做梦。

她的视角变得很低很矮，这是一个看所有人都需要仰视的角度，显然她是梦见了自己小时候的事情。

有一个触感柔软的手掌温柔地牵着她的手，樱桃抬起头，看见手掌的主人正在和一个穿着舞蹈练功服的老师说话。

舞蹈老师说：“樱桃真的是一个很有天分的孩子，上次糖梅仙子的独舞她发挥得非常好，所以这一次四小天鹅的表演，我们也想让她参加。”

樱桃听见自己说：“妈妈，阿桑姐姐也被选中了，我想和她一起表演。”她的声音软软甜甜的，撒娇撒的得心应手：“好不好嘛？”

老师和妈妈都被她逗笑了。妈妈说：“好，都听你的，我们樱桃这么喜欢芭蕾舞，妈妈一定让你去参加所有你想去的表演。”

樱桃说：“谢谢妈妈！妈妈你真好，妈妈我爱你。”

妈妈轻轻拍拍她毛茸茸的小脑袋：“去和你阿桑姐姐玩去吧。”

樱桃转过头，就看见一个比她高不了多少的小姑娘站在舞蹈教室门口向她挥手。

“樱桃，来！”女孩子不过十一二岁，头发向后梳成一个整整齐齐的发髻，身上还穿着舞蹈服没有换下，只在外面随意套了件校服外套。她神神秘秘道：“上次我跟你说的我们隔壁班的裴子明，你记得吗？”

樱桃感觉自己的双脚像是灌了铅。她不肯走过去，也不肯撒开紧抓着妈妈的手，但一股无形的力量却压迫着她，慢慢将她推到阿桑面前去。

樱桃双眼发涩。那股无形的力量好像强行抽离了她的精神和动作，她几乎要失声痛哭，但只能看着自己一步一步走到阿桑身边坐下，用稚气未脱的声音说：

“我记得！你说你喜欢他！”

阿桑捂着嘴笑：“……他给我写情书啦！”

都是十岁左右的小孩子，哪里懂什么情情爱爱呢？

但在那样一个时刻，哪怕收到情书的并不是樱桃，她还是和阿桑一样兴奋极了：“真的吗？他都说什么了？”

阿桑犹犹豫豫地说：“那我告诉你了，你回家可不能和你妈妈或者何奶奶讲哦！”

樱桃特别郑重地点头：“我不告诉别人！”

阿桑就凑近她，小声说：“他说这周末想和我一起去图书馆。樱桃，那我这周末就不和你玩了啊——你千万千万不要告诉你妈妈，也不许告诉何奶奶！”

樱桃睁大眼睛：“你们这是要去约会了吗？”

对这个年纪的小女孩来说，“约会”这个词显得既遥远又神圣。阿桑不太确定地点点头，又摇摇头，脸跟着红起来：“……这怎么就能算是约会了呢。”

不，这就是约会了。樱桃在心里想，阿桑，后来那个周末，你和裴子明一起去了图书馆，晚上又一起去了小吃街，在那里他还偷偷牵了你的手。

我知道的，我都知道的。我是你最好的朋友，你什么事情都不瞒着我。我被妈妈骂了，你总第一时间过来安慰我；你有了喜欢的人，我比你还要高兴还要兴奋——

你知道你对我有多么重要吗？

樱桃感觉到自己的灵魂脱离出她的身体，高高向半空中飘去。她游荡着，俯视着坐在一起说悄悄话的女孩们，满脸的泪水一滴一滴向着她们的头顶落下去。

但她们无所察觉。

-

樱桃在剧烈的心悸中睁开双眼。

她胡乱擦一把脸，发现自己满脸都是眼泪，再一转头，才看见连枕头也跟着湿了大半。

樱桃沉沉地叹出一口气。

那些过去的事情，她已经很久没有梦见过了。

有几缕阳光从窗帘缝隙里漏进来，樱桃慢慢坐起身，看一眼床头的表，发现已经是上午八点钟。

昨天下午应云航先走了，应云潜却留下来待了挺长时间。他和秦肃之带着樱桃组队打了几个联网的竞技类游戏，樱桃不熟悉操作，一直在拖后腿，后来就有点不想玩了。秦肃之给她点了晚餐外卖，继续和应云潜在外间打游戏，樱桃见他们两个似乎是有话要避着自己才能说，就从秦肃之那只有寥寥几本书的书柜里选出一本讲艺术鉴赏的画册，和晚餐一起端进了里屋。

再后来……再后来她看书看着看着就困了，再一醒来就是现在。

樱桃小心翼翼爬下床，进到办公室里间连通的卫生间里去洗漱。期间她对着镜子看了看身后的伤，发现红肿消了很多，但还是有许多处藤条留下的印子，用手一碰，还是疼。胸前的伤痛倒是不大痛了，皮肤上却淤出血点，看起来也很是吓人。

樱桃面无表情地和镜子里眼眶通红的自己对视了一会。

其实她有很多问题都想不懂。刚落到萧驰手里的时候，每天醒过来，她都忍不住问自己：这是我应得的吗？所有的一切都是因为我活该吗？

但人总会学着去适应生活。很快她就不会在每天醒来的时候问自己这种毫无用处的问题，她必须耗费更多的精力去讨好萧驰，生存是摆在第一位的，其他的只能向后排。

但这两天，可能是因为她都和秦肃之在一起，脱离了萧驰身边的那种氛围，这些被长期隐藏在心底的回忆和情绪都接二连三地冒了出来，弄了她个措手不及——她真的很久很久没有想起过曾经的事情了。

还没等她做好什么心理建设，隔着卫生间的门，她忽然听见里间的房门被“咚咚”敲响：

“樱桃，你起了吗？”秦肃之在外面问她。

隔着两道门，樱桃怕秦肃之听不清楚，连忙提高嗓音道：“我在卫生间了！”

秦肃之就也隔着门喊：“应云潜送过来点早饭，你快点洗漱好出来吃！”

樱桃答应了一声，对着水龙头又洗了一把脸，匆匆忙忙走到外面去，就见秦肃之还穿着昨天那身衣服，领子都跟着皱巴巴的，正在他那张办公桌上一样一样地摆早饭。樱桃看了一眼，发现种类居然很多，煎饼馃子和切片面包分庭抗礼，牛奶豆浆豆腐脑在旁边规规矩矩地立着，仿佛被罚站一样摆了一排。

“这么多？”樱桃有些震惊。

秦肃之笑了一声，不答她的话，而是问：“身上好点了吗？”见樱桃点头，他才说：“应云潜怕你挑食，又不知道你喜欢吃什么，就买了一大堆。他管这个叫‘有备无患’。”

樱桃的视线在办公室里逡巡一圈，确信自己并没有看见应云潜的身影：“可是应先生他现在也不在啊？”

秦肃之：“他陪他大哥上班去了。不是谁都像我这种无业游民一样闲的。”他递给樱桃一双筷子，“好了吃点东西吧，再吃就得是中午了，别饿着。”

樱桃下意识地接过筷子，她看看秦肃之皱起的领口袖口，后知后觉地问：“你昨天是睡在外面沙发上的？”

秦肃之：“不然呢？里屋也只有一个沙发，都是睡沙发，我还有什么可挑的？”

——那是因为唯一一张床被我睡了啊。

樱桃歉疚道：“都是我给你添麻烦了……”

秦肃之：“麻烦什么麻烦，你以为我一个大老爷们好意思和你一个小姑娘抠抠搜搜挤一块睡觉吗？”他给一杯豆浆插上吸管，一边递给樱桃一边说，“吃你的饭吧，我去洗漱。你啊，就是心思太重，别一天到晚总想东想西的，好不？”

樱桃眨了眨眼，有些不知道该做出个什么表情来应对这样过于亲近的关心。她小口地吸了一下豆浆：“我也没有你说的那么……”

秦肃之伸手一捻她通红的眼角：“那你这一大早上的又哭什么？不是说身上也不疼了吗？”

男人手上的皮肤并不光滑，这样不太温柔地捻过她的眼尾，粗粝的指腹摩擦过去，是她以前没体会过的触感。樱桃一时怔忡起来，几乎连该怎么说话都忘记了。她怎么也想不到秦肃之外表看起来大大咧咧，却对她的一言一行这样关注：

“我……”

秦肃之伸手一拍她脑袋：“你什么你。好好吃饭吧。”他说，“可以挑食可以剩饭，我就一个要求，一会我洗漱出来，这几样东西你至少得给我挑一样吃了。听到没？”

樱桃冲他点点头，一边在心里想，秦先生管得可真宽啊。

但她还是忍不住微笑起来，伸出双手握住了装豆浆的纸杯。

真暖和。她想。

-

秦肃之很快就洗漱完了，但他没有急着出去，而是坐在办公室里间的沙发上发了一会呆。

昨天应云潜趁樱桃不注意，从她耳边摸走了一根头发。樱桃很快就进屋里歇着了，秦肃之和应云潜借着打游戏的声音低声谈事情，秦肃之还笑话应云潜：“你至于拿根人家小姑娘的头发还这么偷偷摸摸的吗？萧驰身边的人不可能有案底的，你肯定什么也查不出来。”

那会应云潜只是回了他一个十分复杂的眼神，但秦肃之并没看懂应云潜是什么意思。

但是今天一大早，应云潜就提了好几袋子早餐过来了。他的脸色不是特别好：“肃之，樱桃那根头发我大哥拿去鉴定了，能确定她就是我爸的女儿。”

秦肃之被他吵醒，神情极为懒怠，听见应云潜的话，还以为他是在开玩笑：“你们哥俩这怎么还喜欢上写伦理剧本了——”

应云潜：“你严肃一点，我没那个心情诓你玩。”

见他表情是难得的郑重，秦肃之真真切切被吓了一跳，那点瞌睡虫早飞远了：“……什么？”他一下子连手脚都不知道该往哪放，下意识地往里间看了一眼，怕把樱桃吵醒，只能努力压低声音：“这事你爸知道了吗？”

应云潜无可奈何摇摇头：“我和大哥的意思都是先不告诉他比较好——樱桃身后牵扯的人和事都太多了，我爸现在又在出差，我们不好拿这事情分他的神，至少得等他回家再说。”

秦肃之怒道：“你们不好拿这事分他神？是，你爸是日理万机，那人家樱桃好好一个小姑娘凭什么就该在萧驰那里受罪？怎么着就许你爸提了裤子不认人是吗？这闺女你们也不打算让他认是吗？”

他的话说的很不中听，应云潜却也没怎么生气。他轻轻将镜框往里推了推，叹了口气：“我就知道你得这么想。不是这样的，我爸当年和樱桃她妈妈算是自由恋爱，而且他也不见得知道自己现在还有个女儿。”

在他的解释下，秦肃之才听明白，当年应父的妻子江芷兰因病去世之后，他和自己的秘书好过一段日子，但又因为性格不合分了手，那位陶秘书甚至连意外怀孕而得到的孩子都做了人工流产，可谓分手分得极为坚决。

这件事情发生的时候应云航和应云潜还都是小孩，应父自然也不会和他们详细讲。还是昨天晚上应云航和应云潜抽丝剥茧一通挖掘，才知道当年应父身边的秘书全名叫作陶小荷，其余更多的消息却也查不出了。

应云潜说：“陶秘书和我爸分手后过了差不多十年的时候，有一天我爸回家显得非常消沉。我和大哥问他怎么了，他说陶秘书死了，因为入室抢劫。与她的尸体同时被发现的还有一个十岁左右的女童，邻居说那是她女儿。”

秦肃之很想感慨一句世事无常，但他的逻辑已经先于情感发了问：“如果陶秘书和她的女儿都死了，那樱桃又是怎么回事？”

应云潜道：“当年我爸曾经说，这个入室抢劫有蹊跷。他说陶秘书住在苍珥伴星一个治安非常好的小区里，那里聚集着很多的中产以上的阶层，怎么能那么轻易就有入室抢劫，还伴随着命案？”

秦肃之明白了他的意思：“……有可能是伪造成入室抢劫的故意杀人案。”

应云潜点点头：“我爸爸当年也是这样猜测的，为此他甚至特意去苍珥伴星的基层做了很多的工作，为的就是调查这件事。但显然他一无所获，这事情就慢慢没了下文，我和大哥也没有特别在意——毕竟对我们来说，陶秘书我们都不大熟悉，更别提她那个自称打掉了，却依然存在着的女儿了。”

秦肃之说：“但至少我们现在可以确定一点，不管樱桃当时是怎么从那起抢劫案里逃过一劫的，她最后都是落到了萧驰的手里。”

他的声音十分低沉，带着一丝不易被人察觉的难过。秦肃之意识到，对樱桃来说，十岁大概是一个分水岭。十岁之前她至少有一个陪伴着她的母亲，十岁之后，她不但什么都没有了，甚至还遇到了萧驰——她直到今年也不过才刚刚十六岁，可命运对她来说却好像残忍得过分。

应云潜就跟着消沉下来：“……是啊。而且现在我们没有别的办法，等伊甸园给的时限到了，我们还得把樱桃送回萧驰手里去。”

一提起这个不可抗拒的分离，秦肃之就难以控制地跟着暴躁：“——我们就不能想办法把樱桃留下来吗？”

应云潜低声说：“你以为我和大哥没想过办法吗？她是我们妹妹，我和大哥比你还要担心她。”

他抬起手腕看一眼时间，发现已经有点晚了，只好一股脑把早餐都交给秦肃之，交待他务必让樱桃吃点东西，又千叮咛万嘱咐他樱桃是他们妹妹的事情一定对这孩子保密，才一步三回头地走了。

秦肃之从回忆中回过神来，有些焦躁地向后捋了一把头发。

应云潜今早来得急，走得也快，其实还有很多事情都没解释清楚。陶秘书为什么之前坚持打掉孩子，但最后还是把樱桃生了下来？樱桃究竟是怎么在那起抢劫案里活下来的，又是什么时候碰到的萧驰？她和陶秘书为什么会遭遇这样一起名为抢劫实为杀人的事故？

秦肃之渐渐想明白，与其说是樱桃身上有着太多疑团，倒不如说是她的母亲陶秘书身上藏了太多的秘密。樱桃失去她妈妈的时候也不过才十岁，还是上小学的年纪罢了，这样一个小女孩，未必会知道大人到底背负着什么的。

秦肃之歇了在樱桃身上问出点什么的心思。他环视了一圈室内，发现樱桃已经把被子叠得整整齐齐，昨天被她挑出来读的《芭蕾艺术鉴赏》也被规规矩矩地摆在床头。昨天在商场给她买的绑头发用的头绳落在枕边，不知道是不是她不注意放在这里的。

这个小姑娘不过在他这个根本称不上是家的办公室住了一晚，却已经让这里添上了温柔的气息。

秦肃之重重地叹了口气，捡起那根头绳戴到手腕上，拉开门走出去一看，樱桃还在小口小口地吸着豆浆，面前的早点几乎都没怎么动。她的头发丝有几缕松松散散地垂到了面前去，秦肃之就走到她身后，伸出双手随便给她拢了拢头发，又拿手腕上那根头绳在小姑娘浓密的黑头发上面绑了两圈，给她扎了个不太整齐的马尾。

樱桃小声地说了句“谢谢秦先生”，很腼腆地抬起头冲他笑了笑。

秦肃之不为所动，拉着脸问：“不是让你吃饭吗？我进去这么半天，你就喝下去这么一点豆浆，”他伸出手指，比划出约莫三厘米的高度，“别的东西一点没碰。怎么着，你要绝食吗？”

樱桃看出来他大概心情有点不好，就放软了声音说：“……我吃东西就是有点慢。”

秦肃之想起她昨天吃饭也是那副名为优雅实为磨蹭的劲儿，又见她乖乖巧巧地抬头看着自己，一口气就这么堵在胸口，上不去也下不来：“你这是‘有点’慢吗？树懒都比不过你！”他语气一重，音量跟着拔高那么一点，就见樱桃无措地看着他，小姑娘两只大眼睛里不自觉地泛起一点泪花：

“对不起……”

她一掉眼泪，秦肃之那点臭脾气立刻没了：“——吃饭，吃饭，我不是想说你。”他顺手从桌上拿走一个肉包，咬了一口才说，“那你这……唉算了，那你吃饭就喜欢这么慢，我也没立场逼着你改对吧？”

樱桃飞快地抹了一下眼泪，闷闷道：“你不喜欢的话，我可以改的。”

“听你这意思，你还挺厉害的，我不喜欢你哪里，你都可以改，是吗？”秦肃之问。

樱桃还真的想了想，才认认真真点点头：“嗯。”

他不过随口一问，樱桃居然很当真地回答他，也不知道为什么，樱桃好像总意识不到他在开玩笑。

秦肃之就叹了口气：“祖宗，那你别哭了。你一天到晚在我这里至少哭上三回，我是长得多不招人待见啊，你见我一次就得哭一次？”

他抬起手，轻轻给樱桃擦了擦眼泪，压低声音命令道：“以后不许在我这里掉眼泪。好好一小姑娘，哭得都不漂亮了——听见没有？”

樱桃一边抽噎，一边急急忙忙点点头。

秦肃之就轻轻捏捏她沾着眼泪的脸颊：“行了别哭了，吃饭吧——多吃一点，吃饱了我好带你出去玩。”


	9. 皮带

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 樱桃在秦肃之这里主动讨了一顿打。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -sp内容预警  
> -希望看完不会觉得压抑吧，本质上算是两个人感情的推进（并 没 有）

秦肃之说带樱桃出去玩，那就是真玩。

一连几天，他带着樱桃逛了街，吃了小吃，去过电影院和图书馆，也去过陶艺坊和游乐园，基本上秦肃之能想到的小姑娘能喜欢去的地方，他都带着樱桃去遍了。

有时候跑出去太远，晚上来不及回秦肃之在市区各处的住所，他们就干脆就近找个酒店住下。没几天，圈子里就有不少二代都知道了，秦肃之最近正和一个小美人打得火热。

一转眼，就是六天过去。

这天晚上樱桃跟着秦肃之回到他在市区的公寓，已经是夜里快十点。两个人分别洗漱完出来就更晚了些，樱桃换了身睡裙绕到客厅去，就看见秦肃之穿着睡衣坐在沙发上，有点茫然地握着电视遥控器。

樱桃问：“你怎么了？魂不守舍的。”

秦肃之被她这一声唤回了神，他这才发现电视机并没有被他打开，于是匆忙按下遥控器的开关键：“……我在想，这都过去好几天了，眼看着我就要把你送回伊甸园了。”

这几天两个人都有意无意地避开了这个话题，但到了今天晚上，这事情已经避无可避了。

电视里响起主持人一板一眼播报新闻的声音，樱桃顿了一下，才笑笑说：“那我总要回去的。”

她的语气平静，好像只是在说明天要去超市里买瓶矿泉水。秦肃之却没有她这样的好心情，他狠狠地喘了口气，才能控制住自己不大喊出声：“你回去要过什么日子你自己心里没有数吗！”

樱桃安静地注视了他一会。

秦肃之浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，他像一头被困在牢笼里的猛兽，散发着一股无力的愤怒。

真奇怪，樱桃想。这明明是个与我毫无干系的人，但他却这样在乎我。

新闻主持人还在电视机里播报着时事消息，说下个月政府的领导层就要进行换届选举了，又说有某处的小型地震得到预警，无人员伤亡，成功降低了经济损失，等等等等。

樱桃走到秦肃之身边坐下，轻声道：“你冷静一点。伊甸园我是必须要回去的。”她有些无奈，又有些释然地笑了笑，“你如果真的担心我，明天将我送回去的时候，你记得不要对我太好。”

秦肃之愕然地看着她，几乎想不到她能说出这番话。

樱桃垂下眼睛：“你得当着段思睿的面打我，折辱我，向他证明这几天你对我的好都是表象，我其实已经完完全全被你调教得很听话了——”

“你怕不是疯了！”秦肃之咬着牙道，“我不可能再这么对你的！”

樱桃的声音还是轻轻柔柔的：“你必须这样。你没有睡我，这事情或许瞒得过段思睿，但肯定瞒不过萧驰。你既不睡我，又不肯调教我，你对我做的所有的事情都与性无关，那你陪我待这么多天，图的是什么？”她叹了口气，“你难道想向他们证明你很善良吗？”

秦肃之被她说的哑口无言：“我……”

樱桃安慰地轻轻拍了拍他的手臂：“你以为你陪我待了这么多天，带我出去玩，就可以拯救我了——不是这样的，秦先生。”她细声细气道，“没有人能拯救我。我也不想你因为我，再被萧驰怀疑。你到底要做什么，我不想问，但我为你考虑，你也为我考虑考虑，好不好？”

秦肃之的身体剧烈地发起抖。他深深吸了一口气，将头埋进了双手：“你怎么能——你怎么能这么清醒……”

樱桃说：“其实今天你就应该打我。我回到伊甸园的时候，身上不应该一点伤都没有的。”

她的口气十分冷静，仿佛在说一件与她完全不相干的事情。秦肃之却越听越愤怒，越听越难过：“你就非得这样吗！”

樱桃说：“如果你真的心疼我，不想明天当着段思睿的面打我，那你今天就必须打我。”她的声音冷静到了几乎冷酷的地步，“我和你说过的，萧驰说我是他手里最好的人。他把我当作王牌，结果你对我什么都不肯做，你以为这证明的仅仅是我的无能吗？……秦先生，你这是在打萧驰的脸。”

秦肃之慢慢抬起头，像是第一次认识她一样，认认真真打量了她一番。

这个女孩子，比他想象得还要理智。

还没等他说什么，樱桃已经站起身，在客厅里巡视了一圈。她找出秦肃之随手扔在一边的皮带，将它对折了一下，又走回来把皮带递给秦肃之：

“……就拿这个打吧，这个留的印子能久一些。”

秦肃之的手一直在抖。他不肯接过皮带，而是怒火中烧道：“你就非得——”

他的话却没能说完。

樱桃小心翼翼地凑近他，之后轻手轻脚地趴伏在了他的腿上。她撩起睡裙到腰部以上，露出浅粉色的内裤。小姑娘单薄的身子细得一只手就能被人提起来，细弱的尾音里藏着一丝不易察觉的哽咽：

“就让我用这个姿势挨打，可以吗？”

秦肃之想，这样伏在他的膝头上，她就好像是一个犯了错被教训的小朋友。这个姿势对樱桃来说，大概意味着温情和包容。

秦肃之伸出手掌，试探着搭在小姑娘柔软的臀肉上，就感觉到手底下的人本能地跟着一抖。

他叹口气：“我就没见过还有人主动讨打的。”

他满心的火气好像被一盆看不见的水给兜头浇灭了，他的手掌无意识地摩挲着小姑娘内裤外缘裸露出来的臀肉，不得不承认樱桃说的都是对的。

——他不打她，就是在害她。他不知道萧驰究竟有什么手段，但完全可以想见，那个人绝对不会比自己温柔。

樱桃也察觉到秦肃之的怒火慢慢消散了。她小声说：“其实你应该保持刚才那种生气的状态，这样你下手才会重一点——”

“我不想那样。”秦肃之生硬道。

樱桃就笑了笑：“你也不用这么如临大敌。他们有很多人就是很喜欢打人的，我觉得你也可以考虑一下，说不定能慢慢从这里找到一点兴趣……”

秦肃之问；“那你呢？”

樱桃一怔：“我什么？”

秦肃之说：“有人就喜欢打人，这没错。可你喜欢被打吗？”

这个问题把樱桃问住了。她愣了愣，才不太确定地说：“我以前没想过这个问题……不过如果是你打我的话，我想我也不太讨厌。”

秦肃之没再说什么。他慢慢把樱桃的内裤褪到膝弯处，接着拿起樱桃找出来的皮带，对着自己的手臂先抽了一下。

他看见自己的手臂很快就浮出一道两三指宽的红痕，皮肉跟着一跳一跳地疼起来。

樱桃惊道：“你干嘛打自己？”她着急说话，上半身都跟着直起来，秦肃之只好再把她按回去，又怕把她硌着，顺手拽过一个沙发抱枕给她垫在身下，才硬邦邦地说：

“我又不知道我多大劲，万一把你打死了可怎么办？”

他说话的语气并不算太好，就好像还在和人赌气似的。

樱桃小声笑起来：“不会的不会的，你的手劲和段思睿比起来，和拍灰也没差多少。我挺能忍疼的，你不要怕。”

秦肃之沉着脸看了她一会，不知道她怎么还能笑得出来。

樱桃说：“对的，你就保持住这种生气的状态最好了，省得你狠不下心——啊！”

她话还没说完，秦肃之就是一皮带甩了下来。这一下来得猝不及防，剧烈的疼痛重重在她身后炸开，把她没说出来的话全都堵了回去。秦肃之眼看着小姑娘白嫩的臀肉上那一道皮带印先泛着白凹下去，又变成红色浮起来，心里又是疼又是气，半天挤出一句：

“你挺能忍疼的，嗯？”

樱桃被这一下打得眼泪都快掉出来了，闻言只能摇摇头：“……也没那么能忍。”

秦肃之就用手掌给她轻轻揉了揉身后：“你不用故意激怒我，我拎得清轻重。”

樱桃：“那你也不能这样打一下歇半天……这样最疼了。”

秦肃之答应了一声：“你还有什么指示，一并说完吧。”

樱桃还真的想了想，才说：“最好是连着打，然后多往一个地方落，这样比较容易留印子……嗯，如果我实在觉得很疼的话，能不能麻烦你稍微停一停，等我缓过来了再继续打？”

秦肃之就轻轻拍拍她的屁股蛋：“那我真打了啊。”

樱桃点点头：“我忍得住，真的。”

秦肃之就不再说话了。他再一次举起了皮带，对着樱桃总共也就巴掌大的那两团肉，一下一下地抽了下去。

成年男人的手劲哪里是那么好捱的，何况这次用的还是皮带。这东西每抽下去一次，就在樱桃的屁股上砸出一道红印，不过十几下过去，小姑娘的整个臀面就都跟着红了起来。

秦肃之其实是生气的，但他的怒气不是对着樱桃，更多是因为他自己的无能。他气自己怎么就没有办法保住这么一个无辜的小姑娘，更气自己不得不对她动手。打了二十来下，樱桃就已经抑制不住自己的呼痛声，秦肃之越听越心疼，举起的皮带是怎么也落不下去了。

他手上这样一停，倒是给了樱桃喘口气的空隙。小姑娘连忙擦一把头脸上的汗，争分夺秒地调整着呼吸。没想到她等了半天，也等不到下一次的疼痛，只好哽着嗓子问：“……你怎么啦？”

秦肃之搁下皮带，伸手去摸她的臀肉。她身后本来还是浅粉的皮肤已经成了明红色，手一放上去，就能感受到她皮肤上颤栗着的细小颗粒的触感。

秦肃之说：“你都疼成这样了，我怎么往下打。”

樱桃闷闷地道：“你要是这样半途而废，我才是最倒霉的那个。”她慢慢支起身子，朝四周看了看，“秦先生，如果这样你实在找不到感觉的话，那我可以现场给你犯个错误——你看我去给你摔个杯子什么的行吗？”

她一边说一边就要从秦肃之身上爬下去，秦肃之眼疾手快，一把将她拉回来：“你自己挨打就得了，干嘛还要祸害我的杯子？——就没见过像你这样讨打的。”

樱桃小声笑了笑，才说：“你就没有那种，觉得我犯了很严重的错误，必须得打我一顿才能解气的感觉吗？你找找这个感觉，不然你负罪感太强了，这很不好。”

秦肃之憋着怒气说：“我从小到大就没接受过可以打女人的教育。”

樱桃认真地看了他一眼，发现他是真的没法再和自己动手了，只好叹了口气，趁他不备，从他手里抢过了那条皮带。她咬咬牙，手上使足了力气，反手就将皮带向自己身后抽去。

秦肃之简直看傻了眼。他从没想过有人能对自己下那么狠的手，愣了两秒才想起来把皮带抢下来。仅仅是这会愣神的功夫，樱桃就已经飞快地抽了自己许多下，她看不见自己身后，皮带就也落得杂乱无章，几处交叠着的痕迹很快就淤出了紫色。

秦肃之勃然大怒：“你这是在干嘛！”

樱桃吸着气说：“指望不上你了，我自己动手还不行吗？”

秦肃之感觉自己的血压都跟着飚了上来。他深呼吸了两次，才沉着脸说：“行，樱桃，你很厉害。如果你就是想惹我生气的话，你现在已经达到目标了。”

说着，他将皮带重新折好，对着樱桃臀腿处的皮肤狠狠甩了下去。

他恼恨樱桃毫不留情自伤的本领，更恼恨自己的无能为力，这几下皮带含着怒气，兜着风重重砸下去，直把樱桃给打懵了，半天才哭出一句猫叫似的泣音。

秦肃之专挑小姑娘先前没挨过皮带的地方揍，皮带一声一声清脆地响着，很快不停歇的脆响里就掺杂起了樱桃高高低低的哭声。

她开始止不住地挣扎，两条腿也跟着乱蹬，秦肃之把她的两只手牢牢按在她后背上，耐着性子问：

“我让你动了吗？”

话音一落，就又是一皮带抽了下去。

樱桃还没迟钝到这时候还听不出他真生气了的地步。她默默把双手放回身前，没料到自己真的把秦肃之惹到了要凶神恶煞地打人的程度，这会心里觉得又委屈又难过，只能抽泣着说“没有”。

秦肃之对着她身后颤抖着的两团软肉，连着五下完完整整地抽了下去。他单是打还不够，还要一边打一边训话：“你自己说说你这是什么毛病？自己打自己不是打得挺好的吗，怎么着我打你你就哭？”

他这样一说，樱桃哭得更厉害了：“我不是故意哭的，就是太痛了呜呜呜呜……”

秦肃之拉着个脸，皮带照着樱桃完全红肿起来的臀部，又是两下抽了下去。他这两下其实已经收了力，但樱桃身后是一片火烧火燎的痛，并不能感觉出来这两下与之前有什么不同。这顿打是她自己讨来的，秦肃之也没说过打多少下才是尽头，樱桃自己没法叫停，只觉得身后的痛蔓延到心头来，她恨不得哭晕过去，才好结束这场自找的痛苦。

秦肃之起初还能闷不做声地向下打，后来见她哭得实在伤心，又见她好不容易养好伤的屁股又成了红红紫紫一片，这才撒手扔了皮带。他把手掌覆在樱桃被打得发热的身后，不太温柔地拍了拍小姑娘那两团红肿的软肉，没好气地问；

“怎么样，挨打专家，这样够给你留下印子了吗？”

樱桃听出来他这是不再打的意思了，她如遇大赦，哪还管什么留印不留印，两只手往身后一挡，就开始呜呜咽咽地哭：

“不打了不打了，我疼……”

她哭得十分难过，好像受了天大的委屈，秦肃之冷着脸看了一会，还是不受控制地跟着心软了，只好放缓了声音问：“之前谁说自己很能忍疼的？”

樱桃拼命摇头：“不是我，我没说过，你听错了……”

秦肃之叹口气：“把你的手拿开，我给你揉一揉。”

樱桃抽泣着收回手，秦肃之一边给她按揉着身后肿起来的地方，一边小声数落她：

“就非得这样你才满意是吧，挨这么一顿打，你冤不冤？”

樱桃不答他这个话。她抽抽搭搭的，两条腿又开始扑腾：“秦先生，疼……”

秦肃之哼了一声，抬起一条腿压住她乱动的下身，手上早悄悄放轻了力道，嘴里却说：“秦先生不疼。”

樱桃连忙哭哭啼啼改口：“秦先生不疼，是我，我疼……”

两人一个哭一个揉，倒也配合默契。秦肃之又在公寓里转了一圈，找到了因为打篮球才买的跌打损伤用的喷雾，给樱桃仔细喷上了，听着她一阵一阵的哭声，手上的动作越发轻柔。客厅里时钟的指针逐渐转向十一点，电视里连晚间新闻都播放完了片尾，秦肃之看了看时间，估计着揉得差不多了，于是轻轻在小姑娘身后拍了一下：

“还能走路吗？”

这一顿打，说重不重，说轻也不轻。樱桃忍着疼提起内裤，试探着从秦肃之膝上爬下去，两脚踩到地面上，慢吞吞站直了身子。她稍微活动了两下，才哽咽着说：“……能的，明天起来会好很多的。”

她这一站起来，秦肃之才得以看见她的正脸。小姑娘的眼睛哭得红红的，额前的碎发因为出汗而湿漉漉地沾在脸上，看起来倒像是只委委屈屈的小兔子。

秦肃之就又叹了一口气。

这不是他第一次觉得樱桃像个小兔子了。

他把脑子里那点突如其来的绮念赶出去，说：“那就去睡觉吧。真能走路是吗？用不用我抱你？”他又叫住眼见着就要赤脚往客卧走的小姑娘，“哎你等等，拖鞋呢？”

樱桃的拖鞋早在挨打的时候甩掉了，秦肃之弯下腰把她的两只拖鞋捡回来，又蹲下身，一只脚一只脚给她套上，这回才向樱桃一挥手：

“行了，去睡觉吧。”

樱桃答应了一声，却没急着走。

秦肃之一怔：“怎么了？”

樱桃定定地看了他一会。她似乎有很多话想说，甚至连眼圈也再一次红了起来，但最后却只是小声吸了吸鼻子：

“……没什么。我就是觉得你对我太好了。”


	10. 玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧驰给樱桃盘起头发，又在她的发髻里插了一朵玫瑰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -我就不该为了充满sp内容的世界强行修整逻辑线，现在写着写着跟樱桃有感情了，弄的我好心疼她我的天  
> -谁！也！不！要！喜！欢！萧！驰！你们只要知道他和段思睿都是用来衬托秦肃之的变态就行了  
> -搞这种文学搞到我不爽了岂不是违背了我搞这个脑洞的初衷，我真的好痛苦呜呜呜呜

欢乐流畅的爵士乐从钢琴师的手指下汩汩流出，琴声悠扬地绕过两个穿着白色西服的吧台调酒师，穿过装潢明亮走廊，打着转飘进布置典雅的餐厅包厢里。

“贵园这个新聘请的钢琴师，风格倒是与以往不同。”

说话的中年男人一身高定西服，袖口来自于知名品牌的限量袖扣闪烁着低调的光芒。他保养得宜，只看外表，并不能感觉出他的实际年龄，只能让人感受到成功人士不自觉就流露出的优越感。

段思睿就坐在中年男人对面，闻言和他轻轻碰了下酒杯，微笑道：“总有那些人家的少爷们过来和我讲，说古典乐太不中听，要换些有趣的。”他举起酒杯，浅浅呷一口红酒，才继续道：“我同萧总略略提了提，他也说，这算得上什么大事——大家不喜欢，换了也就是了。不过看周总的意思，您倒是不大喜欢爵士啊？”

周振龙哈哈笑了：“段总和我开这种玩笑就没意思了，我一个大老粗，哪里懂什么音乐不音乐的，听起来不都是那么一回事？”

段思睿就也配合地笑笑：“您太谦虚了。”

两人就又客气地互相吹捧了一番。周振龙用餐巾擦了擦手，决意告辞：

“今天太感谢段总的招待了，那我就先……”

他正要继续讲话，包厢门却被人轻轻敲了敲。

段思睿扬声道：“什么事？”

服务生在门外恭敬道：“段总，是秦氏的小秦总带了樱桃小姐回来——”

段思睿就不好意思地朝周振龙笑了笑：“让周总见笑了，我这还有别的事情要忙。”

周振龙了然笑道：“是地下二层的生意吧？”他压低声音，“上次承你的情，我带走的那个女人，我足足玩了她一个月，才把她送给手下的人——”他不自觉地舔了舔舌头，露出十分粗俗的笑容，“你们这儿的女人，还真是够劲儿。”

段思睿微笑道：“我们最近和贵公司的合作十分愉快，周总什么时候不忙了，欢迎您再过来玩——要么你看好了谁，我们给您送过去也是没问题的。”

两个人礼貌地握了握手，段思睿便叫门口的服务生进来：

“好好送周总出去。”他吩咐着，忽然发现服务生表情有些尴尬，又问：“怎么了？”

伊甸园的服务生都是会看人眼色的人精，照理说不至于这么不在状态。

听见段思睿发问，服务生小声道：“小秦总带着樱桃小姐，就在餐厅外面等着呢。说是——说是小秦总有事急着走，但还想和段总您讲两句话。”

服务生虽然努力压低了声音，但周振龙就在一边，将这话听了个一清二楚。他笑道：

“哦，是老秦家的那个小子吧？我平时和他爸也有业务往来，都是熟人。他要是现在就在餐厅外面，我这也没有不和他打个招呼的道理。”

段思睿就也笑道：“那我送周总出去。”

两个人一齐离开包厢，走到餐厅外面，周振龙就看见秦肃之大大咧咧坐在门外的单人沙发上，另有个约莫十六七岁的少女拘谨地紧挨着秦肃之站着。

几人对上目光，秦肃之就先是一愣：“这不是——”他先是顿了一下，才反应过来：“哦，你是腾风集团的周总！”

周振龙走上前跟他握了握手：“小秦，挺久不见，你还这么精神啊。”他笑道，“年轻人真是越长越帅了。”他扫了一眼紧挨着秦肃之站着的少女，又看向秦肃之，嘴里半是数落半是亲切地道，“我还道你来伊甸园是为了什么，原来是英雄难过美人关！”

秦肃之笑道：“周总，我这上有祖宗基业可以挥霍，下又没什么事情要操心，不出来玩，还能做什么？”他和周振龙随意寒暄几句，便又看向段思睿，轻轻一拍站在他身前的少女，说：“段少，人我给你送回来了，你可帮我好好看着点她，我过两天还要过来玩的。”

周振龙听他这一句话音，敏锐地意识到一点不同。他老鹰一样尖锐的目光直直盯向那个陌生的少女，嘴里说：“怎么着，小秦，段总没说直接把人送你吗？”

秦肃之：“咦，还能这样吗？”他问段思睿，“段少，这我可没听说啊。”

段思睿神色不动：“秦少，樱桃是我们老板亲手调教出来的人，他不肯割爱，我也没有办法。”

秦肃之似乎完全听不懂他话里的机锋，只笑道：“我随口一问罢了。我这还没结婚，你就是真把樱桃给我，我也没法带回我家里去——这不，我一会就得走，家里催着去相亲呢。”

段思睿就适时地挽留道：“秦少不留下来再玩一会？”

秦肃之摆摆手：“今天不行啦！”他整一整打着领带的衣领，“等小爷我相完亲的，我再过来！”他又抬眼看看周振龙：“周总这也是谈完事情要走吧？不如和我一起？”

周振龙用审视的目光看了一眼樱桃，才收回目光笑道：“自然一起。我和小秦这么久没见，路上正好叙叙旧。”

他们两个便像许久未见的叔侄俩一样，亲亲热热地告别段思睿离开了。段思睿站在原地保持着得体的微笑，目送着服务生引着周振龙和秦肃之离开，才扫了一眼默默站在一旁的樱桃。

一周未见，樱桃好像和之前也没什么不同，眉眼还是原来的模样，看起来似乎是柔顺的，毫无威胁的，段思睿却总能从那一双漆黑的眼睛里，看出她隐藏得很好的轻蔑。

段思睿伸出手，轻轻拍了拍樱桃的脸颊：

“秦少对你这么好，你乐不思蜀了吧？”

樱桃语气平静：“段总，您觉得秦先生对我算好吗？”

段思睿就微笑道：“我反正是听说了蛮多的，什么逛商场啊去游乐园的。”他伸出手指捏住樱桃的下巴，迫使她仰起头，才继续道，“不过我看刚才你们两个这样子，秦少也不太把你当回事嘛……被秦肃之操的感觉怎么样？”

樱桃微微闭了下眼睛：“他没有动我。”

段思睿有些好奇地“嗯？”了一声，随即了然笑道：“没想到秦肃之看起来威风，居然不行——”他的另一只手环上樱桃的腰，顺着她的身体向下摸去，手指停留在她的臀部时，樱桃就跟着细微地一抖。段思睿就笑了：

“原来是我问错了。”他压低声音，“被秦肃之打屁股的感觉怎么样？”

他的问话口气极其温柔，手掌却用力捏住樱桃的臀肉，很快就痛得樱桃眼中沁出了泪花：“……段总！”

段思睿这才放开她。他向后退了一步，轻声道：“你放轻松，我今天不会对你怎么样的——萧总发了话，你一回来，就把你送到他那里去。”他微微一笑：

“你还是先仔细想想，一会要怎么应付萧总吧。”

-

萧驰拿着一把修剪花朵的剪刀，耐心地给一丛玫瑰花修着刺。

他的神情温和，五官也生得精美，从外表看去，他今年大约是二十六七岁，正是年轻的男人向着成熟的阶段迈进的年龄，周身都散发着格外迷人的气质。

当他修剪着面前的玫瑰花时，他整个人都专注极了。他屏息凝神，房间里除了浴室传来的流水声，就只有他轻轻剪掉玫瑰尖刺的“咔嚓”声。

不多时，浴室里的流水声停掉，取而代之的是吹风机烘干头发的声音。萧驰依旧专注地处理着面前的花朵，他挑了几枝色泽不同的玫瑰，错落有致地插进手边的玻璃花瓶里，再拿起剪刀时，就听见浴室的门被推开了。

“出来了？”萧驰头也不回地道，“你先站一会，等我剪完这枝花。”

身后传来少女极其轻声的一句“嗯”，萧驰笑了笑，停下了手里的动作。他随手挑起一枝鲜红的玫瑰，转身看向规规矩矩裹着浴衣站在一侧的少女，柔声道：“一连这么多天不见你，樱桃，我还真是怪想你的。”

樱桃驯顺地微笑了一下，没有说话。

萧驰手持着红玫瑰，用花茎轻轻一点她的浴衣：“衣服脱了吧。”

樱桃顺从地脱下浴衣，又将其叠起，放在了一旁的椅子上。萧驰就慢慢踱步到她身边去，绕着她转了一圈。

少女身上的水渍早干了大半，被吹风机烘干的黑发松散地垂下。萧驰随意捻起她一缕头发，凑到鼻端闻了闻，才低头去看她的身体。少女的皮肤是和他记忆里一模一样的光滑洁白，美中不足的是，那饱满挺翘的臀部上横着十几道深深浅浅还没消退的红印。

又或者说，这并不能算是美中不足。萧驰想，漫天飞雪中独立的一枝红梅，才是最诱人的。

他用玫瑰花碰了碰樱桃的臀部：“他打你了？”

这个“他”，自然指的是秦肃之。

玫瑰花碰上皮肤并不算痛，只是轻微的刺痒。但樱桃并不敢动，她只是垂着眼睛：“秦先生他……比较喜欢这种。”

萧驰笑着问：“喜欢哪种？他是喜欢听你哭，还是喜欢看你被打红打肿的屁股？”

樱桃的脸色如常，似乎这种羞辱的话对她来说不过是家常便饭罢了。她轻声说：“这我不清楚，也许他都喜欢呢？”

萧驰拿着玫瑰花，用柔软的花瓣一寸一寸细致抚摸过樱桃袒露在他面前的每一处皮肤，微笑道：“我看了你和秦肃之那天晚上的监控。他没睡你？”

玫瑰花的花瓣从樱桃的臀部一路向上，绕过她不盈一握的纤细腰肢，来到她的正面。樱桃看着萧驰手持玫瑰，自她的小腹向上滑过，在她的胸前停住了。她面无表情地低头盯着那艳红的玫瑰，语气和缓地道：

“萧总，他没睡我，您是满意，还是不满意？”

萧驰认真地想了想，才笑道：“这你可真是难住我了。”他拿着玫瑰，轻轻点了点樱桃的胸部，“这里被段思睿打过了吧？”

他虽然是在问话，语气却是十分肯定。樱桃知道，那天晚上发生的一切萧驰都有的是途径了解清楚，她并不在这种问题上自作聪明，只平静道：“段总不喜欢我也不是一天两天了。”

这就是承认了。

萧驰就轻轻笑了起来：“你和段思睿啊……你们两个在我看来，就是小猫小狗打架。他也不喜欢你，你也不喜欢他，在我面前还要装出一副和和睦睦的样子，你们累不累？”

樱桃冷笑道：“萧总，这么多年，可只有他打我，没有我打他的份。您什么时候把段总也吊起来，让我拿鞭子抽上一顿，我保证我以后再不和他翻脸。”

“嘘，嘘。”萧驰用玫瑰花挡住她的嘴唇，“小急脾气。”

樱桃就扯了扯嘴角，没什么笑意地笑了笑。

萧驰把手中的玫瑰花递给她：“帮我拿一会。”

樱桃接过玫瑰，并不知道萧驰要做什么。她的目光追随着萧驰，就见萧驰漫不经心地理了理衬衫，之后从一旁的桌子上拿过了两个发圈和几个发夹。他又拿起一柄梳子，向樱桃招招手：“过来吧，我给你梳个头发。”

听到他要给自己梳头发，樱桃原本平静的脸色立刻荡然无存。她大惊失色，立刻就想向后退：

“我……”她怕得几乎要落泪。萧驰要给她梳头发，这意味着什么，她再清楚不过了。

萧驰只淡淡道：“过来。别让我再说一次。”

樱桃别无他法，只能一步一步慢慢蹭到萧驰面前去。萧驰拢了拢她的头发，很快就给她梳好了芭蕾舞演员常见的盘头。萧驰用梳子比了比，确定樱桃的盘发，耳朵和下巴连成了一条直线，才满意地点了点头。

樱桃打从他细致地给她盘发的时候就已经控制不住眼泪。她僵硬地站着，躲也不能躲，甚至不敢大声抽泣，只能默默地流着泪。萧驰不是看不出来她肩膀的耸动，但他只是温柔地拍拍樱桃光裸的后背：

“哭什么。你都一周没学过舞蹈和钢琴了，我一会让你练习，这是坏事吗？”

樱桃哭得鼻头通红。但她甚至不敢抬起手擦一擦眼泪，只是哽咽道：“……不是。您说的都是对的。”

萧驰说：“那就把你的眼泪快点给我擦擦干净。”

樱桃快速地用手背抹了抹眼泪，就听见萧驰慢悠悠道：

“樱桃，我这不是在惩罚你，你知道吗？——只有最好的孩子，才能得到更优质的教育。”

樱桃只感觉到胸口窒闷，那股熟悉的，难以言喻的滞涩感再一次包裹住了她，让她没有办法说出任何反驳的话。她恭顺地垂下头：

“……我知道。”她说。

萧驰从她手中拿过之前那支玫瑰，转身拾起剪刀，将花枝修剪到只有十厘米左右的长度。他笑吟吟地将这朵玫瑰插进樱桃的发髻中央，温柔地道：

“那我们就先去舞蹈教室吧。”

-

萧驰口中的“更优质的教育”，就是他给樱桃量身定做的课程。课程种类繁多，涉猎也极广，但萧驰自己最喜欢的就是芭蕾与钢琴。

用他自己的话说，就是樱桃身上有着艺术家的气质，与这两门课最适配。

为此，他在自己的这一处住所里，特意额外添置了舞蹈教室与音乐教室。

舞蹈教室非常宽敞明亮，地面上铺着浅色的木质地板，四面墙上较窄的两面都贴着宽大的镜子，没有镜子的两面墙上则装有长长的把杆。教室的门口放着一个单人沙发，扶手边还有小型的冰箱和饮水机。

樱桃自打走进这间屋子，就开始止不住地发抖。她几乎想要把自己缩成一团，但萧驰温和的目光一看过来，她就只能默默咬紧牙关站直身体。

她没有一次在这间教室里，是穿着衣服的。每一次，她都是赤身裸体，只有发髻会被萧驰仔细地盘好——当然，这一次还是不一样的，她甚至头发里多了一朵玫瑰花。

荒谬，荒诞，荒唐。

樱桃找不出别的词来形容这样的场景。她甚至想不通萧驰到底喜不喜欢芭蕾，毕竟让她这样赤裸着站在舞蹈教室里，对她来说就是对舞蹈的亵渎。

但萧驰显然从不这么认为。

他走到房间角落里，对着音响操作了几下，房间里很快就响起一阵轻柔的音乐。萧驰拿过一根细长的教鞭，朝樱桃笑了笑：

“去热身吧。”

音乐里有着女声的指导，樱桃默默走到把杆旁边站定，跟着音乐做起热身的动作。手位，脚位，压腿，下腰。前踢，旁踢，后踢，小跳。这些动作不算难，但认认真真做下来，人肯定要跟着出一层薄汗，何况她身后的伤并没有好，影响行动是肯定的，又因为一周没有系统练习过，动作难免要生涩许多。

萧驰不喜欢在樱桃热身的时候说话，他只是站在一旁，见她哪个动作做得不如他心意了，手中的教鞭就毫不留情地向少女身上抽去。

萧驰打人是不管打到哪里去的，不论前胸背后，还是手臂腿部，他哪一处都不肯放过。不过三四首曲子过去，樱桃浑身上下都布满了细细长长的红痕。

她疼得直吸气，几乎连把杆都扶不稳，却一句话也不敢多说，只能不出声地淌眼泪。

萧驰见她额上的细汗已经滑落到了脸颊，知道她这算是活动开了，就笑道：

“去开肩吧。”

萧驰所说的开肩，就是面对着把杆，双手搭在上面，双脚则开立到与肩同宽，之后上身便要尽可能地埋下去，非要让肩背的线条都深深地凹陷下去才行。但这样的动作，萧驰和樱桃都心知肚明，会让臀部翘得很高，就好像是主动讨打一样。

樱桃慢慢地擦了把眼泪，没有说什么，只是顺从双手搭上把杆，将肩背用力向下压下去。肩背处很快就传来微微的酸痛，樱桃低着头看向自己的脚面，就看见萧驰缓缓在她身后站定。

她只来得及深吸一口气，身后便传来一阵风声，后臀上先是一凉，紧跟着就传来好几下猛烈而尖锐的疼痛。才被秦肃之拿皮带棰楚过的臀部根本受不住这细长又充满韧性的教鞭，樱桃无助地仰起头，一只脚控制不住地抬了起来。

萧驰捉住她这只乱动的脚，教鞭对着她的脚底，连着五下抽了下去。教鞭在空气中刮出一阵一阵的风，樱桃原本白嫩的脚底立刻就跟着鼓出五条红印。

她极力控制着，却还是从嗓子里漏出一声哭泣。萧驰却并不怜惜她，只是放下了她这只脚，又捉起另一只，对着那依旧白皙的脚底，又是五下教鞭抽了过去。

脚底的皮肤细而薄，没有多少皮肉，一被用力抽过，就跟着肿起一层，疼痛好像全都钻到了骨头里去。樱桃的脚心胀痛不已，却还要将重心都落在脚上，继续站定开肩。她根本控制不住自己不乱动，只能两只脚轮流抬起，想要缓解这种痛楚。

萧驰见她痛得厉害，落向她臀部的教鞭只又连着抽了几下，便略略停了停。待她终于意识到不对，忍着疼将两只脚都踩实在地板上，萧驰才笑了一声：

“这么多年了，你怎么就学不会不乱动？”

樱桃哽咽道：“……对不起。”

萧驰不理会她这话。他将教鞭横着搭在樱桃的臀上，命令她不许乱动，自己则走到教室门口，打开门边的小型冰箱，开始在里面挑挑拣拣，嘴里说：

“不用道歉。我一直奉行的道理就是，办法总比困难多。”

樱桃自从看见他打开冰箱门的那一刻起，整个人都开始剧烈地哆嗦：

“萧总，我知道错了，我再也不敢了……”她维持着开肩的姿势，因为臀上还顶着那根教鞭，她并不敢乱动，眼睛里却蓄满了泪水，“您别……”

萧驰说：“我别什么？”他挑选完东西，合上冰箱门，笑吟吟地走回到樱桃身边：“你这样不听话的坏女孩，我不教训你，你也不会改正啊。”

樱桃看清了他从冰箱里拿出的东西。无力的绝望感漫上心头，她只能自欺欺人地闭上了眼睛。

萧驰的手里，拿着一根被修理得只有一厘米宽，几厘米长的细细的圆柱体——

那是一截姜。


	11. 舞蹈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是他一早就相中的小天鹅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -姜罚预警

实在是太疼了。

那小小的一截姜条刚一碰到身后，樱桃就再也止不住眼泪。

怎么会这么疼？

她的眼泪流了满脸，一滴一滴滑落到地板上，手也再扶不住把杆，身体一个劲地往地上坠。但萧驰却牢牢把着她的腰，把姜条一点一点推进她未经过扩张的后穴里。

那一点疼痛的火星瞬间点着了引线，带着刺激性的汁液剐蹭着娇弱的肠壁，在她体内剧烈地烧灼起来。无论萧驰再怎么按着她，樱桃也再站不住了，她低声呜咽着跪了下去，膝盖重重地磕在地板上：

“我知道错了，我知道错了……”

她跪伏在地板上，恨不得把自己蜷成一团。泪水模糊了她的视线，她什么也看不清楚，痛感就在这样的情况下被无限放大：

“萧总，我真的知道错了……”

萧驰站在原地，居高临下地看着她：“我从来不接受口头认错。”他抬起一只脚，被仔细打理过的光亮的皮鞋便毫不留情地踩在樱桃的后背上。他微笑道：“行动才能证明你的态度，对不对？”

那皮鞋带着花纹的冷硬鞋底正踩在樱桃布满了红痕的背上，萧驰却似乎仍不解气，脚底在少女不复白皙的光裸的背上碾了两下，听见她瞬间拔高的哭声，才微微收了些力气。

前胸被萧驰用力地踩下去，紧紧地硌着冰冷又坚硬的地板，樱桃仓皇地抹了一把眼泪：“对，您说的对……”

萧驰这才轻声笑了笑。他收回脚，慢慢蹲下身，手中细长的教鞭轻轻点了点樱桃的大腿外侧：

“你这么不喜欢开肩，那我也不难为你。”

樱桃只不出声地流着泪。

萧驰慢条斯理道：“你既然就这么跪在地上不起来，那不如顺便开个胯。你觉得怎么样？”

他问出这句话，却并不是要等樱桃的回答，他和樱桃都知道，这只是个口气温柔的命令罢了。教鞭细密的抽打不间断地像雨点一样落在樱桃赤裸的身上，从脊背到后臀，再到大腿，樱桃只能在这样的催促下，强行摆好开胯的姿势。

她趴在地板上，双腿向外侧张开，直到两边大腿内侧都完完整整贴到地面，才哆嗦着抽泣一声。

萧驰这才停下挥着教鞭的手。他半蹲在少女身前，默不作声地注视着她。视线应当是没有温度的，但樱桃还是在这样的注视下不停歇地发抖，她用额头抵住地板，剧烈地啜泣起来：

“萧总……”

萧驰的手掌缓慢地抚摸过少女身体上被教鞭抽出的细长红痕：

“嘘，别哭。”他的手掌经过樱桃的脊背，腰线，最终停留在她还留有皮带印记的臀上。男人有力的手掌在那两团红肿的肉上轻轻揉了揉：“你得放松一点。”

樱桃几乎疑心身后的姜汁流进了她的血液里。她分不清疼痛的来源，只觉得整个身后都是钻心的痛，好像无数的蚂蚁密密麻麻地爬进来，啃噬着她的血肉。她拼命地喘息着，眼泪不受控制地流淌，很快就和她的冷汗混在一起，粘稠地沾在皮肤上。她只能颤声道：

“……能不能，能不能把姜拿出去……？”

她的声音又小又细，任谁听了都要忍不住心疼。萧驰却只是笑笑：

“这么快就受不了啦？”

他复又凝神看向樱桃。无论是怎样的姿势，少女做起来都是好看的，她的身形纤瘦而柔美，这样趴伏在地上，双腿张开，胯骨紧贴着地板，原本白嫩的皮肉上都是被他亲手抽出来的红印，看起来真是养眼极了。尤其是两瓣臀肉掩映中间的那短短一截姜条，摩擦得她后穴周围都跟着红肿起来，甚至隐隐有汁液要流出似的。

这是他一早就相中的小天鹅。见到她的第一面起，萧驰就知道，她一定如同他想象的一样，又高傲，又美丽，又脆弱。

而他的判断果然一次都没有出过错。

他缓缓伸出教鞭，将尖端轻轻抵在少女的臀肉上，温声道：

“其实我今天本来真的不生气的。你这么漂亮，我也舍不得——但你身上有一处，真是挺碍眼的。”细长的教鞭缓缓移动，仔细地描摹出少女臀肉上没有消退的皮带印记，萧驰笑了笑：

“你说，你身上怎么能有别的男人留下来的痕迹呢？”

樱桃深深地闭上眼睛：“……是你说要让秦肃之——啊！”她的话没有说完，就变成了一声吃痛的尖叫。萧驰再一次举起教鞭，重重向下一劈——

啪！

他这一次的力气足足是起初的三倍。不再是手腕的挥动，他的肩膀带动手臂高高举起，又带着教鞭沉沉落下，直抽得樱桃的两瓣臀肉瞬时凹下一片，那两团饱受欺凌的红肿肉团弹跳着，一条边缘泛着可怖的白色的肿痕紧跟着浮了起来。

萧驰却没停下手。他对樱桃瞬间转为凄厉的哭声充耳不闻，只继续向下挥着教鞭，第二下，第三下……整整二十下打下去，樱桃的屁股上再找不到一块好肉，原本那点皮带打出来的印记早被新鲜的肿痕覆盖住，一排排高高肿起的红紫痕迹并列地陈列在少女身后的两团肉上，交叠的地方有的被教鞭刮破了油皮，翻出白色的边缘，缓慢地渗出点点的血迹。

樱桃的哭声起先还很高，后来她便再哭不出声，只能不停地嘶着气发抖。她不敢动，身体里的姜是一道无形的枷锁，让她动不了，逃不掉，每挨一下教鞭，那姜汁似乎就也被挤出更多，直让她觉得疼痛从身后冲上了脑门。有那么一瞬间，她好像什么也看不见，也什么都听不见，只有痛觉神经兢兢业业地发挥着作用，让她感觉自己仿佛置身火海，连指尖都跟着剧烈地痉挛起来。

萧驰这才收了手。他轻轻地“嗤”了一声，将前端沾上些许血迹的教鞭顺手扔到了一边去。

教鞭被甩在地板上，发出一声轻响，随即骨碌碌地滚向了地板地势较低的地方去。

樱桃觑见那根教鞭，才惊觉萧驰这次动手竟然见了血。她缓慢地平复着呼吸，连着咳嗽了几下，才哑着嗓子道：

“您现在满意了吗？”

萧驰本来正拧着眉毛，听见她的问话，他思考半天，才说：“也许吧。”

樱桃早就学会了观察萧驰的情绪。她听出来萧驰是消了气的意思，这才敢慢慢啜泣了一声。生理性的泪水还在不停地流出，她却自嘲地笑了笑：

“就为了一个男人的名字。我就提了一下他的名字，您就要这样。”

萧驰干脆换了个轻松的坐姿坐到了地板上。他抬起手轻轻拍了拍樱桃布满了凸起伤痕的后背：

“你觉得我这次不讲理，是吧？”

樱桃有一阵子都没说话。身后连伤痕加上那根姜都在作乱，俱是一跳一跳地疼着，她只能咬着牙吸气，心里的话被她在脑子里反复过了几次，确信讲出来不会惹到萧驰，她才放慢了声音道：

“那您……总得让我知道该怎么办吧。”她苦笑一声，“您就是要继续打我，我也得先把话说了：秦肃之不是我自己凑上去贴他的——当初是您说的，接近他，让他喜欢我，信赖我……对不对？”

萧驰就笑了：“对，我是这么说过。但怎么说呢，”他的手还停留在樱桃的脊背上没有移开，于是便跟着他说话的频率，轻轻地摩挲着少女的皮肤，“我现在没有办法这么快就转变心态。”

那只手碰上哪一处的伤痕，樱桃就跟着剧烈地一哆嗦。但她只死死盯着面前的一小块地板，尽力控制着自己的呼吸和声音平缓下来：

“萧总，您这样，对我太不公平了。”她的声音又细又轻，还带着哭腔，却好像穿过晨间森林里的一缕轻柔的风，带着甜腻花香的蛊惑味道，“我是您的，从始至终都是您的——您这样不相信我，我……”

她恰到好处地叹出一口气，随即肩膀微微耸动起来，显然是又哭了。

正如樱桃能够揣摩萧驰的情绪，萧驰也知道她到底在打着什么小算盘。他安静地审视着少女，如果视线能化作实体，那么这会他的目光一定会像X光一样将她从外到里，从里到外看了个清清楚楚。

正在他思考着如何继续讲话的时候，他的手环忽然就在此刻轻轻地振动了一下。

萧驰没有真正意义上的私人设备，任何消息对他来说都是公事。见樱桃顿时紧绷的肌肉都跟着略微放松下来，萧驰不禁微笑着抬手一拍她：

“怎么，这么急着我走啊？”

他说这句话的时候情绪十分稳定，樱桃揣摩着他的心情，小小地呼一声痛：

“……那我自然是不会盼着您走的。您离开了，谁给我撑腰呢？”她终于调整好面部的表情，双眸含着泪，却带着娇怯的笑意去看萧驰。后者低头查看完收到的消息，再一和她对视上目光，就见少女明明疼得眼睫都在跟着颤抖，却尽力地展示着她最动人的微笑，原本心口那点郁气到这时才算真正散开了。

萧驰：“别在这里趴着了。起来，给我跳支舞。”

樱桃手脚并用地从地上站起来。她撕胯之后的双腿几乎并不拢，周身传来的猛烈剧痛让她连大腿根都止不住颤抖，甚至被萧驰拿教鞭抽过的脚底踩在地板上，也是钻心的疼。但她只是抬手飞快地擦了擦眼泪，黏黏糊糊地问：

“可以把姜取出来吗？”她小心翼翼地觑着萧驰的神色，补上一句，“……是真的太痛了，这样我跳不好动作。”

萧驰手上连着回复完几个消息，才抬头看向她，漫不经心地道：“不，就这么跳。”

樱桃的手指在他话音落下的瞬间微微曲起，但很快她就慢慢吐出口气，将指尖又舒展开来，就好像刚才什么都没发生过似的。她说：“好。……您想看什么舞？”

萧驰：“就《黑天鹅》吧。”

-

在舞剧《天鹅湖》中，奥杰莉亚是被魔王从猫头鹰变为的黑天鹅，她假扮成天鹅去引诱王子，既不纯真，也不善良，而是邪恶的化身。但《黑天鹅》的选段在芭蕾舞的表现上又较为困难，其中的三十二挥鞭转更是十分有名，各大舞团的首席都将这一段作为自己炫技的部分，也经常会收获观众热烈的掌声。

樱桃跟随着音乐踩着节拍，尽力地舒展肢体以还原舞蹈中的每一个动作。她身上不着寸缕，连足尖鞋也没有穿，许多细节做起来难免走样，更别提她才挨过萧驰一顿狠打，那根姜条现在还在她的身体里未被取出，别说跳舞，就是轻轻一动，就能疼的人满身是汗。

但樱桃的表情却很平静。如果不是她的眼睛里还在持续不断地滴下泪水，单看她的神情，几乎要让人惊叹眼下这个不断做出吸腿，转身，定点，大跳的少女真的仿佛一个神秘又邪恶的天鹅，梳理完自己黑色的羽毛之后，还要高傲地仰起头，再向众人展示她的美丽。

萧驰端坐在沙发上，微笑地看着她赤着脚在地板上不停地旋转。

是的。他想，这就是当初我挑中的那一只小天鹅。只属于我的天鹅。

悠扬的管弦乐从音响中飘荡而出，萧驰侧耳听着节拍，不禁回忆起第一次遇见樱桃的场景。

那是十年前，他去苍珥伴星谈事情，偶然遇到一个艺术学校的室外演出。他本是坐在商务飞行车里，经过那个搭着小舞台的广场时，不经意地向窗外瞥了一眼——

那似乎是个为儿童节之类的节日准备的舞台，舞台场地不大，也很简陋，却被精心地装饰得花花绿绿，四周都是彩色的气球。在被布置得花里胡哨的舞台中央，站着四个穿着白色芭蕾裙子的小女孩，正在表演《四小天鹅》。而萧驰一眼就看到了站在左数第二个的那个女孩。

她的气质好像和身边的人都不相同，眉眼清丽，姿态端庄，跳起舞来的样子也格外优雅，每一个定点都干脆利落，起跳的时候又轻盈极了。哪怕年纪还小，但女孩那微微仰着头的样子，就已经像极了一只真正的天鹅。

萧驰从回忆中抽身出来，深邃的目光重新看向教室中央的樱桃。

当初的小天鹅一点点抽条长高，长大，但那股令他心折的气质居然并没有被时间磋磨掉。

萧驰凝神看着樱桃。少女不停歇地做着挥鞭转，身上都是斑驳的细长红印，臀上更是伤痕累累，后穴被那一截姜摩擦得红肿，但萧驰只觉得她此刻真是美极了。

他的手环开始不停地振动，是之前谈过生意的周振龙要与他通电。萧驰微微一笑，示意樱桃停下：

“好了，你也累了。”他指指自己的手环，“我一会有事情要忙，你记得自己去练琴。”

他走上前，爱怜地拍了拍樱桃沾着汗水和泪水的脸庞，终于大发慈悲地弯下身，从她体内抽出了那根作恶的姜条。见少女抖着身子，姜条离开身体的时候还跟着趔趄了一下，萧驰的神情也没什么变化，只是吩咐道：

“规矩你都知道，我也会看监控，不要偷懒。”

那根姜虽然被萧驰抽了出去，但带来的疼痛并没有消失，经过剧烈运动被反复挤压摩擦的肠壁发出尖锐的剧痛，樱桃伸手擦了一把眼泪，极其轻微地扯了扯嘴角：“我知道。”

萧驰朝她笑了笑：“好孩子。”他随即低下头，接通了与周振龙的通讯，推开舞蹈教室的门走了出去：“周总，你好。”

樱桃安静地站在原地，直到萧驰讲话的声音再也听不见了，她才脱了力地跪坐到地上，双手掩住脸，无声地哭了起来，大颗的泪珠争先恐后地砸落到地面上。

她没有可以遮羞的衣服，身上只有数不清的伤。甚至就连这样的大哭她也不能持续很久，因为她还要这样赤身裸体走进钢琴教室，用被打得连碰都碰不了的屁股坐在琴凳上，持续弹上两个小时的琴。

或许她应该感激萧驰。樱桃想，至少这一次，他提前离开了，这样即使练琴的时候出了错，她也不会当场被萧驰按在琴凳上，再挨上不知道几顿的打。

可是——可是为什么这一次，她会觉得这么疼呢？

明明是早就习惯了的生活，明明这些事情她早就接受了，明明以前被打得再狠，她也没有像这一次这样感到身心俱疲。

樱桃默默地擦了擦眼泪。她看了眼时间，发现自己居然已经足足哭了五分钟，只能咬着牙慢吞吞地从地上爬起来。

她不敢看一眼镜子里不堪的自己，而是拖着沉重的脚步，缓慢地把自己挪出舞蹈教室，又挪进钢琴教室。她熟练地支起三角钢琴的支架，调整好琴凳的距离，随后拿出琴谱铺开在琴架上，自己则忍着疼坐在了钢琴前。

双手搭在琴键上，几乎是不自觉地，她就弹出了《天鹅湖》的旋律。手指被多年的机械记忆支配着，弹奏出的乐音流畅又优美，樱桃怔怔地看着谱面，眼泪再一次不争气地流了出来。

我怎么就变成现在这样了呢？

这个问题，她不止一次地问过她自己。

但她也没有一次想通过。


	12. 线人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之不想看着樱桃沉进海底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -纯剧情，人物都是为剧情服务的，感情线认准秦肃之不动摇就行了  
> -但这章小秦没什么戏份，我尽量快一点把剧情线过完，但剧情写起来真的有点累还很烦（暴躁）

早上七点，应云潜就在秦肃之的公寓门口敲门：

“老秦，你起了吗？”

秦肃之顶着一头鸡窝一样的乱发，没好气地拉开公寓门，把应云潜放进屋里：“这才几点钟？你不睡觉也不让别人睡觉吗？”

他赤着上身，只松松垮垮套着一条宽松的棉布睡裤，和衣冠楚楚头发整齐，甚至还喷了一点古龙水的应云潜简直反差巨大。

应云潜却早习惯了秦肃之这副邋里邋遢的样子，他轻车熟路地解下西装外套挂在玄关的衣帽架上，将手里提着的打包盒顺手塞给秦肃之：

“今天樱桃不在，我只买了几个包子，你凑合吃吧。”

他交待完这一句，就又走到客厅把紧闭着的窗帘拉开，阳光一下子照了进来，细小的灰尘在光束里上下浮动着。应云潜就又找到扫地机器人的遥控器按下开关，见圆墩墩的机器人跟着笨手笨脚地工作起来，才毫不见外地往沙发上一坐。

秦肃之囫囵咽下一个包子，见应云潜端坐在沙发上，此刻也是眼下青黑，显然这一宿也没有睡好，就问：

“你到底是今天起得早，还是昨天晚上没睡？”

应云潜苦笑着看了他一眼。两人一对视上，都看见彼此熊猫一样的黑眼圈，只能各自耸了耸肩。应云潜慢慢叹了口气，才说：“我这一晚上翻来覆去的，总在想樱桃……”

谁不是呢，秦肃之想。他从没像昨天晚上一样做过那么多的梦，躺在床上怎么也睡不安稳，隐隐约约地似乎总能听见樱桃在哭——其实他知道这一定是他在做梦，因为樱桃根本就没住在他这里了，他昨天亲手把她送回了伊甸园。

秦肃之忍不住想，我离开伊甸园的时候，樱桃在想什么呢？

好像一走进伊甸园的走廊，她就收敛了她所有的情绪。秦肃之看不出她害不害怕，难不难过，只能看见她规规矩矩地站着，长长的眼睫垂着，遮挡住她的目光，谁也不知道她心里究竟在想些什么。秦肃之直到这时候才蓦然惊觉，樱桃其实从来就没有依赖过他：她会哭会笑，会耍赖也会撒娇，但是她从来没有把谁当成过她的救命稻草。

“没有人能拯救我。”她之前是这么说的。

秦肃之心口发堵。他好像亲眼看着樱桃微笑着放开救生圈，镇静地闭上眼睛，再一点一点沉进广袤无垠的冰冷海水里。

但是海底本不应该是她的归宿的。

秦肃之抹了一把脸，沉声问：“我今天总能去伊甸园找樱桃了吧？”

应云潜：“大哥说你应该至少再等一等。”

秦肃之提高音量：“你大哥他到底是不是人？我想不明白，樱桃不是他亲妹妹吗？他怎么就——”

应云潜无可奈何地打断他：“肃之，我们谁都舍不得樱桃。问题是，你进入伊甸园，是为了靠近萧驰，不是为了真的要把全副心神都用在樱桃身上——说到底，樱桃是可被牺牲的对象，你应该知道这一点的。”

秦肃之目光沉沉地盯着他：“你心里也是这么想的吗？”

应云潜叹道：“我不是。但我和大哥的意见是一致的，你不能顾此失彼。”他下意识地推了推鼻梁上的镜框，“接近萧驰才是当务之急。”

秦肃之的眉头紧紧皱着。他沉思半晌，才跟着叹出一口气：

“那明天呢？明天我总能去了吧？”

应云潜眯起眼睛看向窗外。刺眼的阳光折射在玻璃镜片上，晃得他眼睛酸疼。他没说好也没说不好，只是向秦肃之抬抬手：

“给我个包子。我饿了。”

秦肃之低头去翻打包盒，忽然发现在打包盒的底部，一个小小的U盘被防水袋包裹着躺在塑料底上面。

秦肃之看一眼应云潜：“这是什么？”

应云潜还伸着手等他递包子，等了半天也等不来，只好自己凑过去抓了个包子过来，这才咬着包子含糊不清地说：

“上次跟你说过，伊甸园里有一个我们的线人，这是大哥给我的资料。你记得找不联网的设备看一下，也好心里有个底，看完记得把这个U盘处理掉。”

-

耳边传来窸窸窣窣叠衣服的声音，这声音不大，但一直持续地响着，很容易就将人吵醒了。

樱桃慢慢睁开眼睛。

面前正上方对着熟悉的白炽灯，她认出来这是她在伊甸园的住处。但她是怎么离开萧驰的住所，又是怎么回来的？

不想事情还好，大脑一开始思考，樱桃就感觉到太阳穴连着脑门传来一阵持续而尖锐的刺痛。她后知后觉地意识到，她也许是发烧了。浑身上下都提不起力气，樱桃勉强偏了偏头，赤丨裸的皮肤和柔软的床垫摩擦，蹭出一片生涩的疼痛。

我好像还是没有穿衣服。樱桃想。

她向着声音的来处望去，看见一个披散着栗色头发的女孩正在一件一件把她平时的衣服叠起来放好。那女孩单看背影，樱桃并不觉得特别熟悉，但女孩似乎听见了樱桃这边的声响，很快就停下了手边的动作，转头看了过来：

“你醒了？”她急匆匆走过来，“你别动，我给你倒杯水。”

她这样一转身，樱桃便看清了她的面容——这赫然是一周前被段思睿选中的水手服双马尾，只不过她今天既没穿水手服，也没有扎双马尾，这才让樱桃一眼没有认出来。

樱桃被女孩扶着慢慢直起上身，很小口地喝了点水。这么点动作让她忍不住头晕脑胀，狠狠喘了口气才说：

“……你为什么在这里？”

女孩伸手给她往上掖了掖被子，语气温和，全然不是那天在段思睿那里放丨荡的模样：

“我叫诺诺。萧总安排我来照顾你。你还发着烧，一会得再吃一粒退烧药。”

樱桃定定地看了她一会：“……我知道了。”

作为萧驰身边最得宠的人，樱桃的身边一直是有人照顾她起居的。但这个照顾起居，说白了，就是在她被萧驰打得动都动不了的时候，得有个人来帮她处理伤口，安排饮食，以便她能以最快的速度好起来。

樱桃记得上一个照顾她的女孩已经被萧驰转手送给了腾风的老总周振龙，眼下看来，这个诺诺是要接替上一个女孩的工作了。

她慢吞吞问：“我睡了多久？”

诺诺说：“快一整天了。萧总亲自把你送回来的，你那时候就在发烧，听萧总的意思是，他在钢琴室发现的你，你就倒在钢琴边上。”

樱桃冷笑了一声：“……这样啊。”

诺诺就像完全看不出她的情绪似的，轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀：“你一会退烧药是想喝冲剂，还是吃胶囊就行？”

樱桃眨了眨眼：“冲剂。”

诺诺就笑了：“我想也是。我看了包装，冲剂是草莓味的，肯定不难喝。”她找出药包，兑着热水搅拌开冲剂，确认没那么烫了，才让樱桃就着她的手慢慢把一整杯冲剂喝掉。

樱桃的头昏昏沉沉的，喝完退烧冲剂，很快就又显出疲态。诺诺见她状态不好，放柔了声音劝她：

“先别睡，我喂你吃一点东西，你一整天什么都没吃了。”

樱桃本来就很好讲话，也不怎么挑剔，她见诺诺是真情实感地照料她，就也不想和她拧着来，只轻轻点了点头。诺诺很快给她热了一小碗蔬菜瘦肉粥，一勺一勺喂着她吃了，又伸手给她擦了擦额头上渗出来的汗：

“好了，睡吧。我就在这里待着，有事情叫我就行。”

樱桃倦得狠了，听见诺诺这句话，她再提不起精神，很快就又昏睡过去。

这一睡就又是一整个晚上，她再醒过来的时候，已经是第二天的清晨。樱桃迷迷糊糊地喊：

“……诺诺姐？”

话一出口她就有点后悔，这一大清早的，万一诺诺还没醒，她不是吵着人家了吗？

但她的后悔还没来得及持续得再久一点，诺诺就推开她房间的门走了进来，也不等她说什么，就先递给她一支体温计。樱桃乖顺地把体温计含在嘴里，就见诺诺从床头的抽屉里翻出一个透明玻璃瓶，瓶子里装着她熟悉的红色药液。

体温计的定时器很快发出“哔哔”的响声。诺诺抽出体温计看了眼度数，释然地舒了口气：

“还行，好歹烧是退下来了。你这体温要是再不降，我看你非得烧傻了不可。”

她把体温计收回抽屉里，小心翼翼扶着樱桃翻过身，又拧开玻璃瓶的盖子，往掌心里倒了些红色的药液，空着的那只手把樱桃身上的被子往上掀了掀，露出她青青紫紫的下半身来。

樱桃知道她是要给自己上药，就也没怎么抗拒，只是顺从地趴着，手指紧紧抠住床单的布料。诺诺却在见到她身上深深浅浅的伤处时倒抽了一口冷气，一手的药液差点就抹不上去。

樱桃小声笑了笑：“我在伊甸园也见过你挺多次了，这种场面对你来说也算不了什么吧？”

诺诺咬了咬牙，硬着头皮把药液涂抹在樱桃依然肿得吓人的屁丨股上，苦笑道：

“看见自己身上的伤，和给别人上药还是不一样的。”

冰凉的药液一碰上皮肤，樱桃就感觉到身后传来一阵蛰痒的刺痛。她仰起头用力吸了口气，手指将床单抠地更紧，自嘲道：

“跟在萧总身边，不可能一点代价也没有的。”

诺诺慢慢地给樱桃涂着药，闻言只是小声叹了口气：“都是可怜人罢了。”

樱桃就不置可否地笑了笑。

诺诺给她上药的时候手法非常轻柔而仔细，生怕再弄痛了她，等给她身上所有的淤血和肿块都抹上药，已经过去了挺长时间。樱桃谢绝了诺诺想要扶着她下床的好意，随手找了件睡衣穿上，自己硬撑着走到卫生间去洗漱。

她浑身都是伤，非要自己做事已经是在逞强了，诺诺劝了两句，见她实在坚持，就也没再阻拦，由着她一瘸一拐地走进了卫生间。

诺诺凝神在外面听了听，没过一会就听见卫生间里传来细细弱弱的哭声。诺诺早听说过萧驰的手段，又亲眼见了樱桃身上的伤，知道樱桃肯定心里难受，她想不出什么哄人的办法，只能摇摇头，去厨房给樱桃煮粥。

诺诺本来以为樱桃常年跟在萧驰身边，多多少少得有些见人下菜碟的毛病，接触下来她才发现，这小姑娘居然格外地好说话，也没什么脾气，如果这是个正常人家的孩子，指不定要多招人疼。

诺诺微不可闻地连着叹了几口气，樱桃正好从卫生间出来，见她叹气，不由问：

“你怎么了？”

诺诺回头一看，就见樱桃关上卫生间的门，安静地睁着一双红通通的眼睛盯着她看。诺诺仓促地笑了一下：“怎么也没怎么——我怕我做的粥你不喜欢吃。”

樱桃趿拉着拖鞋，缓缓走到诺诺身边去，慢吞吞地道：“没关系，我不挑食。”

她身上全是虚汗，诺诺侧过头看她，就见她有几缕头发湿漉漉地贴在脸侧。诺诺抬起手给她理了理头发，笑道：“你还挺好养活的。”

樱桃就也笑笑，没再说什么。粥很快煮好了，诺诺盛出一小碗来，见樱桃眼巴巴地看着，忍不住用上了哄小孩的语气：

“你等一会，现在吃我怕烫到你。”

这次的粥里诺诺加了鱼片和山药，青菜被她切得很碎，零零散散地撒在上面，看起来的确还让人怪有食欲的。樱桃温吞吞应了声好，就静静地站在一边看着诺诺忙里忙外。

这么多年奉了萧驰的命令来照顾她的人来了又走，她们大多数都很可怜她，但眼里的鄙夷也是藏不住的——谁都觉得她是自找的，她攀上了萧驰，得到什么样的宠爱和虐打，都是理所应当的事情。

但诺诺却不一样。樱桃想，她好像真的是发自内心地感到同情和怜惜自己，这实在是太不同寻常了。

伊甸园里怎么会还存在着真正的好人呢？

樱桃正深陷在自己的思绪里不能自拔，冷不防被诺诺塞到手里一碗晾得温热的粥。她抬起头，就见诺诺朝她笑笑：

“你自己能吃吗？还是用我喂？”

诺诺把勺子也递给她，又问樱桃要不要坐着，她去帮忙找几个软垫。见樱桃摇头拒绝了，诺诺就也给自己盛了一碗粥，倚着橱柜站着，也不用勺子，端起碗就咕咚咕咚地咽下去一大口。

樱桃先是被诺诺这豪放的吃法吓了一跳，随后就浅浅地笑了，舀着粥匙慢慢喝起粥来。

诺诺几口扒拉完这点粥，又说：“对了，最近一层新来了一个钢琴师，萧总说，等你烧退了，就让他过来教你练琴。”

樱桃迟缓地从记忆里找出来前两天在伊甸园一层听到的不同于过去的钢琴曲：“……是那个弹爵士的……？”

诺诺：“我可不知道什么爵士不爵士的，我又听不懂。”她说，“新来的这个钢琴师很年轻的，我今年二十了，我看他好像比我还要小上一点。我特意去问过他，他说他叫‘埃尔伯特’。”

埃尔伯特可不太像华人会有的名字。樱桃挑起一边眉毛：

“他是邻星联邦的人吗？”

邻星的奥卡利联邦，常住居民大多是白种人，也都是古英美人的后裔。

诺诺摇摇头：“看起来不像。这大概就是他随便取的名字吧，伊甸园里哪里有几个人用真名的？”

埃尔伯特，出自古英语，意味着光明，独立，上进。

樱桃没什么头绪地思考了一阵子，实在想不出个所以然，只好放弃。她转头向诺诺确认消息：

“那我现在已经退烧了，我岂不是今天就能见到他？”

诺诺点头道：“我不知道萧总平时是怎么要求你的，但这个埃尔伯特看起来脾气蛮好，你不要有压力。”

樱桃嗤笑一声：“我有什么压力。我做得好还是做得差，对结果是没有影响的。”

她慢慢吃完早饭，诺诺就引着一个穿着伊甸园一层的工作西服的年轻男人走了进来。男人黑发黑眼，应当是华裔，外表看起来的确稚气未脱。诺诺可能说的没错，他大概没超过二十岁，浓密的头发即使努力地抹了发胶，却还是有几根支楞巴翘地竖出来，哪怕穿着西服，他看上去却还是很像一个高中生。

他与樱桃碰上目光，两个人都是一怔。

眼下除了诺诺再没有旁人，樱桃懒得用多余的表情来掩饰自己的失态，她默不作声地和年轻人对视了一会，心里知道，这大概就是那位名叫埃尔伯特的钢琴师了。

果然下一瞬，年轻人就收回了打量她的目光，友好地向她微微欠了欠身子：

“樱桃小姐，你好，我叫埃尔伯特。萧总让我暂时负责你的钢琴教学。”

樱桃在心里缓慢地把“埃尔伯特”这个名字念了几遍。她没露出什么公式化的微笑，只是有些生硬地问：

“萧总让你负责的‘教学’都包括什么？”

埃尔伯特有着一双很明亮的眼睛，似乎在伊甸园的工作并没有让他的眼里沾染上任何的污垢。他笑了笑，并没有因为樱桃的语气而感到被冒犯：

“我听萧总大致讲了下你的学习进程，你目前在练习十二平均律，这是相对比较专业级的曲目了。我会对你目前练习的曲子进行一些基础上面的纠正，仅此而已。”

樱桃自己在伊甸园的住处里也被萧驰额外设置了一间钢琴室，诺诺引着他们两个往琴房走，就听见樱桃慢慢“哦”了一声，没有再说什么。诺诺替樱桃搬出琴凳，又在上面放了几个软垫，自知接下来的钢琴课她再帮不上什么忙，才一步三回头地走了。

到琴房的短短几步路，虽然有诺诺扶着，樱桃也走得并不舒坦，等到她吸着气在琴凳上坐下，身上早已出了一层冷汗。埃尔伯特这才迟钝地意识到她可能不太舒服，急忙问：

“你怎么了？”

樱桃短促地喘了口气，冷笑道：“我什么事也没有。埃尔伯特先生，你可能是刚来伊甸园，还不知道我们这里有少听，少看，少问的规矩。”她慢慢打开琴谱放在琴架上，一页页翻到自己需要的赋格谱面，看似漫不经心地问：“倒是你——埃尔伯特先生，”她的重音落在埃尔伯特的名字上，“我那天偶然听见你弹爵士，的确非常流畅动听。伊甸园现在给爵士钢琴师的工资也这么高么，值得你到地下来工作？”

埃尔伯特不闪不避地回望着她：“樱桃小姐，你究竟想说什么？”

“伊甸园……”樱桃干涩地咽下一口唾沫，放轻了语气，“伊甸园不值得你来。”

她将双手轻轻放在琴键上，摆好手型，自嘲地笑了笑：

“不过我也知道，我肯定是劝不动你的。”


	13. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之坐在座位上，冲着她举起香槟酒杯：
> 
> “下午好呀。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -没法处理主次人物的关系，还是纯剧情

巴赫的《平均律》对于业余级别的钢琴手来说，是十分艰涩的作品，单是弹下来不算难，可想要处理好强弱和声部的变化，未免就困难了很多。

樱桃不喜欢巴赫，非要说的话，她不喜欢萧驰强加在她身上的任何一样“艺术”。这一首赋格生硬地弹下来，直听的埃尔伯特皱起眉头：

“停一下，停一下。”

樱桃就停下动作。她的手指还放在琴键上没有移开，只是转过脸看了看他：“……听不下去了？”

埃尔伯特不由苦笑：“樱桃小姐，平均律是巴赫出名的复调作品。你的基本功很扎实，手指很灵活，也很有力量，那我能不能请你告诉我，弹奏这首赋格，除了最基本的流畅以外，还有什么需要注意的？”

樱桃垂下眼睛：

“……声部的衔接和转换。”

埃尔伯特：“没错。三声部不是很好处理，需要你有层次地去突出他们。据我观察，你对手指的控制力应该已经达到了这个水平，但你的演奏与你的水平并不相符。请问，你为什么要把这样伟大的一部作品，弹奏成这样没有感情的练习曲？”

樱桃忍不住想，只是音乐而已。

只是音乐而已，你为什么要称赞它的伟大，为什么要让我弹奏出感情？

艺术——艺术是最没有用的东西，你为什么要对它充满热忱？

这些话，她问不出口。她抬起手，将乐谱翻回前一页，低声道：

“我知道了。下次我会注意的。”

她顿了顿，又道：“虽然这样说话好像有冒犯你的意思，不过，埃尔伯特先生，我没有想到你居然是真的要教我钢琴。”

埃尔伯特说：“你的基本功很好，在我之前，肯定也有优秀的老师教过你——我想不到你对于钢琴居然是这种态度。”

樱桃就慢慢扯了扯嘴角，露出一个算不上是笑的笑模样来：

“那真是你想多了。你以为萧驰找来这些老师都是来做什么的？教我弹琴吗？”

她看了看埃尔伯特茫然的神色，知道他一定什么也听不懂，也并没有诉苦的打算，因此也并不想把她经历过的事情告诉这个天真的钢琴师。

萧驰骄傲又自负，他觉得他看中的人，必须琴棋书画样样精通，才不算辱没了他；但同时，他又无法克制住自己施丨虐的欲望。他自诩斯文讲理，不肯随意虐打人，便总要在日常的课程中挑出樱桃大大小小的错处，若是他当天不忙，便挑当天晚上“惩处”她；要是他不得不出差，那一周的错处便攒到周末一并结算。

人在学习一样新的技能或是知识的时候，生疏是难免的，怎么可能一点错误也挑不出来？

樱桃在萧驰手底下待了六年，对他再了解不过，对萧驰所谓的“追求艺术”背后的心思更是心知肚明。只是这些东西，知道或是不知道，并不会使她经受的“惩罚”变少。

樱桃叹了口气，手指在琴键上重新摆好位置，再一次弹奏起曲目。

埃尔伯特却是真的专注于教学。一谈论起音乐，他沉醉其中的模样说是痴迷也不为过，樱桃见状便也不想再顶撞他，竟也真的认真跟着埃尔伯特的指导弹奏起来，琴谱一页一页地翻过，一晃眼就过去了两个小时。

埃尔伯特照例给樱桃讲解着演奏的要点，讲着讲着，他的视线忽然越过樱桃，在门外停住了。樱桃注意到他的动作，就也跟着看了过去。

琴房的门板中间镶嵌着一块长长的毛玻璃，虽然看不清楚门外的景象，樱桃却也看得见门外如今正站着个有着栗色头发的年轻女孩——正是目前被萧驰安排来照顾她的诺诺。

埃尔伯特看到诺诺站在门外，想进来又有点不敢的样子，连忙走过去打开门请她进屋：

“是我忘了时间了，萧总是说练两个小时的琴就休息的吧？”

诺诺一走进来，樱桃才看见她手上还端着个托盘，上面是一杯冒着热气的牛奶。

诺诺把牛奶递给樱桃：“趁热喝了吧，我还泡了点燕麦在里面，你早上吃的太少了，怕你饿着。”

樱桃依言接过装着牛奶的杯子，端起来凑到嘴边微微抿了一口。诺诺本来怕牛奶不合她口味，见她没有抗拒的意思，才放下心和埃尔伯特寒暄：

“埃尔伯特先生，辛苦您了。”

埃尔伯特连连摆手：“不辛苦，樱桃小姐很聪慧，一点就通……再说萧总能让我来教课，也是我的荣幸。”

诺诺诚挚地羡慕道：“会音乐的人是真的了不起，我在外面听着你们弹琴，怎么也想不通你们的手指怎么就这么灵活，我的就又蠢又笨。”

樱桃还端着那杯牛奶。牛奶有点烫，她试了几次都没办法大口喝下去，就只能一点点吹凉牛奶表面，耳朵却一直听着诺诺和埃尔伯特讲话。听见诺诺说羡慕会音乐的人，樱桃就道：

“伊甸园下午没什么客人，钢琴师也有轮换，埃尔伯特先生今天应该不忙吧？”

埃尔伯特不知道她什么意思，却还是点点头：“今天的确不忙。”

樱桃：“诺诺姐这么喜欢音乐，不如让埃尔伯特先生也教教你钢琴。我作证，他的确是个好老师。”

说着，她微微一笑，两只杏眼也跟着弯起来。

樱桃不笑的时候，神情总有些寡淡，但一笑起来，脸部的线条就全跟着变得柔软，黑亮的眼睛里就像带着光似的。

埃尔伯特站在门边，失神地看着樱桃的笑容，心口好像被一只无形的大手紧紧抓住，他像溺了水一样，突然喘不上气来，胸腔被不知名的情绪沉甸甸地坠着。一时之间，他没再听清诺诺的欢呼雀跃，只有凄怆的目光依然注视着樱桃，好像透过她看见了另一个人似的。

-

一连两天过去，埃尔伯特每天早上都会准时过来指导樱桃练琴，樱桃弹完之后，他还会额外教诺诺一些基础的功课。这天中午，埃尔伯特正在陪着诺诺练琴，诺诺手腕上的手环忽然振动了一下。

伊甸园里的人佩戴的手环是特制的，樱桃是不被允许拥有通讯设施，而诺诺作为照顾她起居的人，她的这个手环，主要就是用来接收萧驰的消息。诺诺查看了一下新收到的消息，紧接着就转头去看樱桃：

“萧总找你。”

眼下正是快要吃中午饭的时候，萧驰白天一般都很忙，樱桃有点没想清楚他为什么现在要见自己：

“他说因为什么了吗？”

诺诺摇了摇头：“……萧总做事，你还敢问为什么啊？”

樱桃想了想，发现诺诺居然说得很对，不禁笑了：“……也是。”

她这几天都在房间里待着，诺诺每晚都要过来给她上药，为了方便诺诺，樱桃就没换过睡裙以外的衣服，因此这会要去见萧驰，她也只是弯下身理了理微微皱起的睡裙裙边。

诺诺十分担心：

“你自己去行吗？走路还难受吗？”

樱桃朝她摆摆手：“我没事。你继续和埃尔伯特先生练琴吧，我走了。”

诺诺哪里还有心思继续练琴。这几天相处下来，她几乎是把樱桃当成亲妹妹在照顾，这会见她要走，心里全是担忧和害怕。但她也知道，萧驰在伊甸园里说一不二，没有人能违逆他的意思，她其实什么忙也帮不上，因而只能懊丧地注视着樱桃离开琴房。

埃尔伯特轻声问：“萧总对她很不好，是不是？”

诺诺回过神来，听见埃尔伯特的问话，只有苦笑：“这不是好不好的事情。我和樱桃都是萧总的所有物而已，樱桃不过是最讨萧总喜欢的那一个——可是最讨萧总喜欢，说到底，不也只是个物件吗？”

埃尔伯特沉重地叹了一口气。诺诺只好反过来开解他：

“你也是的，不要随便对谁都同情心泛滥。樱桃心肠好，你碰到她是幸运，但伊甸园里可不是所有人都心肠好的，这里的人口构成太不正常，多的是人想要一脚把你踩到地里，让你再也翻不了身的。”

埃尔伯特神情怔忡：“到底为什么会这样呢？”

他的声音很微弱，诺诺一时竟不知道他究竟是在喃喃自语，还是在问她。

她到这时候才发现，这个总是喜欢弹奏布鲁斯音阶的钢琴师，在这一刻从内到外散发出一种令她都被深深吸引住的巨大的忧郁和悲伤。

是什么造就了他这样的性格？

诺诺忍不住想，他究竟是因为天生的敏感而选择去享受音乐，还是因为音乐才促成了他的气质？

还没等她想出个所以然，埃尔伯特就已经先一步意识到了自己的失态。他不好意思地冲诺诺笑了笑：

“抱歉。以前就有个人说我总是喜欢自说自话，我知道这不好，但总改不过来。”

诺诺就也笑道：“艺术家的脑回路是上天赐给的，我羡慕还来不及呢——能很亲近地指出你的缺点，这人一定是你的好朋友吧？”

“是的。”埃尔伯特说，“那是——那是我最好的朋友。”

-

伊甸园明面上占据着地下总共三层的空间，但实际上，还有一个第四层，是萧驰在这里的住处。

樱桃耐着性子等门前的虹膜识别辨认出她的身份，激光上下扫过她，确认她身上没有任何具备威胁性的武器，那道门才缓缓打开。

樱桃深深呼了口气，手掌不自觉地扣住长长坠下一截的睡裙袖口，迈步走向里面。

萧驰正在书房里读书。

如今人们阅读大多靠着电子设备，他却很难得地喜欢老旧物件，书房里存放着很多绝版的书籍，书页都泛着浅黄。他舒适地倚靠在沙发椅上，手边放着一杯咖啡，姿态矜贵而自然，在这样一个没有贵族的年代，他却好像天生就高人一等似的。

他早早就听见樱桃的脚步声，却等着樱桃一步一步走近了，直到他看着书页的视线里进来一双踩着浅粉色拖鞋的脚，和上面细瘦的脚踝，才抬起头笑笑：

“来了？”

他的声音和蔼可亲。

樱桃不易察觉地瑟缩了一下，又极快地克制住这本能的反应，轻声道：“您今天找我，是为了什么？”

萧驰合上书，端起手边的咖啡啜了一口，笑道：

“那个秦肃之，前天找段思睿说，他还想见你。”

听到“秦肃之”这个名字，樱桃的心里不由泛起一阵钝痛。她一时间搞不清这样莫名的情绪究竟因何而起，只好慢慢笑了笑，看着萧驰道：

“您本来就想和他谈生意，他这样积极，不是正遂了您的意？”

萧驰：“是呀。我只是没想到，你的魅力居然这么大，能让那个秦肃之每天都给段思睿发消息，甚至说可以出钱买下你了。”他朝樱桃招招手：“来，过来。”

樱桃顺从地走过去。她拿不准萧驰究竟要做什么，见他的手还停留在半空中，便凑近萧驰，贴着他的腿慢慢跪下。果然下一瞬萧驰的手掌便摩挲上她的颈侧，樱桃强忍着怕到发抖的欲望，配合地抬起下巴，好让萧驰的手掌可以正好箍住她的脖颈。

萧驰手掌的温度要高过她的皮肤，樱桃被这样的温暖裹住要害，只觉得手脚发凉。萧驰温柔地注视着她，手掌一点一点施加上更大的力气：

“樱桃，你怎么有着这么大的魅力，嗯？”

樱桃说不出话。她感到呼吸困难，手指紧跟着痉挛起来，只能拼命减轻呼吸的幅度，尽量不让自己露出更多挣扎的丑态，脸色却已经露出了不正常的潮红。

萧驰没有放松手上的力道。他弯下身，几乎是贴在樱桃的耳边讲话：

“段思睿总说你是小狐狸精。要我说，你才不是什么小狐狸精……你就是个天生的贱丨种，骚丨货。”

樱桃根本听不清他在说什么。她头脑胀痛，耳边好像有雷鸣在响，一时间连视线都跟着模糊，等萧驰说完这句话，她已经什么也看不见了。

萧驰心里掺杂着憎恶与怜惜的情绪一闪而过，见樱桃快要晕厥过去，他这才放开了手：

“去隔壁房间换个衣服。一会和我去吃个中午饭，顺便见一下秦肃之。”

他一松开手，樱桃就脱力地垂下了头。她狼狈地捂着脖子，剧烈地咳嗽着，仿佛要把肺也一并咳出来才肯罢休。

萧驰最不耐烦见她这副模样。在他看来，这样持续的咳嗽是不得体的，不优雅的，与他本人所不适配的，也因此是他所嫌恶的：

“你咳嗽够了吗？”他问。

原本已经停滞的血液终于重新回到四肢百骸，樱桃颤抖着站起来，声音虚弱：

“对不起，下次不会了。”

她一步一步退出书房，推开了隔壁房间的门。这间房间是萧驰特意为她制备的衣帽间，里面挂着许多萧驰比较喜欢的衣服。樱桃知道她不需要为自己的衣着打扮费心，因此只是虚脱地靠住了门。

咳嗽再也压抑不住，她不自觉地再一次抬手捂住脖子，感觉到脖颈两侧被萧驰掐得皮肤都跟着烫了起来。

如果他再用力一点就好了。

樱桃想，这样的死法其实并不令人讨厌，反而是重新获得氧气的过程才是痛苦极了。

她等到呼吸终于重新归于平静，才有精神重新环视房间。这衣帽间与她上次过来没什么不同，只是醒目的地方挂着一条淡鹅黄的连衣裙，樱桃知道这大概是萧驰想要她今天穿的衣服。

她从衣架上取下这条崭新的连衣裙，脱下睡裙换上了这件衣服，对着穿衣镜审视了一下自己此刻的外表。

诺诺今天早上给她梳了个简单的低马尾，也因此她的脖颈两侧没有任何的遮挡，可以轻易地就看见萧驰留下的指痕。樱桃向下看去，吊带的裙子袒露出大面积的皮肤，上面都横亘着还没能完全消退的浅色的教鞭抽打过的印记。

她轻轻地叹了口气，找出一双露脚面的白色系带皮鞋换上，再次对着穿衣镜看了看，便毫不留恋地离开了衣帽间，重新回到萧驰所在的书房去。

萧驰上下打量她一番，没说这身装扮是好还是不好，只是站起身将手中的书摆回书架里，又微笑着转身，牵起樱桃的手：

“走吧，我们去一层见秦肃之。”

樱桃驯顺地跟着他向外走，一边语气柔和地问：

“一会我都需要做些什么呢？”

萧驰就笑笑。他并不答樱桃这话，而是问：

“那个秦肃之就要把你从我这里彻底带走了，你高兴吗？”

樱桃不由一怔。她并不是在斟酌该如何回答，而是因为知道她根本不具备彻底离开伊甸园的资格，在为秦肃之与萧驰即将到来的会面感到忧心——秦肃之要接受萧驰提出的什么样的条件？

她清楚地知道，无论是什么样的条件，都是不值得的。萧驰是一匹狼，怀揣着要把见到的所有肉都一口吞下的心思，除非与他做交易的人也得是个豺狼虎豹，不然只会被他连骨带皮吃到一点不剩。

普通的人怎么可能做出伊甸园这样的生意？

樱桃一瞬间心跳都跟着加快了。她努力维持住呼吸的频率，被萧驰握着的手却还是慢慢渗出了冷汗。

萧驰却以为她是在害怕自己提出的问题。他嘴上虽然不说，心里却很满意樱桃的知分寸，见她露出巨大的情绪波动，只当她对自己的畏惧感更深了一层。这让萧驰十分受用：

“别怕，你大可以为此高兴，这只能证明秦肃之也只是个无能的小人罢了——他不配拥有你。”

樱桃语气干涩：“……您说的是。”

走出地下四层，踩上旋转的楼梯，两个人慢慢走到了地下一层。今天在一层进行演奏的钢琴师并不是埃尔伯特，而是一个古典乐手，萧驰牵着樱桃走过吧台，走进餐厅，推开包厢门的瞬间，樱桃还是控制不住地屏住了呼吸——

秦肃之坐在座位上，冲着她举起香槟酒杯：

“下午好呀。”


	14. 芯片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧驰派人取出了樱桃左手手腕里的定位芯片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -还是剧情  
> -感谢持续在AO3留下kudos的大家

秦肃之看起来和几天前的样子没什么不同。他好像生就了一张不怎么优雅高级的脸，哪怕穿着定制的精致衬衫，但因为没打领带，领口扣子随便地解开两个，看着就好像是个黑丨社丨会老大来收保护费一样，非但不够精致，反而还有些粗鲁。

樱桃与他一对上目光，就觉得心底涌起一股莫名的情愫，好像冬天里被冻得失去知觉的手指被泼上了一杯热水，又让人贪恋温度，又叫人被烫得难受。

她只好飞快地垂下视线，掩饰住这一瞬间的失态。

这间包厢内里的布置并不那么严正，正对着长长的玻璃餐桌的是一个弯成半圆的宽阔皮质沙发，大概能够容纳约莫五六个人，坐下他们三个自然是绰绰有余。秦肃之早坐在了沙发最左侧，萧驰见状便示意樱桃坐在中间，自己挨着她坐下了，才向秦肃之微笑道：

“小秦总真是闻名不如见面。”

秦肃之哈哈大笑：“萧总，我是个粗人，您可千万别和我客套。”

樱桃在他们两个中间，只觉得如坐针毡。她觑一眼萧驰的神色，发现什么也看不出，只好乖觉地拿过桌边的香槟酒瓶，为萧驰倒了浅浅一杯底的酒。

萧驰结接过这杯香槟，却并没有喝，而是似笑非笑地看着樱桃：“不用这么拘谨，我和小秦总都是你的熟人。”

樱桃就抿了抿嘴：“我知道了。”

秦肃之的身上好像有着一股奇怪的吸力，樱桃只觉得自己好像一块小小的磁铁，不自觉地就要被磁极吸引过去。但她心里清楚，眼下绝对不能表现出一丝一毫对秦肃之的眷恋之意，她虽是端坐在秦肃之和萧驰中间，却是将全副心思都用在了萧驰身上，生怕自己万一露出一点令他不快的情绪，就会搞砸秦肃之的事情。

虽然——虽然她并没有想通，秦肃之今天究竟为什么会出现在这里。

萧驰在人前总是温文有礼的，见到樱桃格外识相，他就亲昵地轻轻捏了捏少女的左耳耳垂：

“那你自己吃饭吧，别指着我管你，我得和小秦总谈事情了。”

樱桃一点胃口也没有，但听见萧驰这话，也只能硬着头皮拿起餐布上的刀叉，叉起一小块土豆沙拉放进嘴里，机械地咀嚼起来。她听见萧驰和秦肃之隔着她在空中碰了下酒杯，萧驰说：

“小秦总，实不相瞒，我平时不怎么在伊甸园里露面，要不是你今天是为了樱桃而来，怕是未必能见到我。”

他在话音里自矜身价，秦肃之却好像完全听不出来似的，大大咧咧道：

“谁说不是，我也没想到段少他做不了主啊。”他的话音里带着点遗憾，又十分自来熟地往前凑了凑身子，“我那天在这里碰见樱桃，就觉得她特别合我眼缘，第二天我就问了段少，能不能把樱桃带走。结果段少和我说，你们这里的姑娘只能被领出去一周，之后就得给你们还回来。”

萧驰摸不清他究竟要说什么，就只微笑道：“的确是有这么个规矩。”

秦肃之挑挑眉毛：“要只是这样，那也就算了。前几天我把樱桃送回来的时候，好巧不巧，碰见腾风集团的周振龙周总。”他不动声色地把一道点缀着奶油草莓的可丽饼往樱桃那边推了推，才笑道，“我那天和周总一聊才知道，上回段少直接做主，送了个伊甸园里的女人给他玩。”

萧驰权当看不见秦肃之那点小动作。他意味不明地笑了笑：“要是普通的女子，直接送给小秦总送去也没什么。只是小秦总大概有所不知，樱桃是我手把手调丨教了好几年的，这园里别的女人再好，也及不上这一个——小秦总想要她，非得拿点什么东西来换不可。”

樱桃垂着眼睛，食不知味。她吃饭的动作仿佛被用慢镜头处理过，拿着银叉的手却避开了秦肃之递来的甜品，只专注地继续和那一道毫无油水的蔬菜沙拉较劲。她听见秦肃之说：

“我知道。我那天也是忙，被我爸逼着去相了个亲，等到晚上我才有空琢磨这件事。”他的语气真挚极了，虽然才和萧驰第一次见面，但那掏心掏肺的口气听起来倒像是与萧驰认识了十几年的好哥们一样：“我躺在床上，瞪着天花板就在那琢磨，心说怎么周总就能轻轻松松顺走这里的人，我就不行？——后来我想通了，人家周总那是腾风的大老板，我是啥呢？我是个游手好闲的二代，家里生意的事情我一概不管，那萧总也犯不上给我做人情是不是？”

他的话说得直白且敞亮，萧驰这些年打过交道的人不少，却鲜有像秦肃之这样一点都不遮遮掩掩的，萧驰多年以来修炼出的疏离客气在秦肃之这里通通派不上用场，反倒被后者弄得有些难以接话。

萧驰想，怎么之前没从段思睿那里听说，这个秦肃之是这么个不按常理出牌的人？

秦肃之还在喋喋不休：“哎，萧总，要我说，您也别跟我客气。我这些年泡过的女人也不少，这女人吧，说到底就是个物件，会喘气的花瓶，是个好看的摆设而已，再重要，又能重要到哪去？”他自己接上话茬，“那肯定是比不上钱重要的，对不对？”

萧驰微笑着再一次与秦肃之碰杯：“小秦总看得明白。”

秦肃之就笑着瞟一眼樱桃：“那在萧总这里，樱桃值多少呢？”

萧驰听见秦肃之的问话，又一次伸出手，细致地摩挲起樱桃的左耳耳垂。这个动作好像只是他在思考问题时候的一个下意识的动作，并不暧昧，却让秦肃之心中无端生出一些警惕和提防。

良久，萧驰道：“说实话，要我忍痛割爱，也不是不行。小秦总说得对，女人嘛，说到底就是个物件。只不过，我的这个物件稍微精致贵重了一点，不知道小秦总换不换得起？”

秦肃之：“愿闻其详。”

萧驰：“我之前和秦氏没什么合作，但对你们的生意却是略有了解。秦氏靠着建材和地产起家，如今做得最好的却是户外生存装备这一类——”他饶有兴味地观察着秦肃之的神情，“小秦总，不知道能不能由你牵个线，我最近手里有一笔大单子，是帐篷生意。”

秦肃之知道，萧驰是想借这个机会和秦氏的生意搭上线。可是为什么是帐篷？

他们家的确下面有许多工厂在做户外生存这一系列的装备，可是这并不是秦家最赚钱的生意，也不可能是秦家最赚钱的生意——谁都知道高精尖的科技产品最卖座，萧驰究竟在打什么主意？

他心中闪过种种疑惑，却没法在面上表露出来，只继续笑道：“萧总想和我家做生意，看来您这一批想要的帐篷数目不小。”

萧驰就也微笑：“怎么说也得值得上樱桃的身价，您说是不是？”

秦肃之状似认真地想了想，随即爽快道：“萧总，我也不骗你，我对做生意，那是一窍不通。不过我爸妈宠我，我想要做什么并不难。您要是真的想谈这笔生意，那我回去就让我爸把这个做户外用品的公司转到我名下来，明天我就派职业经理人过来跟你谈合作，您看怎么样？”

萧驰见他答应得如此痛快，不由在心里冷笑，这个秦肃之可真是个不知人间疾苦的公子哥，生下来就含着金汤匙。秦肃之对他自己家里的业务一无所知，萧驰心里却清楚，秦氏的生意究竟做到多大。这样偌大的一个公司，却能让他这样一个不学无术的二代轻轻松松地从爹妈手中讨要过来，真不知道秦肃之他爸究竟是太溺爱儿子，还是过于愚蠢。

萧驰眼中的鄙夷一闪而过，他随即露出模式化的客套微笑：

“要是这次生意我们双方都满意的话，我会很期待下一次的合作的。小秦总这样爽利，我也不能太吝啬了。”他放下酒杯，双掌轻轻拍了拍，很快一个侍应生推门而入，安静地躬身行礼，并不讲话。

萧驰道：“你去找一下段总，就说小秦总愿意谈这笔生意，让他把准备好的文件拿过来，请小秦总签个字。”他又看向秦肃之，带点歉意地笑笑：“还请小秦总见谅，虽然您明天才能派人同我谈事情，不过今天我得先请您给我留个书面文件。”

秦肃之：“好说好说，签个字的事情。”

他向萧驰举起酒杯，将其中的香槟一饮而尽：“那我就先预祝我们合作愉快？”

几滴酒液顺着他的下巴流淌下去，滴在衬衫的布料上，晕开一团深色印记。这样的豪饮萧驰是看不上的，他向着秦肃之遥遥举杯，却只将嘴唇凑近杯口，极其优雅地啜饮了一口，再放回酒杯时，侍应生已经再一次敲门而入，这一次带来了一叠纸质文件。

萧驰从侍应生手里接过这一沓纸，大概看了两眼，便将其中一半递给秦肃之：

“小秦总，请吧。”他自己则从衬衫前面的口袋里抽出一支钢笔，流畅地在纸上签起字来。

秦肃之露出一副“看到这样整页的密密麻麻的字，我的头就开始晕了”的表情，一眼都懒得往纸面上多看，伸手就管侍应生要笔：

“……不好意思，我不是什么文化人，随身不带笔的。”

幸亏侍应生准备齐全，他连忙将签字笔也递给秦肃之，才躬身退了出去。

秦肃之唰唰几笔签下自己的大名，自觉自己的字十分潇洒风流，便很得意地把这一沓纸还给萧驰：

“喏，这就行了吧？”

萧驰也刚签完字，他慢条斯理地合上钢笔的笔盖，看着秦肃之的眼神变得难以言喻起来。

他起初总以为这个花天酒地的二代是在和他装傻，这会接触下来，萧驰几乎要怀疑自己最初的判断了——难道这个秦肃之是真傻？

萧驰克制地小声咳嗽一下，将自己签过字的文件交给秦肃之：“我的这一份，得让小秦总留着。”他看着秦肃之一脸茫然的样子，又补充道，“您自己若是不看，也得请公司专业的人看一看才行——小秦总，做生意不是强买强卖，万万没有像您这样完全甩手不管的。”

他自觉很好心地指点了秦肃之一句，又从钱夹里抽出一张黑底烫金字的名片，连着文件一并交给秦肃之：

“这是我的办公地址。”他看着秦肃之又一次露出了困惑不解的表情，连微笑都快要保持不住，“小秦总，伊甸园不是随便谁都能进来的，公司间的业务往来，自然有更合适的地方。”

秦肃之就“啊”了一声：“那我前两天为什么在这里看见腾风的周总？他不是来谈生意的？”

萧驰露出一点讳莫如深的笑：“小秦总，伊甸园只是用来请大家玩的。”

秦肃之又像听懂了，又像没听懂，一双眼睛来来回回扫视着萧驰和樱桃，半天才发出一声“哦”。

萧驰无意与他继续讨论“伊甸园究竟是用来做什么的”这个话题。他的视线在捏着叉子的樱桃身上停了一瞬，就又看向秦肃之：“小秦总为人爽快，我也不能太小气。您今天既是来要人的，那一会用完饭，您就可以将樱桃带走了。”

萧驰的话音一落，就樱桃手中的银叉不受控制地磕上餐盘的边缘，发出一声格外清脆的响声。她自知失礼，只垂着头，并不敢看向萧驰：

“对不起，我不是有意……”

萧驰微笑道：“不用道歉，我明白，你要去往一个新天地了，一时心情澎湃，这实在是太好理解的一件事情。”他这一次伸出手按响了包厢内的服务铃，很快就又有一人在外面敲了敲门。

但这一次进来的并不是侍应生，而是一个穿着白大褂，手提医药箱的医生打扮的人。

他向萧驰打过招呼，便走到樱桃身边去，打开带来的医药箱，先是拿出酒精，给她的左手手腕内侧消毒，随后又掏出一把微创手术刀。

萧驰向摸不着头脑的秦肃之解释道：“伊甸园的人身上都有定位芯片，毕竟这里不是谁都可以随意进出的，我也是为了防患于未然。”他又转会视线看向樱桃，少女的手腕已经被医生熟练地切割开一道口子，医生正在用医用镊子取出藏在皮下的微型芯片。萧驰就又道：

“不过如今樱桃就要跟着你走了，我就也顺便做个人情，把她的芯片取出来。”

秦肃之两条冷硬的眉毛飞快地挤在一起，又被他克制着舒展开。他真情实意地赞叹：

“萧总的手段真是层出不穷，令人连想都想不到。”

他与萧驰说话的时候，樱桃那边的小小手术也已经做完。医生清理过她手腕内侧流出的血液，随即用粘合剂处理好伤口，向在场几人展示了自己取出的芯片，便向萧驰鞠了一躬，带着医药箱安静地离开了。

医生这样一走，包厢内一时又陷入了沉默。好在这时萧驰的手环又振动起来，打破了室内的尴尬静谧。萧驰看了一眼消息提示，便朝着秦肃之歉然地笑笑：

“不好意思，是公司里的事情。”

秦肃之十分理解：“我知道，你们这种人肯定都日理万机，忙得要死——”他话音一转，“那我就不在这里继续打扰萧总了？”

他一边说话，一边站起身，将手肘两边卷起的袖口放下去，重新系好纽扣。樱桃捏着银叉坐立不安，她知道这场合里面她没资格随意说话，却还是忍不住看了一眼秦肃之。

秦肃之凶巴巴道：“看什么看？自己不会走路吗？站起来。”

樱桃像一个被教导主任点名训话的小学生一样，乖乖巧巧地站起身子，想说什么又不敢，只一双眼睛带着说不清道不明的情绪，还在往秦肃之身上瞟。

秦肃之毫不客气地一把拽过她，大手照着小姑娘的屁股就甩了一巴掌：

“别指望你萧总护着你了，从今天起，该听谁的你心里有点数没有？”

樱桃被他这一巴掌打得整个人都跟着瑟缩一下：“……都听秦先生的。”

秦肃之：“行，那就跟我走吧。”他这才有功夫转头和萧驰维持社交礼仪：

“哎，行，好，您别送了，明天我就派人去您公司找您——您忙您的吧。”

他手上推推搡搡的，就把樱桃给推出了包厢。

-

秦肃之的手劲算大吗？

樱桃想，他的手劲算不上小，可如果非要和萧驰或者段思睿比的话，那也只能是不值一提。

可也不知道为什么，秦肃之照着她屁股打的这一巴掌打得她痛极了，身上也痛，心里也痛，一走出伊甸园，坐进秦肃之的座驾里，樱桃就开始止不住地流眼泪。

秦肃之没忙着发动车子，他从驾驶席上探出身子，耐心地给副驾驶的樱桃系好安全带，收回手的时候，就有一滴冰冰凉凉的眼泪正砸在他的手背上。

秦肃之连忙去看樱桃，才看见她紧咬着嘴唇，正在一声不吭地哭。

“哭，又哭，你见了我一天到晚总在哭。”秦肃之被她哭得一个头两个大，“我欺负你了吗？”

樱桃其实也不想哭，她觉得哭只能显得她太没用了，可是她根本克制不住心里一连串翻上来的难言情绪。秦肃之从车内抽屉里找出一包纸抽塞给她，她抽了好几张面巾纸擦眼泪，可眼泪就像泄了洪似的，怎么擦也擦不完。她哆哆嗦嗦地吸气，眼睛和鼻头一起红起来：

“没有……”

秦肃之本来还想说点什么，见她哭得伤心，就也歇了心思。他给樱桃脸颊旁边垂下来的碎发别到她的左耳后面去，放缓了声音：

“我知道，你在这里受委屈了。没事了啊，以后哥带着你吃香的喝辣的去，什么萧驰什么段思睿，赶紧给他们都忘了。”

樱桃难过地想，你知道什么呢？你什么也不知道。

忘不掉的——怎么可以忘掉呢？

她半点感觉不到劫后余生的庆幸，反而是更大的悲哀一股脑地从心底涌上来，哽住她的喉咙，让她喘不上气。

她胡乱地拿纸巾擦了一把脸，随即向后靠在座椅靠背上，带着哭音道：

“……你不应该再把我带出来的。”

秦肃之安静地看着她：“不是你觉得一件事情‘不应该’，我就不可以去做了。”

樱桃终于渐渐止住抽泣，只眼里还在无声地向外流泪。她伸手用纸巾盖住脸，只有还残留着鼻音的声音从纸巾后面传出来：

“我们得谈谈，秦先生。”

“我们的确得谈谈，”秦肃之说，“但不是现在。樱桃，你现在的情绪十分不稳定，等你冷静下来了，想谈什么都可以——我的建议是，鉴于你刚才根本没有好好吃饭，我们不如先去吃点东西。”

他终于发动了车子，车门的锁跟着发出两声上锁的电子提示音。秦肃之调整了一下后视镜，一边挂挡踩下离合，一边故意用轻松的语调说：

“想吃点什么？——哦，我忘了你这个小丫头片子总喜欢说‘随便’，那这么着，粤菜苏菜闽菜浙菜，还是日料泰料，想吃哪个？”

樱桃把盖在脸上的纸巾掀下来，小心翼翼觑一眼秦肃之的神色。

秦肃之：“怎么？有不同意见可以提，别弄得像我虐丨待你似的。”

樱桃小声说：“我想吃可丽饼。”她想了想，又补充，“有奶油草莓的那种。”

刚才在伊甸园里，餐桌上就有这一道甜点。但那会樱桃吃什么都觉得索然无味，更别提为了避嫌，秦肃之递过来的东西，她一点都没敢动。

秦肃之在席间一直忙着和萧驰打机锋，但樱桃吃了什么没吃什么，他心里一清二楚。这会听见樱桃说想吃可丽饼，他忍不住直乐：

“刚才在那跟我装，现在出来倒惦记上了，你怎么这么会想呢？”

樱桃本来就开了闸的眼泪再次决堤：“……那是我今天不能吃的意思吗？”她哭着哭着就又委屈起来：“你刚才说了有什么意见都可以提的……”

秦肃之老早就知道这小姑娘不禁逗弄，但他总忍不住。几天没见面，他就又玩脱了，心里恨不得给自己两嘴巴：

“可以可以，咱们樱桃想吃什么不可以啊？”他慌慌忙忙找补，“不就是草莓可丽饼吗，随便吃，你挑店，咱们今天给他吃到打烊——”

两个人一个哭一个哄，汽车很快开出了伊甸园的停车场，开上了道路。秦肃之那辆黑色的座驾混在不同颜色的家用车中间，除了造价高昂，竟也再显不出有什么别的不同，就这样像一滴水滴入大海一样，汇入了蜿蜒的车流之中。


	15. 慈善

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秦肃之提出了“樱桃计划”，决定资助一个叫樱桃的失学儿童好好上学。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -全是剧情全是剧情全是剧情，可以不看

樱桃安静地看着玻璃柜台里陈列的各式平板电脑和电子手环，她的目光从左面扫到右面，又从右面扫回左面，看了半天也拿不定注意，只好无措地把垂下手腕的夹克袖子轻轻往上提了提。

这是件秦肃之从车里翻出来的黑色皮夹克，不知道是秦肃之自己穿着也大，还是樱桃自己太瘦，皮夹克套在她身上简直是一件直筒裙，领子一翻起来，从脖子到大腿都给她裹了个严严实实，总算不至于让别人看到她身上大面积的伤痕。

夹克的面料光滑，袖口才被她提上去一点，就很快又滑落下来。秦肃之百无聊赖地在樱桃旁边站着，见状就抓过她一只手，把夹克袖子往上卷了几折，又松开她这只手，去折另一只袖子：

“挑好了吗？”他问完这句话，见樱桃的袖口也被他折好，就把自己手腕上套着的饮料打包袋取下来，“你还喝不喝这个，我看里面的冰淇淋都快化了。”

他们两个说好了去吃草莓可丽饼，秦肃之本来以为樱桃饿着肚子多少能多吃一点，但是她的胃还是像之前似的，只有那么一丁点大，可丽饼只吃了三分之一就再吃不下，剩下的只好靠着秦肃之给解决掉了。席上樱桃还自作主张点了杯冷饮，秦肃之对她的食量已经不抱希望，果然这杯蓝莓冰淇淋果饮也剩了一大半，两人只好叫服务生用打包袋把冷饮装了起来，才一起出了餐厅来到商场。

樱桃看一眼透明的塑料杯里正在融化的蓝莓冰淇淋，想来想去还是摇头：“喝不下了。”

秦肃之一看她表情就知道她肯定不能再喝了，闻言只能叹气摇头：“你说说你得有多不好养，嗯？吃什么剩什么，养只猫都比你吃的多。”

樱桃不知道他这话到底算不算数落人，她想了一会也不知道该怎么反驳，干脆顺着秦肃之的话说：“嗯，对，我不好养，辛苦秦先生了……？”

秦肃之正叼着吸管猛地吸了一大口蓝莓冰淇淋，听见樱桃犹犹豫豫说出这句话，他不知怎的，一时竟觉得冰淇淋甜甜腻腻的味道顺着食道灌进了心里，平时觉得难以下咽的甜食冷饮好像忽然就比之前好吃了百倍似的。他微微低下头看着樱桃，笑道：

“没事，别有压力，养起来辛苦才有挑战性，我喜欢。”他一边说，一边没忍住用空着的左手轻轻掐了下樱桃软乎乎的脸颊，“我就是觉得吧，你这还是长身体的时候，不能吃太少了。当然甜点冰淇淋什么的也不能当主食吃，你这个饮食习惯从根上就不太对。”

秦肃之还记得之前他带着樱桃出去玩的几天，这小姑娘别的不行，挑食的本领无人能敌，不爱吃的东西种类繁杂也就算了，还总剩饭，秦肃之为了哄她多吃一点饭总是动尽了脑筋。现在从伊甸园出来，樱桃这挑食剩饭的能力只增不减，秦肃之没别的办法，只能话里话外地说她。

樱桃就弯了弯眼睛，轻轻答应一声。她惯会搪塞秦肃之，态度总是极好的，秦肃之也听出来她就是口头意思着答应一下，无可奈何拿手指一戳她脸颊：

“你就仗着我好说话，可劲剩饭吧。”他又问，“挑好没，咱俩在这儿站了半个多小时了。”

秦肃之是带樱桃来买通讯设备的。他想着从今天起樱桃就不再是谁的所属物了，她既然要有她自己的生活，那相关的证件肯定要慢慢办理起来，电子手环之类的也要置办齐全才行。但樱桃在柜台这里看了半天也拿不定主意，导购小姐把每一款产品都夸出了花，也怪不得樱桃听得云里雾里头昏脑涨。

樱桃小声说：“我也不会挑这个……看来看去都差不多。”

秦肃之不由失笑。他本来是想让樱桃自己挑选喜欢的，就没打算随便给建议，听她这样说，才凑过去认真看了一圈玻璃柜台里展示的商品，指了四五款手环和平板电脑出来：

“这几个性能都差不多，你实在挑不出来的话，就挑个喜欢的颜色吧？”

这问题被秦肃之一简化，就变成了“黑红蓝粉白，你更喜欢哪个颜色”这种非常易于回答的问题。樱桃这下很快就有了主意：“那我想要白色的。”

“行，那咱们就买白色的。”秦肃之说。

导购小姐很有眼色地把樱桃挑出来的手环和平板通电进行检查，确认没有出厂问题之后，又精细地包装起来。秦肃之一手提着蓝莓冰淇淋果饮，一手从钱夹里摸出一张贵宾卡，交给导购小姐扣完款，就把她包装好的礼盒袋也拎在手里，招呼樱桃道：

“走啦，回家去。”

他身高腿长，才迈出两步，樱桃就不得不加快了步伐跟上来：

“这些一共要多少钱？”

秦肃之咬着蓝莓冰淇淋的吸管，有一下没一下地喝着对他来说过于甜腻的冷饮，一边问：“咋，你还要还钱啊？”

樱桃叹了口气：“本来是这样计划的，但是我什么也不会，估计一时半会也还不起……”她说着说着想起来秦肃之为了把她带出伊甸园，还答应了萧驰要谈生意，比起今天买的手环和电脑，萧驰想要谈的生意才是一笔更大的，她连想都不敢想的钱，更别提要还了。

“算了，”樱桃说，“你当我没问吧。我欠你的这些，就是卖丨身也不够还。”

秦肃之一瞪眼睛：“卖什么身？小姑娘家家的，一天到晚想什么呢？”他牵过樱桃的手，不轻不重地捏了捏她柔软的掌心，放缓了语气，“你要是心里实在过意不去，就当我在做慈善——做慈善是不要回报的，人家有个什么春蕾计划，咱们就弄个樱桃计划，专门帮助一个叫樱桃的失学小孩好好上学的，你看行不行？”

秦肃之的手掌比樱桃自己的大上不止一圈，樱桃低下头去看，男人深肤色的手掌严整地包裹住她的，干燥而温暖的触感好像是三月里躺在草地上感受到的阳光。

樱桃忍不住又抬头看了眼秦肃之的侧脸。

这个世界上，怎么会存在这么纯粹的好人呢？她忍不住在心里问自己。她想不通的问题有那么多，而眼下心里忽然冒出的这个问题，既让她百思不得其解，又让她觉得周身好像被春风吹拂而过，又温柔，又温暖。

樱桃想起这种久违的感觉。那大概是她还小的时候，有一年的春天，妈妈带着她去放风筝，风筝终于飞高的那一刻，她高兴地大喊大叫，一回头，就看见妈妈坐在草坪上，正笑眯眯地看着自己。

但那究竟是几年前的事情，樱桃已经想不起来了。

-

秦肃之开车把樱桃带回自己的公寓，两个人坐电梯上楼，电梯门一打开，就看见秦肃之的房门口的地上坐着个人。

是应云潜。

他依旧穿着裁剪得体的西装三件套，但此刻坐在地上的姿势却很随意。他微微低着头，两条长腿一条曲起，一条则自由地舒展着，左手松松地倚在自己曲起的左腿膝盖上，听见电梯门这边的动静，就抬起头看过去一眼。

秦肃之牵着樱桃的手走到自己公寓门前，低下头看着应云潜：

“你这干嘛呢，地上不凉？”

应云潜根本不理他。自打樱桃走出电梯门，应云潜的目光就一直追着她，见她现在还能好好地站在秦肃之身边，冲自己很腼腆地笑一笑，应云潜才觉得原本心里堵着的一口气慢慢散开了。

他站起身，拍了拍裤脚的褶皱，朝樱桃笑笑，语气温柔：“你吃过午饭了吗？”

樱桃就点点头，又很客气地问：“您也吃过了吗？”

他们两个还在生疏地寒暄，秦肃之却已经打开了房门。他把樱桃领进屋里，帮她找出之前留在这的拖鞋换上，才说：

“他怎么可能没吃过，他大哥巴不得天天中午和他一起吃饭。”

应云潜最后一个走进来，顺手关上房门。他是得不到秦肃之亲手给他找拖鞋的待遇的，但秦肃之这里对他来说和自己家也没什么区别，于是他自己换上拖鞋，脱下西装外套挂好，一转身看见樱桃正解开宽大的皮夹克，目光就骤然一凝。

他快步走过去，紧紧盯着樱桃留有手指淤痕的脖颈，寒下声音：“这是谁弄的？”

应云潜平时和樱桃讲话的时候总是文质彬彬的，口气从来没像现在这么冷过。樱桃被他吓了一跳，还没来得及说话，秦肃之就拉着个脸挡在她身前，没好气地同应云潜说：

“不该问的就少问两句，你能不能有点眼力见？”

应云潜心里的火一窜三尺高：“这他丨妈是人能干得出来的事？”见樱桃被他骤然拔高的音调吓得往后退了一步，应云潜意识到自己现在的情绪过于激动了。樱桃太不禁吓，他不好在小女孩面前发脾气，只能用力喘了几口气，勉强压下了怒火，这才和秦肃之对视了一眼。

秦肃之扭头问樱桃：“你自己玩一会，我和你应哥哥谈点事情，行不行？”

樱桃十分乖觉，见他们两个是要避着自己，立刻点头说“好”，自己就往之前住的客房走。秦肃之打开冰箱门拿出瓶酸奶，又切了几瓣橙子，一并送到樱桃的房间里，见她已经趴在床上翻书看，才关上房门退了出来。

秦肃之照顾樱桃的动作太过熟练，应云潜想帮忙都插不上手，他干脆自己往客厅沙发上一坐，安静地等了一会。没过多久秦肃之就从樱桃房间里出来，他没急着坐下，而是又去冰箱找了两瓶苏打水，递给应云潜一瓶：

“喏。”

应云潜面无表情地接过饮料瓶，拧松瓶盖放气，目光紧紧地盯着瓶口不断溢出的小气泡。气泡起初还剧烈翻腾着，过了一会就再没了先前的嚣张，逐渐安稳下来。应云潜看着看着，终于低声骂了一句“操”。

秦肃之：“这就是你的不对了，好好的总骂人干什么？”

应云潜把瓶盖拧紧又拧松，好像在借着这个动作发散自己的怒气似的。他说：“你之前没和我说实话。”他压着嗓子，也尽量压抑着愤怒，“你只说樱桃挨过打，你没说过是这么重的——”他几乎说不下去，“这次是谁？段思睿还是萧驰？”

秦肃之慢慢摇了摇头：“……我不知道。”

应云潜也并不是要等秦肃之的回答。他怔忡了好一会，才低声道：“怎么会有这么狠心的人呢？……樱桃才十六岁，她还这么小。”

这问题秦肃之就更回答不出了。他拍拍好友的肩膀：“值得高兴的事是，萧驰已经同意以我家的帐篷生意做交换，把樱桃交给我们了。”

应云潜虽然一直和秦肃之保持着联络，但伊甸园里隔绝信号，他并不知道秦肃之具体和萧驰都谈了些什么。“帐篷？”他不禁一怔，“什么意思，萧驰要和你家谈生意吗？”

秦肃之把席间发生的事情大致和应云潜讲了讲，尽量保证应云潜没有错过任何一个细节，见应云潜把苏打水放回茶几上，不自觉地摸着下巴开始沉思，他才停下讲述问：

“你也觉得很奇怪是不是？我家值钱的生意这么多，萧驰为什么要和帐篷过不去？”

应云潜点点头：“而且这里还有一个很奇怪的地方。”他说，“照理来说，你家这批订单相当于是白送出去的，因为这基本上等于是你把樱桃买出来需要的钱。但听萧驰的意思，他后续还想继续和你们秦氏合作，是不是？”

秦肃之听明白了他的意思：“做生意不可能一直是一方吃亏，他这是有把握下一次能给我返利。”

应云潜：“可是怎么会呢？难道伊甸园除了是个色丨情交易场所以外，真的只是一个商务用地？如果是这样，伊甸园怎么会那么难进？”模模糊糊地，应云潜感觉到自己好像在杂乱的思绪里找到了一个微小的线头。但正当他就要抓住那根线头的时候，这种感觉却又转瞬即逝了：“除了性，他还能给伊甸园的客户提供什么？……总不该只是钱。”

他自己没能理清思路，说出的话却忽然给了秦肃之一点启发。好像有细小的电流在他的脑海里窜过，突然连通了之前没有想到的事情，秦肃之沉声道：

“……权力。”他重复了一遍，“权力。他可以给客户提供权力——没别的比这个更值钱了。”

-

秦肃之的客房隔音很好，樱桃用小叉子叉起一瓣橙子，放入慢慢咀嚼，一点都听不见外面在说些什么。不过她也无意去听，这一小瓣橙子吃完，她就放下叉子，打开了秦肃之刚给她买的平板电脑。

电量不是很充足，但也勉强够用。樱桃趴回床上，把平板连上秦肃之公寓的网络，随后打开了浏览器的页面。她想了想，还是先敲下了秦肃之的名字，点击了搜索。

出乎她的意料，秦肃之作为一个典型的商二代，在网上的信息居然很少。偶尔几个相关的，还是不知道哪家公关公司发的通稿，说秦氏的公子念大学的时候经常翘课，后来靠着父母安排，才花钱去读了一个MBA。樱桃通览下来，发现基本每篇都在说秦肃之学习很差，只知道和别的二代吃喝玩乐。

这些通稿里有的甚至提到了应云潜，说应家二少是秦肃之的至交狐朋狗友。樱桃顺着相关推送点进去，立刻被夸张的标题吸引了目光：应家兄弟当街对骂，原因竟是……？

樱桃定睛去看，文章洋洋洒洒，从一张照片开始讲起。照片看起来应当是好几年前拍的，应云潜看起来只有十几岁，应云航也比现在要年轻很多，两个人分散在画面两端，单看口型和肢体动作也看不出是不是在吵架。这篇推送则言之凿凿，仿佛就在现场一样肯定两人当时是在对骂，由此引发了对往事的挖掘。

作者说，应家两兄弟从小就面和心不和，因为应云潜七岁才被应父带回应家，当时的说辞是应母心善，资助了一家福利院，又领养了应云潜。不过作者经过一番逻辑缜密的分析，认定应云潜是应父的私生子，来到应家就是为了和大儿子应云航争夺家产的，如此种种，说得有模有样。

樱桃半是好奇，半是好笑地看完这一篇文章，怎么也料想不到有的人居然会认为应云潜与应云航的关系不好。她虽然与应云航不熟，但之前住在秦肃之公寓里的时候，应云潜几乎每天早上都过来送早餐，他与秦肃之的关系好，说话也不怎么避着樱桃，基本上是三句不离他大哥。樱桃想，应云潜对他大哥的孺慕之意要是能实体化，一定会装满秦肃之的整间屋子。

八卦文学果然大多是不可信的，樱桃关掉了这个页面，转而打开一个企业查询的网站。

她慢慢地吸了一口气，认认真真敲下“周振龙”三个字，按下回车。

周振龙有着蓝色背景的免冠照片很快弹了出来，樱桃对他的样貌实在是太过清楚，因此只是粗略地扫了一眼，便继续向下看。周振龙担任着多家公司的股东，樱桃大致看了一遍，发现是一些投资公司，能源公司和慈善公司，没什么特殊之处。她于是伸出手指，点开了周振龙担任法定代表人的公司链接——

腾风健康信息技术有限公司。

樱桃凝神去看这个公司的信息，发现腾风成立于四十年前，融资信息在这些年来更是一轮又一轮，显然生意是蒸蒸日上。周振龙作为大股东，手上持有90%的股份，而剩下的10%的股份，则分别由两个人平分持有。

樱桃意识到自己的心跳在不受控制地加速。她只好深深地再吸一口气，强迫自己看清那两个持股人的名字：

陶钦，陶锐。

樱桃知道，这两个人，是妈妈的亲哥哥，也是自己的舅舅。


	16. 月经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 江浅秋秦肃之母子吃到了兄妹撕逼现场的第一手瓜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -纯剧情，可以不看  
> -体谅一下应云潜的暴躁，人在事情比较多的时候就不太容易控制情绪

客厅茶几上，两瓶苏打水很快就见了底。秦肃之和应云潜一齐重重地向后倒在沙发靠背上，还没来得及为多年的默契击个掌，秦肃之的公寓门却在这时忽然发出“咯哒”一声轻响，紧接着那道黑色的金属门就在两人的注视下缓缓向外拉开了。

应云潜忍不住变了脸色：“你这个公寓不是号称防火防盗——”

秦肃之：“所以眼下这个情况，应该是我妈来了。”

他话音刚落，门边就传来一道女声：“哎呀你这个死孩子，都知道是老妈来了，还不快点帮忙提东西进屋？”

这道女声话音清脆利落，短短几句话说得仿佛竹筒倒豆子，秦肃之多年被念出来的条件反射支配着他起身就往门口走：“来了来了，你怎么过来都不提前打招呼的？”

门外施施然走进一个个子很高，体态也丰腴的贵妇。她保养得宜，皮肤光滑紧致，从外表看去也就三十来岁的样子，但眉眼间的神态大气成熟，又让人不得不疑心她也许并不如外表看上去那样年轻。女人携着一身的珠光宝气进了门，把手里大袋小袋的东西一股脑塞给秦肃之，再一抬眼就看见跟着秦肃之走过来的应云潜，当即笑了：

“阿潜也在啊！”

应云潜老老实实和她打招呼：“姨妈。”

这贵妇名叫江浅秋，是秦肃之的亲妈，也是应云潜父亲已过世妻子的远房堂妹。应云潜和秦肃之自幼交好，江浅秋是看着他俩长大的，因此她极其亲昵地给了应云潜一个拥抱，随后就抓着后者的手腕仔仔细细看了看，一锤定音道：“瘦了。是不是又没好好吃饭？”

应云潜哭笑不得：“哪有，您哪回见着我都这么说。”

秦肃之正帮江浅秋把大包小裹的东西往屋里面提，闻言不禁酸溜溜道：“你要不要看看你亲儿子有没有瘦一点啊？”

江浅秋这才把目光分给儿子一眼：“你壮得像头牛一样，我还希望你瘦一点呢！”

秦肃之：“我这是健美好吗，怎么就像牛一样了？”

应云潜赶紧上来调停：“好了好了，姨妈是夸你健康，你也少说两句。”他又低头去看秦肃之提进屋子里的袋子：“你看，姨妈还怕你吃不好，带来这么多青菜水果呢。”

江浅秋：“哦对对对，阿潜过来搭把手，把这些放冰箱里去。”应云潜应声过去帮忙，江浅秋转头就又数落秦肃之：

“你说能指望你啥，什么活也不会干，你自己住我都怕你饿死——你要是有阿潜一半懂事，我也不用总为你操心是不是？”

秦肃之嗯嗯啊啊地应了：“我懂我懂，那别人家的儿子嘛，肯定比自己家的好。”

江浅秋朝儿子肩膀上拍了一巴掌：“就贫嘴的本事见长。”

秦肃之就笑：“说正事，你本来过来干嘛来的？真就来送吃的来的？”

江浅秋神神秘秘往关着房门的客房方向看了一眼：“我这不是听说我儿子金屋藏娇嘛，那我不得过来看一看？”她压低声音，“我现在听别人可都说那姑娘特漂亮，惹得你一掷千金——”

秦肃之：“你们中年贵妇阶层都这么八卦了吗？”他不自在地摸了摸鼻子：“不是什么金屋藏娇，你不要跟着瞎起哄……”

江浅秋不由挑起眉毛：“噢哟，我还不知道你？”她又压低声音，“我知道你们有正事，再说你就是真喜欢人家我也不管，我就想偷偷去看一眼，行不行？好歹让我知道我儿子的绯闻女友长什么样子。”

秦肃之往后退了一步，认认真真看了看他亲妈，发现她完全不是在开玩笑，这才正了神色：“不是，妈，人家真不是我女朋友，这事情非常复杂，我们也有保密条例的我不能完全都跟你说……”

江浅秋有点失望：“那连看一眼都不让看啊？”

秦肃之扶着她在沙发上坐下：“妈，她岁数小，又怕生，你这一点招呼都不打就杀过来，不是存心吓唬人吗？”

他这样一说，江浅秋倒是猛然被提醒了似的，她“啊”了一声：“哦对，我还真不是只为了过来看你的绯闻小女友的。你知道我过来是因为啥吗？”

秦肃之一翻眼睛：“那你不说，我上哪猜去啊。”

江浅秋有点为难地咳嗽一声：“之前跟你爸谈过生意那个，安居地产的庄总——”

秦肃之难以置信地提高了音量：“不是吧，你又要让我去相亲？”他一时间无数的话都哽在喉咙里说不出来，只能用震惊的目光盯着江浅秋。

应云潜给江浅秋倒了杯茶，端着茶杯过来的时候就听见秦肃之拔高音量的这句话，也跟着吓了一跳：“姨妈，肃之不是前两天才去相过亲吗？”

江浅秋从应云潜那边接过茶杯捧在手里，无奈道：“谁让我们小秦同志目前尚未婚配，家里有女儿的都盯着他呢？本来前两天听说他包养了个小美女，我还以为想找他相亲的人家能少一点，没想到这庄总不介意肃之的私生活，还想让他女儿和肃之见一面，看看能不能促进一下感情。”

应云潜不由和秦肃之对视了一眼。秦肃之本人在二代里面的口碑只能说是不好不坏，但他爸秦诤言却是富豪圈子中公认的有能力且不花心的人。不少名媛小姐虽然看不上秦肃之，但却不能看不上秦肃之背后的家庭环境，因此秦肃之这种不学无术的水平，放在相亲市场里，居然也算得上是个半香的饽饽。

秦肃之感觉自己的头瞬间变成两个大：“这庄总很可以啊，我都这么不检点了，他还上赶着把他闺女往火坑里推？”

江浅秋就又拍他胳膊一下：“你也不要总喜欢这么贬低你自己，我儿子我还是知道的，虽然不是什么做大事的料，但还勉强算是个好人。”她转头看看应云潜：“是吧阿潜？”

应云潜忍不住想笑：“是，是。”

江浅秋点开自己手腕上的通讯器光屏：“总之呢，儿子，我先把那位庄小姐的电子名片发给你，你好认一认她的长相。周四晚上六点半记得去顽食居吃饭，可别忘了。”

庄小姐的全名叫作庄静娴，今年二十三岁，电子名片上的样貌姣好，一眼看过去很有种知性温婉的气质。秦肃之顺着介绍看过去，发现庄静娴目前还是名校艺术硕士在读，不禁咋舌：

“她这条件找谁不能找，她爸咋这么想不开啊？”

应云潜也凑过去看了一眼：“虽然我不怎么喜欢相亲这种方式，不过你真的可以考虑一下这位庄小姐哎，我感觉她这个长相还挺符合你的审美的。”

江浅秋很满意应云潜的观点：“我也是因为这个才没推掉这个相亲的。儿子，这位庄小姐的条件真的很优秀，你怎么说也得去见一面，妈也不指望人家看上你，你就和人家能保持个朋友关系也是不错的，知道吗？”

秦肃之叹了口气，半天也想不出能说什么，只好又叹一口气。

江浅秋：“能和漂亮姑娘出去吃饭，别人高兴都来不及，你也不用这么愁眉苦脸吧？”她仔仔细细打量了一番秦肃之的神情，终于察觉出一丝不对：“等会，儿子，你是不是真有喜欢的人了——是你带回来的那个女孩？”

知子莫如母，江浅秋这样一问，倒是把秦肃之本来藏着心事的那一层薄薄的窗户纸一下子给捅破了。他难得嗫嚅起来，耳朵瞬间跟着臊红了：

“……没，不是，你别瞎说……都哪跟哪的事。”

江浅秋还没来得及再有什么反应，应云潜在一边眉毛却跟着竖起来了：“……秦肃之你知不知道兔子都不吃窝边草的？”

秦肃之百口莫辩：“我不是，我没有，我就想一想还犯法吗？”

应云潜：“你还敢想！”

江浅秋看看这个，看看那个，不知道为什么自己一句话就挑拨得儿子和外甥快要打起来了：“阿潜你消消气，这是怎么了？”

应云潜伸出手指指着秦肃之，想骂人又不知道该骂什么，只能怒气冲冲收回手扶了扶眼镜：

“——樱桃她才十六岁！不能让她在你这里住了，我今天必须给她带回去。”

秦肃之本来还认真听应云潜骂人，一听后者说他还要带樱桃走，他也跟着硬了口气：“你想把樱桃带走也要看看她肯不肯跟你走！你以为你是谁啊，人家跟你很熟吗？我告诉你，樱桃就是那刚破壳的小鸡崽，我就是她从蛋壳里钻出来看见的第一只老母鸡！你哪来的底气和我抢人？”

应云潜大怒：“就凭我是她哥我不会对她动别的歪心思！”

两个人仿佛两头斗兽场上的公牛，就在这差点没打起来的当口，原本紧紧闭合着的客房门被人从里面拉开，樱桃小心翼翼探出她毛茸茸的脑袋：

“……怎么了？不要吵架。”

她的眼圈还泛着点浅浅的红，嗓音又轻又软，一下就把秦肃之和应云潜给说歇了气，客厅中原本剑拔弩张的气氛瞬间消弭得无影无踪。

秦肃之连忙道：“我们没吵架，吓到你了是不是？”

樱桃没答这话。她的目光很快越过秦肃之和应云潜二人，停在了屋里唯一的陌生人江浅秋的身上。

江浅秋也正在打量她。

打从樱桃一出现，江浅秋就意识到这孩子格外像一个人。那个人她好像不是特别熟悉，但脑子里隐隐约约却还有着印象，江浅秋回忆了一会，终于想起来应云潜他爸爸以前身边曾经有过一个年轻女秘书，长相与眼前的樱桃极为相似。她再一联想应云潜说的“十六岁”，“我是她哥”，就明白了个大概——这小女孩应该是应父与那位女秘书的女儿，不知道因为什么事情沦落到了风尘场所去，又被秦肃之带了出来。

陶秘书与应父的事情是他们的家事，江浅秋无权置喙，也因此对陶秘书的印象不深。但她现在凝神细看樱桃，只见这女孩的瞳仁黝黑，神情警惕，显然并不是温室里娇养大的富家小姐，让人无端就生出一股怜爱之意。

江浅秋朝樱桃招招手，尽可能地放柔自己的口气：“小妹妹，你别怕，我是肃之的妈妈，我叫江浅秋，你可以叫我江阿姨。”

樱桃非但站在门里没有出去，甚至还往客卧里缩了缩：“……您好。”

秦肃之看了江浅秋一眼：“都跟你说了她怕生，你别在这硬拗亲切形象了，没用的。”他又走到客卧门口去，轻声说：“没事，没吵架，咋也没咋。给你切的橙子吃完了吗？”

樱桃就摇摇头。

秦肃之又问：“酸奶喝完了吗？”

樱桃说：“也没呢。”

秦肃之就笑：“行，小鸟胃，慢慢吃吧。还要别的什么吗，我给你拿进去。”

樱桃再一次摇了摇头。她为难地看了看秦肃之，示意他凑近一点，才小声说：“我好像来例假了……你家里有卫生巾吗？”

秦肃之听到“卫生巾”这个词，就跟着一懵。他这个公寓是单身公寓，除了他偶尔造访的老妈，就没接待过别的女客，哪里会有卫生巾？

他只好费力地从脑海里捡起中学时学过就忘的生理知识，重新看了看樱桃，发现她的确脸色比之前要白了一些，神情也有点委顿，也顾不上别的，连忙问：

“你难受吗？肚子疼不疼？”

他不问还好，这一问就把樱桃给说红了眼睛：“我把衣服和床单给弄脏了……”紧接着她就跟着掉起眼泪：“对不起，我不是故意的……”

秦肃之越过樱桃往屋里看了一眼，就看见浅色的床单上的确有了一小滩略微暗沉下去的血迹。他再低头去看樱桃身后，就看见她的裙子后摆上也沾了红色。秦肃之从来没处理过这种“女孩子问我有没有卫生巾”的问题，又没想到樱桃居然因为弄脏了衣服床单这种事情也要哭，一时只觉得想哄人都找不到地方入手：

“别哭别哭，脏了再换不就行了？”他头疼地给樱桃擦眼泪，“你自己都说了你不是故意的，这又不是你的错，你哭啥？”他手足无措，只好顶着一脑门官司转身找坐在沙发上的江浅秋求救：

“——妈！江湖救急，过来帮个忙行吗？”

-

“血渍得用冷水才能洗掉，不过经期碰冷水不好，所以贴身的衣服沾血了的话，要么你可以直接扔掉，或者就都丢给肃之，让他给你洗就行……”江浅秋一边揉搓着樱桃换下来的衣服上的泡沫，一边絮絮叨叨。

卫生间里的滚筒洗衣机正在洗着那条沾了血的床单，应和着江浅秋的絮叨发出规律的轰隆声。樱桃想帮忙却插不上手，只好束手束脚地站在一边，江浅秋说什么，她就跟着点点头。

秦肃之早被江浅秋打发去楼下买卫生巾了，应云潜怕樱桃尴尬，也跟着秦肃之一起走了，屋里就剩下江浅秋和樱桃两个人。江浅秋性格大方，算得上是自来熟，樱桃却完全不是这种外放的性格，尤其她又知道了江浅秋是秦肃之的妈妈，只觉得更加不自在，几乎连手脚都不知道该怎么摆放。

江浅秋洗好手中的裙子，把这件衣服和之前洗完的内裤一起晾在阳台上，一回头就看见樱桃亦步亦趋地跟着自己，不由笑了：“你跟着瞎忙活啥呢，歇着吧，肚子不难受啦？”她之前摸过了樱桃的手脚，知道这孩子大概是有点体寒，很可能有痛经的毛病。

樱桃局促地冲她笑笑，也不说话。

江浅秋就走过来揽住樱桃的肩膀：“走，跟江阿姨到床上歇会，你穿的少，最好是盖着被护着点腰。”

樱桃半推半就地被江浅秋带回卧室，床单已经换过了，江浅秋抖开叠着的被子，把樱桃严严实实地裹进被子里，自己也跟着坐到床上，笑道：

“肃之没说错，你这小孩是挺怕生的。”

樱桃垂下视线，不知道该怎么回话。刚才江浅秋帮着她换了衣服，早看见了她身上大大小小的伤痕，但江浅秋只是怔了一瞬，就当作没看见一样，没提也没问。她好像既不关心樱桃究竟是谁，也不关心秦肃之同她的关系，只是全心全意地在做一个过来帮儿子照顾人的好妈妈。

但这样无条件的示好，反而让樱桃更不安了：“江阿姨……”

江浅秋和颜悦色道：“没事，我知道你和我待着不自在。超市就在楼下，肃之和阿潜一会就能回来，你别紧张。”

樱桃怯生生道：“……我没紧张。”

江浅秋就笑了：“不紧张那更好，我们聊聊天行吗？”见樱桃点头，她道：“我听肃之和阿潜的意思，你年纪还挺小的，是该上学的岁数。你有没有想过之后去读书？”

樱桃说：“之前秦先生提过几次，说要送我去读书。但他说现在还没选好学校……这些我也不懂，没有仔细问过。”

江浅秋点头道：“上学还是要上的，这是你自己的事情，你得多上心，多催一催肃之帮你办学籍手续，知道吗？”

樱桃小声道：“我已经花了他很多钱了……”言下之意，是不想再麻烦秦肃之。

江浅秋伸出手指一戳她软乎乎的脸颊：“你还没成年呢，养你不是应该的吗？钱不钱的，是你该操心的事吗？”

樱桃怔怔地看着江浅秋，心想她与秦肃之不愧是母子俩，这喜欢戳人脸颊的毛病都是一脉相承。她不知怎的鼻子就又有些发酸：“你们为什么都对我这么好呢……”

江浅秋看了她一会，忽然道：“我们家的人都人傻钱多，对你好是常规操作。不过你知道阿潜为什么也对你很好吗？”

樱桃露在被子外面的手指紧跟着一僵。

江浅秋意味深长地“哦”了一声：“……看起来你是知道的。”她有些惊奇地看着面前的小女孩突然间收敛了娇娇怯怯的神情，周身的气质都好像在这一刻跟着改变了。

樱桃慢慢把手收回被子里，缓慢而笃定地挺起脊背，低声道：

“我和应家人没有关系。”她的眸光黑沉沉的，里面像是有着浓得化不开的水雾，“应先生愿意怎么想是他的事情——”

“或许，这世界上有一样东西叫做亲子鉴定。”

一道声音突兀地插了进来，樱桃错愕地抬起头，应云潜就站在房门口，正居高临下地看着她，脸色不知怎的竟有点冷。

秦肃之手中提着个便利店的塑料袋，绕过应云潜走进客卧里，把袋子里的东西一样一样掏出来和江浅秋核实：“止疼药、棉条、护垫……还有这个安心裤，我也不知道是用来干嘛的，都在一个货架上面，就一起买了，你看还缺什么吗？”

江浅秋没答话，而是朝着应云潜的方向一努嘴。秦肃之顺着江浅秋的目光看过去，就看见应云潜正用着显然是发怒前兆的表情盯着樱桃：

“之前我们不说，是怕吓着你。你自己都知道应家，为什么还要说谎？”

樱桃轻轻地吐出一口气，她起初不知怎的还有些微微地发抖，但很快就又镇定下来：“……我不知道您在说什么。”

应云潜冷笑道：“怎么，你这是需要我把鉴定报告拿过来给你看吗？”他尽可能地压着怒气放缓了声音，“樱桃，我们都知道你有苦衷，大家都在尽量体谅你，但你不能什么事情都不肯说。爸爸——爸爸他也很想你，他当初还以为你死了，知道你还活着，他高兴得不得了，还想着找机会来看你……”

应云潜每说一句话，樱桃的眼圈就跟着红上一分：“……我都说了我和应家没有关系！”她起初的语调还算平静，但很快就忍不住哽咽出声：“我也不知道你说的爸爸是谁，我没有爸爸，我只有妈妈，我妈妈早就死了……”

应云潜不怒反笑：“那你要不要和我解释一下，你的名字为什么叫樱桃？”

樱桃滴水不漏地回应：“妈妈说怀着我的时候喜欢吃樱桃。”

应云潜道：“我看不止是这样吧？”他冷冷地抱起双臂，“你要不要听一下我的猜测？”

他们两个话赶着话，听得秦肃之和江浅秋都怔住了。秦肃之总算从这两人一来一回的交锋里回过神，当即就要去把应云潜拉走：“算了算了，她一个小孩，你别和她计较。”

应云潜一把甩开秦肃之的手，他冷冽的视线有如实质，像锥子一样透过脸上的玻璃镜片，直直地扎在樱桃身上：“冯樱桃确有其人，根据档案，她和她的妈妈冯新莲死在了六年前的一桩入室抢劫案里。巧合的是，档案中冯新莲的相片显示，她的长相和我爸爸曾经的秘书陶小荷一模一样。”

樱桃出离愤怒了：“……你调查我！”

应云潜并不管她说些什么，只继续道：“陶小荷的母亲名叫冯雪，我合理猜测，冯新莲就是陶小荷的化名。而你，我想，你妈妈给你取名叫樱桃，其实是想让你不要忘记你的爸爸姓应，妈妈姓陶吧？”

樱桃只重复道：“……我和应家没有关系。”她本来也算不得多么伶牙俐齿，应云潜步步紧逼，她早就跟着短了气势，只有“我和应家没有关系”这句话被她多次重复，就像她是在念一个有着不为人知的效力的咒语似的。

应云潜：“再问你一遍，你需要我把鉴定报告拿给你看吗，应陶小姐？”

樱桃原本眼泪还只在眼眶里打转，这会她却再也忍不住泪意，大颗大颗的泪珠瞬间涌了出来：“你为什么要逼我……”

应云潜：“我没想逼你，现在是你在逼我！秦肃之为了你，舍了名声又倒搭进去他家公司业务，还得陪你吃陪你玩，你知道我们手边有多少正事要做吗！”他提高了音量，“当年你的死亡证明是谁给你做的，你和萧驰到底是什么关系，萧驰的事情你知道多少，这些事情我们有人问过你吗？你自己明知道你妈妈的死有蹊跷，明知道你还有家人在世，却藏着掖着不肯说，这不是在给我们添麻烦是在干嘛？——你真以为我和肃之在这里陪你过家家呢？晚一天扳倒萧驰，我们就是在多害死一条人命！”


	17. 保证

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应云潜向樱桃保证会保护她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -还是剧情，依然可以不看  
> -樱桃其实不是那种性格很好的人，她身上有很多别扭的地方，后面都会慢慢讲的

樱桃哪里招架得住应云潜这一连串的问话，她又气又急，满心的委屈不知道该怎么抒发，一时没喘匀气，眼泪簌簌而落的同时，竟是跟着打了个哭嗝。

江浅秋离她最近，见状立刻过去给她拍了拍后背：“别哭别哭，阿潜也不是故意要凶你，你别和他一般见识，啊？”又连忙给秦肃之使眼色。

秦肃之意会，架着应云潜的肩膀把他推出了房间，又顺手关上了樱桃这边的房门：

“你这干嘛呢？”他说，“不会好好说话啊，这下给人家弄哭了，你满意了？”

应云潜深深地吸了一口气，他也不看秦肃之，只上身向后仰去，等到把全身的重量都倚在了墙上，他才闷声道：

“……我就是太生气了。”他闭了闭眼睛，“我也不是想和樱桃生气，我可能是太气我自己了。”

秦肃之拍了拍他的肩膀：“你我都知道樱桃算不得知情不报，她在整件事情里面都是实打实的受害者，你不能拿证人的标准来要求她，这不公平。”

应云潜半天没有说话。过了好久，他才侧过头看了看秦肃之：“刚才是我不对，我这两天的确有点过于焦躁。但樱桃……她总这样下去也不是办法。”

秦肃之明白他的意思。樱桃是萧驰看重的人，手中保不齐就有着他们需要的消息，何况她当年到底是如何进入伊甸园的原因没人知道，六年前那桩导致她妈妈陶小荷死亡的入室抢劫案也疑点重重，如果是按照正常流程，他们早就该派人盘问她了。

但是，樱桃毕竟只是个还没成年的小姑娘。秦肃之想，他们不应该，也不能像审犯人一样去逼迫她。

他说：“说话得讲究方法啊，就你这样，还想和人家拉进关系，你做梦呢？”他语重心长道，“云潜，我跟你说，像樱桃这种小孩是标准的吃软不吃硬，你别和她对着来，得多哄哄她，你给她哄高兴了，她还能不愿意黏着你吗？你倒好，上来就给人说哭了。”

应云潜抬起手按了按眉心：“我本来也不是这个意思，我要是知道她这么能哭，我能说话这么冲吗……”他止不住地叹气，“我完全给搞砸了。”

秦肃之也跟着犯愁：“我本来还想着有朝一日你们兄妹相认，那场景不得是其乐融融感人肺腑的？谁能想到你们今天就谈崩了。”又说，“我劝你要么先歇了这个心思，我看人家樱桃根本就不想跟着你们姓应。”

他这话说得不大好听，应云潜却并不以为忤，只是眉心蹙得更紧：“问你个问题。”

秦肃之露出洗耳恭听的神情。

应云潜道：“你觉得樱桃笨吗？”

秦肃之挑眉道：“你这问题是埋汰你爸还是埋汰你哥呢？你们老应家的人我没见哪个脑子不好使啊。”

应云潜又问：“那你觉得，樱桃信任你吗？”

见应云潜的表情严肃，秦肃之也收了玩笑的神情。他仔细思考了这个问题，才正色道：

“现在就谈信任也太夸张了。只能说樱桃目前充其量觉得我算得上半个好人罢了，信任肯定是远远没有的。”

应云潜就抬眼看秦肃之：“你设身处地地想一下，如果你是一个幼年失恃的小女孩，被坏人带进了伊甸园，好不容易才跑出来，但同时，你很聪明，也知道你还有血亲在世，你会怎么做？”

秦肃之听明白了应云潜的意思。樱桃的母亲陶小荷并不是应父的地下情人，她出现在应母去世之后，与应父的恋情也并非见不得光，从应云潜的角度来看，陶小荷与应父还是和平分手的，看起来也完全不像是结了仇。樱桃作为一个还没成年的小女孩，寻求庇护是本能，她如果明知道应家人的存在，就算不想主动与他们接触，也无论如何不应该是这种避嫌的态度。

秦肃之只能猜测：“会不会是她有点生气你们之前不管她……？”话说到一半，就被他自己否决了，“不，不对，我觉得她刚才的表现不像是在闹脾气。”

应云潜不由向樱桃房间的方向看了一眼。木制的房门已经关上了，隔着这样一道房门，他听不见里面的声音，也不知道樱桃这会在做些什么。应云潜不禁在心里想，她还在哭吗？

应云潜只知道，他第一眼看见樱桃的时候，就看出来她绝不会是像她表现出来的那样柔弱。这个小女孩子的目光他实在是太熟悉了，又倔强又坚韧，应云潜好像能透过她的眼睛，看见十多年前的孤儿院里那个骨瘦如柴的小男孩。他缩在角落里，眼睛又黑又亮，那时候他在想什么？

——只要有人能救我出去，我死也要抓住这棵救命稻草。

应云潜清楚地记得，那时候他是这么想的。他可以为了向别人示好而不择手段，他会拼了命地向别人证明自己的价值，生怕自己下一秒就被人抛弃，再回到孤儿院去。他那时坚信人与人之间必然存在着利益交换，不可能有人会无缘无故地对他好，同样地，他也不会真正信赖任何一个人。

但樱桃呢？应云潜想，她的反应从来都很克制，她表现出一副需要被人照顾的样子，但她从没有真的想着要去讨好谁。

不应该是这样的。

应云潜说：“你知道闹脾气是要怎么样吗，是要一边说着我很讨厌你，一边还要时不时回头看看你有没有追上来哄一哄我。你看樱桃是这个状态吗？——我倒觉得她是还在怕着什么似的。”

秦肃之不说话了。应云潜抓住了问题的核心：樱桃现在的状态，不大像是劫后余生，倒像是头上还悬着一柄他们谁也看不到的达摩克利斯之剑，不知道什么时候就要兜头砸下来，把人一劈两半。

应云潜用手掌向后抵着墙面，慢慢直起身子：“……我进去和她道个歉。”说着就要伸手去敲樱桃的房门。

秦肃之眼疾手快抓住他的胳膊：“你消停会吧，你要是哄不好人，再起反效果那不就更糟了。”

应云潜回头看了秦肃之一眼：“我是说我进去道歉。”

秦肃之摸不着头脑地道：“啊？”

应云潜：“我只负责道歉，我没说我还要负责哄人。肃之，”他叹了口气，一边抬手轻轻敲了敲樱桃的房门，一边道，“你是不是真的没意识到，你对樱桃的照顾已经完全超过了正常的范畴？”

秦肃之还愣在原地没缓过神，房门就已经被江浅秋从里面打开了。

应云潜道：“姨妈，我想进去和樱桃说几句话。”

江浅秋从应云潜脸上看不出什么情绪，只好再探头去看自己儿子。秦肃之说：“看我干嘛，这不得看樱桃让不让吗？”

下一瞬房间里就传来了樱桃细细的声音：“……我没关系，让他进来吧。”

她的尾音还带着轻微的哭音，听得秦肃之内心十分不好受，正想着嘱咐应云潜态度好点，但应云潜已经朝江浅秋一点头，很快就进了房间。也不知道他们怎么交涉的，没过一会江浅秋从房间里走了出来，她想了想，没有把房门关严，而是虚留了一点缝隙，又转头对秦肃之说：

“他们说想单独谈谈。”江浅秋显然是有点担心樱桃，“不会再吵起来吧？”

秦肃之看了看虚掩着的房门，朝江浅秋一摊手：“……难说。”

江浅秋抬起手腕看了一眼时间，道：“正好我一会得走了，晚上要陪你爸出去吃饭。你多看着点他们俩，有啥话好好说，千万别吵架。”她一边说一边走到玄关，取下挂在衣帽架上的外衣披在身上，整理了一下颈上的丝巾，不是很放心地说：“儿子，妈是真不在乎你们到底要做什么，就一样，注意安全，知道吗？”

秦肃之笑笑：“哎，知道了。”他陪着江浅秋走到门口，让她扶着自己换完了鞋，又说：“我不送你下楼了啊。”

江浅秋利索地换好鞋，又对着穿衣镜理了理衣服头发，嘴里说：“不用你送，司机就在楼下等我呢。妈走了啊。”

秦肃之答应了，把江浅秋送出门外，就见她走出两步又退回来：“周四那个和庄小姐的相亲，你务必记得去知道吗，别让人家觉得你不懂礼貌。”

秦肃之这才想起来还有这么一茬事，脸色就跟着一垮：“啊……”

“千万记得去，庄总那边我和你爸推不掉，你就当交个朋友，别太抵触，妈也不是要催你结婚。”江浅秋伸手拍拍他胳膊：“好啦，拜拜，要是想我和你爸了，记得打个视频电话就好。”江浅秋朝儿子挥了挥手，这回不再留恋，提着自己精致的小挎包，步伐优雅地走远了。

秦肃之站在原地目送着老妈走进电梯，心里百味杂陈。他正想回屋看一看应云潜和樱桃，却忽然收到了一则通讯电话。他只好按捺住听墙角的心思，按下接通建：

“喂。对，我是。啊，郑经理，你好。我爸说这单帐篷生意由你全权负责了？好，那太好了……”

-

樱桃拢了拢披在身上的被子。她低垂着视线，并不肯去看应云潜，只口气淡漠地问：

“你想和我谈什么呢？”

她也不说“您”，也不说“应先生”，倒好像是突然间自暴自弃，不再对应云潜维持着客套虚假的社交礼仪了。

应云潜在离她不远不近的床沿边坐下，放缓了声音说：“我刚才一时激动，说话不好听，我同你道歉。我本意不是要指责你。”

樱桃这才飞快地抬起头看了他一眼，又迅速垂下目光，轻声道：“怀柔就不必了。”

应云潜这会已经冷静下来，倒不是很容易被樱桃不配合的态度激怒。他觉得有趣，秦肃之刚才还说樱桃吃软不吃硬，可现在这小姑娘倒是眼看着软硬都不吃了。他心里是这样想的，面上就跟着柔和了表情：

“我不是过来拉拢你的，更不需要逼着你喜欢我，我来是为之前的不当言论道歉，但你接不接受，我是管不了的。”

樱桃生硬道：“我看不仅是为了这个吧？”她倏地冷笑了一下，“你避着江阿姨，是要问我什么事？”

应云潜一眼不眨地看着她。他不知怎的，忽然看出了樱桃藏在冷硬表情底下小刺猬一样厚厚的尖刺，心里不受控制地跟着软了一下：

“……我本来的确是有些事情想问你。”他观察着樱桃的神色，还是叹了口气，“不过算了，问你你也不一定会说，我也不想让你更讨厌我。”

樱桃的眼睫颤了几颤。她抿着嘴，并不肯看向应云潜：“你想多了，我和你没关系，自然也没必要讨厌你。”

应云潜不由失笑：“嗯，好，我知道了，你和应家没有关系。”他说：“给你讲个小故事行吗？”

他的口气听起来轻描淡写的。应云潜一旦收起那副咄咄逼人的模样，失去了一多半的攻击性，乍看之下倒像是有着很温和的气质，如果有外人见了这场景，大概率会觉得这是一个大哥哥正在耐心安抚自己无理取闹的小妹妹。

樱桃不知道他葫芦里面要卖什么药，她想要说些什么，却又克制住了，只是很轻地点了下头。

应云潜说：“你既然关注过应家的事情，那么你大概也知道，我其实和应家没有血缘关系——我是在七岁的时候，被应家收养的。”他稍微移开了目光，越过樱桃的肩膀看向后面的墙壁，口气和缓，“在那之前，我在红心福利院里生活了两年。”

樱桃不自在地攥起了手指。应云潜看着不像是要打感情牌卖惨的意思，他的情绪很稳定，但樱桃不知怎么，心里就觉得微微一沉。她问：“……那你本来的爸爸妈妈呢？”

应云潜就笑了笑。他说：“我其实是出生在金珥伴星的，家里面很穷。后来我亲生父母觉得一直穷下去不是办法，就带着我一起来主星讨生活，他们就在京城打工。”

亚征共和国辖下有三颗行星，分别是亚征主星，苍珥伴星和金珥伴星。主星的经济水平自然是最发达的，中产聚集的苍珥伴星次之，金珥伴星却是贫困人口最多的一个伴星，那里每年都有大量的人想要到主星获得更好的发展机会。但实际上，金珥伴星的人大多缺乏较高的知识水平，他们怀揣着梦想来到主星，却只能去从事最底层的劳动工作，依然是疲于奔命。

樱桃小时候接受过的通识教育能让她明白不同行星之间的差异，但她没有真正去过金珥伴星，也不能体会到应云潜沉甸甸的话里面的重量。

应云潜继续道：“我五岁那年，母亲和我说，她找到了一个新的工作单位，是去KTV当侍应生。我那时候很高兴，因为家里面的条件眼看着一天天好起来了，后来母亲甚至找到门路，把我父亲也安排过去做了保安。”他轻轻地闭了下眼睛，尽可能让自己的语气不显得那么沉闷，“那时候我很小，我只知道家里情况开始好转，但很快，不知道为什么，家里条件就又急转直下，我又开始天天饿肚子了。”

樱桃终于抬起眼睛看向他：“你……”她想说些什么，却又不知道该说什么，只能眼睁睁看着应云潜向她微笑了一下，语气平和地道：

“我发现我父亲母亲每天都在以非常吓人的速度消瘦下去，同时他们的胳膊上出现了很多的针孔。”

樱桃在伊甸园生活了很久，自然听懂了应云潜话里面隐含的意思——他的父母沾上了毒丨瘾。

应云潜很轻地叹了口气：“后来没过多久，他们就去世了。不过，也是因为父母去世，我辗转来到那家福利院，才被应家收养了，也算是因祸得福。”他温柔地看着樱桃：“我不是要你可怜我，樱桃。你知道我为什么要告诉你这件事吗？”

樱桃怔怔地摇了摇头。

应云潜说：“我父母那时候工作的那家KTV，名字叫做星河宫——对，就是伊甸园上面的那个星河宫。”应云潜观察着樱桃的神色，见她瞳孔跟着猛地一缩，便继续道：“当然了，我们都知道，如今星河宫的实际控股人是萧驰，但二十年前，他只是个小孩而已，那时星河宫真正的主人，名字叫作萧莹莹。”

樱桃不敢再去看他。她的心跳如擂鼓，一时间好像什么也听不见，但又好像只能听见应云潜温和却不容置疑的声音强硬地钻进她的脑海里：

“是的，她是萧驰的母亲。在萧莹莹掌控下的星河宫，简直是一个彻头彻尾的毒窝，但不知道为什么，这样一个隐藏着无数罪恶的地方，却始终能在京城里面好好地活下去。”

樱桃嗓音干涩地道：“我不知道你在说什么……”

应云潜摇摇头：“不，你其实特别清楚我到底在说什么。樱桃，萧驰从萧莹莹的手中继承的不仅仅是财富，也是一个庞大的犯罪帝国，我的亲生父母就是是受害者，而你也是。我知道你不信任我和肃之，但是，如果真的有这样一个机会，能够把萧驰背后盘根错节的势力连根拔起，让他再也不能伤害到你，你会想要为此做出一点点的努力吗？”

樱桃死命地低着头，几乎想把自己整个人都藏进被子里面。她不是听不懂应云潜到底在说什么，但她身体发软，手脚全跟着凉了下来，只有太阳穴剧烈地跳动着，她甚至能感觉到血管灼烫的疼痛。她以为自己的眼泪早流干了，但这会眼前还是被一片泪水模糊着，让她连看清应云潜都做不到。

应云潜试探着抬起手，轻轻搭在樱桃披着薄被的肩膀上。见樱桃只是瑟缩了一下，并没有更抵触的行为，他才道：“我不是要逼你。”他把自己的声音放得更轻更柔，生怕再吓到眼前的小女孩，“樱桃，你在萧驰身边待了有一段时间，有一些事情，也许你自己没有注意，但可能会对我们很有帮助——我向你保证，你会很安全很安全，我们都会保护你的，但我们也很需要你，好吗？”

樱桃的双手指甲在被子里紧紧掐住自己的掌心。尖锐的疼痛唤回了她残留的理智，樱桃紧紧盯着新换的浅蓝色床单上一只白色的小狗图案，内心无数的情绪翻涌而过。不知道过去了多久，她极轻微地啜泣了一声，才艰难地开了口：

“你说你们会保护我。你保证吗？”

应云潜浅浅地笑了一下。他说：“我保证。”


	18. 撒娇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你能不能哄哄我？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章sp内容MM预警  
> -不是一个典型的sp，夹杂着我的很多私货，看不下去及时退出就好（主要是因为实在想搞sp然而樱桃那边的剧情目前实在进行不下去这种情节，只好换人搞）  
> -应家兄弟不是常规意义上的兄弟关系，他们的最根本的关系是恋人，这个地方划重点强调一下  
> -应云潜真的是那种玛丽苏人设，有童年阴影且解决不掉的那种，表现出来就是非常矫情  
> -但其实我感觉应云潜算得上是人生赢家，有爱人有妹妹，还有猫（。

应家的宅邸在京郊的别墅区，这里人口不多，每栋住房的间隔也远，到了夜晚的时候，除了路灯一排一排地亮起，就再显不出更多的烟火气了。不过这样的地方却让应云潜觉得舒适，他不太喜欢过于热闹的地方，人越少反而让他越觉得安全。

应父日理万机，才出差刚回来没几天就又走了，这个时间段，应云航估计也才刚下班，应云潜打开家门的时候，毫不意外地看见房子里漆黑一片。他抬手按下房门附近墙上的开关，玄关暖黄色的灯光一下子照了下来。

沙发处传来轻轻一声猫叫，紧接着一只通体雪白的小猫从沙发靠背的高处步履轻盈地一跃而下，它先是四只脚紧紧扒住地面，慵懒地在地板上抻长了自己的身子，随后才走到应云潜身边去，亲昵地蹭他的裤脚。

应云潜一边换鞋，一边伸出一只手摸了摸小猫的头和脖颈：

“好了好了，好久不见。”

仍在同他腻歪的小猫却犹不满意，伸出爪子抓住他的裤脚。应云潜半是无奈半是埋怨地叹口气，他俯下身把小猫抱进怀里，脸色就跟着一变：

“六六，你真的必须得减肥了。”

六六窝在他怀里，并不能听懂他在说什么，琥珀一样的双眼澄澈又无辜：“喵。”

应云潜：“……好吧好吧，明天再减也是可以的。”他抱着六六走进自己的房间，手一撒，六六就窜上了他的床，换了个舒服的姿势开始舔爪子。应云潜换下西装，才找出一身浅灰色的睡衣穿上，紧接着就收到应云航的消息：

再过十分钟到家。

应云潜给他回了个“好”，朝六六一招手，六六就自床上弹起身子，“嗖”地钻进他怀里。应云潜被小猫撞得胸口都跟着一闷，只能哭笑不得地抱着这只胖而不自知的小家伙走出房间，再走回到客厅的沙发上坐下。

他没有打开客厅最亮的灯，一排浅黄色的装饰灯在墙壁侧面亮着，给他的侧脸打上一层薄薄的阴影，又自他脸上的玻璃镜片反射出去。他叹了口气，摘下眼镜放到茶几上，一只手机械地重复着撸猫的动作，满脑子的思绪却早就飞得远了。

他白天在秦肃之那里的时候，本来只是想稍微拉进一下同樱桃的距离，不想让那孩子太抵触自己。但一旦认真谈起过去的事情，他还是不可避免地觉得心口发堵。应云潜有些自嘲地想，也难怪樱桃不想和应家人扯上关系，现在看来姓应的人大概是都有点命苦。

他没怎么仔细估算时间，只能感觉到是过了约莫十分钟的样子，房门被人打开，六六“蹭”地一下从他怀里蹿出去，开始了新一轮蹭来人裤脚撒娇求撸的流程。应云潜坐在原处没动，甚至连头也没回，没过一会就听见熟悉的踩着拖鞋的脚步声靠近他，来人说：

“黑灯瞎火的，你干嘛呢？”

说着把客厅最亮的灯打开了。

应云潜被突如其来的灯光晃得下意识地眯了下眼睛：“……我就坐一会。”又说，“把猫还我，哥。”

应云航噗嗤一声笑了，把怀里的小白猫递给弟弟，自己也贴着他在沙发上坐下，好声好气问：“怎么了，看着这么不高兴？”

应云潜手上顺着猫毛，用胳膊肘轻轻一碰他哥，并不答这话，只说：“你起来，换身衣服去。”

应云航还想再问，没想到下一秒弟弟眉毛就是一挑。他立刻闭了嘴，乖乖溜回房间换好居家服出来，才又重新贴着弟弟坐下：

“是因为什么事情不高兴？”

应云潜就摇了摇头，这是不想说的意思。

应云航就也不再问原因：“那想让我陪着你吗？”

应云潜看了他一眼，这次点了点头。

应云航本来提着的心就放下去一多半。他不怕弟弟不高兴，就怕他又一个人钻牛角尖，见弟弟明显没抗拒交流，他就跟着放心了不少，也有了心情伸出手去逗弄弟弟怀里的小猫：

“六六是不是瘦了？”

应云潜：“……你什么眼神，它现在胖死了，你不要再喂它了，都是你喂胖的。”

应云航不以为意道：“这哪就叫胖了，苦啥不能苦孩子，你还要饿着它啊？”

六六浑然不知自己成为了这两个两脚兽的谈论对象，还在慢条斯理地舔着自己的毛发。应云潜说：“六六都八岁了，也是该注意有没有三高的年纪了，哥，你真不能什么都喂它，它撒娇你就当没看见不行吗？”

应云航挠着六六脖颈处的毛发，很敷衍地答应：“好，好。下次不喂了。”

应云潜强忍住想要翻白眼的冲动：“大哥。”

应云航就凑过去抚平他的眉心：“好啦，别沉着个脸，怪不好看的。”他这样一凑过去，整个人都挡在了弟弟身前，两个人挨得极近，被应云潜抱在怀里的六六感觉到了会被压扁的威胁，“喵”了一声就跳下了沙发，径自跑去猫爬架上舔毛了。

应云航的手起先还在弟弟的眉间打转，不一会就沿着他的鼻梁慢慢向下，划过人中，停在了弟弟的上唇珠处：“可以吗？”他很礼貌地询问了一下，但却并不等弟弟回答，就用拇指摩挲了一下后者的上嘴唇，又轻轻吻了吻他柔软的唇瓣。

应云潜抬起手推了推他的胸膛，没推动，再开口的时候气息就跟着乱了：

“别在这……回房间去。”

应云航两手捧着弟弟的脸，耐心地问：“告诉我你想要什么。”他一眼不眨地看着应云潜，就见弟弟闭上眼睛，脸颊一点一点红起来：

“我想要你打我，安慰我，再和我做爱……哥，我想要你。”

-

六六本来想跟着两位主人一起去卧室，孰料应云航前脚才跟着弟弟踏进卧室，就立刻反应迅速地一关门，正正好好把它挡在了门外。小猫不甘心地在外面挠了几下门，见没人理它，恨恨地叫了一声，只好又溜溜达达重新回到了客厅的猫爬架上。

应云航处理完六六这只跟屁虫，再一转头，就见应云潜已经打开了床头柜的抽屉，正在里面翻着东西。应云航走过去看的时候，发现弟弟在一排工具里面挑挑拣拣，终于挑出了一个不太厚的皮拍，又默不作声把皮拍往出一递。

应云航并不伸手去接。他仔细地向上挽了挽衣服袖子，慢悠悠地问：

“这么快规矩就都忘了？”

他的语气十分平和，并不是责怪的意思，但应云潜的脸还是跟着烧了起来，拿着皮拍的手不知道该继续往前还是收回来：

“哥……”

“撒娇没用。”应云航说，“该说什么你知道，好好说。”

应云潜的睫毛飞快地眨动了几下。他的喉咙不受控制地吞咽了一下，再开口的时候话音都跟着颤了起来：

“哥哥……请哥哥用皮拍狠狠地打我……打我的屁股。”说着就双手举起了皮拍，耳根早已羞红了一片，视线更是紧盯着地面不肯抬起。

应云航安静地看着他。他们两个平时真要玩起来也算得上花样繁多，应云潜平素最喜欢装出一副风流倜傥的样子，见招拆招的本领十分了得，应云航对上他，从来都是服软认输的时候居多。唯独到了他这个弟弟自己想要讨要些东西的时候，那些被多年来修炼出的风度藏住的腼腆和害羞突然就都争先恐后地冒了出来，让他好像透过这个斯文的年轻人的外表，又看见了十多年前那个瘦瘦小小的孩子。

应云航这次从弟弟手中接过了皮拍。他把皮拍放在手里轻轻掂了掂，又问：“挨打时候的规矩是什么？”

讨打的话已经说了出去，再开口反而就不像之前那么难了。应云潜小声道：“不能躲，不能用手挡。”

应云航再问：“安全词是什么？”

提起安全词，应云潜本来极其不自在的神情反而跟着放松了一些。他瞟了一眼紧闭着的卧室门，才回答：“……是六六。”

应云航的嘴角也跟着不易察觉地扬了扬。他很快板住脸，命令道：“睡裤脱了，去扶墙站着。”

应云潜明显被这个要求震住了。他过去哪一次挨打，都是先以趴在他大哥膝头用巴掌打来开始的，这几乎成了约定俗成的惯例。应云潜喜欢这个姿势，两个人身体的接触让他觉得安全，觉得被在乎。但今天大哥居然让他去墙边？

他怔在原地没动，应云航却没这个耐心等他。男人一手握着皮拍的手柄，一手揪着弟弟腰间的睡衣布料把他扯得背对着自己，皮拍紧跟着就对着弟弟身后落了下去。

连着五下又急又狠的击打，哪怕隔着棉质的布料，还是带出了一串极其清脆的响声。应云航半点也没收着力，也不顾几下就把弟弟打得难耐地蹙起了眉，再一次沉声命令：

“睡裤脱了，去扶墙站着。”

从前的那些循序渐进全没了，只这五下皮拍就把应云潜打得发懵。他感觉到身后立刻变得又麻又痛，再抬头去看大哥的表情，男人沉着脸，一点也没有怜惜他的意思，一股莫名其妙的委屈立刻就从他心里涌了出来：“哥……”

应云航并不肯理弟弟的撒娇。见弟弟还停在原地不肯动，他便又扬起了皮拍，对准弟弟的后臀，又是连着五下挥了下去。

这次的五下紧咬着应云潜的臀峰，全都落在他后臀的最高点上，力度非但没比之前减弱，好像还更用力了些。应云潜痛得身子直往前倾，很快就忍不住小声抽起气来。这五下打完，他不敢再耽误时间，生怕接下来还要被大哥用这样的力道棰楚，趁着男人停手的功夫，他连忙将睡裤一脱到底，下身只穿着内裤走到墙边，又用双手扶住墙，头则深深地低了下去。

应云航慢慢走到弟弟身边去，倒转了手中的皮拍，用手柄轻轻敲敲弟弟的后腰。墙边的人乖觉地将腰再塌下去，屁股也跟着更翘起些。应云航用空着的左手揉了揉弟弟身后这两团肉，嘴里像是漫不经心地问：

“我上回说，你要是再撒娇，该打多少下来着？”

应云潜的心就跟着往下一沉。只这么一句问话便问得他忍不住抽了抽鼻子：“我没想撒娇……”

他说的是实话，应云航其实也清楚。何况对应云航来说，就算弟弟本身没有撒娇的意愿，在他看来也和撒娇大差不离，总指责人家喜欢撒娇的确是有点不大公平。他看了看弟弟身后，深色的平角内裤把他的臀肉包裹得严严实实，也看不出到底变没变颜色，应云航把皮拍贴上弟弟的后臀，就看见那两团肉立时颤了两颤。

应云航并不急着打人，只好整以暇地用皮拍贴着弟弟的臀肉慢慢游走，也不说话。他既不说要打多少下，也不说什么时候打，等得应云潜臀部的肌肉反复收紧又放松，内心焦灼忐忑不已。没多久他就被这无言的压力弄得招架不住了，本就急促的呼吸更是跟着乱了套。

应云航见差不多到了火候，才一手按住弟弟的腰，另一只手举起皮拍，认认真真朝着弟弟身后招呼了过去。他打得很有规律，前十下打在左半边臀部，再十下就换到右边去，每一下之间始终保持着相同的间隔。

应云潜起初还咬着牙不肯吭声。他挨过的打简直数不胜数，大哥打得虽然痛，但要说难捱，本也没那么不能忍受。只是平时大哥总要停下来亲一亲他，就算手上打得厉害，嘴里也总在哄人，从没像今天这样一句话不说只管行刑的。皮拍打出来的疼都浮在表面上，并不往骨头里面钻，应云潜大略数了数，这才不过四五十下，他倒觉得难熬得仿佛是被用鞭子抽过似的。

他很快就感觉到自己的腿根跟着哆嗦起来。大哥肯定看到了，但他一点都没减轻力道，精准得仿佛一个无情的机器人。身后的疼痛几乎是在以指数向上增长，应云潜的手掌本来摊开抵在墙上，这会手指也忍不住蜷缩起来，嘴里更是跟着哼哼出声：“哥……”

他的声音不高，语调也比平时软和了一百倍，听得应云航一时间心中仿佛有无数只六六在伸爪反复抓挠，只能在心里暗骂阿潜这撒娇的本领真是登峰造极；但再要他硬下心肠，却是怎么也不能了。本来还要砸上臀峰的皮拍转了个方向，向下对准了臀腿交界的地方，连着十几下打了过去，很快就把应云潜内裤外缘的皮肤打出了一片绯红。

臀腿处比不得臀肉能挨痛，应云潜本来还只是小声哼哼，很快呻吟声就带出了哭音。他手指攥成拳紧紧抵着墙面，前额沁出一层细细的汗珠，手指的关节也被墙面磕出了浅红色。他也说不上是哪里更疼一点，要不是应云航还按牢牢着他的腰，他几乎能贴着墙根滑下去：

“哥哥……”

这声“哥哥”一叫出口，他心里更觉得委屈了，一时间眼里都含了泪：“歇一下吧哥哥……”

应云航道：“好，那就歇一分钟再继续。”他说完这话，就真的向后退了一步，抬起左手腕的手表看起时间来。

应云潜足足花了十五秒才意识到大哥这一次是真的不打算哄自己，他一瞬间只觉得天都塌了，又用了整整半分钟才强忍住泪意，剩下的十五秒只够让他感觉到身后好像更痛了，这一分钟还不如不歇。

但大哥已经又拿着皮拍走上前来了，应云潜心里说不清道不明的难受一阵高过一阵，恐惧终于在男人举起皮拍的瞬间到达了顶峰：

“哥……”他抬起手抓住应云航的袖子，又怕惹他不高兴，触电一样缩了回去，“你能不能……能不能……”

应云航举着皮拍，却没再挥下。他很耐心地看着弟弟通红的眼尾：“我能不能什么？”

——能不能哄哄我。

应云潜嗫嚅了半天，最想说的这句话话还是没说出口，最后只是问应云航能不能轻一点。他极小声地吸了下鼻子，一颗泪珠起初还挂在他的眼睫上，很快就随着睫毛的颤动滑下了他的脸颊。他说出这话的时候心里十分没底，又觉得委屈极了，他抬起手擦了把脸，眼泪不知怎么就越擦越多：“我不是想躲……哥，我就是，我就是觉得你不和我说话，我好疼……”

他稀里糊涂的也不知道自己都说了些什么，只感觉到大哥又把他按回到墙边，这次男人一把扯下了他的内裤，皮拍刚贴上他两团瑟瑟发抖的通红臀肉，应云潜就哭出了声：“哥……”

应云航在他身后深深地叹了口气。

第一下迟迟没打下来，应云潜半是疑惑半是不解，他泪眼朦胧地回头去看，就见大哥把皮拍递回了左手里，右手则轻轻揉了揉他已经完全红肿起来的臀瓣：

“算了，”应云航说，“本来计划着给你打哭了再换巴掌，看你这个反应，就勉强算是被打哭的吧。”

他把干燥温暖的手掌搭在弟弟微微发烫的臀肉上，才不轻不重地拍了拍，应云潜就条件反射地收紧了肌肉，他只好轻声出言呵斥：“放松一点。”

应云潜完全放松不了。他哭得整个人都跟着一耸一耸的，臀肉和腿根更是直发抖，应云航按着他腰部的手刚收了点力，他就转回身去对着男人，手指犹犹豫豫地想伸出去，又进退两难地停在了半空：“我……”

他自己都想不明白，为什么只是要求哥哥哄哄自己这样的话竟然这么难说出口。想来想去只能怪应云航平时太惯着他了，他从来不需要要求大哥去做什么，大哥早就默默做好了一切，他只要享受宠爱就好，从没想过有一天这些平时唾手可得的东西竟然要靠自己去争取。

应云航见弟弟吞吞吐吐的，心知肚明他这是有话要说。但他今天存了心思不惯人毛病，狠狠心就又把弟弟按了回去，大手带着掌风，朝着弟弟身后就噼里啪啦地打了下去。应云航身材高大，又常年锻炼，手劲本就远超常人，应云潜身后那两团臀肉又才被皮拍仔仔细细反复打过，正是敏感怕痛的时候，才挨了没几下，他就忍不住身体直往下坠，只能抽抽噎噎喊人：

“哥……”

应云航捞起弟弟的腰，抬手又是一巴掌甩了上去：“别一直叫我，没有用。”

应云潜闻言哭得更伤心了。他知道大哥说的都对，也知道大哥就是在等自己的一句话，但他怎么也说不出口。他哭得眼睛生疼，只好难过地擦了把眼泪，默默扶着墙摆好姿势，身后通红的臀肉也随着他的啜泣微微颤抖着，看起来好不可怜。

巴掌接连不断地落在他的皮肉上，声音早已不复起初的清脆，臀峰表面一层绯红之下，已经淤出了点点的紫色。应云潜只好用额头抵着墙，牙齿咬上自己握成拳的手背，但压抑不住的呼痛声还是断断续续地传了出来。

应云航听出声音不对，绕到弟弟身前一看，发现人家哭红的眼睛里还包着两泡泪，表情要多委屈有多委屈。其实应云潜的长相完全和可爱搭不上边，他的面部线条走势凌厉，两只眼睛也形状狭长，但如今这样眼尾和鼻头都哭得通红，在应云航眼中还是无端显得可爱了几分。

应云航把弟弟的手背从他口中解救出来，定睛去看，就见他的左手背上被咬出一圈不算浅的牙印。应云航无可奈何地用指腹摩挲这一圈伤痕，放柔了口气问：

“疼吗？”

应云潜说不出话。他身上也疼，心里也疼，一张嘴就开始哭。哭得厉害了就更觉得委屈，他恍惚间又觉得自己不该委屈：打是自己要挨的，疼不就该自己受着吗？他在这里矫情什么呢？

他哭了好一会，发现应云航不再说话，只安静地看着他，他觉得这可能是大哥不想再让自己哭了的意思，就又伸出右手手背抹眼泪。但难受的情绪还是一股一股往出翻涌，应云潜从来没想过自己的眼泪能像开了闸的洪水一样怎么擦也擦不干——上次他这么哭，得是在二十年前了吧？

他抽抽搭搭的，倒也自觉，又转回身去面对着墙，重新塌下腰，等着应云航的下一轮巴掌。但应云航这一次没有再挥巴掌。男人说：

“你转回来，抬头看着我。”

应云潜不知道这是要做什么，却也听话地转回身。但他头却是怎么也不肯抬起来，视线只盯着脚下那一块地板。

应云航重复了一次：“我让你抬头。”

应云潜这才像被播放了慢动作一样，一点一点把头抬了起来。他也不太敢看他大哥，视线刚和男人碰上就立刻分开，好像对面的视线烫人似的。

应云航抬起右手轻轻捏住弟弟的下颌，迫使他不得不和自己直视，才慢慢说道：

“……我知道你想说什么，阿潜。”他用自己的前额贴上弟弟还沁着汗的额头，声音低沉犹如低语：“但你要自己说出来。”

应云潜被他挟持着下巴，却也拼命摇头：“不……”

应云航耐心地引导他道：“你觉得你的要求合理吗？”见弟弟怔怔点头，他又问，“那你觉得，你说不出这个要求，是因为害羞吗？”

应云潜睫毛飞快地眨了几次，目光也游移不定起来。

是害羞吗？

其实他心里特别清楚，这完全不关乎羞耻心的事。他总觉得自己不能够，也不配向大哥提出要求，大哥对他好，他就受着，大哥对他坏，他也该受着，大哥想惩罚他，他就认错，大哥想和他调情，他就配合——但他从来也不知道，当他自己有需求的时候，应该怎么请求大哥。

这么多年，永远都是大哥在揣摩他的情绪，是大哥及时满足他的所有需求，所以他从来也没试过把他的要求说出口。应云潜后知后觉地想，他从来就没想过，如果大哥哪天不能理解他该怎么办。

应云航用指腹轻轻捻了捻弟弟哭得通红的眼尾：“阿潜，你小时候我因为什么事情骂你最多，你还记得吗？”

应云潜小声道：“……因为没吃饱又不敢说饿。”

应云航就很慢很慢地笑了一下：“我那时候是不是就告诉你，想要什么，要自己说出来？”他理了理弟弟前额被汗浸湿的碎发，又道：“今天你跟我说你想要我的时候，我其实特别高兴。你有诉求，你把它说给我听了，这是个特别好的进步。但是……”

应云潜忍不住闭了下眼睛。他听见应云航道：

“但是等到我打你的时候，你想要什么，你也得告诉我才行，知道吗？这不是惩罚，这是你想要的，这应该是一件快乐的事情——你的任何诉求都是合理的，你应该要求我去执行。”

应云潜呜呜地哭：“可是他们不是这样说的……”

应云航知道弟弟口中的“他们”是谁。红心福利院早已不复存在，但当初生活在那里并以虐待孩童为乐趣的恶人，至今还是弟弟没有办法克服的梦魇。他放轻声音问：“阿潜，你怕我吗？”

应云潜认真想了想，然后摇了摇头。

应云航又问：“如果我要虐待你，你有办法对付我吗？”

应云潜这一次思考的时间更长了一些。他抹了一把眼泪：“我可以……我可以告诉爸爸，也可以报警。……我也可以打得过你了。”

应云航：“如果你现在遇见当初福利院的人，你有能力对付他们吗？”

应云潜小声啜泣了一下：“……能的。”

“那你告诉我，你还在怕什么？”应云航放下捏着弟弟下颌的手，转而环住他的肩膀，又把人往自己怀里带了带。

应云潜脑子里简直是一团烂泥，一被大哥熟悉的气息包裹住，他本来就因为哭泣而变得得不够灵光的脑子更是跟着宕了机：“呜呜呜呜我不知道……”他伸出双手去揽住哥哥的腰，死命把自己往对方身上贴：“我就是好难受……”

下一秒，应云航就托着他两个通红的屁股蛋，把人整个抱了起来，又托着他走到床边坐下。他调整了一下坐姿，好让弟弟面朝着他跨坐在他的大腿上，一手拦着弟弟的后背怕人翻下去，另一只手给人轻轻地揉了揉臀肉，话音轻柔如同耳语：

“应云潜，”他说，“现在可以说了吗？你刚才吞吞吐吐那么多回，到底想让我做什么？”

应云潜把头埋向哥哥的肩窝，闷闷地道：

“……我……我就想让你哄哄我……”

这一句打头的话说了出来，后面的话终于不用再挤牙膏了，应云潜极其委屈：“你今天太凶了……”他一边说，一边又开始掉眼泪，很快就把应云航胸前的睡衣沾湿了一片：“你明明知道我想让你哄我的……”

应云航手上给他揉着臀肉的动作不停，嘴里说：“我又不是神仙，能每次都知道你需要什么吗？”他说着说着，又有点生气，刚就着这个姿势往弟弟屁股上甩了一巴掌，就见弟弟浑身跟着一缩，只好很没脾气地收了手，“……阿潜，我不只是你的哥哥，我是你的爱人。在爱情里面的双方是平等的，怎么可能永远是你迁就我呢？”

应云潜低声道：“我没觉得我在迁就你。……你总知道我想要什么。”

应云航不由加重语气：“那如果哪一天我就是不知道呢？”他手上轻轻一捏弟弟红肿的臀肉，“像今天这样呢？你的嘴是摆设吗，不会说话吗？”

应云潜又开始掉眼泪了：“那万一说了你也不听呢……？”

应云航恨铁不成钢：“应云潜！你的嘴是摆设，安全词也是摆设吗！”他是真的气得想打人，但低头一看弟弟哭得稀里糊涂的模样，心也跟着软成了一滩烂泥，只能恶狠狠地去亲弟弟的嘴唇：“……那你就别说话了，一会有的是功夫给你叫。”

应云潜的脸一下子变得通红：“我我我我我……哥！”

应云航板着脸道：“叫什么也没用。你不是要迁就我吗，我想和我弟弟做爱了，你别拦着我。”

应云潜这下连脖子也跟着烧起来了。但他最终什么也没说，而是臊红着脸抬起头，努力地凑得离哥哥近了些，加深了这个吻。他小声咕哝：

“……我也想和我哥哥做爱了。”


	19. 心动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……你更帅一点。你最帅了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

顾忌着还在工作日，两个人在性事上还是比平时克制了许多。但这么一趟折腾下来，难免还是要出一身的汗，应云航就半架半抱地把弟弟带到浴室去洗澡。

应云航浴室里的浴缸非常大，几乎呈现出一个边长两米的正方形大小，小孩子想在里面游泳都完全没有问题。应云航熟练地拧开水龙头蓄水，随着水位的提升，很快浴室的玻璃门上就氤氲起了蒸腾的雾气。他把半闭着眼睛倚在自己身上的应云潜哄进浴缸里，自己快速地在花洒下面冲了一把，就又回来给弟弟清理身子。

应云潜甫一接触到热水，身后才被责打过的皮肤就被蛰得狠狠地痛了起来。他只好无奈地叹了口气，尽可能地放慢动作钻进热水里，又将上身向缸壁带着颈枕般凹陷的位置靠了过去，尽量不把全身的重量都压在自己饱受摧残的屁股上。刚刚与应云航的性事算不上激烈，但他今天哭得太多，现在浑身都软绵绵的没什么力气，干脆就半阖着眼睛，安心地等着大哥过来伺候他。

大哥果然就拿着手提式的花洒过来给他冲洗了。应云潜感觉到大哥温暖的手掌轻柔地环住他的肩膀，下一秒花洒细细的水柱就淋湿了他的头发。应云潜莫名其妙地就有点高兴，他也搞不太清楚自己究竟在高兴什么，但还是抿唇微微笑了。

应云航轻轻一戳他脑门：“傻笑什么呢？”

应云潜顺嘴胡诌：“我看你太好看了，忍不住就很高兴。”

应云航：“那你好歹睁开眼睛看看我。闭着眼睛在这说什么胡话呢？”

应云潜就听话地睁开眼睛，他目光含着笑瞟一眼大哥的脸，正好和男人的视线对上了。他还没来得及说话，大哥就用指腹轻轻碰一碰他通红的眼角：

“今天得好好睡觉，不然明天起来你这眼睛怕是要肿。”又说，“我弟弟还是不戴眼镜好看。”

“哪有，人家都说我戴眼镜显得帅。”应云潜懒洋洋打了个呵欠，“再说了，好看又不能当饭吃。”

应云航就跟着笑：“秘书处的小刘和小李就很喜欢你的。我总听见她们俩背地里说你的——那叫什么来着，哦，穿搭，她们俩总说你穿得好看，但一戴眼镜看着就不像好人。”

应云潜嗤嗤地乐：“行啊应处长，不好好上班就听人家小姑娘八卦。”

应云航挤出一泵洗发露在掌心，揉出泡沫后又给弟弟抹在头发上，嘴里说：“我再不好好上班，还能比得过你这个三天打鱼两天晒网的？”又问他，“明天你也不去单位吧？”

应云潜摇摇头：“我去肃之那儿。他明天去和萧驰谈生意，怕樱桃一个人在公寓待着不安全，让我过去陪陪她。”

一说起樱桃，两个人都跟着静默了一会。

应云航慢条斯理地给弟弟的发顶揉搓着泡沫，故意用了轻松些的口气：“挺好的，我看樱桃也不讨厌你，你正好去和人家促进一下感情。”

应云潜苦笑道：“我今天白天把她彻彻底底得罪完了，我都怕我明天过去了她不理我。”他就把白天同樱桃的争执大略讲了讲，有意略去了自己后来讲述童年经历的那一段，末了说：“……我今天和樱桃发脾气是我不对，而且肯定是用错了方法，但是大哥你觉得，樱桃到底在整件事情里面充当着一个什么样的角色？”

应云航安静地看了弟弟一会，并不答这个问题，只说：“难怪今天我一回来看你就不对劲。”他重新打开花洒，又指挥弟弟：“闭眼睛。”

应云潜老老实实闭上眼睛，应云航就提起花洒，细致地冲掉他发顶的泡沫，一边道：“你和樱桃说你小时候的事情了？”

他虽然说了个问句，口气却很笃定。应云潜不自觉地皱了下鼻子：“哥……”

在被应家收养之前，应云潜的经历称得上是坎坷：先是失去双亲，之后就辗转沦落到了福利院去。他小时候不是那种惯会嘴甜讨人喜欢的小孩子，又因为营养不良而生得极其瘦小，在福利院中吃尽了苦头。刚到应家的时候，他几乎没有办法正常和人交流，应家人连同他大声说话都不敢，生怕稍有不注意就吓到了他。

应云航把花洒绕到弟弟背后去冲他后脑头发里的泡沫，心里忍不住想，当初谁也想不到，当年那个轻得一只手就能被提起来的小孩子，居然也成了这么高一个的大人了。

他说：“好了，都是过去的事情了，总陷在里面出不来就没意思了，是不是？”他的左手手指温柔地插在弟弟的发间，“至于樱桃，她的事情你不要想太多。她不想和应家扯上关系，那这事情就交给爸爸自己去愁好了，你跟着操什么心。”

应云潜忍不住道：“她知道应家，又在萧驰那里待了那么久，她肯定知道很多我们不知道的线索和证据——”

应云航慢悠悠地打断了他：“你也不要把孩子逼太紧嘛，再说了，她肯说，你就一定肯信么？”

应云潜怔怔地摇了摇头。

应云航就又道：“其实樱桃是我们的意外收获，一开始我们都以为她死了。有她没她，实际上并不影响我们真正要做的事情，过于关注她，可能反而会被别人牵着鼻子走。”见弟弟一直认认真真地听他讲话，他没忍住曲起食指刮了刮弟弟的鼻梁，才继续道，“我的建议呢，就是你把她单纯当成一个小朋友来照顾就好了，别想太多事情——欲速则不达嘛。”

应云潜想说些什么：“可……”

应云航轻轻亲了下他的嘴唇，把弟弟的后半句话堵了回去：“萧驰这么痛快把樱桃放了出来，背后也许的确是另有图谋，我知道你很顾虑这个。但是先不说樱桃到底是不是真的有问题，退一万步来讲，你战术上重视就好了，战略上还是要藐视敌人的，嗯？”

应云潜就慢吞吞答应了：“……说的也是。”他的视线没什么焦点地盯着水面，“我就怕樱桃以后都不太想理我了。”

应云航终于冲干净了弟弟头发里的泡沫，他把花洒往旁边的架子上一放，又往掌心挤了一泵沐浴液，从弟弟的的脖颈开始向下涂抹：“这也不算是完全的坏事，你和秦肃之一个唱白脸一个唱红脸不也很好？事已至此，就不要太懊恼了，感情都是慢慢增进的，你也不要操之过急。”

他很快就把弟弟的两只胳膊都涂上了沐浴液，宽大的手掌就又带着新一泵沐浴液覆上弟弟的胸膛。他起初还在规规矩矩地给人揉泡沫，但也不知道是应云潜胸前红肿未退的两点太过显眼还是怎么样，他的手掌揉着揉着就挪了位置，指腹终于不老实地揉捏起弟弟的乳首来。

应云潜本来被大哥专业又贴心的按摩服务伺候得快要昏睡过去，怎么也没料到下一瞬自己就跟着浑身一个激灵：“……您行行好，”他咬牙切齿地把大哥作乱的手推下去，就这么一会功夫，他的呼吸就跟着抖了起来，“再来一回我明天就没法去陪你妹妹了。”

应云航的手被弟弟按住，于是干脆低下头去，用舌头去舔舐他的乳晕。他们两个才做完一场，应云潜正是浑身敏感的时候，根本禁不起撩拨，恼得他抬脚欲踹，却又因为重心的改变而狠狠压到了还在肿痛的臀肉，疼得他眼前都跟着一黑，半天才用气音小声骂了一句：

“臭不要脸……”

应云航见他眉毛紧蹙，显然是痛得狠了，倒也不舍得再同他闹，只得不情不愿地停下了动作，悻悻道：“……你等周末的。”又小心避开了他身后的伤处，把弟弟整个揽进自己怀里坐着：“明天你别自己开车了，我送你过去吧。”

应云潜自动自觉地往大哥怀里蹭了蹭，才道：“那敢情好。”

他话音刚落，浴室里却紧跟着传来一个短促的手环振动声。兄弟两个对视一眼，应云潜道：“好像是我的。”

应云航从浴缸里探出上半身，伸长了手够到弟弟放在置物架上的手表，把手表递出去的时候瞟到一眼消息提示，不由好奇道：“钱莱？这是谁？”

应云潜接过手表看消息，头也不抬道：“你见过的，那个头发总五颜六色的杀马特。哦，最近他染成北极绿了。”

应云航终于从记忆里扒拉出来那个竹竿似的头顶精彩发型的富二代的样子，他慢吞吞“哦”了一声：“他是不是和你还有肃之一起去过几次星河宫？……这大晚上的，他不睡觉给你发什么信息？”

应云潜咂摸出来十分明显的酸味，忍不住就笑了：“大哥，过了啊，您这醋得都能就水饺吃了。”

应云航：“……”他咳嗽了一下，“你别转移话题。”

应云潜向他扬了扬手中的手表：“这小子又处了个新女朋友，大半夜的他兴奋，你等我给他回个‘脱单快乐’啊，别醋了。”他就又低下头给钱莱回消息，口中喃喃道：“他也怪厉害的，这得是他第三十九个女朋友了吧？”

他的手表又跟着振了几下，看起来钱莱的确是挺兴奋，和他连着发了好几条消息。应云潜看着看着，本来轻松的神情忽而顿住了。

“大哥，”他忍不住正色看向了应云航，“……钱莱的新女朋友，是诺诺。”

-

“……好，那有空我肯定去喝酒。明天？明天是真不行，后天也不行，这么着吧，我后天相完亲再和你联系吧？哎，拜拜。”

秦肃之挂掉同钱莱的电话，表情一时之间有些难以言喻。

公寓电视里的晚间新闻女主播用机械的声音播报着各地的新闻，现在正讲到到今天为止，金珥伴星在慈善基金会的帮助下建起了第一百所慈善学校。秦肃之循着声音看过去，就看见樱桃手里抱着个他刚刚给加过热的热水袋，正乖乖巧巧地坐在沙发上看电视。她的脸色有些苍白，瞳孔被电视投出的蓝灰光线映出晦暗的光，但坐在沙发上的姿态却并不畏缩，秦肃之能清晰地从背后看见她优美的肩颈线条。

秦肃之想，不愧是学过芭蕾的，往那一坐的气质真的很像天鹅。

下一秒小天鹅就回头看他：“刚刚是钱莱给你打电话吗？”

秦肃之就绕过沙发，走到她身边坐下，伸出手试了下热水袋的温度，见还热乎着，才说：“你还知道钱莱呢？”

樱桃的声音轻轻细细的：“他是伊甸园的常客，还是挺出名的。”说完她又轻轻笑了笑，“听别的姐姐们说，钱少脾气很好，出手也大方，她们都挺喜欢他的。”

秦肃之看着她：“那你呢？”

樱桃不闪不避地看着他：“你指什么？你是想问我喜不喜欢钱少，还是我被没被他睡过？”她的语气平静，但尾音还是不可避免地向上扬起，听得秦肃之连连摆手：

“我不是这个意思，你别多想——”他想解释，又觉得不是很能解释得清楚，只好叹了一大口气：“对不住，我不是有意冒犯你。”

樱桃定定地看了他一会，忽而很浅地笑了一下：

“你这个人……”她似乎是在犹豫措辞，停了一会，才继续道，“看起来很不拘小节，倒是意外地很心细。”她抬起自己的手，用凉凉的掌心轻轻贴了下秦肃之的手背，复又抬头笑道：

“我没有生气。而且实际上，你也不需要这么在意我的情绪是怎么样的。秦先生，我吃你的用你的，能苟活在你这里，我已经非常感激了。”

她想要将手收回去，却没料到秦肃之的手掌向上一翻，正正好好捉住了她的手。樱桃的神情一下子局促起来，她想把手掌向外抽出去，但秦肃之虽没太用力，手劲却也不是她能抗衡的，只好歇了这个心思。

男人的掌心有着远超于她的温度，几乎称得上是烫人。樱桃的视线无可避免地落在两人交握在一起的手上，她一瞬间心跳如擂鼓，只听见秦肃之低声道：

“我不需要你感激我。”

樱桃：“但是……”

秦肃之故意板起脸：“但是什么但是，我说是啥就是啥。也不要给我用‘苟活’这种词，听见没有？我这里缺啥你就和我提，想要干什么你就说，没人要你在这里受委屈，知道吗？”

樱桃有点无可奈何地小声叹气：“……我知道了。”

秦肃之又说：“明天我一早上就得出门，不知道什么时候能回来，所以应云潜会过来替我照顾你一天。”见樱桃明显露出了抗拒的神情，秦肃之道，“你别和他生气，他就是个傻子，和傻子置气犯不上。”

明知道秦肃之是为了哄自己高兴，樱桃还是有点哭笑不得：“……我没和他生气，我只是……”

秦肃之：“不生气那更好，你就当配合我一下，我好歹和老应这么多年兄弟，夹在你们两个中间我也很难办的。”见樱桃的这只手已经被自己捂热了不少，秦肃之就松开她这只手，转而去握另一只，“通讯环也给你买了，他要是再惹你你就给我打电话，我保证杀回来替你骂他，好不好？”

樱桃就抿着嘴道：“我和你保证，我明天一定不和应先生生气。”秦肃之手掌的温度好像比她抱在怀里的热水袋还要烫人，就像是有一股不会断绝的涓涓暖流从他的手掌那里持续传来，又一分不少地侵入她的皮肤，缓慢地流淌进她的四肢百骸。樱桃被这久违的融融暖意包裹住，说话的口气都跟着更软了几分：“只是有些事情，我现在自己也没有想通，我也不知道该怎么办……”

“那就不想。”秦肃之说，“你明天想就待在家里也好，想出门玩也好，都随你——想出去就让应云潜带你出去，他其实比我会照顾人，你应该也看得出来。”

樱桃就点点头。她再一次强调：“我真的没有和他生气。”

秦肃之说：“反正后来你们俩自己在房间里面嘀嘀咕咕半天，谁知道你们都说了点啥。哎，”他忍不住问，“你觉得我和应云潜，谁比较帅一点？”

这是什么奇怪的问题？樱桃不由睁圆了眼睛，茫然道：“……啊？”

秦肃之：“你仔细看看我的脸，再回想一下他的，你比较一下。这问题很难吗？”

樱桃就真的认认真真抬头看了看秦肃之的脸。她心里直犯嘀咕：审美本来就是一件很私人化的事情，何况长相并不能用一个标准来量化，哪里有谁更帅一点的说法？

但她这样认真看向秦肃之的时候，只见他的眉目舒展，气质较她第一次遇见他的时候要柔和太多，男人眉宇间那股匪气好像被不知名的情绪给冲淡了，樱桃的视线缓缓滑过他深邃的眼睛和高挺的鼻梁，终于落在他的嘴唇上。

秦肃之的嘴唇并不算薄，但却很好地中和了他上半张脸因为极其近的眉眼间距而显得过分锐利的感觉，他好像有着奇怪的魔力，能让人莫名就生出些信赖之意来。

樱桃恍恍惚惚的，只觉得从秦肃之手掌那里传来的暖意好像一路冲上了她的脑袋，她想她大约是发了烧了，不然她为什么突然会头脑发晕，脸颊涨红发烫呢？

秦肃之还在等着她的回答。樱桃堪堪移开停在他脸上的目光，鬼使神差地，她说：

“……你更帅一点。你最帅了。”


	20. 写生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兄妹感情开始破冰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -本章小秦没有戏份  
> -很水的剧情，可以不看（PS，最近都会是剧情）

樱桃在一片黑暗之中听见这个声音。

“我还道是什么了不起的神兵利器，原来就是个乳臭未干的黄毛丫头……几岁了，有十一二了吗？”

说话的男人语速缓慢，语调低沉。这声音她原本是不熟悉的，但这场景被她暗自在心中反刍多年，竟也渐渐让她觉得这个骇人的声音变得熟稔了很多。只是男人明明是打趣一样的口气，却说得樱桃惊出了一身的冷汗。

她坐在一把坚硬的木制椅子上，双手被绕过椅背锁住，双眼则被黑色胶带束缚着，她什么也看不见，却能清晰地感觉到一只陌生的手掌自她的头顶缓缓下移，仿佛医生检查病人身体一样，最终一寸一寸摸向她的脚心。

“模样倒是还不错，”那男人又说，“好生调教两年，未必不能成事。”

樱桃被他抓住脚踝，男人的手劲令她十分不适，她试探着往回缩了一下脚，很快就被这人用力抽了一下脚底。

年轻女孩的脚底皮肉细薄，仅仅被这样抽了一下，樱桃就发出一声细弱的痛呼。她这才知道这陌生男人手中原来还执了一根鞭子，刚刚这一鞭抽下来，疼痛几乎全钻进骨头里，她霎时间便疼出了眼泪，泪水稍微泡开了眼前黑色胶布，粘稠的感觉让人更加不好受了。

男人却笑了，他同房间中的另一人道：“我知道你为什么说她好了。”他饶有兴味地用鞭梢滑过樱桃身前，毫不意外地看见她吓得整个人都跟着剧烈颤抖起来，他手中的鞭梢在樱桃双腿前轻轻点了两下，随即毫不留情地甩下一鞭，一道细长的红痕瞬间贯穿了她的两条大腿前侧。

樱桃被这重重的一鞭几乎打懵了，好半天才“嘶”出一口气，她难耐地低泣起来，却忽然听见那男人十分满意地笑开了：

“果然，”他似乎是转过脸去同房中那人交谈：“这个哭声，不说多难得，也算得上是百里挑一的好听。”

下一秒，萧驰的声音响了起来：“您说的是。”他顿了顿，又道，“您有所不知，她是陶小荷的女儿。”

男人显然对“陶小荷”这个名字十分熟悉，不需要萧驰提醒，他立刻道：“那她不就是陶正辉的……”他的话没说完，萧驰却很快地接上了：

“是的。”他恭敬道，“不出意外的话，她还应该是应辰的私生女。”

男人大笑出声：“这可真是太有意思了。”他满意道，“没想到你还真是捡了个宝贝。”

萧驰温声道：“您过奖了。”

他们很快就齐齐笑了起来，樱桃听不出他们究竟在笑些什么，只能感觉到自己的心一点一点地冷了下去。

-

“樱桃？”

“……啊？”樱桃几乎是手忙脚乱地回过神。她循声望向身侧的时候，原本摊开在膝头的速写本和几支彩铅笔全都因为她的动作而滑落下去，她只好弯下身把它们一一捡起。

应云潜帮着她从地上捡起两支笔，又放回两人之间的铅笔筒里，才道：

“我方才同你讲话，你没听见吧？”

手腕上的通讯环就在这时收到一条娱乐新闻的推送，樱桃低下头看了一眼消息，待看清上面的字，她一时又怔住了：

顽食居爵士音乐季——明星钢琴家埃尔伯特确定明日晚间出演！

顽食居，这不是秦肃之明天要去相亲的地方吗？

樱桃把这只有短短一句话的推送反复看两三遍，才整肃心神，抬头朝应云潜抱歉地道：“对不起，我刚才走神了……你之前说了什么？”

应云潜笑了笑：“没事。”他低下头拿起自己腿上折了两折的速写纸，又展开给樱桃看。

今天秦肃之一大早就带人去找萧驰谈生意去了，因此应云潜也一早就赶到了秦肃之的公寓，替他照顾樱桃。他和樱桃之前才闹了些不愉快，两个人一个坐在沙发这头，一个坐在沙发那头，彼此都觉得很是尴尬，聊天也不知道该聊些什么。应云潜想来想去，觉得一直这样尴尬下去不是办法，便提议带樱桃出去转转。

樱桃喜静，随便做点事情都能打发一整天的时间，应云潜旁敲侧击问了问，听出来她并不是很讨厌画画的意思，干脆带着她在超市买了速写本和彩铅，又把人带去了秦肃之住所附近的一处公园里。

工作日里的公园里并没有什么人，虽说是到了秋天，但今天阳光正好，公园里面种植了许多高壮的常青树木，挤挤挨挨的枝叶几乎把天空都遮挡住了，倒是个写生的好地方。两个人在草地上铺开一块野餐布，于是便各自占据了一个角落，随便涂涂画画起来。

樱桃没怎么拿过画笔，显然并不能画出什么名堂来，她也的确画了几笔就开始走神了。令她没想到的是，应云潜展开给她看的这张画虽然只是随手之作，但上面居然清清楚楚地画出了她的侧脸。

樱桃几乎是下意识地凑近了那幅画，定睛仔细看起来。这幅速写并不能说画得多完整，很多细节处理得都非常模糊，但却形神兼备，让人一眼就能看出画的是谁。应云潜全程只用了一支浅粉色的彩铅笔，因此画面上的女孩也扎着束成低马尾的浅粉色头发，低眉含首的样子看起来居然神情十分温柔。

“真厉害……”樱桃情不自禁地赞叹。

应云潜把手中浅粉色的彩铅笔插回两人中间的笔筒里，微微一笑道：“太久不画，手已经有些生了。”

樱桃不由低下头看向自己手中的速写本。她刚才几度走神，画面上上原本还能看出形状的几棵树木在树冠处看起来还挺正常，往下到了根茎处的地方，却明显能让人看出作者在这一处落笔的力道十分之大，笔尖几乎要穿透纸面，树干处横生出的枝杈显然也早就脱离了作者的掌控，歪歪扭扭地冲上天空，透着一股又扭曲又阴暗的味道。

樱桃根本不敢把自己的画拿给应云潜看。她镇定下情绪，将速写本向后翻了一页，手指摸上新一页纸面的时候还能感受到之前笔尖留下的刻痕。应云潜就在一旁坐着，他肯定什么都看到了，但他什么也没问，只是说：

“一般来讲，我们把画画作为一种释放压力的方式。”

樱桃有一会都没说话。她自己也不知道自己都想了些什么，半天才说：

“……是这样吗？”

应云潜就笑了：“我也不知道。但是对我来说，好像还是挺有用的。”

樱桃听出了他的言外之意：“你最早开始画画，是因为这个可以调节心情吗？”

应云潜点了点头：“我刚到应家是七岁左右，我那个时候太小了，和人沟通都成问题，反正是差劲到一塌糊涂，把所有人都搞得焦头烂额。”他不知想起了什么，小小地笑了一下才继续道，“爸爸工作很忙，大哥那会自己也只是个小孩子，他也不会带小孩，于是就天天带我去公园里画画。”

樱桃眨了眨眼睛。她这样看着应云潜，怎么也想不出七岁的他会是什么样子的，至于他口中那个“也只是个小孩子”的应云航是什么样的，她就更想不出来了。

应云潜道：“我就这么稀里糊涂画了差不多小半年吧，反正是画出了一堆不知所谓的东西，神奇的是，慢慢我就能和大哥说话了——不过这是大哥后来和我转述的，我那会太小，那两年的事情我其实都记不大清楚了。”

樱桃不易察觉地皱了下眉。她知道应云潜的本意是为了开解她，但她还是从应云潜的话里察觉出一丝微妙的不对——应云潜昨天才和她讲过他小时候的事情，他说他父母带他从金珥伴星迁到主星来，在星河宫工作的时候双双染上毒丨瘾去世了，他因此在福利院生活了两年，才又被应家收养了。

失去双亲的巨大痛苦让小孩子来承受的确是太难了，但这会把人刺激到无法与人沟通吗？

樱桃的视线飞快地抬起，她看了应云潜一眼，又将目光迅速地落回面前的速写本上。

应云潜昨天和她说的话肯定不是全部。樱桃想，被他三言两语略去的在福利院中的两年生活，恐怕才是他后来无法与人交流的根源。

她很轻很轻地叹了一口气，想着这一次要在纸面上画一朵小花。她伸出手在铅笔筒里挑挑拣拣，挑出一支浅黄色的彩铅，复又低下头把刚刚通讯环上那条“顽食居爵士音乐季”的推送重新看了一遍，才把话题引向别处：

“……我看网上面很多人都说你和你大哥关系不好呢。”

一说起这个，应云潜不由向里推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，才笑道：“还有人说我是应家私生子呢。你不会信这个吧？”

不，我不信。樱桃默默地想，你的确不是应家的私生子，但是我确实是应家的私生女。她深感自己这个话题转移的不对，此时也只有硬着头皮继续道：

“但我看过一个视频，是网友剪出来的你们两个吵架合集……”她觑一眼应云潜的神色，约莫着他大概也是看过的，后面的话就跟着顺畅了很多，“就，虽然视频里面大部分你们都不是真的在面对面吵架，但是的确挺多看起来情绪都挺不好的……”

她觉得自己这段话用词很谨慎，但不知道为什么，应云潜听了半点没有感到冒犯的意思，反而乐不可支道：

“瞧你说的了，谁和谁能一辈子不吵架啊。吵架这事多正常。”

樱桃问：“总吵架的话，不会影响感情吗？”

应云潜想了想才道：“话是这么说，但实际上有很多事情还是得挑开了说的。”他语重心长拍了拍樱桃的肩膀，“正所谓堵不如疏，有的事情吵一架就过去了，总憋在心里面，反而容易产生隔阂。”

樱桃听得出来，应云潜明着在说他和他大哥，实际上还是在开导自己。她假装自己听不懂应云潜的言外之意，只是又笑了笑，便低下头去继续画自己的小黄花，嘴里说：

“其实有个事情我好奇挺久了……”

应云潜把双手向身后撑去，调整了一个更惬意一些的坐姿，才说：“什么？”

他的语气态度都舒展自然，但樱桃一时间却吞吞吐吐起来：“你和你大哥……”她话才说了一半就觉得自己说得太不妥当，但已经到了这份上，她只有继续问，“你们……”

她“你们”了半天，再“”你们不出什么所以然来，反而脸都跟着红了一层。应云潜心知肚明她想问什么，见她怎么也问不出来，在旁边看得直笑：

“这有什么可不好意思的？”

樱桃握着浅黄色铅笔的手掌心硬是跟着出了一层薄汗。她红着脸摇头：“我不问了。”

应云潜把两条长腿往开伸了伸。这个动作不知道牵扯到了他身上哪个地方，他小声吸了口气，才笑道：“你不就是好奇我和大哥的关系嘛，这又没什么不能告诉你的——就是你想的那样。”

这无疑就是在樱桃面前承认了他和应云航的关系。

樱桃震惊于他的坦率，铅笔尖瞬间在纸面上戳破一个洞，她也顾不得这些，只抬头看向应云潜：

“……那你们，那，”她有一堆话想问，又不知道该怎么问才算是得体，竟是半张着嘴在原地愣了半天，才小声道，“……他知道吗？”

她这话问的没头没脑的，应云潜一时没反应过来：“谁？老秦吗？他早就知道了。”

樱桃就小幅度地摇摇头，怯怯道：“就是……那个‘他’。”

应云潜这回听懂了：“——你问爸爸啊？”他仔细看了看樱桃的神情，发现她脸上的忐忑和好奇远远多过抵触，并不是多讨厌父亲的样子，才好悬放下一颗心，故作轻松道：“其实我和大哥的事情吧，这些年在家里也没放在明面上说过。”

樱桃：“那你们……”

应云潜：“但我和大哥都住一个房间了，按理说爸爸不可能不知道。”说起和大哥的关系，他也顾不上逗弄樱桃了，而是切切实实地疑惑起来，“但他从来没和我认真谈过这件事情，我也觉得很奇怪。”

樱桃垂眸看了看阳光穿过头顶树叶投在野餐布上的细碎光斑，才又用很小的声音问：

“那他……他平时是什么样的人呢？”

她这样别别扭扭的，好像深海里面的小贝壳好不容易张开外壳，但还没来得及让人看见一眼里面发光的漂亮珍珠，就又严丝合缝地把贝壳合上了。应云潜却终于从她这种小动物试探领地一样的行为里咂摸出一点她藏在心里面的真实意图，他只觉得自己一瞬间心都跟着软了一下：

樱桃不是像她嘴里说的那样，完全不在乎应家的——这是个口是心非的小姑娘，要顺着毛捋才行。

应云潜温声道：“爸爸他就是那种……怎么说呢，很有事业心的人。他在外面的时候其实很雷厉风行，但在家里面却常常笨口拙舌的。”他没抱太大希望，却还是问，“等他这次出差回来，你想见见他吗？”

这明明只是个问话，樱桃却好像真的就要被逼着去和这个从未谋面的父亲见面一样，浑身的毛都跟着奓了起来。她仿佛一只被猎人按住了后颈的小兔子，只知道飞快地摇头，一时连话都说不出来了。

应云潜在心里叹了一口气，心知樱桃与他们之间的关系想要好转绝不是一天两天的工夫，只有半是好气半是好笑地道：“我又没说要押着你去见他，你放松一点。”

樱桃这会好像才找回说话的能力，但还是声如蚊蚋：

“……我有点怕他。我看过他的照片和视频，他长得很凶……”

这还是个以貌取人的小鬼。看出了这个小姑娘面冷心软又害羞的本质，应云潜觉得她简直可爱过头了，忍不住逗她道：“那秦肃之看着凶不凶啊？”

樱桃认真道：“不一样的。”

应云潜问：“哪里不一样？”

樱桃也说不出来哪里不一样。但她很坚持：“秦先生虽然看起来有点凶，但他其实一点也不凶的。”

完蛋。应云潜想，秦肃之还真没说错，他对樱桃来说真就像是小鸡破壳之后看见的老母鸡，樱桃看着他的时候，这个雏鸟滤镜的确非常厚。应云潜十分悲观地想，照这个趋势下去，秦肃之保不准真的要成为他的妹夫。他还没想好要不要在樱桃这里给秦肃之泼点脏水，趁早帮妹妹去除一下这个雏鸟滤镜，忽然就听见樱桃问：

“明天秦先生要去相亲吧？”

应云潜道：“对，六点半，在顽食居。他明天晚上不能陪你，所以我明天还会过来一趟，帮你做点晚饭。”他看看樱桃的神色，又补充道，“你要是不想吃我做的饭，那我们就去外面吃——想什么呢，又走神了？”

樱桃轻轻地咬了一下嘴唇：“没什么。”

她嘴上说着没什么，应云潜察言观色，觉出她状似平静的外表下一点别的情绪，心就跟着又往下沉了沉：

见了鬼了，搞不好秦肃之和樱桃还是双箭头。

应云潜一时间只觉得自己有如挥簪画银河的王母娘娘，他十分心累地叹了一口气，决定还是不要脑补过度，只耐心宽慰樱桃道：

“这种相亲一般都是生意场上的两家想要联姻，老秦家里没有催婚的意思，这种场合老秦也应付了很多次了——”

樱桃就笑了笑。她朝应云潜伸出手，让他看清自己通讯环上写着“埃尔伯特确认出演顽食居”的推送：“我是想问，这个顽食居正好在举办爵士音乐季，明天晚上会出演的这位钢琴家我很喜欢……我明天晚上，可以过去看一看吗？”


	21. 密码

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃尔伯特给樱桃写下一串数字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

秦肃之提起桌面上装着玫瑰花茶的白瓷茶壶，给坐在对面的年轻女性，也即他今日的相亲对象庄静娴小姐倒了一杯茶，收获了来自庄静娴一声礼貌且疏离的“谢谢”。

庄静娴本人比秦肃之之前在电子名片上看到的照片还要好看很多，她的美是被得体的礼仪和出众的学识妥妥帖帖地映衬出来的，哪怕坐在那里一动不动，还是能让人看出十足的书卷气。

秦肃之用脚想也知道这种眼界很高的女孩子无论如何也不会喜欢上自己，因此与庄静娴接触的时候反而放松了许多：“你太客气了。”

庄静娴微微笑了一下。她仿佛下了什么决定似的注视着秦肃之：“小秦总，为了不耽误我们彼此的时间，我就开诚布公地说了，你是个很好的人……”

秦肃之了然点头道：“我知道。”

庄静娴显然被他噎了一下，她定了定神，才继续道：“但是很抱歉今天的相亲是我家里面安排的，我自己并没有这个意思……”

后面的话秦肃之都快会背了，肯定是“希望你遇见更合适的女孩子”。他毫不在意地笑笑：

“庄小姐爽快，那我也有话直说了。我这个人坏毛病一堆，绝非你良配，今天见完面我回去会和家母汇报的，庄小姐不要有压力。”

他这样不顾脸面地自我贬低，不论庄静娴心中如何想，面上还是露出了既松了一口气又十分抱歉的表情：

“那真是太感谢了。”

“吃饭，吃饭。”秦肃之拿起公筷，给庄静娴夹了一点凉拌三丝放进她面前的瓷碟里，“今天顽食居有爵士乐演出，我们吃点饭听点音乐，把时间对付过去，回家了也好各自交差。”

一说起音乐演出，庄静娴不由将视线向外望去。

顽食居里面是内天井的中式布局，她和秦肃之坐在二楼的包厢里，向外一看便能看见一楼中央的下沉乐池，一个年轻的钢琴师正坐在琴凳上演奏着轻柔且欢快的音乐。庄静娴道：

“我知道他，埃尔伯特。这个人很年轻，但技术高超，感情也非常充沛，之前一直在奥卡利星发展，在爵士乐圈子里算是小有名气，没想到顽食居能把他请来。”

秦肃之努力地听了半天楼下的音乐，也听不出什么名堂来，他听庄静娴说的头头是道，便不过脑子地吹捧：“早听说庄小姐是名校艺术硕士出身，没想到对爵士乐也颇有研究。”

庄静娴就笑：“不是，是我一个朋友很喜欢，我才跟着多关注了些。”她显然并不愿意与秦肃之深交，提到私事也只是点到为止。正好这时埃尔伯特一曲弹毕，他已经连续弹奏了有一个多小时，因此便离开钢琴去休息，另有一名小号手从台下走了上来，接替了埃尔伯特的演奏。

埃尔伯特已经停下表演，庄静娴就也没了继续关注楼下的必要。她正欲收回视线，却忽然轻轻“咦”了一声，笑道：“爵士乐圈也流行追星这一套了吗？有人管埃尔伯特要签名呢。”

秦肃之跟着她的视线往下看去，一眼就看见在乐池外面，埃尔伯特的对面站着一个身形细瘦的少女。她裹着件很薄的浅色长风衣外套，手里拿着签字笔和本子，显然是要等着埃尔伯特签名的意思。

庄静娴不认得她，秦肃之可是一眼就看出来这是樱桃。他不是不知道樱桃和应云潜商量要来顽食居听爵士乐的事情，但真看到樱桃去找埃尔伯特，他还是心里面咕嘟咕嘟地泛起酸气来：

那个埃尔伯特有什么了不起的，值得樱桃亲自跑过来一趟，还要起签名来了？

-

樱桃的确是在向埃尔伯特要签名。

她专门拿来了签字笔，看着埃尔伯特的神情格外殷切，显然是正在敬职敬业地扮演着一个偶遇惊喜的年轻钢琴家的粉丝。

埃尔伯特接过她手中的纸笔，口气温和地道：“需要我额外写些祝福语吗？”

他刚走出乐池，就被樱桃礼貌却不容拒绝地拦住，但他并没有为此产生任何不快的情绪，而是仿佛真的把樱桃当成了一位热情的粉丝。

樱桃抿着嘴唇，笑容腼腆，说出的却全然不是粉丝会说的话：

“你今天的演出，是你自愿来的，还是萧驰安排你来的？”

埃尔伯特正在纸上认真地写着“祝樱桃身体健康”，闻言也并不看她，只说：“伊甸园钢琴师的人身自由并没有被限制住，今天是我自己过来的，你不要想太多。”

他语调自然，说完这句话，又神情亲昵地做出一个“噤声”手势，就好像是钢琴家和孺慕他的小粉丝正在开玩笑一样。

樱桃看懂了他这个手势。埃尔伯特并没有像他口中说的那么“自由”，他来表演也许是自愿为之，但往最坏的角度想，他说不定言行都一定程度上受到了监视。她立刻不再继续纠缠之前的问题，维持着孺慕的表情不变，口中问：“诺诺姐怎么样了？”

埃尔伯特下一次落笔就跟着顿了一下。“诺诺……”他叹口气，“她目前和钱莱在一起，你知道吗？”

樱桃愕然：“什么？”

“是那种……好像在谈恋爱一样的在一起。”埃尔伯特犹豫着措辞，“我也是听别人转述的，好像是钱莱前面几次感情受挫，不想再和白富美谈恋爱了，正好碰上诺诺很知情知趣，因此他就上了心。”

想说的话太多了，樱桃反而一时一句话也说不出来。半晌，她呆呆地道：“……啊。”

埃尔伯特偏过头看了樱桃一眼，想笑却没能笑出来。他刚知道诺诺和钱莱的事情的时候，反应远比樱桃现在要激烈得多，比起他，樱桃的状态绝对称得上是平静了。他把手中签好字的本子递还给樱桃：“我马上要回休息室了，外面毕竟不好久待，你还有什么要问的吗？”

“你等等……”樱桃下意识地伸出手想要拦住他，但手指刚一攥上他的西服袖口，她就意识到了不妥，又很快地将手收了回来。她定了定神：“……我没什么要问的了。今天能见到你，我很高兴。”

埃尔伯特深深地看了她一眼：“我有的时候，是真的想不懂你究竟想做什么。”

樱桃说：“这句话，我原封不动还给你。”

两个人的目光一触即分。埃尔伯特笑了笑，向樱桃挥挥手：“我走了啊。”

樱桃什么都没再说。她站在原地，目送着埃尔伯特的身影消失在走廊的拐角处，复又低下头去看手中的本子。

本来空白的纸面已经被埃尔伯特漂亮的字体填满了，上面写着“祝樱桃身体健康，快乐幸福”，末尾的落款是埃尔伯特用花体字写出的他的英文名字“Elbert”。

樱桃不由露出了既迷茫且感慨的神色。但她没什么心思继续伤春悲秋，刚才埃尔伯特签字的时候，她看得很清楚，他在后面一页上也写了字。也就是说，除了这一条显出十分真挚的祝福语之外，埃尔伯特还留给了她别的东西。

她重整心神，慢慢将本子翻向了下一页，一行数字赫然映入她的眼帘——

900216。

-

900216，这是什么意思？

往最简单的方向去联想的话，这也许会是一个密码。

樱桃坐在顽食居一楼卫生间隔间的马桶盖上，一时百思不得其解。哪有只给一个密码的？这是开启什么的密码，就算不能直接说出来，多少也得给人一个暗示吧？

刚刚那张写着“900216”的纸已经被她撕碎了，她慢慢把手中最后一块碎片放进嘴里咽下，还是一头雾水。

她想，也有一种可能，是这串数字只是埃尔伯特偶然得到的，他自己也不知道这串数字究竟有什么用处。她轻轻闭上眼睛，在卫生间浓郁的柠檬清新剂的味道里耐着性子思索：

埃尔伯特在伊甸园只是钢琴师，他的权限不多，他能从哪里得到这串数字？

从诺诺那里吗？

这是他私下查出来的，还是诺诺，或者是别人告诉他的？

手腕上的通讯环忽地一震。樱桃低下头去看，秦肃之的消息一下子弹了出来：

你进卫生间快半个小时了，身体不舒服吗？

樱桃的脸色立刻就是一白。她今天是跟着应云潜来顽食居的，秦肃之虽然知情，但他应该还在和那位庄小姐相亲，为什么会知道自己什么时间进了卫生间？

下一瞬，她的脸就又慢吞吞地红了起来：初见秦肃之时还能夸他一句帅气，接触久了，这家伙简直是个老妈子，连人家上卫生间多长时间都要管。

她手忙脚乱地给秦肃之回消息：

没不舒服，我马上就出去。

再想在卫生间里待下去显然是不可能了，樱桃装模作样冲了下水，洗完手出去，就看见秦肃之和应云潜一边一个站在卫生间门口，仿佛两个门神。

她被这阵仗吓了一跳：“你们这是……？”

两个男人俱是松了一口气的模样。

应云潜指指秦肃之：“老秦怕你刚才吃坏肚子了。”

秦肃之指指应云潜：“老应怕你半路翻墙跑了。”

此时此景，让樱桃很想翻个白眼。她吸了口气，又吸了口气，什么也没说出来，只能无奈地朝两个人摆了摆手，示意自己既很健康，也暂时并没有跑路的意思。

秦肃之就说：“那走吧，回家了。饿不饿，要再吃点什么吗？”

樱桃稀里糊涂地跟着他和应云潜往出走，一面走一面觉出不对：“秦先生，你今天不是要相亲吗，这么快就结束了？”

秦肃之把手腕上的表盘递到她眼前去：“这都快八点了，一顿饭能吃多久，你还让我相亲相到明天早上去啊？庄静娴早走了。”

樱桃心想他说的也对，就笑了笑没再接话。倒是秦肃之自己又道：

“倒是你，之前没看出来啊，小小年纪还挺会追星的，我看那埃尔伯特长得也不帅啊？”

应云潜在一旁非常大声地咳嗽了一下，秦肃之立刻给了他一肘。

樱桃不去理他们两个的小动作，垂着眼睛道：“埃尔伯特最近刚到伊甸园工作，在地下一层担任爵士钢琴师。别告诉我你们不知道这件事。”

秦肃之和应云潜飞快地对视了一眼：这件事情，他们是真不知道。

应云潜从未真正涉足过伊甸园的领地，对其中布局本就不大了解；秦肃之几次前去都精神紧绷，哪里注意得到在地下一层表演的钢琴师会是哪个人呢？

这下谁也顾不上插科打诨了。秦肃之停下脚步，看着樱桃道：“你今天是特意来见他的？”

樱桃微微点了下头，没有说话。

应云潜道：“那他刚才给你签了名——”

樱桃之前从埃尔伯特那里拿到签名后，就很坦荡地把本子交给了一直陪在不远处的应云潜，自己则去了卫生间。应云潜想起这回事，立刻从大衣口袋里翻出那个本子，掀开看了看上面的字，却发现那只是一句简单的祝福语。

谁也没注意到，樱桃悄悄撕下了后面那张写着“900216”的纸。

应云潜直觉有些不对，但他也看不出具体不对在哪里。他把手里的本子递给秦肃之检查，自己温声对樱桃说：

“那位埃尔伯特先生，他没再写别的了，是吗？”

樱桃不闪不避地迎上应云潜的视线：“是的。”她的瞳仁黑亮，里面好像盛着一泓清水，任谁看了都会跟着不自觉放缓声音。

应云潜就道：“好，那没事了，咱们回去吧。”他拍了拍樱桃的肩膀，让她跟着自己向外面走，又道：“以后要是还遇到谁是伊甸园里的人，你可不可以提前告诉我们一下？”

樱桃抿唇道：“好。”

兄妹两个很快交锋完毕，秦肃之还在旁边对着埃尔伯特的签名横挑鼻子竖挑眼：

“‘祝樱桃身体健康，快乐幸福’……”他念完纸上的字，也说不出自己到底哪里不高兴，只酸溜溜道，“这个埃尔伯特跟你挺熟啊？”

樱桃说：“几面之缘，算不上熟悉。他是新来的钢琴师，他刚来，我就走了，没什么接触。”

秦肃之就又道：“几面之缘，他就祝你快乐幸福了，这家伙是不是对你有点意思？”

他这句话本是用开玩笑一样的口气说出来的，孰料樱桃听完，小脸竟是很难得地跟着绷紧了：

“秦先生，”她一字一顿说，“你可以不尊重我，但是请不要不尊重埃尔伯特先生，好吗？”

说话间，三人已经行至了地下停车场。秦肃之今天相亲，因此自己单独开了一辆车，樱桃则是跟着应云潜的车来到顽食居的。照着秦肃之的计划，一会回去的时候，樱桃本来应该上他的车，他好把人载回公寓，应云潜则可以自己开车回家了。

但他刚刚的玩笑话显然触了樱桃的逆鳞，秦肃之还没来得及想通自己刚刚到底说错了什么，樱桃就已经自己走向了应云潜座驾的后座。

“哎不是，”秦肃之伸手拽她，“你去哪，不回去了？”

樱桃红着眼圈瞪他：“你松手。”

应云潜看看这个，再看看那个，决定只要这两个人不打起来，他就不参加战局了。他叹了口气，远远地往后一躲，刚倚上自己的后车门，就听见秦肃之说：

“我不松。你生气是生气，那也不能跟着别人回家啊？”

原本正抱臂看戏的应云潜：“有病吧你，我不是别人！”

秦肃之的手劲不小，他紧攥着樱桃的袖子，樱桃根本挣不出来。她急得直跺脚，眼泪扑簌地落下去：“我现在不想看见你……”

秦肃之好声好气道：“对不起对不起，我刚才不是故意那么说的。”他顿了顿，又补了一句，“……我不知道你很敬重埃尔伯特，我错了，我不应该把你们纯洁美好的情谊说得这么鄙夷不堪。”

樱桃左手被他紧攥着，只好抬起右手擦眼泪，说出口的话虽然带着浓重的哭腔，却意外地条理很清晰：

“见到一个女性，便将她品头论足一番，要是有男性与她接触，便揣测他们之间有什么暧昧的关系……你和他们有什么不同，你不也就是把我当成一个物件吗？”

这话说得诛心，秦肃之怔了一下，慢慢放开了攥着樱桃手腕的手。少女的皮肤细嫩，只这么被人用力攥了一会，手腕上面便留下一圈浅浅的红痕。秦肃之盯着那一圈红痕，心里酸涩极了：

“……我真的没这个意思，樱桃。我不知道——我不知道你是这么想的，真的很抱歉。”

樱桃吸了吸鼻子。她心中存着一件件沉甸甸的事情想要拿出来说，但她只是合了合眼，逼着自己把眼泪忍下去，声音轻飘飘的：

“我没生气。没有告诉你埃尔伯特先生和我的关系，是我不对在先。秦先生，你不需要道歉。”

她的态度明明是有所松动的样子，秦肃之却忽然觉得，如果他不做些什么的话，可能就要把她从自己身边越推越远了。他认真道：

“我错了就是错了，我不该胡乱揣测你们两个的感情，这事我认。但是樱桃，我真的不是不尊重你……可能，可能你现在还理解不了——我就是太在乎你了，在乎到一旦有人和你亲近，我就觉得他想把你抢走……”

樱桃怔怔地站在原地，听见秦肃之磕磕巴巴道：

“我就是……我就是嫉妒。我看你对埃尔伯特笑得特别好看，但是你从来没这么对我笑过，我，我当时真的特别嫉妒埃尔伯特，你知道吗——我以前也没发现，我可能，我可能是比我想象得还要喜欢你一点。”


	22. 仓库

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红心福利院有个老式仓库。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

樱桃在原地愣了足足三秒。她从没有那么认真地盯着秦肃之看过，好像要仔仔细细地看清楚，他藏在有些粗糙、又不那么稳重的外表下的那颗心，究竟是什么样子的。

“……这样啊。”她的嗓音有些干涩，“谢谢你，秦先生。”她没什么笑意地笑了一下，“两个陌生男女相处久了，难免会有这些想法，哪怕其实我和你认识了还没有一个月，对不对？”

秦肃之知道，自己这冲动的剖白心意实在非常不合时宜，但有的情感他在心里憋的久了，总需要有一个宣泄的出口。他不是没设想过认真地构思一个表白的场景，也想过樱桃会有怎么样的回应，但他怎么也没有想到，樱桃竟然会非常冷静地回绝了他将关系更进一步的提议——她没有害羞、没有纠结、没有半点的动摇，就好像最近她与自己相处交流时，眼底藏着的那些依赖和爱意都是假的一样。

怎么会这样？秦肃之想不通，但他看懂了樱桃的表情：那是让他不要多问、不要纠缠的意思。他说：“我这样讲话，太冒犯你了，是不是？”

樱桃说：“不，不是。我只是觉得，可能你对‘喜欢’的定义比较粗浅，也没有考虑过太多之后的事情——又或者说，我对于感情所信奉的那一套规则和你的是不同的，你这样轻易地讲喜欢，会让我比较难办……和冒犯不冒犯没有关系。我不是要同你生气，只是我个人认为，我们是不是还是稍微保持一下距离比较好？”

她踮起脚尖，轻轻抱了秦肃之一下，接着就头也不回地上了应云潜的车。

秦肃之呆愣在原地，半晌，应云潜走过来轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀：

“想和人家谈恋爱，可不能这样啊。”

秦肃之的视线还盯着应云潜座驾副驾驶的车窗，他说：“是我想的太少了吗？”

应云潜说：“是，也不是。先不说你们俩年纪差这么多，能不能谈得来是一回事，樱桃明显是个心思很重的孩子，她现在连对我们敞开心扉都做不到，你说你现在喜欢的她，和真正的她是一样的吗？”

秦肃之说：“都怪我这张破嘴，没事说什么埃尔伯特，不然哪至于话赶话说到这上面来。”

应云潜说：“你当局者迷，我倒是有一个地方很在意，你可能没注意到。”

秦肃之说：“什么地方？”

应云潜也向着樱桃的方向看了看，他稍微压低了声音：“樱桃刚才生气，是因为你胡乱揣测她和埃尔伯特的关系，对吧？当然她生气的理由非常充分，你的话的确不尊重她，但是我觉得她刚才的态度，不像是自己被不尊重而生气，反倒像是埃尔伯特被不尊重了才生气的。”

秦肃之说：“是啊，她不是自己也说了，让我不要不尊重埃尔伯特——”他话说到此处，突然想通了此中关节：“你的意思是，她和埃尔伯特的关系比我们想的要深？”  
应云潜点点头：“樱桃刚才还说了，她与埃尔伯特是几面之缘，算不上熟悉，埃尔伯特刚去伊甸园，她就离开了，并没有什么接触。但是，如果他们两个真的是几面之缘，樱桃这样维护埃尔伯特，是为了什么？”

秦肃之明白了应云潜的意思。如果说樱桃是爵士乐的忠诚爱好者，维护埃尔伯特倒也正常，但她其实言语间对于埃尔伯特的情感，却并不是粉丝对于偶像那样的崇拜。哪怕是单向的孺慕，仅仅靠几面之缘通常也很难建立，樱桃对于埃尔伯特的这份特殊感情，如果不是源自于伊甸园中的接触，又能来自哪里？

秦肃之说：“这个埃尔伯特，难道樱桃早就认识他？”

应云潜说：“这就是我们要继续查的了。”他又看了秦肃之一眼：“我今天带樱桃回家，你也趁着这个机会，是查一查这个埃尔伯特也好，还是做点别的什么事情也行。樱桃有一句话我还是挺认同的，你们两个认识总共也没多长时间，对待感情，也别这么草率，你冷静冷静也好。”

秦肃之说：“应云潜，你到底是哪边的？我们这么多年发小，你不说给我出谋划策，还帮着樱桃说话？”

应云潜耸了下肩：“我好歹是娘家人好吗？你想打我妹妹主意，我没给你一拳不错了，你还指望我帮你出谋划策——你做梦去吧。”他又拍了拍秦肃之的肩膀，“我也不和你开玩笑，樱桃才这么小，恋爱是她要考虑的事情么？我还是比较希望她早点去学校，多交几个同龄朋友，过一点正常人的生活。”

秦肃之叹了口气。他心里也清楚，应云潜的话是对的，且不说樱桃到底适不适合现在就谈恋爱，无论从哪个角度来说，他这个大了樱桃足足九岁的人，显然也并不适合做樱桃的恋人。他想了想，最终只是说：

“樱桃不太喜欢吃零食，但是酸奶果汁这一类的还好。睡觉的话，她觉比较浅，声音大一点就会醒，早上赖床的话，就别吵她。你——你回家了好好和她说话，别吓唬她。”

-

应云潜同秦肃之简短地告了别，钻入座驾的驾驶席，就看见樱桃正坐在副驾驶上无声地掉着眼泪。应云潜发动引擎，余光瞥见樱桃还没系上安全带，便又伸手帮她拉下安全带：

“你总这样哭，眼睛不难受么？”

樱桃飞快地抹了一把脸，也不说话。她睫毛上还沾着眼泪，看起来好不可怜，应云潜拿她没什么办法，只好说：

“我也不知道你选择和我回去是一时赌气还是怎么着，但是有一件事我先和你讲好，大哥晚上也是要回家住的，你除了要和我相处，还会碰见他，你做好心理准备，好吧？”

樱桃就很小声地“嗯”了一声。

应云潜实在猜不透她究竟心里在想些什么，他叹了口气，默默驱车驶向应家的方向。一路上樱桃都没再和他讲过一句话，等到进到应家大门，应云潜才给樱桃指明了为她准备的卧房的位置，樱桃就一头钻了进去，再也不肯出来了。

早早收到弟弟的消息，特意收拾了二楼新的卧室出来，又专门抱着猫等在楼下迎接妹妹的应云航：

“……这是怎么了？”

他这么大个人就站在家里，樱桃就好像完全没看见一样，之前那次见面，樱桃对他虽然态度也比较抗拒，但也没到今天这种装不认识的程度啊。

应云潜把车钥匙放在客厅茶几上，从哥哥手里把小白猫抱到自己怀里，才叹口气：“怎么了？都赖秦肃之这个猪队友呗。”他把晚间秦肃之怎么调侃樱桃和埃尔伯特的关系、又怎么冲动之下表白的事情一一讲了，又顺手把风衣口袋里装有埃尔伯特给樱桃签过名字的本子也递给应云航看：“喏。”

应云航还没从“秦肃之这小子居然要拱我家的白菜了”这件事的冲击里回过神来，就被弟弟塞进手里这样一个签名本。他今年已经二十八岁，早过了盲目追星的年纪，因此翻开本子看见埃尔伯特的签名时，他一时还有些感慨：

“你记不记得你小时候追球星，我出门给你带回来过很多有签字的足球篮球棒球——”他的追忆往昔忽然停住，他将手中的签字本向后翻了一页，手指在纸面上反复摸了摸，很轻地“嗯？”了一声。

应云潜立刻看向他：“你看出来什么了？”

应云航说：“去找根铅笔来。”

应云潜反应过来：“果然这后面本来还有一页有字的纸！”他去一楼应云航的书房里找出一根铅笔递给哥哥，就看见应云航用铅笔轻轻地涂上这一页看起来空白的纸，没多一会，黑灰色的铅笔线中间就显现出了一层很淡的白色痕迹——正是一串数字。

应云航一字一句地念：“9、0、0、2、1、6。”

应云潜的脸色立刻变了：“……怎么会是这六个数字！”他音量猛地提高，怀中的小白猫六六被他吓了一跳，喵了一声就从他怀里跳了下去，自己去玩毛线团了。应云潜却顾不得猫，要不是理智压着，他恨不得现在就冲上楼去找樱桃问个明白。

应云航也没料到短短几个数字让弟弟有了这么大的反应：“你知道这数字表示的是什么？”

应云潜紧闭上眼睛，胸腔剧烈地上下起伏几次，就在应云航以为他是不是身体不舒服的时候，他终于开了口：

“……这是，这是红心福利院的仓库密码。我见过，我亲眼看见过。”

他还在用力地捯着气，明明是站在家里，他的表情却好像溺水了一样痛苦。

应云航倒了杯水放进他手里，又扶着他慢慢在沙发上坐下，温声道：“别着急，你现在很安全，不要紧张。听着我的指示，来，吸气……好，现在呼气……”

应云潜按照他的指示反复深呼吸了几次，总算情绪稳定下来。他仰头把水杯里的水一饮而尽，呛咳了两声，才低声道：

“这事情我没有和你讲过。我以为——我以为过去了，不重要了。”

-

半夜十一点，樱桃躺在床上，双眼死死地瞪着天花板。

床头的灯她没有关，窗帘也没有拉严，今晚的天气不错，明亮的月光从窗外照进来一大片，几乎能让她看清室内的所有东西。

这是应家兄弟为她安排的新房间，显然此前这里从未住过人，空气里飘着一股尘土气与柠檬清新剂混合的味道。床单被罩都是粉色的，连床头灯都是一只卡通兔子的模样，瞪着大眼睛守在床边。

樱桃被这只兔子瞪得难受，她在床上来回翻了几遍身，还是没办法睡着。

900216这串数字究竟代表着什么？埃尔伯特是怎么拿到这串数字的？知道这串数字之后，她应该做什么？

门外传来很轻的交谈声，樱桃下意识屏住呼吸，听了两秒之后才意识到，是应云航和应云潜还没睡觉。

应云潜……

樱桃不知怎么，忽然又想起他说自己小时候是在红心福利院生活过的事情。如今大多数的福利院都是由政府直接开办的，但红心福利院这个名字，一听就是一个私人开办的福利院。

私人开办的福利院，然后呢？

樱桃觉得自己好像找到了一点头绪，但是又好像没有。她滑出手环上的光屏，飞快地点击几次屏幕，开始搜索首都区域内所有的由私人开办的福利院——

结果是零。

甚至有一篇十年前的专项报道，专门报道了主星所有福利院都改为公办的消息。私人福利院很容易出现监管不严、缺少善款等种种问题，并不能真正意义上保障所有儿童的生活，也因此主星很早就在着手福利院的公办改革了。

樱桃愣了一秒：可应云潜待过的那个红心福利院不是也在首都吗？

她不信邪地去查红心福利院的消息，才发现这家福利院居然在十六年前就倒闭了，搜索引擎上显示老院长因为身体原因没办法再继续慈善工作，在社会各界的帮助下，其中的孤儿大部分被领养去了新的人家，或者转去了别的福利院，这个福利院便没有再投入使用过。但即便红心福利院已遭废弃，原本的房屋却不知道出于什么原因，并没有被拆除。

红心福利院坐落在林香山，也在首都郊区，与应家的位置正好一南一北，中间要跨越整个城市。樱桃调出来卫星地图，发现林香山是个很小的山包，并没有被开发出什么旅游价值，周围也没有高档的楼盘、商业街，总体来说，这个地方属于首都周边最为荒芜的地方。

她伸出两指放大地图，看清红心福利院原来是个老旧的三层小楼，四周很高的石砖围墙圈出一大片操场可以供孩子活动，操场中央还竖着已经有些褪色的国旗。三层小楼的后面，还有着一个低矮的建筑，樱桃起先以为这是个车库，但她仔细观察之后，才意识到这可能是一个大号的老式仓库。

仓库。……仓库？

她蹭地一下从床上坐了起来：新式的建筑早已经用上面部识别和指纹声纹锁了，像900216这种六位数字，如果是密码，最有可能出现的地方就是老式仓库！

她的心脏一下子怦怦狂跳起来，樱桃猛吸了一口气，蹑手蹑脚地翻身下床，走到房门处，认真侧耳听了听门外的动静。

应云航和应云潜已经停止了交谈，樱桃隐隐约约可以听见水声，大概是他们准备休息了。樱桃屏着呼吸贴着门站着，她等了半个小时，确定门外再也听不到一丝声音，才抬起手再一次确认自己的房门已经上了锁，从外面是没法进来的。

应家别墅的房门和院子的大门都设置了虹膜锁，进出都有验证和记录。樱桃知道自己想要单独行动的话，只能趁着晚上，但她也绝对没有办法从正门大摇大摆地出去，便只能想办法从自己的房间溜出去了。她特意将房门从里面上了锁，这样就算应云潜半夜过来查房，也不会立刻发现她不见了，可能只会以为她睡得沉没有醒。

她耐着性子在房间里找了一圈，新布置的客房里显然没有运动鞋，也没有更方便行动的衣服，她低下头看了看自己脚上的塑料拖鞋和卡通睡衣，叹了口气，走到窗边打开窗户，把脚上这双拖鞋先扔了下去。

下一秒，她双手撑住窗框，翻身跃起，对着应家院子里的草坪，毫不犹豫地跳了下去！

二楼的高度说矮不矮，说高不高，樱桃的前脚掌首先落地，之后她飞快地向前伸出双手，手掌贴到草皮的瞬间，她迅速地做了一个朝前的翻滚缓冲。

她的睡衣上蹭满了草叶子，樱桃灰头土脸地从地上站起来，捡起来刚刚被她扔出来的拖鞋，她刚要换上，就看见应家院子的栅栏也有足足两米高，顶端还设置着朝天的尖刺。她无可奈何叹一口气，又把这双拖鞋抛出了栅栏，自己双脚踩着栅栏的横断处，三两下窜上了栅栏的最高点，又轻轻巧巧地翻了出去。

她总算得以穿上这双命途多舛的塑料拖鞋，又拍了拍自己沾了浑身的草叶，初秋夜里的凉风迎面吹来，她立刻打了个喷嚏。樱桃轻轻蹭了蹭鼻子，站在应家这个对她来说全然陌生的小区里面辨认了一下方向，便趁着夜色，悄然走出了小区大门。

应家所在的小区非常幽静，樱桃站在外面的公路上等了很久，才拦到一辆出租车。她钻进后排座位，司机看见她这副模样，差点以为她是离家出走：

“小姐，您不是和家里闹矛盾了跑出来的吧？”

樱桃很轻地笑了一下：“不是。”她的语调十分冷静，“明天是我的生日，我的男朋友刚刚发消息告诉我他给我准备了一份特殊的生日礼物，要我过去取。我是太着急了，没换衣服就赶了出来。您看，这马上就要到十二点了，能拜托您开车快一点吗？”

她的话里面有着不小的漏洞，但是她太镇定，脸上又流露出恰到好处的雀跃和害羞，让司机没有办法再坚持他之前“这个女孩是离家出走”的判断：

“啊，好的好的，您要去哪里？”

樱桃轻轻地闭了一下眼睛：“林香山。您知道这个地方吗？——那儿以前有个红心福利院来着。”


	23. 警报

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “——我的辛德瑞拉。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有暴力描写

林香山的红心福利院已经停用了很久，司机越向这边开车，越觉得这边仿佛荒郊野岭一般，开到林香山山脚下的时候，他已经不敢继续向上开了：

“小姐，你这男朋友也怪不体贴的，哪有大半夜往这跑的？”

樱桃抬眼向窗外看了看山上的路况，通向半山腰仅有的一条狭窄小路甚至不是柏油路，只是拿水泥抹了一层硬面，因为太久没有人来，路旁杂草丛生，几乎挡住了大半前行的道侣。她无意为难司机，也不想让他起疑，便说：

“您把我在山脚下放下来就行。”

司机将车停靠在路边，樱桃手环上的支付软件绑的还是秦肃之的银行卡，她付了款，又听见司机说：“你注意安全啊。用不用我陪你等你男朋友过来？”

樱桃这才仔细打量了一下司机。司机看起来五十来岁，皮肤黝黑，普普通通的长相，扔进人堆里就再也找不出来的那种——但是却是个好人。

她笑了一下：“谢谢您，不麻烦您了，我男朋友一会就来。”她朝司机摆了下手，司机也没坚持，轻轻按了下喇叭示意，便驱车离开了。

樱桃目送着这辆出租车渐渐开远，非常没来由地叹了口气。她转身踏上林香山上这条荒僻小径，拨开丛生的杂草野树，深一脚浅一脚地向着半山腰走去。

在初秋的深夜里爬山绝对不是个好主意，尤其是如果还穿着拖鞋的话，那就更是糟糕透了。歪七扭八生在路边的野草很多都有着锋锐的锯齿边缘，樱桃才走出四分之一的路，双脚就已经被划出了好几道口子。

她原本还开着手环上自带的射灯，但这样很快就吸引了大批的蚊虫飞蛾，樱桃没有办法，只好又把射灯关掉。这样一来她只能借着夜色看路，起先还只是露出来的皮肤偶尔会被草叶割破，到了后来，她一个没注意，脚一扭，连右脚的拖鞋都不知道被甩到哪里去了。

樱桃：“……”

如果这个红心福利院里一点她想要找的东西都没有，那这一趟过来可真是亏大发了。

从山脚到红心福利院的路本来没有那么远，但在丢了一只鞋，又不能开灯的情况下，樱桃足足走了一个小时，才堪堪爬到半山腰，终于能隐隐看见那栋三层小楼的轮廓了。丢了鞋的右脚掌被地面磨得生疼，樱桃咬着牙，硬是凭着一股不知道哪来的力气，一口气走到了红心福利院的院门外。

亲临现场，樱桃才知道红心福利院远比卫星照片上表现出来的样子更为破败：操场外面围着的院墙早已经颓圮坍塌了，大小不一的石块滚落一地，院门上“红心福利院”五个字仅有“心”字上面的三个点和“院”字右边的“完”仅存。沙地的操场上也生出了大片低矮的杂草，靠近院墙的地方，还有几棵半死不活的、樱桃也辨认不出品种的小树。三层小楼塌得也只剩下了两层半，正门已经贴上了封条，玻璃窗上被灰尘和蛛网糊得密不透风，里面什么情形也看不出。

樱桃扶着一棵树的树干站着，借此缓一缓几乎没法再踩住地面的右脚，放远目光向着小楼后面的仓库看。

仓库的占地面积不小，几乎赶得上一个室内篮球场，首先映入樱桃眼帘的就是一个巨大的锈迹斑斑的卷帘门，上面零星有几行喷漆喷上去的“办证”广告。

这卷帘门，是不是还有锁？

樱桃总算缓过一口气，她擦了擦脸上的汗，一瘸一拐地走到仓库门前看了下，发现直接向上抬卷帘门果真抬不动。她抱着臂没什么表情地盯着卷帘门看了几秒，目光转而开始向四周打量起来。

这一看，还真让她看到些东西。仓库外面堆着几根足以让至少两人通行的比井口还粗的水泥管子，旁边还拴着一辆上了锁的自行车。说是上锁，但这自行车显然也已经十多年没被人移动过位置了，锁头糊住了一层厚厚的铁锈。樱桃凑近去看，发现自行车的车筐也已经生了锈，更有几根铁丝已经被锈蚀得断掉了。

樱桃捡起这几根铁丝，又走回仓库门前，蹲下身开始捣鼓卷帘门的门锁。她不擅长撬锁，只能靠运气，四根铁丝用坏了三根，她才感觉到卷帘门的锁芯终于发出“咯哒”一声轻响。

她刚才聚精会神地撬锁，硬是出了一身的汗，此刻站起身被夜风一吹，才感觉出凉。樱桃低下头去看手环上的时间，已经是凌晨三点，再拖下去，天都要亮了。

她不再歇息，费力地将卷帘门推了上去，立刻便看见仓库内部赫然还拦着一道漆黑的大铁门，门上正中央的位置，是一个六位的旋转密码盘。

樱桃的呼吸立刻急促起来：900216这组数字，难道对应的地方，真的是这里吗？

她几乎是不自觉地向着密码盘的方向走近了两步，手指搭上去的时候，才开始犹豫：她能保证自己掌握的这串数字是正确的密码吗？

但是都已经来到这里了，她无论如何也不可能连试都不试就离开。她做了几次深呼吸，调整了一下心率，将“900216”这六位数一一输入——

铁门内部的机关立刻开始运转，樱桃听见无数齿轮咬合的声音，还没等她松一口气，下一秒，仓库内部骤然响起了尖锐的警报声！

密码是错的！

几乎要震透人耳膜的警报声持续不断地响着，樱桃被吵得头痛欲裂，她转身去寻找声源，想先让警报声停下。但她只来得及走出三步，随即整个人都呆住了。

远处的天色透出一丝淡淡的白，一个修长的人影逆着光走向她，又在她面前轻轻蹲下身，细致而温柔地为她套上了那只她早不知道甩到哪里去，又不知道什么时候被他捡回来的塑料拖鞋：

“真粗心啊，怎么能把你的水晶鞋丢掉了呢？”男人站起身，语气在周围嘈杂扰人的警报声里，显得又沉静、又亲昵：“——我的辛德瑞拉。”

是萧驰。

樱桃说不出话。她心脏狂跳，瞳孔巨震：

萧驰为什么会在这里？

他是为了什么来的？他都知道什么？

她内心惶惑不安，脸上的血色也在瞬间消退了，萧驰却是微微一笑。他在自己的手环上随意操作了两下，周围巨大的警报声便立刻停止了。

警报声一停，樱桃才觉出自己双耳鼓膜慢了半拍地疼了起来。她徒劳地张了张嘴，还没想出应该说些什么，就听见萧驰又说：

“现在是半夜三点，就算你是被姓秦的那个蠢货赶出家门，也不至于会出现在这里。”他收了笑，表情并没有变得多冷厉，眼睛却好像无机质的玻璃一下牢牢盯住樱桃：“你为什么会在这？”

樱桃还没来得及说话，萧驰的下一句话就来了：

“900216，这个密码，是谁告诉你的？”

樱桃张了张口，她甚至没来得及发出半个音节，萧驰就猛地伸出手掐住她的脖子，把她重重掼在了身后的铁门上！

铁门重重一响，樱桃感觉到背部传来一阵剧痛，她甚至没有办法发出一声虚弱的呻吟，因为萧驰掐着她脖子的手紧跟着用上了更大的力气。

她被萧驰掐晕过无数次，但只有这一次，樱桃毫不怀疑地确信，如果她再不作出任何回应的话，萧驰会把她活活掐死在这里。

得想想办法。她可以死，但是她才刚刚摸到一点线索，她不能不明不白地死在这个地方。

樱桃的双手死死扣住萧驰掐着她脖颈的手腕，她努力地看着萧驰，目光里难得地流露出一丝柔软的恳求之意。

她碰到萧驰的手指是冰凉的，泛红的眼睛像一头濒死的幼鹿，萧驰默不作声地看着她，直到她面色涨红，双眼开始不受控制地上翻，他才冷哼一声，松开了手。

樱桃立刻摔倒在地。她开始剧烈地咳嗽，喉咙发出钝涩的“嗬嗬”声，几乎要把五脏六腑也一并咳出来。她爬不起身子，双手手肘撑在地面上，肘关节被地面细碎的石子划出一道一道的血痕。但她没有办法喊疼，因为紧接着萧驰重重一脚踹在了她的后背上：

“我问你是怎么知道这个密码的。不会说话了？”

萧驰刚刚那一脚仿佛有千斤重，樱桃眼前一黑，感觉所有内脏都在这个瞬间移了位。她朝着地面“呸”出两口血沫，直着眼睛愣了两秒的神，才找回来一点理智。她哑着嗓子：

“我就是试了一下……而且这个密码也并不正确。”

背上剧烈的疼痛分散了她大部分的注意力，她话说出口才意识到不对：深更半夜，萧驰出现在这个他从未和她提起过的福利院，和她几乎是前后脚的时间到的这里，“900216”这个所谓的密码，应该就是他故意放出来试探自己的！

她在这一刻才真正如坠冰窟，手脚都一并发冷了——她还妄图蒙混过去，这怎么可能！

她心思急转，拼命回忆起埃尔伯特当天给她这串数字时的场景。埃尔伯特受到了伊甸园的监视，他递出这串数字，是靠给她签名……他在伊甸园权限不高，只是个钢琴师，这串数字如果是萧驰有意透露出去的，那么最有可能知道这个数字的，首先应该是萧驰身边的人。而这个人，也许是好心，也许是故意，又把这串数字告诉了埃尔伯特……

但是不管这个人透露消息的出发点是好是坏，萧驰只要稍微一查——甚至他可能都不用查——就会知道她昨晚才和埃尔伯特见了面，现在就跑到红心福利院来查仓库。她没得解释，根本解释不清，而且她还会一并把埃尔伯特也拖下水。

樱桃的额头渗出细细密密的冷汗，一面是疼的，一面是怕的。她终于意识到今夜这个冲动的行为到底莽撞到了什么地步：她不单单害了她自己，她还会害了埃尔伯特。

……得想想办法，得想想办法。

但是还没等她想出什么办法，萧驰就已经一手勾着她的睡衣领子，把她从地面上提了起来：

“我才和别人提了一嘴这个密码，你转头随便试一下就能试得这么准，你可真厉害啊。”

樱桃抑制不住地浑身发抖：“我……”她一咬牙，狠下心道，“我曾经拜托过埃尔伯特，如果他从你这里听到什么消息……”

“你少来。”萧驰说，“我又用不着埃尔伯特贴身伺候，他一个地下一层的钢琴师，能听到什么有用的消息？”

樱桃心里这口气还没送松下来，紧跟着就又是一紧。

单靠她的力量显然是没办法把埃尔伯特从这件事里面摘出来了，萧驰又不傻，她越给埃尔伯特求情，埃尔伯特反而会面临更大的危险。但她也从萧驰的话里听出来，萧驰并不知道她与埃尔伯特有一层特殊的关系在，他以为埃尔伯特不会主动为她传递消息——在萧驰的思路里，伊甸园里应该存在着这么一个人：他与樱桃交好，为了给樱桃传递消息，不惜去拜托埃尔伯特这个相对之下更自由的钢琴师。

更有可能的是，萧驰早就察觉到了伊甸园里不是铁板一块，他可能早早就在关注这个告密者。如果是这样的话，那900216这串数字，萧驰应当就是有意透露出去的——透露给了那个他心中认定的、伊甸园中潜在的告密者。

这个人会是谁？

樱桃的脑海里几乎是立刻就浮现出了诺诺的脸。她有些绝望地闭上眼睛：如果埃尔伯特的消息源是诺诺，那不论埃尔伯特会怎么样，诺诺是无论如何也跑不了的！

她的脚掌被划破的地方还在不停地向外渗着血，但她已经感觉不出痛了。她用尽自己的一切能力让自己把呼吸放缓：

“之前秦少把我第一次带出伊甸园的时候，他就和我说过，他很喜欢我，想从你这里把我买走。所以那个时候……那个时候我就想着，要在伊甸园里安排一个人，这样即使我不在你那里了，还是可以知道你那边的消息。后来我回到伊甸园，你安排了诺诺来照顾我，我就……”

萧驰冷笑一声：“你有什么好处能给她，让她不惜违背伊甸园的规定，也要给你递消息？”

萧驰最大的怀疑对象果然是诺诺。樱桃仔细地观察着萧驰的反应，脑子转得飞快：

“我虽然无权无势，但是我知道怎么样依附一个人——我教了她这个。伊甸园里所有人都知道我在你身边待的时间最长，而诺诺，她不是转头就抱上钱莱的大腿了吗？伊甸园这些女人里面，她是混的最好的了吧？”

萧驰没再说话。他的目光依然是冷的，樱桃恍惚间好像都能看见，他背后像是一条毒蛇的虚影，正在嘶嘶地吐着信子。她被这捕食者不带感情的目光盯得心脏都忍不住抽搐，但她知道，这个时候绝对不能再露怯了——让诺诺在萧驰那里留下“攀附权贵”的印象，远远比“她是个彻头彻尾的告密者”要好得多。

他不说话，樱桃便也不再仓促开口。整夜没睡，又爬了许久的山路，其实她的精神早就到了极限，却没想到会在这里碰上萧驰。樱桃的目光已经有些涣散了，她没什么目的地向萧驰的身后看去，待到看清那边的景象时，她的瞳孔忽然一缩，几乎不能相信自己的眼睛：仓库旁边那几根水泥管里面，赫然躲着两个成年男人——是应云航和应云潜！

她身上之前的冷汗还未退，立刻就又浮上来一层：他们两个为什么也在这！

樱桃与应云潜碰上目光，就看见他表情忧虑，如果不是应云航在他身后死死按着他的手和嘴，他恐怕现在就要跑出来和萧驰对质了。她装作无所察觉的样子轻轻移开眼神，脑子里却搅成了一团浆糊。

应云航和应云潜是什么时候来的？他们看见自己按仓库密码了吗？听见她和萧驰说话了吗？听到了多少？

樱桃什么也不知道。她唯一知道的一件事情，就是绝对不能让应家兄弟现在就和萧驰对上——萧驰从来不会单独出行，这附近肯定还藏着他的人，贸然起冲突的话，局面对应云潜他们太不利了。

她才想到这里，就听见福利院的院门处传来一阵汽车喇叭声。她循声看去，一辆越野车就停在院门处，驾驶座的车窗徐徐落下，段思睿的左臂倚着车窗，指尖夹着一根烟：

“二位，别在这里站着喂蚊子了，有事上车解决吧。”

谢天谢地，在段思睿那个角度，并不会看见应云潜和应云航！

樱桃感觉到自己的手脚止不住地发软，她的指尖死死掐住自己的掌心，勉强让自己冷静下来，才又去看萧驰的神情。

但从萧驰的神情里其实看不出什么东西。他回身摸了摸仓库铁门上的密码盘，又看向樱桃，声音温和下来：

“你知道吗，樱桃。我从来都知道你胆子很大，敢在我身边动手脚也不是一次两次了。”他伸出左手，轻轻拂去樱桃发顶沾的尘土和草叶，“过去我都可以原谅你，但只有这一次不行——你的手伸得太长了。我可以接受身边的狗不那么听话，但是它不可以变成狼，对不对？”

樱桃没有说话。

“滚回车上去。”萧驰说。


	24. 礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本人安全，不要跟随，去查仓库。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -有虐待儿童描写  
> -放火烧山，牢底坐穿，生活中请不要在山上随意点火，避免引发山林火灾

萧驰说要她滚回车上去，樱桃只能苦中作乐地想，这要是放在平时，让她给萧驰表演一个现场滚地也不是不行。但是眼下她整片后背都是闷钝的疼，更别提划满了血口的右脚掌痛得锥心刺骨，再让她多往前走哪怕一步路，她也是走不了了。

好在萧驰虽然非常专横独行，却没真的让她滚回车上去。他伸出手揪住樱桃的睡衣领子，几乎没怎么用力，就把她整个人向前拽了出去。双脚上已经变得破破烂烂的塑料拖鞋和地面发出一阵摩擦声，樱桃并不反抗，她由着萧驰粗暴地拽着自己，右手悄悄背在身后，开始以固定的频率反复张开又缩成拳。

她在无声地传递着摩斯密码，希望能让应云潜和应云航看到：

本人安全，不要跟随，去查仓库。

从仓库到福利院院门前也就不过一百米的距离，樱桃跌跌撞撞被萧驰扯到后车门旁边，她以为下一秒自己就该被萧驰扔进车了，没想到萧驰先解下了她左手上的通讯手环，又把手环往越野车的后车轮下一扔，这才命令道：

“上车。”

左手腕一下变得空空荡荡的，樱桃的脸更白了。但她最终也没再说什么，而是十分顺从地打开了后车门，默默爬了上去。她身上的伤严重地影响了她的行动，等她将将关好车门的时候，萧驰早已经绕到越野车的另一面上了后车座。

段思睿早早就发动了越野车的引擎，等萧驰在车上坐好，他吹了声口哨，越野车便在巨大的轰鸣声中向前扬长而去，轻而易举地，就将樱桃那个被萧驰扔在轮胎下的通讯手环碾碎了。

-

段思睿的那辆车一开走，很快从更远处的树林里也驶出几辆同型号的越野车，跟着一并走了。

应云航等到所有的车都开走，才松开按着应云潜的嘴的手——他的掌心已经多了好几个齿痕，全是刚才被应云潜咬出来的：

“你冲上去有用吗？救不了人还要倒搭上你一个。”

那几辆越野车全都驶远了，应云潜钻出他们之前藏身的水泥管，看着那几辆车在视野里缩小成几个点，又彻底消失不见，这才回头去看应云航。他红着眼睛：

“……你怎么能，你怎么能！你看没看见他是怎么对樱桃的？”

他像一头被困在斗兽场的野兽一样，恶狠狠地冲着仓库依然紧闭的黑铁门砸了一拳，但他犹不解气，又朝着铁门用力踹了两脚，才渐渐冷静下来。

应云航就在一旁站着，也并不劝他，见他总算平复了呼吸，就向着密码盘的方向走了两步：

“樱桃是我们这里面最了解萧驰的人，她不让你跟上去，是为了你的安全着想，你不要辜负樱桃的好心。”他屈起手指敲了敲密码盘，“现在萧驰已经发现樱桃私自来查这个仓库了。除非这个仓库真的只是一个钓饵，任何多余的线索都没有，否则如果我是萧驰，我接下来要做的第一件事情，就是把里面的东西转移走。”

应云潜没有说话，而是向着铁门重重踹出了第三脚。

铁门不堪重负，带着所有的机关发出剧烈的震颤摩擦声。应云航伸手虚虚按着还在颤动的密码盘，终于提高一点音量：

“应云潜，我请你现在表现得像一个成年人的样子，好吗？”

应云潜也提高音量：“所以为什么不能调特勤队去救人！你单单通知秦肃之一个人有什么用！”

应云航说：“因为我没有权限，你还要让我把这话说几次？今晚过来没上报、没审批，我有多大的面子才能叫得动特勤队？樱桃的手续也没办下来，她现在的身份连线人也算不上，你想派人去救人，电话就在这，你自己打给最近的派出所，你看看会不会有结果？”

应云潜一下没了声音。他心里何尝不知道伊甸园相关的事件太特殊，根本没办法放到明面上来——萧驰手眼通天，寻常的报警根本奈何他不得，到了最后也不过是石沉大海。

应云航说：“别傻站着了，过来解密码。樱桃之前试了900216不对，你还知道什么可能的组合吗？我来试一下。”

应云潜站在原地，一动不动。

应云航：“你闹脾气也换个时间——”

应云潜说：“677983。”

他突然报出如此精准的一串数字，让应云航不由愣了一下：“这是……？”

应云潜低声说：“如果密码没有再改过的话，那这里的密码就是677983。是——是把900216的每位数字，都加上了7。”

-

“我们在天上的父。愿人都尊你的名为圣，愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行在地上如同行在天上，我们日用的饮食今日赐给我们，免了我们的债，如同我们免了人的债，不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶，因为国度、权柄、荣耀全是父的，直到永远，阿门！”

晚餐很简陋，只有一碗稀粥和几块咸菜。但是即便这样简陋的晚餐，在吃之前还要先进行祷告，感谢那位“父”。小七出神地想，“父”究竟是谁呢？

他倒是曾经有过一个父亲，但是他已经死了——别人说是因为吸毒。吸毒又是什么？母亲也是这样死的，为什么他们吸毒了就会死？

死又是什么？

小七还记得，过去他并不是住在这里的。在来到红心福利院之前，他曾经居住在金珥伴星，后来有一天，父母说要带他去主星生活，于是他们一家三口就一起离开了金珥伴星。

但是他的父母很快就死去了。

难道他现在生活的这片土地，在电视上被称为是亚征主星的地方，就是人来了就会死的地方吗？

小七想不清楚。他飞快地喝完面前的稀粥，暗想，他应该去问问乐乐哥哥，究竟什么是“父”，什么又是“死”？

但是他又想起来，今天早上听见大人们议论，乐乐死了。

乐乐是红心福利院里唯一一个有着自己名字的孩子。小七本来不叫小七，但他来到这家福利院的第一天起，就被院长以“小七”的名字来命名了。在他上面，还有小一、小二……一直到小六，下面也有小八、小九……

小七本来以为，他是这里的第七个孩子，才会被叫作“小七”。但他后来发现也并不是这样，因为小六是一个已经十二岁的大孩子，但小五才刚刚三岁，话都说不太明白。还是乐乐哥偷偷告诉他，以前的小五死了，因此新来的孩子就直接拥有了小五的名字。

小七听懂了：“在我前面，也有一个小七，但是他死了？”

乐乐说：“也不一定就是死了，也可能就是离开了。这些在我们这里都很平常，每天都有人离开。”

乐乐是个很漂亮的男孩，他今年十岁，比小七大了整整五岁，因此说话做事都要成熟很多。小七非常信赖乐乐，他从第一天见到乐乐，就知道乐乐懂得很多他不知道的东西。

小七说：“那为什么你叫乐乐？”

乐乐就笑了：“因为我很特殊。”

小七说：“你特殊在哪里？因为你的名字不是数字吗？”

乐乐拍了拍小七杂乱枯黄的发顶。他老成地叹了口气：“因为我给别人带来快乐，所以我叫乐乐。”

“不，不是这样的！”小七说，“我总看见你在偷偷哭。”

乐乐不说话了。

小七说：“肯定是院长罚你了吧？我也总被院长打，我好怕他。”他一想起院长，就不受控制地打了一个哆嗦，“乐乐哥，你听话一点，躲着院长走，他就不会经常打你了。”

乐乐就轻轻笑笑：“好呀，谢谢你，小七，下次我会照着做的。”

但是乐乐没有听他的。小七后来还是总看见乐乐一瘸一拐地从院长的办公室里走出来，他满脸泪痕，双目无神，见到小七，也好像没见到一样。

小七没有去过院长的办公室。院长的办公室外面是一扇实木的厚门，小七偶尔经过，能感觉得出这扇门非常高，他连门把手都够不到。门外悬挂着一个写着“陈坚石”三个字的名牌，小七原本是不认得字的，但是乐乐教会了他，又告诉他，这是院长的名字。

乐乐总是去办公室受罚，但小七如果被院长捉住了，从来不会被特意叫进办公室里。院长只会当场把他踢翻在地，然后举起他从不离手的那根黄杨木手杖，劈头盖脸地往他身上抽。

院长的年纪不小了，小七不知道院长究竟多少岁，他只能看出院长的两鬓是花白的，这是老人才会有的头发。小七对院长最大的了解就是他的黄杨木手杖，这柄手杖打在人的身上非常痛，小七数过日子，手杖在身上留下的印记要足足七天才会淡下去，而小六和小九都被这柄手杖打断过腿。

小七没有被院长打断过腿。不知道为什么，院长对他总是比对别的孩子稍微温和一些，责罚打骂一般也是点到即止，小七挨过最重的打，不是来自院长，而是来自有一天院长的客人。

客人是个很高的壮年男人，比院长还要高，手劲非常大。小七已经不记得他到底因为什么惹恼了这位客人，他只记得自己被客人喝令脱光了衣服跪趴在地上，然后客人用盐水泡了柳条，足足打断了三根柳条才停手。

他被打得身上鲜血直流，当天晚上就发了高烧，后来还是乐乐偷偷给他上的药，又为他反复地擦拭身体来退热。

小七有时候会想，如果乐乐那天没有来找他，他会不会就也死了？

他满腹的疑问找不到人来回答，人人都说乐乐死了，但人人都不说乐乐是因为什么死的，小七只能猜想，难道乐乐也吸毒了吗？

他按照福利院阿姨的指示走到洗碗池边冲干净自己手中有着缺口的碗，余光忽然看见院长从办公室里走了出来，又走出了福利院的门。

小七有时候会注意到院长立刻福利院的三层小楼之后，会绕到后面的大仓库去。那座仓库从来不许福利院的孩子接近，小七不知道仓库是用来做什么的，因此总是很好奇。晚饭后有半个小时自由活动的时间，他放好自己的碗，对挨打的恐惧抵不过对陌生事物的好奇，小七把心一横，装作去操场玩耍，实则绕过操场边的几颗树，悄悄跟在了院长身后。

小六和小八正在操场上玩，见到小七往后面走，小六刚要出声，小七就远远冲他比了个“嘘”的手势。小六和小八面面相觑，小七却手脚敏捷地跑远了。

仓库外面堆着几根粗大的水泥管，小七躲在里面，看着院长抬起仓库门前的卷帘门，又对着里面铁门的密码盘输入了“900216”这串数字。小七默默记下了，又忽然觉得这串数字有一点熟悉——

这不是乐乐哥的生日吗！

难道说，这个仓库其实是乐乐哥的，不然为什么密码是他的生日呢？

小七好奇地瞪大眼睛，看见院长从容地推开铁门，走了进去。小七不知道自己还能不能继续跟进去看一看仓库里面是什么样子的，但是下一秒，他忽然被人从身后牢牢揪住了衣领，那人手上用力，一把把他扔出了水泥管。

小七重重摔在外面的砂石地上，他惊慌失措地抬头去看，发现把他扔出来的竟然是那天在他身上打断了三根柳条的高壮客人！

客人说：“你们院长没告诉过你们，不要到后面仓库来？”

小七实在怕极了这个客人，他牙齿打颤，说不出话。

客人说：“你看见密码了，是吧？”

小七躺在地上，身上的疼比不过心里的怕，他侧着头，视野里出现一双制作考究的手工皮鞋，和一根他十分熟悉的黄杨木手杖——院长也出来了。

院长微微低下头，注视着这个小小的、猫一样的男孩：

“是小七啊。”

他很缓慢地蹲下身，耐心地同小七讲话：“看到密码了，不要紧。院长帮你忘掉它。”

-

“咳咳咳咳咳！”

小七再一次被院长抓着头发从水里面提了出来。

他现在在院长的办公室里，浑身都湿透了。小七以前从来没有想过院长的办公室里竟然有着柔软的大床，和装修得富丽堂皇的大浴缸。现在浴缸里蓄满了水，而院长就好像一个在平静地执行程序的机器人，他把小七的头按进浴缸里，再在他支撑不住的时候把他提出来，反反复复。

小七眼冒金星。他脸色涨得通红，皮肤甚至浮肿起来，口鼻处不住地向外淌着水。还没等院长再一次把他整个人按入水中，他便双眼向上一翻，直直地躺倒在地。

院长这才收了手，转身同客人讲话：

“这个小七，恃宠而骄，胆子比别人大很多。”

客人说：“陈老体谅他年幼，是他自己不懂事。”

院长说：“之前萧莹莹就不满意我用乐乐的生日来当密码，现在乐乐也死了，仓库密码也该换了。”他意有所指地看了一眼躺在地上，双目紧闭的小七，“可惜我不知道小七的生日。”

他蹲下身，像一个慈爱的父亲一样温柔地给小七理了理湿漉漉贴在面颊的几缕头发，又同客人说：“你瞧，这孩子比乐乐还漂亮。可惜就是太小了，也没有乐乐知情知趣。”

客人说：“不是转过年就六岁了？不小了。”

“说的也是。”院长说，“今天以后，他就不叫小七，改叫乐乐吧。”他好像从这个不怎么用心的改名里得来了一点灵感：

“那么，为了纪念小七这个名字，不如仓库的密码，就改为在乐乐生日的基础上，每一位数都加上一个7，你觉得怎么样？”

-

出乎樱桃的意料，段思睿的车并没有向着林香山山下开，反而在开离红心福利院的那段水泥路后，继续绕着山体向上而去了。

段思睿向着山上开出去，樱桃越看越觉得迷惑，因为他们眼下已经离开了林香山，向着林香山所连接的群山里面开去，海拔越走越高，周围的树木早已从普通的落叶林变为了高耸的松柏。

樱桃的心里直打突：为什么还向着更深更高处走？

还没等她理出什么头绪，段思睿便踩下了刹车。樱桃放眼望去，发现他们现在已经停在一个更高的山头上，站在这里，甚至可以俯瞰到通往林香山山脚的公路——虽然在这样的高度下，那条公路已经细得宛如一条蜈蚣。

下一瞬，她就被萧驰扯出了后车舱，又被萧驰用力掼倒在地。樱桃被巨大的冲击力震得眼前发黑，她没力气爬起来，也知道萧驰绝对不可能这样轻易就放过她，便索性趴伏在地，垂着头等着萧驰的发落。

山顶周围陆续又停了六辆越野车，都是萧驰的人，他们倒是很守纪律，没有一个擅自下车的，只是把几辆车停成一个圈，正好把樱桃和萧驰都围在了正中央。

樱桃听见萧驰同段思睿说话：

“你那把伞还在车里吗？”

段思睿没说话，樱桃猜测他应当是点了头，因为萧驰很快就持着一把长柄的黑雨伞走近她，接着这柄伞便朝着她直直砸了下来！

“……啊！”

樱桃才挨了一下，就低声叫了出来。她这才知道萧驰这一次是带着打死她的心来的——伞柄和伞骨裹着山顶的冷风，沉重地砸在她的后背上、臀上、大腿上，每一下都在她身上发出沉闷的响声。这不是调教人的力气，萧驰是真的要把她打死在这里！

樱桃数不清自己到底挨了多少下，直到她的口鼻开始溢血，浑身的肌肉都在止不住地痉挛，段思睿才在一旁说了一声：

“你停手吧，真打死了，也不好和秦肃之交代。”

萧驰冷笑了一声。他重重地把这柄黑伞往樱桃身边一扔，又蹲下身揪住樱桃沾满了血的睡衣，逼着她抬头看向自己：

“我告诉你，别把手伸太长，这次是有段思睿替你求情，但是我不会次次都念旧情的。”

樱桃的眼角倏然滑过一滴眼泪。她哑声道：

“……没下次了。”

萧驰端详着她的表情，似乎想要看出她眼里的恐惧到底是真实的还是虚假的。他伸手擦掉樱桃那一滴眼泪，放缓声音说：

“别哭，我还有个礼物要送给你。”

樱桃的嘴唇已经白得半点血色也没有了。她努力地咬住舌尖不让自己晕过去，听见萧驰说：

“你能找到那座仓库，不管怎么说，都是挺厉害的。你以为你发现了我的把柄，是吧？”

樱桃没有说话。她满嘴都是鲜血的锈味，如非必要，她不想再多浪费体力。

萧驰说：“所以这个礼物，是对你找到这座仓库的奖励。你以为被你发现这个地方之后，我会转移仓库里面的东西吗？事实上，这座仓库是从我妈那里接手过来的，我本来就不喜欢这个地方，也不在乎那里面的东西。”他的手掌紧紧箍住樱桃的下颌，逼迫她看向山下：“你费劲心力找到的东西，马上就会被我毁掉，而你连里面是什么都看不到——怎么样，期待这个礼物吗？”

樱桃的双眼被迫看向山下。她的双眼一阵一阵地发黑，没办法看清山下具体的模样，只能知道萧驰逼迫她转头的方向正对着林香山半山腰的红心福利院。她猛然间想到了什么，心脏剧烈跳动起来的同时，就看见红心福利院的位置骤然间爆发出一团巨大明亮的火光，紧接着，身下的山体剧烈震颤起来，她感觉天地间都好像只剩下了这样的轰然巨响——

轰！轰！轰！

红心福利院爆炸了！

樱桃难以置信地捂住嘴，爆炸余韵的冲击让她不停地向外咳出鲜血，血液从她的指缝间流出去，又滴到地上，但她什么也顾不得了，她心脏绞痛，满脑子只剩下一个念头——

应云航和应云潜还在那里！


	25. 试探

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 交通广播晨间新闻速报：林香山红心福利院凌晨突然爆炸起火，目前事故原因尚未查明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

巨大的爆炸声带来的是尖锐的耳鸣和暂时的失聪。脚下的山体还在不停地晃动着，樱桃难以置信地看着萧驰，声音是喊出来的：

“——你疯了！”

她几乎听不清自己在说什么。她的头和耳鼓全在嗡嗡作响，震得她眼前一片模糊，浑身上下没有一块地方不在发出剧痛，好像有一只看不见的手毫不留情地探进她的胸腔里，狠狠地攥住了她那颗心脏，非要沥干净里面所有的血才肯罢休。

她看见萧驰的嘴开合了几次。她愣了半晌，终于看明白，萧驰是在告诉段思睿“让秦肃之去伊甸园接人”。

接谁？她吗？

樱桃感觉到自己被段思睿一把从地上提了起来，她再一次被扔进车里，但这一次她没有再去关心这辆车究竟还要开向什么地方。她很慢很慢地用睡衣袖子擦拭着嘴角溢出来的血，眼泪一颗一颗顺着脸颊砸了下去。

好烫啊，她想。我的眼泪原来这么烫的吗？

-

漆黑的SUV一路轰着非常嚣张的引擎声横冲直撞驶入星河宫，在即将撞到站在门前的段思睿身上时，SUV发出一声不甘的刹车声，急停的瞬间在地上带出两道深色的车辙。

秦肃之阴沉着面色走下车，“砰”地一声甩上车门：

“你什么意思？”

很快又有两辆SUV追了进来，这两辆车开得要比秦肃之守规矩许多，在离星河宫正门还有五十米的时候便相继停下，接着一连八个黑衣保镖默不作声地从两辆车内钻了出来，又很有纪律地在秦肃之背后站成了一排。

段思睿将手掌虚虚向下压了压，示意秦肃之冷静：

“秦少，这里你能进，你后面这些保镖可没办法进来。星河宫是有规矩的，请你谅解。”

秦肃之冷笑道：“是啊，你们的规矩就是随便打我的人是吧？萧驰要是不想继续和我家做生意了就直说，犯不上越俎代庖替我管教樱桃，想下我面子的方法多得是，非用这一着，也太掉价。”

段思睿露出一个稍显为难的表情：“秦少，你不是不讲道理的人，这里面还有些别的隐情，我不好在门口大剌剌同你讲，先跟我进去，我们萧总会给你解释的，好吧？”

秦肃之站在原地没动：“我稀罕你们那点解释。”

他话是这样说，周身的火气却肉眼可见地消下去不少，段思睿知道这是已经把他说动了，就又添一把火：“别的不说，樱桃半夜三更跑到我们星河宫的地界去，这事你知道么？萧总对你的人下手，这是他做事不周全，但是秦少，你的人可也没像你想的那么听你的话。”

秦肃之不吭声了。

段思睿挥挥手让他身后的保镖退远了些，又凑近了劝秦肃之：“你先进来，有些话，你不放心听萧总讲，那也可以亲自去问问樱桃。”

秦肃之这一回没太抗拒。他跟着段思睿走进星河宫地下的伊甸园，这一次电梯直接通向了最底层。段思睿引着秦肃之走向一间写着“医疗室”的房间，推门进去，他也不看病床上的景象，先同闭目坐在沙发椅上养神的萧驰说话：

“萧总，秦少我带来了。”

医疗室面积不小，装修也是伊甸园地下一二层一脉相承的富丽堂皇，但是铺设的床单被罩都是一片惨白，一眼看过去，只让人觉得不伦不类的。秦肃之余光瞥见靠窗的床上正躺着樱桃，她紧闭着眼睛，唇色苍白，右手手背上插着两根输液针，左手手背上还有一根，整个人看上去了无生气。要不是她的睫毛还在微微发着抖，秦肃之几乎要以为她是不是死了。

他早就高高悬起的一颗心直到现在也没办法落回肚子里，秦肃之目光向左一偏，看见房间角落里还有一个年轻的男性，正被萧驰的两个保镖押着跪在地上。

——那是埃尔伯特。

秦肃之心思急转，这时萧驰也已经睁开了眼睛。他姿态优雅地站直身子：

“小秦总，我来为你解释一下，这一晚上发生了什么。”

秦肃之也不看萧驰，他的目光紧紧盯住跪在地上垂着头的埃尔伯特：“昨天晚上樱桃是特意去见你的，是吧？”

埃尔伯特一言不发。萧驰微笑道：

“小秦总有所不知，樱桃昨天见了埃尔伯特，立刻拿到了一组密码，今天凌晨三点的时候，她就出现在了过去属于红心福利院，但现在属于星河宫的一座上锁仓库。我知道樱桃如今是你的人，但是她这样明目张胆在我的地盘撒野，小秦总，这里面没有你的手笔吧？”

他不但轻描淡写地揭过了他打了樱桃的事情，还立刻把矛头指向了秦肃之。

秦肃之怒道：“你在怀疑是我指使的樱桃？”

萧驰摊了摊手：“毕竟樱桃还在我这里的时候，还算是规规矩矩的，谁能想到她一去了你那里，立刻就敢插手我的事情了呢？小秦总不要怪我多想，这实在是说不通。”

秦肃之狠狠喘了几口气，才把心口这团怒火强压下去一点：“萧总，你要是就这样办事，那我们也没什么好谈的了。你动手打了我的人在先，还要再倒打一耙，我告诉你，不管樱桃犯了什么事，她就是死，也得死在我手上，轮不到你来管。”

两个人正僵持不下，病床上面，樱桃忽然很小声地呻吟了一声。秦肃之便不再去理会萧驰，他立刻上前走到樱桃的病床旁边，微微低下头看着她，并不说话。

樱桃的面色是肉眼可见的憔悴，她费力地吸了口气，声如蚊蚋：

“应……”

她一个“应”字还没说出口，秦肃之就飞快地打断了她。他沉着脸，声音里是显而易见的火气：

“你现在还有脸和我讲话？”他伸出手，用力地钳住樱桃的下颌，“还敢背着我去勾搭这个埃尔伯特，你很厉害啊，我就说怎么你到哪里都能左右逢源，小婊子原来这么下贱，说说吧，除了埃尔伯特，你还让几个男的上过？”

他的话说得太不客气，连萧驰都饶有兴味地看了过来。樱桃闭了闭通红的眼睛，下颌被秦肃之捏得有些痛，但她心里悬着的那一口气却是总算松了下来——

秦肃之右手四根手指牢牢捏着她的下颌，但小指却轻轻勾着她颈侧的皮肤，一笔一画地在给她写字：

应，平，安。

他好像生怕她感觉不出来，反复写了足足三遍，樱桃感觉到眼泪在眼眶里打着转，她双手都插着输液针，没办法动作，就低着声音说：

“我没有……昨天也是偶然……”

秦肃之的声音依然很冷：“你能骗我一次两次，再骗第三次就不可能了。”他侧过头看了埃尔伯特一眼，又对樱桃说：“就这么个小白脸，也能把你迷得五迷三道的，你这品味也实在不怎么样。”

他撒开捏着樱桃下巴的手，大步走到埃尔伯特面前，左手揪着他的衣领把他从地上提起来，右手对着埃尔伯特的脸颊，就是狠狠一拳。

埃尔伯特被秦肃之打得整个人向后仰去，他连退几步，后背撞在墙上，才停住这股后冲的力道。埃尔伯特的左脸颊立刻高肿起来，他才来得及狼狈地朝着地面“呸”出一口带着血丝的唾沫，秦肃之的下一拳紧跟着就来了！

他两边的脸颊都被打得高高肿起，胸腹也挨了不知道多少拳，起初他还能听见樱桃在旁边吓得大哭的声音，后来他耳朵嗡嗡作响，已经什么也听不清了。他感觉到秦肃之提着他的领子把他带到樱桃的病床前，指着他道：

“你喜欢的就是这么个东西？”

樱桃的眼泪糊了满脸，她哭得浑身哆嗦：“我知道错了，你别打人，别打了……”

秦肃之说：“打他几拳，就给你吓成这样？樱桃，我告诉你，这事还没完呢。”他转身去同萧驰讲话，“像这个埃尔伯特这种钢琴师，你们伊甸园还敢聘？”

萧驰礼貌道：“小秦总可以将他带走，随意处置，这我是不会管的。”他看着秦肃之依然怒气未退的表情，又说：“我们这个医疗室里面不好见血，小秦总，不如这样，我派人把樱桃和埃尔伯特都送回你车上去，接下来你怎么处置这两个人，都是你的事情了。”

埃尔伯特不过二十岁，身形并不健硕，挨了秦肃之这带着怒气的几拳，他早已站不起身，只能无力地趴伏在地面上，风度全无。秦肃之犹不解气，又踢了他几脚，才让萧驰安排人把他领走。

很快又有几名工作人员推了一辆电动轮椅进来，将樱桃扶到轮椅上坐下，又推着她走了出去。秦肃之眼神晦暗地盯着樱桃离去的背影，蓦地听见萧驰说：

“我下手有分寸，她只是外伤较多，没伤到骨头。”

秦肃之冷笑道：“萧总，不想做生意了就直说，用不着这么猜忌人。”

“刚才是我失言在先，你不要放在心上。”萧驰的态度很良好，“抱歉，毕竟我突然见到樱桃，难免会以为她的行为是不是你操纵的。现在看来，她只是太不知道天高地厚了。”

秦肃之说：“一个十六岁的黄毛丫头，你以为她能翻出什么风浪来？萧总，我看你是过于谨慎了。”

萧驰不置可否地笑笑，转而道：“无论如何，樱桃现在是你的人，我擅自打了她，是我不对。上一批帐篷的货，小秦总客气，几乎是半卖半送，这一次我不能再让你吃亏了。”

秦肃之听出来，萧驰是在委婉地提出给他一点经济补偿。他没什么表情地盯着萧驰看了几秒，最后总算笑了一下：

“生意的事情，萧总安排人去联系我这边的郑经理就好。我也很期待和你的下一次合作。”

-

秦肃之走出星河宫，来到自己那辆SUV面前的时候，就看见樱桃已经在副驾驶坐好了。他向后看了看，埃尔伯特已经被保镖押进了后面的车里，就低下头和樱桃讲话：

“去后座待着去。”

樱桃“啊？”了一声，还没做出什么反应，秦肃之又说：

“算了。”

他从车前绕到副驾驶的位置，替樱桃拉下安全带扣好，低声说：

“你伤成这个样子，一会遇到路面颠簸，你别哭就行。”

他也不等樱桃的回应，自顾自走回驾驶席发动车子，不再讲话了。

他不说话，樱桃也没敢再说话，她默默攥紧车窗旁边的扶手，也不知道秦肃之要把车开向哪里。半路的时候秦肃之打开了车载的收音机，交通广播已经在播报晨间新闻了，“林香山红心福利院凌晨爆炸起火”这条新闻赫然在列。

秦肃之说：“就是这里吧？”

樱桃很轻地：“……嗯。”

秦肃之“啧”了一声，又不说话了。他周身还缠着一股很低的气压，跟平时很不一样，樱桃拿不准他到底是不是还在生气、又在为什么生气，只好老老实实地缩在一边。她浑身痛得要命，连举起手扶着扶手这个简单的动作都牵扯得骨头和肌肉一并发疼，樱桃只好想，幸好秦肃之说了应云潜他们没有事。

清晨的马路上车辆稀少，秦肃之把车开得飞快，樱桃从后视镜里看见跟在秦肃之身后的两辆保镖车，低声说：

“你要拿埃尔伯特怎么办呢……？”

她不提这个名字还好，一说“埃尔伯特”这四个字，秦肃之就猛地一脚踩下了刹车：

“算我求你，今天之内你别在我面前提这个名字，行吗？”

樱桃被巨大的惯性带得整个人都向前一摔，好在安全带把她拦住了。她被身上的伤疼得眼前发蒙，第一遍硬是没听懂秦肃之在说什么，又在脑子里反刍了两遍，她才缓过神嗫嚅道：

“……那我不说了，你别生气。那应……”

她想问应云潜和应云航怎么样了，但话没说完，秦肃之就又说：

“你不想我肇事，现在就老实闭嘴坐着，一句话别说。”

樱桃这才认真看了看秦肃之。他双眼里是通红的血丝，嘴角紧紧向下抿着，樱桃这才后知后觉地意识到，秦肃之远比她想象得还要生气。

她总算明白过来，不能在这时候还和秦肃之拧着来，因此一句话没敢再多说。她只好又重新看向窗外，默默地竖起一只耳朵去听车内的广播。

一听她才知道，原来林香山的爆炸引发了很大的山火，到现在还没扑灭。前段时间都没怎么下雨，气候干旱，一点火星就能引起林香山上的树林烧成一片，何况是这样剧烈的爆炸。消防局已经出动了好几架直升机，事故原因目前还没查明。

樱桃心里清楚，这起看似意外的大火，起火原因最终只会被引导走向一个萧驰希望被人看到的理由上去。

那间仓库里到底都有什么？

秦肃之说应云潜他们安全，那他们到底有没有打开仓库，看到里面的东西？

这回的事情闹这么大，该怎么和他们解释……

她整夜未睡，又受了伤，紧绷的心神在秦肃之出现之后终于松弛下来，她思绪渐渐变得很慢很乱，没一会工夫，就彻底昏睡过去了。

-

樱桃再一次恢复意识的时候，先是听见了身边传来了秦肃之和应云潜的交谈声。

她犹豫了一下，没有先睁开眼睛，而是去听他们在说什么。

秦肃之说：“……你别劝我了，让我自己缓一缓。”

应云潜的声音要更轻一点：“这一次好歹不是一无所获，总体来说，虽然很冒进、很危险，但好在结局勉强还算可以……”

秦肃之压着嗓子喊：“‘勉强还算可以’？难为你说出来这话，你看没看她的体检单子？所有能挫伤的软组织全给我挫伤了，她可真行……！”

樱桃迟钝地听出来，秦肃之原来是在说自己。

应云潜说：“没丢命、没骨折就是万幸了，你还在这里计较软组织挫伤，这还能怎么计较？”

秦肃之重重地叹了口气：“就一晚上，应云潜，樱桃就在你家待了一晚上，就折腾出来这么多事，你家是不是风水有问题？”

他不提这个还好，一说这个，应云潜火气也上来了：“我又不能未卜先知，上哪能知道她半夜就跑了？我撞开卧室门看见里面没人的时候我人都傻了好吗！”

秦肃之沉默了两秒，又说：“幸好樱桃没事，你和你哥也没事，不然傻眼的就是我了。”

他和应云潜齐齐叹了口气。下一瞬，应云潜提高了音量：

“眼睫毛都抖成这样，就别装睡了吧？”

樱桃知道他是在说自己，就也不再遮掩，睁开了眼睛。她一睁眼就感觉出眼皮肿胀发涩，连看着天花板都觉得上面有星星在转，只好又把眼睛闭上了。应云潜走到她床边来，给她调了下输液的流速，温声说：

“别急着说话，你伤得不轻，怎么也得缓上几天。你现在是在秦家投资的私人医院里，这里很安全，你不要害怕。”

樱桃低低地“嗯”了一声，听见应云潜又说：

“但是你也不要觉得这事情翻篇了，等你伤好一些了，我们还有很多事情要问你，你自己做好心理准备。”

樱桃并不意外应云潜的话，她瞒着他们的事情太多，之前他们体恤她，不愿意多问，但这一次红心福利院的爆炸牵扯上了萧驰，他们就是再体贴她，也不可能什么都不问了。

药液沿着输液针流进静脉里，樱桃感觉到血管一跳一跳地疼，胃里也烧灼得难受。她叹口气：

“……你们谁能联系上诺诺吗？我得见她一面，让她千万别回伊甸园。”


	26. 严行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诺诺与阿桑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -是纯剧情

应云潜低下头，认认真真地重新打量了一遍这个他并不熟悉的妹妹：

“你是说……诺诺？”

樱桃急切地道：“她是以前被萧驰派来照顾我的人，个子差不多一米六五，头发染了浅栗色，秦肃之第一天去伊甸园的时候应该就见过她，埃尔伯特说她现在和钱莱在一起。你们肯定认识钱莱，那应该也有办法联系上诺诺——”她说到这里，忽然怔了一下，“……你知道她？”

她错愕地张了张嘴，脑袋一下子转过弯来：“……诺诺是你们的人，是不是？”她思路渐渐变得清晰，“原来如此，这样就说得通了，因为我根本没拜托过诺诺给我递消息，也根本没抱着得到什么线索的希望去见的埃尔伯特，但是就这么凑巧，埃尔伯特给了我这串密码——这样就说得通了，因为诺诺本来是要给你们传消息！”

她说了这样一大段话，不得不歇下来喘两口气，额头上立刻渗出一层薄薄的虚汗。应云潜从床头端过一杯温水，将吸管送到樱桃嘴边，让她很慢地喝了两口水，才说：

“现在知道你这一晚上的行为有多离谱了吗？诺诺以为你会提前告诉我们埃尔伯特是伊甸园的钢琴师，也以为你拿到密码之后会让我们看一眼。你倒好，冲动行事，差点没把自己给搭进去。”

樱桃抿紧了嘴，没有说话。她默默地想，非但如此，她还把诺诺给坑了。现在萧驰如果要找人算账，第一个必然就是要去找诺诺。

应云潜又说：“诺诺那边你暂时可以先不用担心，你也知道她现在跟在钱莱身边，虽然我们没办法直接联系上她，但是只要钱莱一时半会不去伊甸园，她就不会很危险——钱莱才提过想跟我和肃之小聚一下，庆祝他和诺诺在一起的事情，到时候我们会想办法通知诺诺的。”

樱桃紧锁着的眉总算是舒展了一点：“那就好……”

应云潜正色道：“但是这样的事情，绝对不能再发生第二次了，樱桃。我们不求你得到任何的消息都能第一时间就告诉我们，但是你不能再折腾出来像昨天晚上这样的事情了。”

樱桃很疲惫地叹了口气：“对不起，我真的没有想到萧驰……”

“你是没有想到吗？”应云潜打断了她的话，“你那是不要命了。”他说着说着，又有点冒火，“大半夜的，你一个人往林香山跑，你不怕路上遇见坏人？是，路上是没遇见坏人，转头就对上萧驰了，你多厉害啊，你是不是还觉得自己挺英勇不屈的？我跟你说，樱桃，你这不是勇敢，你这就是纯粹在犯傻——什么事情有你自己的命重要？”

樱桃有些怔忡地看着他，没有说话。

应云潜说：“你不信任我和大哥，不信任肃之，这些我们都可以理解。你不是那种不懂事的孩子，你很聪明，所以我们才对你很放心，以为你就算怎么提防我们，但至少不会害了自己……结果你看看你做出来的都是什么事？万一、万一萧驰没对你留情，就是想要了你的命，你怎么办？你现在还能躺在这和我说话吗？”

樱桃的眼瞳颤了两颤：“我……”

应云潜把手中的水杯重新放回床头。他也叹了口气：“我不想和你讲什么大道理，道理你肯定都懂，你就是主意太正了。你就当是二哥求求你，以后再做什么事情的时候，请你把自己的生命安全排在第一位，行吗？”

樱桃小声说：“……我知道了。”

应云潜给她掖了掖被角：“你歇一会吧，换药什么的有我盯着，你放宽心踏踏实实睡一觉，养养伤。”

樱桃乖顺地闭上眼睛，心里却紧紧揪成了一团：从她醒过来开始，秦肃之没往她这边看过一眼，也没说过一句话。

他不肯理她了。

-

樱桃这回再一睡，足足睡了十多个小时，她再睁开眼睛的时候，发现窗外的天已经又黑了。眼皮似乎有千斤重，沉沉的很难抬起来，樱桃一连打了两个哈欠，才看清楚秦肃之和应云潜都不在病房内了，床边坐着的人换成了应云航。

这个看起来似乎特别好说话，但是实际上却深不可测的大哥，樱桃怕他远比怕应云潜要多得多。她一和应云航对上目光，就忍不住瑟缩起来：

“……他们呢？”

她没指名道姓地问，应云航也听得出来她问的是秦肃之和应云潜。他的语气很温和：

“下午的时候钱莱说要找他们两个喝酒，这不，都走了，估计得后半夜才能回来。阿潜就派了我过来陪床。”

樱桃还有些迷迷瞪瞪的，一句话听完要在脑子里转好几圈才能反应出来是什么意思。她茫然地眨了眨眼睛，应云航已经把她的病床向上抬高，又把反复温了几次的病号餐从微波炉里取出来，让她先吃。

樱桃诚惶诚恐从这个大哥的手里接过筷子，听见他又说：

“有个事情我得先通知一下你。”

樱桃：“……什么事？”

应云航说：“一会有个阿姨要过来看看你，可能还会和你随便聊几句，你别紧张，想说什么不想说什么都随你心情来，好吧？”

樱桃专心致志地低着头把餐盒里的西蓝花和胡萝卜都挑了出去，就在应云航几乎要疑心她是不是故意装作没听见自己的话的时候，她抬起头，很慢地笑了一下：

“除了秦肃之的妈妈，我目前并不认识什么别的‘阿姨’。”她又低下头去，开始挑餐盒里面的姜丝和蒜末了，“您的语气这么郑重，看来这位‘阿姨’大概和江阿姨是不一样的——是你们的上司吗？”

应云航来了点兴趣：“听你的口气，你知道我们是做什么的？”他也拿了双筷子，耐心地帮着樱桃把餐盒里的葱姜蒜都夹了出去，又好声好气地劝她：“西蓝花和胡萝卜，一样就吃一口，行不行？别一点也不吃。”

樱桃皱着眉：“……吃最小的那两块行吗？”她无声地和应云航僵持了一会，见应云航没拗过她，无奈地点了头，她才又说，“我不知道你们具体是做什么的，但是我看过您和您弟弟在网络上公开的资料，上面写着统计局宏观经济检测处……你们肯定不是在这里工作。”

应云航就叹了口气。樱桃有点不解地看着他，听见他说：

“这么聪明一小孩，怎么做出来的都是蠢事？”

这话应云潜才说过，樱桃听得完全免疫了，她拿手里的筷子使劲戳着胡萝卜块，希望能把这块胡萝卜戳得更小一点，嘴里说：

“我已经自食其果，您就别生气了……”

应云航摇了摇头：“我没生气，我是真的没生气。你这种性格的孩子，阿潜和肃之应付不来是很正常的……我就是有点后怕，你要是真在我眼皮子底下出了事，我跟谁也交代不了。”

樱桃总算慢吞吞地把这块胡萝卜放进嘴里，她露出一个非常痛苦的表情，像吞中药一样，几乎没怎么咀嚼就把胡萝卜咽了下去，然后就伸手要水。应云航把水杯塞进她手里，她咬着吸管猛吸了两口，才说：

“我当时……我看见红心福利院爆炸的时候，我吓死了。我以为你们……”

应云航就笑了笑：“阿潜是属猫的，少说得有九条命，你担心谁也不用担心他。”他也不卖关子，“林香山最早是个露天矿，后来转了地下开采出了事故，就荒废了，再过了几十年，上面才建了红心福利院。”

樱桃恍然大悟：“那边还有地下通路？”

应云航点头道：“不过被萧驰这么一炸，这一次也塌得差不多了，我和阿潜的运气还不错，撤退的时机抓得比较准。”

他三言两语就带过了他和应云潜的经历，樱桃却没法忽视他言语间略过的他们经历的巨大危险，一时只觉得心惊肉跳：

什么叫“撤退的时机抓得比较准”？人又不能未卜先知，这不就是在和塌方比速度，看谁跑得快吗？

她迟钝地去观察应云航，这才发现他衬衫两边袖口内侧都缠着几层绷带。

——他受伤了。

她第一次真真切切地，从心底里觉出懊悔和担忧来：她真的太冲动了，差一点她就要害了很多人。她自己的命不要紧，难道别人的命也不要紧吗？应云航和应云潜兄弟俩、诺诺、埃尔伯特……难道他们的命不重要吗？

她垂下眼睛，轻声道：“……对不起。”

她面色苍白，眼睛通红，低眉垂首的样子好像一只乖乖巧巧的兔子。应云航明知道这个妹妹绝非外表看上去这样脆弱，却还是被她这副模样弄得说不出半点重话。他伸出手轻轻拍了拍樱桃的肩膀，还没说什么，他的通讯手表却忽然振动了一下。

他低下头去查看这条新消息，又回复了几个字，抬头对樱桃说：

“是我刚才说的那位阿姨，她已经到医院了，马上就过来看你。我去给她开下门。”

他说着话就要起身，樱桃仓促之间，下意识地抓住他的袖口：

“我……”她话还没说完，猛地发现自己正好抓住了应云航手上的伤，连忙又把手松开了：“我有点害怕……”

樱桃刚才那一下的力气着实不小，应云航不动声色把重新渗出血的手臂收回背后，才重新看向樱桃，笑道：“这个阿姨又不会吃人，你怕什么？”

樱桃老老实实道：“您也不吃人，可是我也很怕您。”

应云航这回是真没忍住笑：“该怕的时候不怕，不该怕的时候乱怕，你这个胆子挺与众不同的。”说话间他已经走到了病房门口，话音落地的时候，门外正好传来“笃笃笃”地敲门声。

应云航拉开门，将门外的人请了进来：“严局，您请进。”

他一让开身子，樱桃就看清了来人的模样：这是个五十上下的女人，身材放在女性中已经算得上高挑，放在五十岁的人当中更是笔直得鹤立鸡群。她打扮得非常干练，掺着少许银丝的头发一丝不苟地梳成发髻，眉宇和嘴角都有着深深的纹路。樱桃第一眼就注意到她的神情：严肃、庄正，让她一下子就联想到拿着法槌的大法官。

樱桃几乎是瞬间就在心里断定：这个人绝对、绝对、绝对比应云航还要可怕很多。

但她还没做好心理建设，应云航就已经和这位“严局”简单寒暄过，又引着她走向病床了。应云航说：“樱桃，这位就是我之前提到的严阿姨，严局，这就是我妹妹，小孩子不懂事，言语要是有冒犯，您多体谅。”他看看樱桃，再看看严局，“那你们两个聊，我去下卫生间。”

樱桃明白，他这是要给她们留出来单独相处的空间了。

但应云航并没有立刻就走，他又看向樱桃：“有任何事情，你都可以按床边的呼叫铃，我肯定第一时间过来，你不要害怕，好吧？”他见樱桃点头，又说：“筷子拿起来，不要以为严局过来了你就可以不吃西蓝花了，我一会回来还要检查的，严局，您也帮我看着点孩子，别让她挑食。”

见樱桃垂头丧气地答应了，应云航这才真的走了。他一离开，房间里立刻陷入了对樱桃来说非常尴尬的沉默。她眼睁睁看着这个“严局”走到她的床边坐下，对她说：

“樱桃你好，初次见面，我叫严行，你可以叫我严阿姨。”严行似乎平时严肃惯了，她努力地露出一个十分生硬的微笑，但这个笑一看就是疏于锻炼，看起来与她的个人气质格外地不适配，“你不要怪你大哥不留下来陪你，是我要求的，想和你单独谈一谈。”

离得近了，樱桃注意到严行的右边眉骨上有着一道浅浅的疤痕。不太像大众定义下的寻常女性，严行的身上几乎没有一点地方能称得上是属于女性的柔软，但是樱桃能从严行那里感受到一股自信又强大的力量——严行所遵从的社交法则，和樱桃以往所认知的，是截然不同的。

樱桃说：“您想和我谈什么？”

严行说：“云航说你已经知道我是他的领导，那我就也不卖关子了，你是我们目前掌握到的很难得的从伊甸园里出来的人，无论如何我都得亲自过来看看你。”她注视着面前的女孩，轻而易举地发现她在听到“伊甸园”三个字的时候，周身立刻像刺猬一样竖起了无形的尖刺，“准确来讲，我是过来亲自观察一下你。所以你不要有太大的负担，你的任何反应都是合理的，我会尝试从你的反应里刻画属于你的心理画像，尽量让你无序的行为变得有迹可循起来。”

樱桃有些失神地盯着餐盒里的西蓝花：“……我知道了。”

严行说：“顺便，你已经盯着这块西蓝花看了整整一分钟了。你大哥才说了让我帮忙监督你，让你不要挑食，我建议你长痛不如短痛，趁早吃掉比较好。”

樱桃十分机械地把这块西蓝花夹成两半，夹起其中一半放进嘴里，食不知味地咀嚼了两下，就匆匆吞咽下去。她默不作声地吃着饭，听见严行说：

“你慢慢吃你的，我和你确认一些信息。在你十岁之前，你的名字是冯樱桃，妈妈叫作冯新莲，对吗？”

樱桃点了点头，严行又说：“但事实上，你的妈妈叫作陶小荷。这件事情你知道吗？”

樱桃这一次犹豫了两秒，才很慢地点了下头。

严行说：“关于应家，你爸爸应辰，两个哥哥应云航和应云潜，你妈妈是怎么和你说的？”

樱桃的语速很缓慢：“……没有说过。我妈妈没有提过。”

严行并不追问，而是又道：“你十岁那年，你和你妈妈在苍珥伴星所居住的月亮湾小区发生了一起入室抢劫案，你妈妈死在了这起案子里——不，我不是向你求证这件事，我是想问，这起案件在当时查获的凶手，据你所知，是害死你妈妈真正的凶手吗？”

“不……”严行的问话有一点绕，樱桃打了个磕巴，“——您是什么意思？”

“就是你想的那个意思。”严行说，“你认为，你妈妈究竟是死于一起意外的抢劫案件，还是死于一场蓄意谋杀？”

樱桃垂下眼睛，不说话了。

严行并不和她在一个问题上反复纠缠，何况沉默本身就表达了一种态度。见她抗拒，严行立刻转向下一个问题：

“在陶小荷的遇害现场，与她的尸体被一起发现的，还有一具十岁左右的女童尸体。既然你现在就在我面前，那么当时死去的这个女孩子是谁？”

樱桃把头埋得更低。一滴眼泪顺着她的面颊滑落下去，沉闷地砸在餐盒里剩下的那半块西蓝花上。她不说话，严行也并不催促，直到越来越多的眼泪一颗一颗地掉进餐盒里，樱桃终于开了口。她的声音明明是少女清亮的嗓音，此刻听起来却是沉甸甸的：

“……她叫褚连桑。是……是我那时候最好的朋友。”


End file.
